


SparkEhe

by kessM



Series: Umzug ff.de [19]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 79,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Älteres Werk - Umzug von ff.deDer AllSpark war mehr, als allen bewusst war- nur konnten sich die Cybertronier nicht mehr daran erinnern. Wenn Ihr wissen wollt, was sich hinter dem AllSpark verbirgt und wie weit er geht, um zu schützen, dann folgt mir...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.  
> (Dieser Disclaimer gilt auch für die nachfolgenden Kapitel)

Prolog

 

Der Schrei des AllSparks war es der ihn aus seinem tiefen Schlaf riss.   
Panisch folgte er ihrer Verbindung.  
Er fühlte den Schmerz und die Resignation seines Sparks.   
Als er endlich in den AllSpark eintauchte, wurde er zunächst über alle Begebenheiten informiert die er verschlafen hatte.  
Dann wurde er bei der Zerstörung mit der Energie mitgerissen und fand sich in einer jungen organischen Lebensform wieder.   
Der AllSpark hatte einen Teil seiner Energie in die nächste Lebensform übertragen, die er für würdig erachtete…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#
> 
> Cybertronisch  
> Servo = Hand

Kapitel 1

 

Allmählich kam er wieder zu Bewusstsein.  
++Wach auf, Samuel!++, wurde er sanft aufgefordert.   
„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bin ja wieder ansprechbar…“, stöhnte der Teenager während er sich vorsichtig aufrichtete und den Kopf hielt.   
Er fühlte sich, als ob er sich mit einem Panzer angelegt und verloren hätte.   
Amüsement schwappte zu ihm rüber.   
Verwirrt öffnete Sam seine Augen.   
Schaute geradezu in die besorgten Linsen Optimus‘, welcher ihn voller Sorge fragte:   
„Bist du in Ordnung Samuel?“  
„Einigermaßen. Aber du hättest mich wohl kaum aufgefordert aufzuwachen, wenn du nicht gewusst hättest, dass ich okay bin.“, gab Sam zurück.   
Optimus‘ Gesichtsplatten verrieten seine Verwirrung:  
„Ich habe nichts dergleichen gesagt. Bist du sicher das es dir gut geht?“  
Verblüfft zog Sam die Augenbrauen zusammen.   
Er war sich sicher eine tiefe, besorgte Stimme beim Aufwachen gehört zu haben. Und da er auf der Servofläche des Prime lag, war er dabei ausgegangen, dass dieser gesprochen hatte.   
Schien wohl nicht so zu sein.  
Trat er etwa ungewollt in die Fußstapfen seines Ur-Großvaters und wurde verrückt?  
Schließlich schien er Stimmen zu hören, die eigentlich nicht existierten.  
Erneut spürte Sam jenes Amüsement.   
Welches aber nicht von ihm kam.  
Was zum Teufel…?  
++Keine Sorge Sam, sobald sich die Lage ein wenig beruhigt hat, erkläre ich dir alles. Und bevor ich mich fürs erste verabschiede:   
Mein allerherzlichstes Beileid.++  
Damit zog sich die Präsenz aus Sams Geist soweit zurück, dass der Jugendliche sie nur noch am Rande wahrnahm, aber sicher sein konnte, dass sie reagieren würde, sollte er den Kontakt zu ihr suchen.   
Er versuchte zu lächeln:  
„Ja Großer, alles klar.“, tätschelte er beruhigend das warme Metall auf dem er saß.   
Bis auf ein paar Schrammen, Prellungen und einen scheinbar gebrochenen Arm schien er den Kampf um den AllSpark relativ gut überstanden haben.  
Sah man mal von fremden Stimmen in seinem Kopf ab.   
Aber das musste der Prime ja nicht wissen.  
„Wie geht es den anderen?“, erkundigte sich Sam.   
Optimus musterte ihn, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm wirklich gut ging, ehe er antwortete:   
„Von Captain Lennox‘ Leuten haben einige den Kampf nicht überlebt.  
Von uns ist Jazz für immer offline gegangen…   
Es sind viele Zivilisten ums Leben gekommen. Von den unzähligen Verletzten ganz zu schweigen.   
Die Decepticon, die nicht zu verletzt gewesen waren, flüchteten als sie gesehen hatten, dass deine Handlung Megatron ebenfalls offline geschickt hat. Und Samuel…“, hier schien der große ‘Bot zu zögern. „… es tut mir leid, aber Mikaela hat es ebenfalls nicht geschafft.“  
Somit war wenigstens geklärt, wofür ihm die Stimme ihr Beileid ausgesprochen hatte.   
Das Mädchen, welches er bereits seit der Grundstufe aus der Ferne bewundert hatte, welchem er endlich ein wenig näher gekommen war, war tot.   
Hätte er sie doch nur daran gehindert, wieder in Bee einzusteigen.   
Wäre Miles nur nicht so ein guter Kumpel gewesen und hätte ihm beim See eine Chance mit ihr beschafft und wäre stattdessen sitzen geblieben… aber dann hätte es vielleicht seinen besten Freund getroffen…

Betäubt ließ er sich von Ratchet untersuchen und versorgen.   
Er kam erst wieder ein wenig zu sich, als er Bee auf dem Abschleppwagen sah.   
Der Scout schaute ihn aus Entschuldigung heischenden Linsen an.   
Sam raffte sich auf und schleppte sich zu dem gelben Autobot.   
Dort angekommen strich er Bee über eine Gesichtsplatte und lehnte dann mit der Stirn dagegen:   
„Die Einzigen, die die Schuld an dem ganzen Leid und Chaos tragen sind die Decepticons.“   
Bee legte eine Hand in Sams Rücken und drückte ihn an sein Gesicht.   
Er war anderer Meinung.   
Der Gebäudeteil war nämlich nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt runtergekommen.  
Wenn er sich hätte rühren können.   
Wenn er nur nicht auf dem Abschlepptruck befestigt gewesen wäre.   
Wenn er nur…   
So viele Wenns.   
Und kein einziges änderte etwas an der Tatsache, dass Mikaela direkt vor seinen Linsen von dem schweren Beton erschlagen worden war.   
Er hatte als Wächter versagt.   
Auch wenn Mikaela nicht zu seinen offiziellen Schützlingen gehört hatte, durch das was sie in den letzten Tagen gemeinsam erlebt hatten, war es für Bee eine Selbstverständlichkeit gewesen, die junge Frau auch unter seinen Schutz zu stellen.   
Und er hatte versagt.   
Das er vorher im Kampf seine Beine verloren hatte, zählte für ihn nicht- seine Arme waren schließlich noch funktionstüchtig.   
Er nahm sich jedoch vor Optimus zu bitten, ihn weiterhin als Wächter bei Sam zu lassen.   
Jetzt, wo er den Decepticons ein Dorn in der Optik war, würde er auch in Zukunft Schutz brauchen.  
Vielleicht würde er dann die Chance haben, sein Versagen wieder gut zu machen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)

Kapitel 2

 

Reglos lag Sam auf seinem Bett und starrte blicklos an die Zimmerdecke. 

 

Nachdem sich der Staub in Mission- City ein wenig gelegt hatte, war er gemeinsam mit Lennox‘ Truppe und den ‘Bots in die nächste verlassene Militärbasis geschafft worden.   
Dort war er erneut von Regierungsbeamten ins Verhör genommen worden.   
Immer und immer wieder stellten sie die gleichen Fragen.   
Bis nach einer Weile Ratchet deutlich machte, was er davon hielt, dass seine Patienten von ihrer Bettruhe abgehalten wurden.   
Daraufhin wurde er in die behelfsmäßige Krankenstation des Medibots begleitet.   
Da angekommen kletterte er zu dem reparierten, jedoch bereits in tiefer Ladephase befindlichen Bumblebee auf die Plattform und rollte sich mit seinem eingegipsten Arm und eingewickelten Torso so gut es ging neben dem Scout ein.  
Fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.   
Am nächsten Morgen wurde er wach, als er hochgehoben und gegen Bees Spark-Kammer gedrückt wurde.   
„Guten Morgen.“, grüßte Bees warmer Tenor.  
Täuschte er sich oder klang da ein britischer Akzent durch?   
Sam hob seine Hand und strich über die „Kehle“ des gelben ‘Bots:  
„Scheint als hätte Ratchet nicht nur deine Beine repariert.“, lächelte Sam ein wenig verhalten. „Steht dir gut.“  
Bee verstärkte kurzzeitig den Druck um den jungen Mann ehe er meinte:   
„Danke… Sam…“, er stockte.  
Wusste nicht, wie er das was ihm auf dem Spark lag, sagen sollte.   
Doch der Teen schien ihn auch so zu verstehen.  
Schüttelte er doch den Kopf und meinte:   
„Nicht. Es ist gestern alles gesagt worden, was es dazu zu sagen gibt- Du bist nicht Schuld!“   
Die Lüftungsklappen des ‘Bots entließen eine Menge Luft- als ob Bee seufze würde. Akzeptierte jedoch Sams Aussage. Wechselte stattdessen das Thema und erklärte, warum er den Teenager geweckt hatte:   
„Optimus lädt dich zum Frühstück ein und möchte noch einiges mit dir durchsprechen.“  
Sam bezweifelte das er einen Bissen runterbringen würde, nickte aber.   
Der Autobot setzte ihn daraufhin auf seiner Schulter ab, versicherte sich, dass er sicher saß und verließ die Krankenstation. 

Der Prime erwartete sie in einem großen Hangar, wo auf einer hohen Plattform ein Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen positioniert worden waren.   
An diesem saßen bereits der Captain, sein SIC und Keller bei einem Frühstück.   
Bee setzte Sam neben dem Tisch ab.   
Epps schob einen der freien Stühle einladend vom Tisch und Sam kam der stummen Aufforderung nach.   
„Guten Morgen, Mr. Witwicky.“, begrüßte der Verteidigungsminister ihn warm.  
Er bekam jedoch nur ein kleines Nicken Zustande.  
„Bitte entschuldigen Sie mein absolut mieses Timing, aber ich muss Sie bitten, diese Papiere zur Schweigepflicht zu unterschreiben.“  
Der Teenager nahm besagte Papiere und den Kugelschreiber unbeholfen entgegen, da sein rechter Arm eingegipst in der Schlinge lag.   
Flüchtig überflog er den Inhalt.   
Nichts womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, nachdem er in Kontakt mit außerirdischen Riesenrobotern gekommen war.  
Stumm setzte er seine krakelige Unterschrift da hin wo die Linien waren.  
Mit einem schiefen Lächeln schob er die Unterlagen zu Keller zurück:  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ich bin Rechtshänder.“  
„Schon gut.“, winkte der Ältere ab und erhob sich während er fortfuhr:   
„Da dies alles war, was noch zu erledigen war, werde ich die Herrschaften jetzt verlassen. Ich denke, alles Weitere können Sie auch ohne mich besprechen.“  
Damit verabschiedete er sich von den anwesenden ‘Bots und Menschen gleichermaßen freundlich.   
Die zurück gebliebenen Menschen schauten zu Optimus auf, der mit Sprechen anfing, sobald Keller den Hangar verlassen hatte:   
„Samuel, die Autobots sind dir zutiefst dankbar für alles, was du in den letzten Tagen für uns getan hast und wir bedauern deinen Verlust, als wäre es unser eigener.“  
Sam schluckte als er an Mikaela erinnert wurde, nickte jedoch damit der Prime fortfahren konnte.   
„Desweiteren müssen wir uns bei dir entschuldigen, weil wir erst so spät herausgefunden haben, dass deine Regierung dich erneut einem Verhör unterzogen hat.   
Da ich mit eurem Präsidenten in Verbindung stand als diese Nachricht durchsickerte, habe ich darauf bestanden, dass er seine Leute sofort zurückrufen solle.  
Nachdem er meinte, dass es das Recht seiner Agenten wäre ihre eigenen Landsleute zu verhören, wenn es die Lage erforderte, war ich zunächst sprachlos.  
Als ich meinte, du stündest unter unserem Schutz, konterte er damit, dass er dies für einen einzigen Bürger seines Volkes nicht von uns verlangen könnte. Das wäre schließlich unfair dem Rest gegenüber.   
Samuel,“, Optimus beugte sich ein wenig vor, damit sie einander Auge in Optik schauen konnten. „Den nächsten Punkt habe ich zugegebener Maßen ohne dein Einverständnis ausgehandelt. Aber hätte ich dies nicht getan, wären wir gezwungen gewesen dich schutzlos in dein ziviles Leben zurück zu lassen.  
Und das obwohl du jetzt ohne jeden Zweifel von den Decepticons gejagt werden wirst.“  
Der Teenager legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief.  
Auch wenn er den Prime noch nicht lange kannte, konnte er sagen, dass dieser nichts sagte oder tat ohne einen triftigen Grund zu haben.  
Vor allem wenn es darum ging Entscheidungen zu treffen, die den freien Willen eines einzelnen betrafen.   
Also lächelte er aufmunternd:   
„Schon gut, ich vertraue dir.“  
Er spürte mehr den Ruck, der durch die Anwesenden ging, als das er ihn sah. Zudem spürte er leisen Stolz aus der Ecke seines Geistes wo er mit der fremden Präsenz verbunden war.  
Das Licht in Optimus‘ Linsen schien ein wenig weicher als er fortfuhr:  
„Ich habe dir die cybertronische Staatsbürgerschaft übertragen und somit fallen alle weiteren Entscheidungen deines Lebens- sowie alle Belange deiner Sicherheit in meine Entscheidungsgewalt…  
Leider hat dein Präsident damit reagiert, dass er dir die amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft aberkannt hat- mit der Begründung, dass wenn du uns so wichtig bist, wir gefälligst die gesamte Verantwortung für dich übernehmen sollen…“  
Sam war sich nicht wirklich sicher, wie er auf diese Nachricht reagieren sollte.   
Zum einen ehrte es ihn, dass die Autobots sich so sehr um ihn sorgten, dass sie sogar so weit gingen und ihn zum Cybertronier ernannten.  
Zum anderen erfüllte es ihn mit… Leere? Wut? Enttäuschung? das er von seinem Präsidenten aus Amerika quasi hinausgeworfen wurde.   
Ob der Gute mit seinem letzten Zug damit gerechnet hatte, das der Prime davor zurückschreckte die Verantwortung für einen jungen Menschen zu übernehmen?  
Denn Sam war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Optimus eigentlich auf eine doppelte Staatsbürgerschaft aus gewesen war und ihn nicht aus seiner Heimat „vertreiben“ wollte.  
Und wie sollte er das seinen Eltern klar machen?   
Am Ende entschied er sich dazu mit den Schultern zu zucken:   
„Wie ich vorhin bereits gesagt habe: ich vertraue dir.“  
Erneut konnten die Anwesenden ihn nur sprachlos anstarren.   
Hatten sie doch mit mehr Verärgerung? Enttäuschung? seinerseits gerechnet.   
Optimus brauchte eine Weile, ehe seine Prozessoren in der Lage waren alle Argumente, die er für eine Diskussion mit Samuel bereitgelegt hatte, beiseite zu schieben und sich auf das weitere Vorgehen zu konzentrieren.  
„Wenn ich mir Bumblebees Berichte anschaue, dann ist es wohl besser, wenn wir deinen Elternunits erst mal nicht über das Vorgefallene informieren.“  
Der Teenager lächelte schief.   
Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Bees Berichte ausgefallen waren.  
Und so ungern er es auch tat, aber er musste Optimus‘ Einschätzung zustimmen. Sein Vater würde sich wohl noch hinsetzen und versuchen alles zu durchdenken und nachzuvollziehen.   
Aber seine Mutter… oh je… die würde wohl sofort in hysterische Panik verfallen und ihren Sammy nicht mehr aus ihrem mütterlichen Klammergriff entlassen wollen.   
„Bee wird weiterhin dein „Wächter“ sein und als dein „Auto“ fungieren.  
Außerdem hat Captain Lennox noch etwas arrangiert.“  
Mit diesen Worten richteten sich alle Blicke auf den Captain.   
Jener führte die Erklärungen weiter:   
„Sam, ich vertraue Optimus‘ Einschätzung, wenn er sagt, dass du künftig eine Zielscheibe für Decepticon-Angriffe sein wirst.   
Allerdings ist mir nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken dich vollkommen schutzlos, nur auf Bumblebee verlassend, gehen zu lassen.   
Ich habe am Hoover-Damm und auch in Mission-City gesehen, dass du aus härterem Holz geschnitzt bist, als man auf den ersten und vielleicht auch noch den zweiten Blick meinen könnte.   
Deswegen habe ich mich dazu entschieden, dir die Möglichkeit zum Selbstverteidigungstraining zu geben.“  
Der erste Gedanke, der Sam durch den Kopf ging: Oh Scheiße! Da gingen sie hin, die faulen Tage, an denen er bis Mittag im Bett faulenzte…  
Der zweite jedoch: so unrecht hatte Lennox ja nicht.   
Und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, würde er sich auch um ein vielfaches wohler fühlen, wenn er in der Lage wäre, sich selbst zu verteidigen.  
Dann würden vielleicht auch die hilflosen Momente, die er vor allen in den letzten Tagen immer wieder zu spüren bekommen hatte, weniger werden.   
Deswegen zog er fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Will schnaubte amüsiert, da er mit der wohlbekannten Faulheit eines Teenagers gerechnet hatte. Aber Sam schien sich nicht in ein Schema pressen zu lassen.   
„Einer meiner Männer wird sich in deiner Gegend eine Wohnung suchen und dann täglich mit dir trainieren: waffenlose Selbstverteidigung, sowie mit den verschiedensten Waffen, generelle Fitness, laufen und alles was ihm noch so einfällt.“, grinste der Captain.   
Was Sam jedoch nur zu einem Augenrollen animierte.   
Er hatte mit einem derart strengen Programm gerechnet.   
Handelte es sich bei Captain Lennox‘ Team doch um eine Black Ops- Einheit. Das allein garantierte schon, dass dort nur die Creme de la creme des Militärs zusammenfand und ein verdammt hartes Training hinter sich hatte, um überhaupt so weit zu kommen.  
Dann fiel ihm Miles ein.   
Sein bester Freund.   
Ihm war klar, dass er Miles wohl kaum das wahre Geschehen mitteilen konnte, da die Regierung mit Sicherheit bereits eine Coverstory veröffentlicht hatte.  
Aber wenn er sich neben der Schule noch ins Training stürzte, dann würde er fast gar keine Zeit mehr für seinen Freund haben.   
Er bezweifelte ganz stark das diesem das gefallen würde.   
Schließlich waren sie beide bereits seit dem Sandkasten die dicksten Freunde.   
„… uhm… nicht das ich undankbar erscheinen möchte, aber wäre es unter Umständen möglich, dass Miles, ein guter Freund von mir, zum Teil an diesem Training teilnimmt? Ich meine,“, beeilte Sam zu erklären, als er den fragenden Blick des Captain sah. „ich kann ihm so schon nichts über die letzten Tage sagen und mit dem Training wird meine Zeit ja noch knapper bemessen und da wir praktisch gemeinsam groß geworden sind, wird ihm das mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen und so kann ich ihm eine Ausweichmöglichkeit anbieten, wenn er möchte.“, beendete er den Satz in einem Atemzug.   
Will nickte langsam.   
Verstehend, dass jemand wie Sam, der nicht den klaren amerikanischen Highschool-Vorstellungen entsprach, nicht viele Freunde sein eigen nannte und die, die er hatte, halten wollte.   
„Ich denke es spricht nichts dagegen, wenn er zumindest den allgemeinen Fitnessteil mitmacht und vielleicht auch die eine oder andere Stunde in waffenloser Verteidigung.   
Aber alles andere wird, fürchte ich, ohne ihn stattfinden müssen.   
Wie zum Beispiel die regelmäßigen Schießübungen mit Epps.“  
Sam verstand und akzeptierte diese Einschränkungen.   
„Wann immer unsere Terminkalender sich mit freier Zeit überschneiden, wird Bumblebee dich zu einer verlassenen Farm in der Nähe von Tranquility bringen, wo ich dir das Schießen beibringen werde.“, schaltete sich Epps ins Gespräch ein.  
Auch das akzeptierte Sam ohne Einwände zu erheben.  
Was hätte es ihm auch gebracht?  
Zum einen gehörte das zu dem Trainingsprogram, welches er ja schon akzeptiert hatte und zum anderen machte diese Regelung Sinn.  
Es sollte ja niemand mitbekommen, dass er ein dermaßen abgerundetes Training bekam.   
Und durch Bee wäre es ein leichtes alles zu koordinieren.   
Da er spürte das jetzt wohl alles Wichtige besprochen war, wagte er nach Mikaela zu fragen:  
„… wisst ihr… was mit Mikaela passiert ist?“  
Die Anwesenden schauten sich gegenseitig an, bis der Captain tief Luft holte und dann meinte:   
„Sam… Shit… Die Regierung hat die Toten aus Mission-City eingesammelt und allesamt einäschern lassen. Den Familien hat man mitgeteilt, dass man wegen des Terroristen-Anschlags keine andere Wahl gehabt hat. Vor allem um eine Verbreitung möglicher Erreger aus dem Anschlag zu verhindern…“, hier unterbrach sich Lennox, da er bemerkte, dass Sam sich gedanklich ausgeklinkt hatte… 

 

Jetzt lag er also wieder in seinem Bett.   
Irgendwie ungewohnt nachdem er in der letzten Zeit überall geschlafen hatte, nur nicht in seinem Bett.  
Da sein Körper in den letzten Tagen fast ununterbrochen Adrenalin ausgeschüttet hatte, brauchte er wohl eine Weile um ein wenig runterzukommen.   
Zumindest konnte er nicht einschlafen und starrte bereits seit Stunden an seine Zimmerdecke.   
Um ehrlich zu sein, erschien ihm der normale Alltag seiner Eltern, Nachbarn, seiner ganzen Umgebung ein wenig… trist? grau? nach der ganzen Aufregung.  
Zumal Bee draußen in der Auffahrt stand und als Entschuldigung der Regierung für die ganzen Scherereien die sie der Familie bereitet hatten, galt.  
Jupp, klar, Entschuldigung der Regierung.   
Vor allem weil der Präsident ihn aus Amerika rausgeschmissen hatte.  
Als ob die Regierung dann wegen ihm noch einen müden Cent ausgeben würde.  
Zudem wusste er nicht was er davon halten sollte, dass Mikaelas Leiche verbrannt worden war. 

Bevor der Scout ihn daheim abgesetzt hatte, waren sie zum Ausblick gefahren. Dort hatte Sam eine auf der Basis gefertigte Gedenktafel aus hochpoliertem Metall an die alte Eiche geschlagen. Aber statt nur Mikaela zu ehren, ehrte diese Tafel alle Opfer der Mission City- Katastrophe.   
Er und Epps hatten das Design entworfen und Ratchet war dann so freundlich gewesen, es für sie mit seinem feinsten Laser ins Metall zu brennen.   
Und für Sam würde diese Stelle wohl immer ein Anlaufpunkt sein, wenn er der jungen Frau ein wenig nahe sein wollte.  
Danach hatte Bee ihn nach Hause gefahren, wo seine Mutter ihn in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung gezogen hatte, die weder seinen Rippen noch seinem gebrochenen Arm wirklich bekommen war, und hatte ihn erst wieder losgelassen, als sein T-Shirt bereits vollkommen durchnässt von ihren hysterischen Tränen war.   
Sein Vater hatte Mitleid gehabt und ihn nur kurz an sich gedrückt, ehe er ihn kopfschüttelnd nach oben in sein Zimmer geschickt hatte, damit er sich von seinem Abenteuer erholen konnte.   
Sam hatte die Fragen gesehen, die seinem Vater auf der Zunge lagen.  
Doch es schien, als würde er sich zurückhalten, bis sein Sohn nicht mehr ganz so traumatisiert war…  
Bei diesem Gedanken seufzte der Teenager auf.  
Ganz wohl war ihm nicht, wenn er an das bevorstehende Gespräch dachte. Lennox hatte ihm zwar eingetrichtert, was seinen Eltern für eine Lüge über die Geschehnisse serviert worden war, aber es handelte sich bei diesen beiden um seine Eltern.  
Sie kannten ihn bereits seit fast 17 Jahren und waren in der Lage zu erkennen, wenn er versuchte zu lügen oder etwas zu verschweigen.   
Erneut seufzte er auf und schloss fast schon entnervt die Augen.   
Das konnte ja noch heiter werden.   
Im hintersten Winkel seines Geistes spürte er, wie durch die Verbindung hindurch Amüsement aber auch Trost zu ihm rüber schwappten.  
Da er eh nicht schlafen konnte, stupste er das Band an.  
Sofort verstärkte sich die Präsenz in seinem Kopf.  
++Bist du sicher, dass du jetzt mit mir reden möchtest?++  
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern:  
++Ich kann eh nicht schlafen. Also können wir die Zeit auch nutzen um auf deine versprochenen Erklärungen zurück zu kommen.++  
++Ich denke, es ist von Vorteil, dass du bereits liegst.++, klang die Stimme nachdenklich, mehr zu sich, ehe sie kräftiger fortfuhr: ++Was weißt du über den AllSpark?++  
Der Teenager runzelte die Stirn.  
Nicht aus Verärgerung, dass der andere ihn hinhielt, sondern weil er versuchte sich zu erinnern.  
++Von dem was ich zwischendurch aufgeschnappt habe, weiß ich, dass der AllSpark von ihrem Schöpfer Primus(?) erschaffen worden war, damit dieser sie mit Energon und Sparklings versorgen konnte.++  
Die Präsenz gluckste in sich hinein:  
++Aufs wesentliche reduziert, aber die Kernpunkte sind richtig…  
Die Energie, die den AllSpark ausmachte, hielt die Verbindung zu ihrem Schöpfer aufrecht.  
Wann immer Primus seinen Kindern etwas mitzuteilen hatte, tat er dies mit Hilfe des AllSparks.  
Wenn seine Kinder um seinen Beistand baten, taten sie das ebenfalls über den Würfel.  
Da es sehr selten vorkam, dass zwei Sparks stark genug waren um genug Energie bei ihrer Vereinigung zu erzeugen das ein neuer Sparkling daraus entstand, half der AllSpark den Cybertroniern dabei, Sparks in die bereits hergestellten Sparklings-Protoformen zu schicken und diese dadurch zu beleben.   
Er produzierte das überlebenswichtige Energon für die ‘Bots.  
Und seine Energie war es die ganz Cybertron durchdrungen und alles am Laufen gehalten hat.   
Mit der Zeit jedoch schienen die ‘Bots zu vergessen, dass der AllSpark ihre Brücke zu Primus und die Energiequelle ganz Cybertrons war.  
Viele fingen an, ihn nur noch als riesigen Energiespeicher zu sehen, den sie manipulieren wollten.   
Sie vergaßen, dass er über ein begrenztes Bewusstsein verfügte und somit selbst steuerte, wann er was tat.   
Und sobald er die tief sitzende Korruption erkannte, schraubte er alles zurück.  
Sparklinge wurden immer weniger.  
Die Energonproduktion nahm ab.  
Viele Dinge auf Cybertron schalteten sich nach und nach ab, da einfach nicht mehr genügend Energie vorhanden war.   
Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten sich die Fronten bereits verhärtet.   
Und Primus war seit langem am schlafen…  
Hatte seine Kinder nicht mehr im Blick…  
Erst der Todesschrei des AllSparks riss ihn aus seinem tiefen Schlummer und fand, dass der AllSpark einen Teil seiner Energie und somit auch die Verbindung zu Primus in eine junge organische Lebensform übertragen hatte…++  
Sam hatte dem Vortrag aufmerksam gelauscht.  
Konnte die Gefühle, die hinter den Worten steckten aus erster Hand fühlen.   
Und als die Präsenz am Ende angelangt war, musste er das Gesagte immer und immer wieder wiederholen, ehe ihm klar wurde, was es eigentlich implizierte.   
++D-du bist… Primus??++, hätte er seine Stimmbänder benutzt, wären sie beim letzten Wort in die höheren Tonlagen abgerutscht.   
So jedoch konnte Primus(?) die Panik, die bei dieser Vorstellung entstand fühlen.   
Er gluckste leise in sich hinein:  
++Ich fürchte ja.++  
++Der A-allSpark hat E-euch und… mich… miteinander verbunden?++  
++Ja.++  
++Grundgütiger…++  
Primus lachte leise.  
Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er diese Begebenheit bereute.  
Hielt ihn doch allein diese Tatsache im Diesseits.  
++Da wir wohl eine Weile miteinander „leben“ werden, spricht nichts dagegen, wenn du mich duzt.++  
++Euch… duzen???++  
Primus konnte regelrecht spüren, wie Sam erneut in Panik verfiel, die er wohl im geringeren Maße von seiner Mutter geerbt haben musste.   
Der Ältere von beiden konnte nur belustigt in sich hinein glucksen.  
Er fühlte sich bereits um einiges lebendiger als seit vielen, vielen tausenden Joors.  
++Ihr seid… ich meine, d-du…++, verbesserte Sam sich hastig, als er das verspielte Grummeln hörte.++… bist… ein G-gott?++  
Jetzt lachte Primus wirklich.  
Und Sam war überrascht wie warm und… normal der Gott eigentlich klang.   
++Sam, so etwas wie Götter gibt es nicht.++  
++Okaaay, und warum hauen sich die Menschen bereits seit Jahrtausenden die Köpfe ein?++  
Sam konnte den Schalk des Anderen spüren.  
Doch Primus fasste sich relativ schnell wieder und erklärte:   
++Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Aber im Grunde genommen sind wir, die ihr als Götter verehrt, nichts anderes als Schöpfer, die irgendwann, genau wie ihr von uns, von irgendwem geschaffen wurden. Und diese wiederum von jemandem anderen. Siehst du das Muster?++  
Sam konnte nur mit den Augen rollen als er das Augenzwinkern des anderen spürte.   
++Schon gut, verstanden. Aber etwas anderes…++, er hielt inne und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Eine Angewohnheit die nur durchkam, wenn er etwas verunsichert war.  
++Sam, wir sind miteinander verbunden. Da können wir nicht wirklich viel voreinander verheimlichen.++, erinnerte Primus ihn sanft.  
Das schien Sam den nötigen Mut zu geben und er fuhr fort:  
++Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass der AllSpark so langsam aber sicher die Energie aus Cybertron abgezogen hat. Haben die ‘Bots überhaupt noch eine Chance dorthin zurückzukehren? Ich meine, jetzt, wo er zerstört ist?++  
Primus seufzte schwer auf.  
Das war ein Thema, das ihm noch schwer auf der Seele lag.   
Vor allem, weil er erst vor kurzem aufgewacht war und sich erst seitdem mit diesen Gedanken auseinandersetzte.  
++Als ich Cybertron geschaffen habe, habe ich es aus meinem Körper transformiert und meinen Spark in den AllSpark…++  
Grundgütiger!  
Sam schloss den Schöpfer in eine feste Umarmung.  
Seine eigenen Kreationen hatten ihn zerstört.  
Im Grunde lebte Primus‘ Geist nur noch in einem leblosen Körper.   
++So schlimm ist es nicht.++, versuchte der Ältere den Jüngeren zu beruhigen. Lehnte sich aber in die warme Umarmung, die ihm Sam schenkte. Saugte die Zuneigung und Sympathie auf.  
Dann machte es bei Sam ‚Klick‘ und ihm wurde klar, auf was die vorletzte Bemerkung Primus‘ eigentlich hinauslief:  
Er war jetzt der Spark dieses uralten Geschöpfes.  
++…Grundgütiger…++, entfuhr es ihm zittrig.   
Ausgerechnet er kleiner, unbedeutender Mensch sollte diese wichtige Funktion übernehmen?  
++…Grundgütiger…++, schob er hinterher.  
Wie um alles in der Welt sollte das denn funktionieren?  
++Sam!++, versuchte Primus den Jüngeren aus seiner Starre zu lösen.   
Als er merkte, dass Sam wieder einigermaßen aufnahmefähig war, versuchte er die Bedenken des Teenagers zu zerstreuen:   
++Dank der Geistesgegenwart des AllSparks wurde ich durch den Transfer stärker im Diesseits verankert. Denn im Moment sind mein Geist und mein Spark- durch dich- „am Leben“.  
Lediglich mein Körper ist so gut wie zerstört…++  
Sam versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln:  
++Das ändert aber nichts an der ursprünglichen Frage.  
Ich meine, ich gehöre einer ziemlich kurzlebigen Rasse an. Und du einer ziemlich langlebigen. Außerdem verfüge ich über ein eigenes Bewusstsein. Also wie um alles in der Welt soll das funktionieren?++   
Primus seufzte auf:  
++Ganz sicher bin ich mir auch nicht.  
Aber der AllSpark hat nicht die gesamte Energie auf dich übertragen- das hätte dein organischer Körper gar nicht ausgehalten und wäre zerfetzt worden.++  
Diese Vorstellung behagte Sam überhaupt nicht, ließ den Älteren aber weiterreden:  
++Ich vermute, dass das Energielevel langsam aber sicher ansteigt. Und zwar in dem Maße in dem dein Körper sich an die fremde Energie gewöhnt. Desweiteren kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass dein Körper mit der Zeit zwar weiterhin wie der eines Menschen aussehen wird, aber alles organische durch meine Spark-Energie so angepasst wird, dass er über das normale Maß eines Menschen hinaus existieren kann.  
Und du, als du wirst niemals untergehen. Du bist Samuel James Witwicky und gleichzeitig mein Spark…++  
Zum einen beruhigte es Sam, zu wissen, dass Primus nicht mit ihm starb und sein Bewusstsein nicht von dem Älteren übernommen wurde.  
Auf der anderen Seite, verunsicherte ihn die Vorstellung ewig(?) zu leben.  
Jetzt war es der Ältere, der die Umarmung um ihn verstärkte.  
Und gewärmt von der gegenseitigen Umarmung, driftete Sam schließlich ins Reich der Träume.  
Wo Primus die Gelegenheit nutzte und seinem neuen Spark die Anfänge Cybertrons zeigte…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind

Kapitel 3

 

Voller Sorge blickte Miles auf seinen Freund.   
Gestern Abend hatten ihn dessen Eltern noch angerufen, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er zurück sei.   
Allerdings hatten die Witwickys verheimlicht, in welch schlechten körperlichen Zustand sich ihr Sohn befand.   
Es schien als hätte er in den Tagen, die er unterwegs gewesen war, mindestens fünf Kilo abgenommen.   
Dazu der eingegipste Arm, unzählige blaue Flecken die seinen Körper schmückten und die Bandagen, die durch den Kragen des T-Shirts lugten.   
Die Augenringe waren trotz des scheinbar ruhigen Schlafes immer noch sehr tief und verliehen Sam das Aussehen eines ewigen Gruftis- trotz seiner natürlichen Bräune.   
Miles hatte sich sobald es gesellschaftlich vertretbar war, auf den Weg gemacht und jetzt saß er im Schreibtischstuhl seines Freundes und wartete darauf, dass dieser erwachte.   
Und wenn er sich seinen Freund so ansah, verflog auch der heimliche Neid auf den niegelnagel neuen Camero der als Ausgleich für die Zerstörung des anderen Autos- Schrottkarre- und auch als Ausgleich für die ganzen Schwierigkeiten, die die Regierung ihnen verursacht hatte, in der Ausfahrt stand.  
Seiner Meinung nach hatte Sam einen schlechten Tausch gemacht.   
Aber vielleicht sollten die Witwickys froh sein, dass die Regierung überhaupt irgendwas ersetzt hatte.  
Schließlich sahen die Gärten vor und hinter dem Haus immer noch so aus, als wäre eine Herde Elefanten durch getrottet. 

Sam kehrte langsam, gaaanz langsam in die Welt der Lebenden zurück.   
Und das erste, was er zu sehen bekam, war Miles, der es sich auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
„Hey.“, grüßte er seinen Freund.   
„Hey.“, wurde er zurückgegrüßt. „Bitte entschuldige wenn ich so unverblümt bin, aber du siehst scheiße aus.“  
Sam verzog sein Gesicht zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse, als er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Es blieb beim Versuch. Er fiel wieder zurück ins Bett.   
„Nicht gerade das, was man gleich als erstes nach dem aufwachen hören möchte, aber wenn ich so aussehe, wie ich mich fühle, kann ich dir diese Bemerkung nicht wirklich verübeln.“, scherzte Sam. „Es war eine selten dämliche Idee auf der Seite zu schlafen.“, stöhnte er.   
„Warum hast du dir nicht ein Kissen auf die Seite gelegt, das verhindert, dass du dich umdrehst?“, fragte Miles, während er aufstand.   
Dann ging er zum Bett rüber und half dem Anderen sich vorsichtig aufzusetzen.  
Die Flüche, die der Verletzte gelegentlich ausstieß, ignorierte er geflissentlich. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er einige noch nicht kannte und sehr innovativ klangen. Die musste er sich unbedingt merken.  
Er half Sam noch ins Bad, überließ ihm aber den Rest und ging in der Zwischenzeit runter, um Judy vorzuwarnen, dass ihr über alles geliebter Sprössling aufgewacht war. 

Da laut Ratchet die Bandagen und der Gips aus einem wasserfesten Material bestanden, genoss Sam eine warme Dusche um seine Muskel aufzulockern.  
Das Gesicht nach oben geneigt, ließ er das warme Wasser auf sich prasseln und seine Wunder wirken.   
Dabei ließ er sich das Gespräch mit Primus- grundgütiger, selbst in seinen Gedanken klang das wahnwitzig- nochmal durch den Kopf gehen.   
Wenn er alles richtig verstanden hatte, dann würde seine Lebensdauer sich um unbestimmte Dauer verlängern.  
Dazu kam, selbst wenn er jetzt noch einen anfälligen organischen Körper sein eigen nannte, würde es wohl auch da nicht mehr lange dauern und er wäre um einiges robuster als alle anderen irdischen Lebensformen- der Spark eines gottähnlichen Wesens musste schließlich gut geschützt sein, wenn er schon nicht auf den Schutz von stabilen Metallplatten zurückgreifen konnte…   
++Wie oft denn noch? Ich bin KEIN Gott!++, beschwerte sich Primus amüsiert.  
Der Teenager quittierte diese Aussage mit einem Schulterzucken.  
++Entschuldige bitte, aber aus der Sicht eines kurzlebigen kleinen Menschen wirkst du wie einer.++  
Primus quittierte diese Aussage mit einem Augenrollen.  
++Geht es dir wenigstens ein wenig besser?++, erkundigte sich der Ältere beim Jüngeren. Dieser seufzte auf:   
++Ein wenig. Das warme Wasser ist ein Wundermittel gegen schmerzende Muskeln. Und ich denke, ich bin so gut wie ausgeschlafen.++  
++Das ist gut.++, kam es erleichtert zurück.   
Eine Weile herrschte einvernehmliches Schweigen.   
Dann durchbrach Sam sie mit etwas, was ihm eigentlich schon seit vergangenem Abend auf dem Herzen lag.  
Nachdem er gehört hatte, was der AllSpark eigentlich für Primus war.  
++Ich… Slag… ich… es tut mir leid, was mit dem AllSpark passiert ist…++  
Statt der erwarteten Verbitterung fühlte Sam wie Primus ihn in eine behütende Umarmung zog.  
++Sht… mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Nein,++, verstärkte der Schöpfer seine Aussage, als er spürte wie Sam aufbegehren wollte.++Nein, es ist gekommen, wie es kommen musste. Der AllSpark war bereits seit sehr langer Zeit am sterben. Seit sie von ihrem Wege abgekommen waren. Wenn du also willst, dann haben meine Kinder mir den Spark gebrochen...++An dieser Stelle konnte der Jüngere sich nicht zurückhalten, als er die abgrundtiefe Trauer des anderen spürte und erwiderte die Umarmung.++Was du aus Selbstverteidigung heraus getan hast, hat einen noch langsameren Tod verhindert, die beiden streitenden Parteien vorerst zum Rückzug gezwungen und mich hat es aufgeweckt.   
Im Tode hat der AllSpark dafür gesorgt das mein Spark in dir neugeboren wurde…++  
++Aber jetzt bist du mit einem Spark wie mir gestraft.++, entfuhr es Sam ungewollt.   
Primus öffnete ihre Verbindung ein wenig, damit der Jüngere sah, dass er nichts und niemandem einen Vorwurf machte, sondern ganz zufrieden mit der derzeitigen Situation war. Zumal ein Spark, der über ein eigenes Bewusstsein verfügte, die ständige Einsamkeit verjagte.   
Sam konnte sich weder diesen Gefühlen noch diesen Gedankengängen verschließen und akzeptierte schlussendlich, dass Primus ihn so wie er war- mit all seinen Fehlern und Macken- akzeptierte.  
An dieser Stelle gluckste der Ältere:   
++Sam, jeder hat Fehler und Macken. Selbst ich.++  
Bevor der Jugendliche darauf antworten konnte, wurden sie vom besorgten Vater des Jüngeren unterbrochen:  
„Sam? Bist du in Ordnung? Oder bist du gestürzt?“   
„Alles o.k., Dad. Habe unter dem warmen Wasser nur ein wenig die Zeit vergessen.“, rief der Teenager zurück und stellte endlich das Wasser ab.   
Unbeholfen fischte er nach seinem Handtuch und trocknete sich so gut es ging einhändig ab.   
Mit dem Anziehen klappte es schon ein wenig besser.  
Dann öffnete er die Tür und schlich sich nach unten, wo seine besorgten Eltern und ein nicht minder besorgter Freund auf ihn warteten. 

Nachdem er ein wenig umständlicher als eigentlich nötig- um noch ein wenig Zeit zu schinden- sein Frühstück verspeist hatte, fiel seine Mutter gleich über ihn her:  
„Sammy, was ist mit dir passiert? Wo bist du gewesen? Wie ist es überhaupt dazu gekommen? Und…“, hier wurde sie von ihrem Mann unterbrochen, der ihr beschwichtigend die Hand drückte.  
Sam holte einmal tief Luft und meinte dann geradeheraus:   
„Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nichts sagen.“  
Seine Eltern schauten ihn geschockt an.  
„Was?“, kam es nach einer Weile von seinem Vater. „Wir sind deine Eltern. Und wir haben ein Recht zu erfahren, was geschehen ist. Schon allein weil du in diesem Zustand zu uns zurückkehrst. Und fang jetzt nicht mit dem Dünnschiss an, den uns die Regierung aufgetischt hat.“, drohte er seinem Sohn.  
Dieser schloss kurz gequält seine Augen, blieb aber standhaft:   
„Da ich weiß, dass ihr mich in Sekundenschnelle durchschaut, sollte ich lügen, sage ich von vornherein, dass ich über nichts sprechen kann. Das einzige was ihr wissen könnt, ist, dass Mikaela und ich in Mission-City waren. Ich habe überlebt,“, hier schluckte er. „Sie nicht.“, schloss er leise.   
Eine Weile herrschte betroffenes Schweigen.  
Dann räusperte Miles sich und tätschelte Sam unbeholfen den gesunden Oberarm:   
„Sorry Sam. Ich weiß, dass sie dir viel bedeutet hat. Aber Sam, du warst in Mission-City dabei?“, konnte er seine Aufregung dann doch nicht unterdrücken.   
Sie alle hatten die Bilder der Zerstörung im Fernsehen gesehen und die Zahl der Toten und Verletzten gehört.   
Das sein Freund ausgerechnet bei dieser Katastrophe dabei gewesen war und überlebt hatte- einfach nur… WOW!  
„Ja Miles,“, bestätigte Sam geduldig. „Ich war dabei. Und bevor du fragst: Nein, ich kann nicht darüber reden, da die Regierung mir Schweigepflicht auferlegt hat.“  
An dieser Stelle kam Sam ins grübeln.   
War dieses Dokument überhaupt noch rechtskräftig?  
Zum einen konnte man seine Unterschrift kaum erkennen, da er gezwungen war mit links zu unterschreiben. Zum anderen galt er nicht mehr als amerikanischer Staatsbürger.   
Dieser Gedanke hatte potential.   
Wenn er mal wieder mit Optimus in Kontakt war, musste er das mal zur Sprache bringen.  
Allerdings würde er diese Karte trotzdem weiter ausspielen.  
Denn wenn seine Eltern über alles informiert waren, konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass seine Mutter mit ihren berühmt berüchtigten Baseballschläger auf Optimus losging, da er es schließlich gewagt hatte, ihr ihren kleinen Sammy zu entziehen.   
Und danach wohl auch noch auf den Präsidenten, der ihren kleinen Sammy schließlich in die Arme dieser Außerirdischen getrieben hatte.   
Nope, diese Karte würde er definitiv solange spielen wie er konnte.   
Er konnte Miles die Enttäuschung ansehen.   
Allerdings auch die leise Akzeptanz.   
Anders als bei seinen Eltern.   
Diese wollten auf Teufel komm raus alles haarklein auseinandergesetzt bekommen.   
Um dem Vorzubeugen, stand Sam hastig auf und zog seinen Freund mit sich nach draußen.   
„So Miles, möchtest du mal hinter dem Steuer sitzen?“, versuchte Sam den anderen zu ködern. Und hoffte im Stillen, dass Bee ihm verzeihen würde.   
Zu seiner Erleichterung fing Miles an übers gesamte Gesicht zu strahlen und vergaß, dass er Sam eigentlich für seinen Umgang mit dessen Eltern rügen wollte.  
„Da fragst du noch? Natürlich! Vor allem, weil es sich jetzt nicht mehr um den vom Teufel besessenen Camaro handelt.“, lachte er.  
Sam grinste leise in sich hinein.  
Wenn Miles doch nur wüsste.   
Stattdessen sagte er nichts und beobachtete, wie Miles voller Ehrfurcht die Fahrertür öffnete und sich vorsichtig in den Fahrersitz gleiten ließ.   
Er hingegen nahm auf der Beifahrerseite Platz.   
Kaum saß er, klappte das Handschuhfach runter und ihm purzelte ein Handy entgegen.   
„Ups, scheint, als hätte ich das Fach gestern nicht richtig verschlossen.“, überspielte er die Handlung des Scouts.   
Miles hingegen grinste ihn nur an.   
Nickte Richtung Sicherheitsgurt und startete den Motor.   
Bee schien verstanden zu haben, dass Sam vor seinen Eltern flüchtete.  
Sprang er doch sofort an und ließ sich ohne weitere Probleme von Miles führen.   
Als sie aus der Ausfahrt draußen waren, erkundigte sich Miles:   
„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass es sich hier nur um eine kleine Pause handelt, oder? Deine Eltern werden den Knebel der Regierung nicht akzeptieren.“  
Sam lehnte sich zurück nachdem er sich angeschnallt hatte.   
Das Handy in der gesunden Hand.  
Und nickte schicksalsergeben.  
„Ich weiß. Aber ich kann nichts an dieser Tatsache ändern.   
Und ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass sie verstehen, dass ich langsam ein Alter erreiche, in dem ich immer selbstständiger werde… Kannst du bitte bei einem Blumenladen anhalten?“, fragte er gedankenverloren, während er das Telefon anschaltete.   
Sein eigenes Handy hatte er irgendwann zwischen dem Hoover- Damm und dem Hauptquartier verloren.  
Schien jedoch, als ob die ‘Bots daran gedacht hatten.  
Neugierig musterte er das Gerät.   
Es besaß ein schlichtes und elegantes Design, welches gut in der Hand lag. Die Schutzhülle jedoch war in dem gleichen Design wie Bumblebee gehalten: knallgelb mit zwei schwarzen Streifen in der Mitte.  
Er runzelte die Stirn, als er um ein Passwort gebeten wurde.  
Woher um alles in der Welt sollte er das Passwort kennen?  
Da gab es eine Unmengen an Möglichkeiten.  
Selbst wenn er sich nur auf die Autobots und die Interaktionen mit ihnen beschränkte.   
Bumblebee merkte wohl an seinem Stirnrunzeln, dass er festhing, denn sein Radio sprang mit: „Und diese Biene die ich meine, nennt sich Maja…“ an.   
Während Miles erschrocken das Radio musterte, lachte Sam leise in sich hinein. Eigentlich hätte er es sich ja denken können.   
Die Schutzhülle war doch ziemlich offensichtlich.  
Doch die, die sein Auto kannten, würden diesen kleinen Touch amüsant finden.   
Immer noch in sich hinein glucksend gab er „Bumblebee“ ins Gerät ein.   
Beruhigte Miles gedankenverloren:   
„Keine Sorge, Miles. Als mir der Wagen übergeben wurde, hat der Mechaniker mich vorgewarnt, dass es einen Kurzschluss im Radio hat, da es manchmal von allein anspringt oder den Sender wechselt.  
Leider sind sie nicht in der Lage den Fehler zu finden.   
Und mich stört es nicht.“, zuckte er mit den Schultern. „So wird die Fahrt wenigstens nicht langweilig.“, zwinkerte er seinem ungläubigen Freund zu.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich das Telefon hochgefahren und er hatte sogar schon zwei SMS empfangen.   
Die erste war von Optimus selbst:   
„Das Mobiltelefon hat Ratchet gebaut, nachdem Bumblebee uns darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat, dass Du Deines verloren hast.   
Es stellt eine weitere Verbindungsmöglichkeit zwischen uns dar. Zögere also nicht uns zu kontaktieren- unabhängig davon ob es ein Notfall ist oder nicht^.~“, Wow, der Prime kannte emoticons. „Desweiteren bietet es uns die Möglichkeit das Signal zu orten, selbst wenn es ausgeschaltet ist.  
Solltest Du es verlieren oder Dir gestohlen werden, sag Bescheid, damit wir es zerstören können.“   
Machte Sinn. Schließlich wollten sie nicht, dass ihre Technik in die Hände von Menschen fiel, die nicht wirklich Gutes damit im Schilde führten.   
„Es sind bereits alle auf der Erde befindlichen ‘Bots sowie William Lennox und Robert Epps eingespeichert.   
Pass auf Dich auf! Optimus“  
Sam lächelte leise in sich hinein.   
Einige würden sich vielleicht eingeengt fühlen, aber für ihn war es ein weiteres Zeichen, dass er für die ‘Bots nicht nur eine weitere Bürde war, für die sie verantwortlich waren.  
Sondern wirklich jemand, den sie in ihrer Mitte akzeptierten.  
Dann öffnete er die zweite SMS:   
„Hey Sam! Hier ist ein äußerst cooler Ersatz f Dein verloren gegangenes Handy. Solltest Du Fragen bezgl dieses Wunderwerkes der modernen Technik haben, weißt Du ja wie Du mich erreichen kannst;P“  
Grinsend tippte er ein:  
„Danke^___^“  
Als Antwort drehte der Motor kurz auf, was Sam zum Lachen brachte.  
Schien als ob der Scout genauso erfreut über die weitere Kommunikationsmöglichkeit war wie er.   
Inzwischen hatten sie einen Blumenladen erreicht und Sam stieg aus um drei gelbe und eine rosa Rosen zu kaufen.  
Dann bat er Miles zum Ausblick zu fahren.   
Dort angekommen, musste er sprachlos feststellen, dass bereits eine Menge Blumen, Kerzen und kleinere Geschenke vor der Eiche lagen und viele Bilder von Opfern- geliebten Menschen- am Baum rund um die Gedenktafel befestigt waren.   
Das Handy gab einen kurzen Signalton von sich.   
Automatisch hob er es hoch und aktivierte den Bildschirm.   
Bee hatte ihm eine Facebook-Seite geschickt.   
Ein Foto der Gedenktafel sowie eine Wegebeschreibung zum Ausblick waren auf der Seite gepostet.   
Unter dem Bild stand noch folgender Text:   
„Derjenige der diese Tafel hier angebracht hat, soll sich unserer ewigen Dankbarkeit gewiss sein. Gibt er uns doch die Möglichkeit an einen Ort zu kommen, an dem wir um unsere Toten trauern können.“  
Unmengen von Kommentaren waren bereits auf der Seite eingegangen.   
Und alle sagten im Grunde genommen genau das gleiche aus wie der Text und gedachten gleichzeitig ihrer geliebten Menschen.   
„Sam?“, unterbrach Miles die Starre seines Freundes.   
Dieser schaute fassungslos auf und meinte dann:   
„I-ich habe die Tafel doch erst gestern angebracht…“  
Damit zeigte er seinem Kumpel die Facebook-Seite.   
„Wow! Irgendjemand muss dich beobachtet haben. Und vielleicht hatte dieser jemand ebenfalls jemanden verloren. Und hat sich gedacht, dass es vielleicht auch anderen Betroffenen helfen würde einen Ort der Trauer zu haben.“, überlegte der Blonde.  
„Aber das war noch nicht mal 24 Stunden her! Schau dich doch mal um! Es müssen inzwischen, ich weiß nicht, unglaublich viele Menschen hier gewesen sein!“  
Miles zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Ehrlich gesagt verstand er die Aufregung seines Freundes nicht so wirklich.   
Der Text auf der Tafel schien eine Menge Menschen anzusprechen und wenn es ihnen Trost spendete?  
Erneut schaute er zu der glattpolierten Metalplatte und las sich ein weiteres Mal die Widmung durch:   
„In Gedenken an alle, die ihr Leben in Mission-City’07 verloren haben.   
Den Zurückgebliebenen in ewiger Erinnerung lebendig gehalten.  
Mögen jene die Trauern so stark sein wie diese Eiche, um den Verlust zu überstehen.   
Auf das sie irgendwann, wie dieser Baum nach einem Sturm, in ihrem Leben weiterwachsen können.“   
Sam hingegen hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit gefasst und die Rosen vor dem Baum abgelegt.  
Gelb für die Freundschaft, die sich in den letzten Tagen zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte.   
Rosa, für die Gefühle, die er nie gewagt hatte, ihr gegenüber anzusprechen.   
Eine Weile stand er noch mit gesenktem Kopf davor.   
Ließ nochmal alle Begegnungen mit der jungen Frau Revue passieren und dann, mit einem tiefen Atemzug, nahm er endgültig Abschied von ihr.  
Wünschte ihr alles Gute- wo auch immer sie sich jetzt befand.   
Der Schmerz über ihren Verlust würde ihn wohl noch eine Weile begleiten.  
Doch er konnte sagen, dass der Abschnitt seines Lebens, der die erste Liebe umfasste, für ihn abgeschlossen war.  
„Komm Miles,“, drehte er sich zu seinem stummen Kumpel um. „Lass uns fahren.“ 

Als er abends wieder nach Haus kam, wurde er von seinen Eltern ignoriert.   
Schulterzuckend nahm er das Sandwich, welches auf der Küchenanrichte auf ihn wartete und verzog sich in sein Zimmer.  
Wo ihn der größte Schock seines Lebens erwartete.   
Denn niemand anderes als Wheelie begrüßte ihn.  
Und hatte auch noch Freunde mitgebracht:  
Ein Getränkeautomat, der Energy-Drinks verteilte, eine x-Box, die sich bereits an seinen Fernseher eingestöpselt hatte und online in einem Mehrspieler-Modus spielte und ein Lenkrad, welches sich dekorativ auf dem Fensterbrett niedergelassen hatte.   
„Was zum…?“  
Alle elektronischen Augen richteten sich auf ihn.  
So schnell wie möglich, schloss Sam die Tür hinter sich und hatte Glück, dass ihm das Sandwich während dieser Aktion nicht vom Teller zu Boden glitt.   
Wheelie rollte langsam auf den Teenager zu und fing dann an zu erklären:   
„Nachdem ich gesehen hatte, wie meine Kriegsgöttin von den Trümmern erschlagen worden war, bin ich ziellos übers Schlachtfeld gerollt und bin dann irgendwann auf diese drei Sparklinge gestoßen, die sich verängstigt in einem der hintersten Winkel versteckt gehalten hatten.   
Sie waren während des Kampfes vom AllSpark „erweckt“ worden.  
Da ich nicht zu den Autobots wollte, hatte ich die Wahl, entweder versuchen mich allein durchzuschlagen oder versuchen mich mit den Sparklingen durchzuschlagen oder aber Kontakt mit dir aufnehmen.   
Da du der einzige Mensch bist, der ebenfalls unter dem Verlust meiner Göttin leidet und zudem über uns ‘Bots informiert ist, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen mit den Sparklingen bei dir unterzuschlüpfen…“   
Fassungslos starrte Sam auf den ehemaligen ‘Cepticon.   
Hatte er eben das gehört, was er geglaubt hatte gehört zu haben?  
Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und nahm zunächst auf seinem Bett Platz.  
Dort musterte er die Maschinen, die sich in seinem Zimmer ein neues zu Hause gesucht hatten.  
++Primus?++  
Jener seufzte:  
++Während deiner Flucht zum Hochhaus bist du gestürzt und hast den AllSpark fallen gelassen. Als er auf der Straße aufgeprallt war, entlud er sich versehentlich und schuf diese drei Sparklinge…++  
Sam war sich trotzdem noch nicht so sicher was er von der ganzen Angelegenheit halten sollte.   
Als er jedoch in die grünen Linsen der „Neugeborenen“ schaute, konnte er klar die Angst vor Ablehnung erkennen.   
Also meinte er geschlagen:  
„Also gut. Ihr könnt bleiben.“  
Sofort brach erleichtertes Getschirpe unter den 3 Sparklingen aus.   
Auch Wheelie schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen.   
„Die einzige Bedingung, die ich habe, ist, dass ihr euch vor den anderen Menschen, die nicht über euch Bescheid wissen, versteckt haltet- okay?  
Brecht eure Tarnung nur, wenn die Situation es unbedingt erfordert.“  
Statt zu antworten, stürzten sich drei energiegeladene Sparklinge auf ihn und drückten ihn.   
Lachend tätschelte er sie der Reihe nach, bis sie von ihm abließen.   
Der Getränkeautomat nahm Stellung an der Wand dem Fenster gegenüber auf. So hatte er auch den Fernseher im Blick und konnte sehen, was die x-Box gerade spielte.   
Die x-Box hingegen verstöpselte sich wieder mit dem Fernseher und suchte ein neues Multiplayer- Spiel.   
Das Lenkrad jedoch hangelte sich an seinem Bücherregal hoch, so dass es sich ganz oben niederlassen konnte.   
Wheelie hingegen rollte zu Sam.  
Kletterte am Bettzeug hinauf auf die Matratze und schmiegte sich dann an diesen.   
Erstaunt, da der kleine Transformer ihn doch eigentlich nicht ausstehen konnte, legte Sam vorsichtig seinen Arm um die kleine Kreatur.   
Spürte nach einer Weile, wie seine Hose mit einer Flüssigkeit getränkt wurde.   
Es schien, als ob der ‘Bot seine Kriegsgöttin in der kurzen Zeit wirklich lieb gewonnen hatte und jetzt, wo er die Verantwortung für die Sparklinge nicht mehr allein trug, der Trauer nachgab.   
Und es erklärte auch, warum er zu ihm gekommen war:  
er stellte die letzte Verbindung zu seiner geliebten Göttin dar.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, lehnte Sam sich mit den Rücken an die Wand, formte die Beine zum Schneidersitz und zog Wheelie in die entstandene Kuhle.  
Dort legte er dem Kleinen seine gesunde Hand trostspendend an die Rückenplatte.   
Das Sandwich vergessen.  
Bis sie beide irgendwann einschliefen und am nächsten Morgen ziemlich steif aufwachten, da die Position doch recht unbequem gewesen war…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich glaube Wheelie taucht erst im 2. Teil auf- oder?  
> Sollte dies so sein, verbucht sein jetziges Auftauchen bitte unter dichterische Freiheit^^   
> Danke^___^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager

Kapitel 4

 

Die nächsten Tage waren nicht gerade einfach für Sam.  
Daheim versuchten seine Eltern seinen Widerstand zu zermürben und in der Schule, die inzwischen wieder angefangen hatte, wurde er von allen Seiten bedrängt über sein „Abenteuer“ zu erzählen.   
Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass Miles wenigstens in der Schule den Puffer zwischen ihm und der Menge spielte.   
Das verschaffte ihm hin und wieder eine Atempause.   
In der Zwischenzeit jedoch hatten Wheelie und er sich auf Namen für die Sparklinge einigen können.   
Der Automat wurde Dew genannt, das Lenkrad Roadster und die x-Box Xamer.  
Zu seiner großen Überraschung hatten sich die ‘Bots relativ schnell eingewöhnt und erstaunlicher Weise traten sie sich in seinem relativ kleinen Zimmer nicht mal gegenseitig auf die Füße.   
Im Gegenteil, wenn die Vier nicht mehr bei ihm wären, dann würde ihm wohl etwas fehlen.  
Oh, und Wheelies Sarkasmus war zurückgekehrt.   
Was aber das unterschwellige Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit nicht zerstörte. 

„Hallo Sam!“, begrüßte Optimus ihn, nachdem er den Anruf entgegengenommen hatte.   
„Hey Großer!“, grüßte er lächelnd zurück und versuchte Roadster davon abzuhalten, seine Bücher und Hefter, die er noch für die Hausaufgaben brauchte von seinem Schreibtisch fein säuberlich wegzuräumen.  
Zu seiner großen Überraschung und manchmal auch seinem Leidwesen, handelte es sich bei dem Lenkrad um einen Ordnungsfanatiker.   
Auf der anderen Seite, sein Zimmer war noch nie so aufgeräumt gewesen.  
„Ich wollte mich erkundigen, wie es dir geht. Und ob sich die Lage mit deinen Eltern ein wenig entspannt hat.“, fuhr der Prime fort.   
Sam grinste ins Handy.   
Hätte er sich ja denken können, dass Bee die Spannungen im Witwicky-Haushalt bemerkt und in seinen Berichten erwähnt hatte.   
„Danke Optimus. Es geht so weit ganz gut. Die Rippen bereiten mir kaum noch Schmerzen und ich habe inzwischen kaum noch Probleme meinen rechten Arm zu bewegen.  
Klar, er ist noch eingegipst, aber kurz nach Mission-City musste ich ihn ja so ruhig wie möglich halten, da mir sonst der gesamte Oberkörper wehgetan hätte.  
Und meine Eltern…“, hier seufzte Sam ein wenig auf. „Je mehr meine sichtbaren Schrammen und blauen Flecken verheilen und je mehr ich an Bewegungsfreiheit dazu gewinne, umso mehr tauen sie auf.   
Als ob es meine Verletzungen sind, die sie dazu gebracht haben, mich derartig zu bedrängen… Das Verhältnis ist zwar immer noch ein wenig unterkühlt, aber zumindest können wir wieder an einem Tisch sitzen, ohne das sie mich mit Fragen bedrängen. Was meiner Nahrungsaufnahme mehr als nur gut tut.“, lachte er leise.   
Am anderen Ende konnte er das warme Lachen des Prime ausmachen.   
„Das ist gut zu hören. Ratchet möchte dich dieses Wochenende übrigens sehen, damit er deine Verletzungen untersuchen kann.“  
Der Teenager verzog das Gesicht ein wenig, sah aber ein, dass er um Chek-ups nicht drum herum kam.  
„Okay, ich werde sehen, wie ich Zeit habe und Bee wird mich dann zur Farm rausfahren. Und wie läuft es bei euch?“, wechselte er das Thema.   
Der Autobot konnte ein entnervtes Aufstöhnen nicht ganz unterdrücken ehe er antwortete:   
„Die Führer dieser Welt sind so dickköpfig und bockig wie Younglinge.   
Wo sie nur können legen sie uns Steine in den Weg, behindern sich gegenseitig und rauben mir so langsam den letzte Rest meines Gedulds-Chips.“  
An dieser Stelle konnte Sam wirklich nicht anders und lachte frei heraus.   
Nicht, dass er Optimus diese Schwierigkeiten gönnte- es war nur so, dass er bei den letzten Sätzen einen Chibi-Optimus vor Augen gehabt hatte, der sich entnervt vor seinen Möchtegernverbündeten mit den Servos an der Hüfte aufbaute und ein kräftiges: „Ruhe“ in den Raum rief.  
„Entschuldige bitte, ich weiß das ist nicht zum Lachen. Und ganz ehrlich, ich beneide dich nicht um deinen Job. Aber kannst du denn wenigstens ein paar Fortschritte erkennen?“  
Erneut konnte Sam hören, wie Luft aus Optimus‘ Belüftungsklappen entwich:  
„Minimal. Absolut minimal.   
Aber zumindest ist entschieden, dass uns die Basis auf der wir zur Zeit stationiert sind, zugesprochen wird. Des weiteren wird ein internationales Team Elite- Soldaten zusammengestellt, die gemeinsam mit Captain Lennox‘ Truppe und uns die NEST- Einheit bilden.   
Und nicht zu vergessen, man gesteht es uns inzwischen zu, das wir uns in unseren Altformen unter die Menschen mischen dürfen. Aber transformen bitte nur, wenn es gar nicht mehr anders geht- man möchte doch schließlich keine Massenpanik auslösen…   
Aber für jeden Punkt, der eigentlich zu den Grundbedürfnissen eines jeden Lebewesen gehört, den sie uns zugestehen, verlangen sie immer wieder, dass wir ihnen Zugang zu unserer Technologie geben.   
Immer und immer wieder pochen sie auf ihr Recht in unsere „Geheimnisse“ eingeweiht zu werden. Zum einen, weil sie uns hier auf der Erde schließlich Asyl gewähren und zum anderen, damit sie in der Lage sind sich zu verteidigen.   
Cleverer weise sagen sie aber nicht, gegen wen sie sich verteidigen müssen…  
Aber das ist einer der Punkte, bei dem ich standhaft bleibe: Keine cybertronische Technik für Menschen.“  
Der Jugendliche konnte den Frust des Anderen übers Telefon fast körperlich spüren.   
Er konnte verstehen warum Optimus diesen Standpunkt so hart verteidigte.   
Die Menschheit konnte auf eine lange und blutige und gewaltsame Geschichte des Krieges zurückblicken.   
Zudem hatte sie es fast geschafft ihren eigenen Planeten in den ökologischen Ruin zu treiben. Ob sie jetzt noch die Kehrtwende schaffen würden, wo so langsam aber sicher das Umdenken anfing, blieb abzuwarten.   
Wenn er sich vorstellte, was genau diese Menschheit anstellen würde, sollte sie mit Technologie in Verbindung kommen, die ihr Lichtjahre voraus war- er schauderte.   
„Ich verstehe dich. Auch wenn ich ja eigentlich die Seite der Menschen verteidigen sollte- aber ich verstehe dich. Wir sind Kinder, die fasziniert mit allem spielen, dass sie in die Finger bekommen und nicht über die Konsequenzen nachdenken.“  
An der Stille am anderen Ende konnte er ausmachen, dass er den ‘Bot mit dieser Aussage wohl überrascht hatte.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Roadster aber seine Unaufmerksamkeit genutzt und hatte seine Papiere zusammengeschoben und war jetzt dabei zwei der Bücher vom Schreibtisch ins Bücherregal zu transportieren.   
„Ah, Slag! Roadster hiergeblieben!“, sprang Sam auf, um den flinken Terrabot aufzuhalten. „Ich brauche die Bücher noch.“  
Mit dem Handy zwischen Schulter und Wange geklemmt, holte er den ‘Bot ein und entwendete ihm vorsichtig besagte Nachschlagewerke.   
Um ihn ruhigzustellen, als er anfing zu wimmern, nahm er den Kleinen auf seinen Schoss nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte und strich beruhigend über die kreisförmige Form.   
Das Lenkrad schmiegte sich an ihn und fiel erstaunlicherweise in leichte Stasis.   
„Das wäre das nächste Thema, welches ich mit dir besprechen wollte.“, nahm Optimus das Gespräch wieder auf.  
Sam hingegen schluckte nervös.   
Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, den Prime über Wheelie und die Terrabots zu informieren. Und es war klar, dass Bumblebee, überragender Scout der er war, die vier kleinen ‘Bots durch seine Umgebungs-Scans natürlich gefunden hatte.  
„Bee hat mir berichtet, dass er vier Spark-Signaturen in deinem Zimmer entdeckt hat.   
Möchtest du mir vielleicht etwas mitteilen?“  
Schuldbewusst gab Sam zurück:  
„Entschuldige bitte, aber den Tag nachdem ich nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, suchte Wheelie mit drei… mmh… wie umschreibe ich es am besten...?“, an dieser Stelle geriet Sam ins grübeln.   
Dann atmete er tief ein:  
„Es ist so: Während meiner Flucht quer durch Mission-City geriet ich ins Straucheln und der AllSpark fiel runter. Als er am Boden auftraf… löste sich ein Teil seiner Energie und fuhr in einige mechanische Gegenstände.   
Wheelie stolperte nach dem Kampf über diese drei Sparklinge und suchte schließlich bei mir Unterschlupf.“  
Erneut herrschte verblüfftes Schweigen am Ende der Leitung.  
Dann:  
„Sparklinge?“  
„Ja. Da sie hier auf der Erde gesparkt wurden, nenne ich sie Terrabots.“, bestätigte Sam verlegen.   
„Aber warum hast du mir nicht Bescheid gegeben?“, erkundigte sich der Prime immer noch verblüfft.  
„Ich habs vergessen- sorry.“  
Zum dritten Mal entwich Primes Lüftungsklappen eine Menge Luft.  
„Sam,“, an dieser Stelle konnte sich der Teenager richtig vorstellen, wie Optimus, wäre er ein Mensch, seine Nasenwurzel mit den Fingern massieren würde. „Wheelie?“, sprach er den nächsten Punkt an, da ihm zu den Terrabots im Moment nichts einfiel.  
Zudem mussten seine Prozessoren erst mal verarbeiten, dass der AllSpark kurz vor seinem Ende noch ein paar Sparklingen Leben eingehaucht hatte.   
„Naja,“, druckste der Jugendliche rum, während er den unschuldig aussehenden funkgesteuerten kleinen Jeep neben Xamer betrachtete. „Er wollte nicht zu euch. Aber allein konnte er sich mit drei Sparklingen auch nicht durchschlagen. Und da ich die letzte Verbindung zu Mikaela bin?“, zuckte er hilflos mit den Schultern.   
„Macht er dir Schwierigkeiten?“, fragte Optimus weiter.   
Schließlich konnte er seinen Schutzbefohlenen und ein paar unschuldige Sparklinge keiner unnötigen Gefahr aussetzen. Abtrünniger oder nicht. Der kleine ‘Bot war schließlich mal ein Decepticon gewesen.  
Aber Sam konnte ihn beruhigen:  
„Nein. Wir kommen gut miteinander klar. Zudem wirft er ein oder auch zwei Linsen auf die Kleinen und leistet mir Gesellschaft. Und ich sage dir gleich, dass er und die Kleinen solange hier bleiben können wie sie möchten. Ich werde keinen der Vier vor die Tür setzen oder an euch abgeben, wenn sie dies nicht wünschen.“  
Der Jugendliche spürte wie sich jede Optik, welche sich nicht in Stasis befand, auf ihn richtete. Dew transformierte sogar, damit er zu ihm gehen und dankbar an ihn  
schmiegen konnte.   
Lächelnd tätschelte Sam die polierte Schädelplatte des kleinen ‘Bot.  
Da Optimus zu spüren schien, dass es ihm ernst war, gab er nach.   
Stattdessen forderte er Sam auf, den Sparklingen die Kontaktdaten der Autobots zu geben, damit diese im Notfall jene kontaktieren konnten.   
Und wenn er Wheelie vertraute, dann würde er Sams Urteil vertrauen.   
Nachdem Sam noch liebe Grüße an den Rest der ‘Bots mitgegeben hatte, starrte er noch eine Weile auf den verdunkelten Bildschirm seines Handys.  
Kam es ihm nur so vor oder war Optimus weniger formal gewesen als normalerweise?  
++Kein Wunder,++, grinste Primus. ++Mit der Übertragung der Sorgerechte auf ihn, sieht er dich als sein „Youngling“ und somit als Familie an.++  
++WAS?++  
++Und der Rest der Autobots erkennt dich als „Youngling“ ihres Primes.++  
Vollkommen sprachlos hatte Sam Schwierigkeiten zu verarbeiten, was er da eben gehört hatte.   
Ein Wesen, das wohl älter als die Erde war, hatte ihn als „Sohn“ akzeptiert?  
Er würde wie der Sohn eines Primes behandelt werden?  
++Stell dir doch nur mal vor, was passieren würde, sollten sie herausfinden, dass du mein Spark bist.++, meinte Primus voller Schalk.  
So gesehen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups, mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass ich die Zeitlinie ein wenig durcheinander gebracht habe^^° Gehen wir der Einfachheit halber doch einfach davon aus, dass Sam seine Sommerferien bis fast zum Ende hin genießen konnte und dann erst der Wahnsinn aus dem 1. Film losging…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne Comverbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand

Kapitel 5

 

Er hatte seinen Eltern gesagt, dass er das Wochenende über mit seinem Auto ein wenig die Gegend erkunden wollte und von daher schon ziemlich früh losfahren würde.   
Nach einer kurzen Diskussion akzeptierten sie, dass ihr Sohn sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen würde und wünschten ihm Freitagabend sogar noch viel Spaß.  
Sam hingegen nutzte Samstag die frühe Morgenstunde um seine drei Sparklinge und Wheelie- vor fremden Augen geschützt- runter in die Garage zu bringen.   
Erstaunlicherweise konnte Dew, obwohl er von allen am Schwersten war, sich am leisesten bewegen.   
In der Garage wollte er die Terrabots offiziell mit seinem Wächter, der vor Aufregung mit der ganzen Karosserie zu vibrieren schien, bekannt machen.   
Lachend strich er dem großen Autobot über die Motorhaube:  
„Ganz ruhig Bee, es werden uns alle Vier begleiten, da ich möchte das Ratchet mal ein Auge auf sie wirft.   
Vor allem auf Wheelie, da dieser schließlich von Anfang an mit beim Kampf dabei gewesen war.“  
Anstatt ihn zu beruhigen schien diese Aussicht den jungen Scout eher noch mehr zum vibrieren zu bringen.   
Kopfschüttelnd hockte sich Sam hin, damit er den Terrabots ein wenig näher war.   
Dann griff er nach Dews Servo und führte diesen langsam an die Motorhaube des leuchtgelben Wagens heran.   
„Keine Angst Dew.“, redete Sam beruhigend auf die transformierte Getränkemaschine ein.   
Die beiden anderen kleinen ‘Bots, immer noch in ihrer Altform gefangen, lugten vorsichtig hinter einem Bein ihres „großen“ Bruders hervor.   
Sie waren sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie von dem großen Cybertronier vor sich halten sollten.   
Schließlich war er um ein vielfaches größer als sie und um ein unendliches älter.   
Ob er sie überhaupt akzeptieren würde?  
Sie hatten schließlich auf der Erde das erste Mal ihre Linsen geöffnet und stammten nicht wie er von Cybertron.  
Und ob der andere Cybertronier, der Medibot, den sie heute sehen würden, bei Sam lassen würde?  
Sie wollten nicht weg von dem Jugendlichen.  
Sie fühlten sich so wohl und behütet in seiner Gegenwart.   
Seine Aura schien sich wie ein wärmender Mantel um sie zu legen, wenn sie ihm nahe waren. Und das wollten sie um nichts in der Welt missen.   
Woher sollten die armen Kleinen auch wissen, dass sie so fühlten wie sie fühlten, weil sie die Nähe ihres Schöpfers bei Sam spürten?  
Das sie spürten, dass Sam ein wichtiger Teil eben jenes Schöpfers war?  
Dew hingegen folgte der Aufforderung des Jugendlichen eher zögerlich.  
Doch da er ihm vertraute, lag sein Servo bald auf dem warmen Metall.   
Kaum berührte Dew ihn, hielt Bumblebee inne.   
Erstarrte.   
Als ob er Angst hätte, dass eine winzige Bewegung seinerseits den jungen Sparkling verschrecken könnte.   
Auch dem Sparkling ging es nicht anders.   
Er erstarrte vollkommen.  
Wartete gespannt die Reaktion des viel Älteren und Größeren ab.   
War fluchtbereit.  
Doch als der große ‘Bot nichts weiter tat, als behaglich mit seinem Motor zu schnurren, entspannte sich der kleine Transformer ein wenig.   
Seine Gesichtsplatten entspannten sich zu einem Lächeln, als er vorsichtig über den glänzenden Lack strich und nichts weiter geschah, als das der Motor ein wenig lauter schnurrte.   
Stolz blickte er zu Sam.  
Er hatte es geschafft.  
Er hatte sich getraut den anderen ‘Bot anzufassen.   
Sam hingegen lächelte stolz zurück und streichelte dem Sparkling über die Kopfplatte.  
„Siehst Du? Habe ich euch nicht gesagt, dass Bumblebee euch nichts tun wird?“  
Der kleine Transformer nickte verhalten. 

Der Scout hingegen rollte ganz langsam nach vorn und stupste den Sparkling vorsichtig mit der Stoßstange an.   
Erschrocken stolperte dieser erst ein, zwei Schritte nach hinten.   
Als er jedoch das fragende Tschirpen des Älteren hörte, wagte er sich wieder nach vorn und strich erneut behutsam über die Motorhaube.  
Erneut belohnte der Autobot den Mut des Kleinen mit einem zufriedenen Schnurren seiner Maschine.   
Endlich wagten sich auch die beiden anderen hervor.  
Beäugten neugierig die Interaktion zwischen ihm und ihrem Bruder.  
Sam nutzte die Gelegenheit, sie miteinander bekannt zu machen:   
„Leute, das hier ist Bumblebee. Er ist der Scout der Autobots und zur Zeit mein Wächter.“   
Der Camaro unterstrich diese Aussage mit einem kleinen Songclip aus dem Radio: „… only for you…“   
Lachend schüttelte der Braunhaarige den Kopf und fuhr fort:  
„Bee, der Große heißt Dew und seine derzeitige Altform ist ein Getränkeautomat. Die x-Box hört auf Xamer und das Lenkrad auf Roadster. Wheelie kennst du ja bereits.“

Nachdem Sam sich sicher sein konnte, dass die Terrabots nicht mehr vor Angst gelähmt waren, wenn sie Bee anschauten, half er ihnen auf die Rückbank. Wheelie suchte sich ebenfalls hinten einen Platz, damit er den Kleinen mit seiner vertrauten Präsenz weiterhin half, die Ruhe zu bewahren.   
Sam hingegen nahm auf dem Fahrersitz Platz.  
Legte jedoch nur seinen gesunden Arm auf dem Lenkrad ab und überließ es dem Scout sie sicher zu ihrem Ziel zu bringen.   
Der Autobot hingegen verspiegelte seine Scheiben, sodass seine Passagiere zwar noch rausschauen konnten, aber niemand herein.  
Damit gab er den Sparklingen den Freiraum sich zu bewegen, falls sie nicht mehr stillsitzen konnten.   
Er spürte, wie sein Schützling ihm für diese Geste dankbar übers Lenkrad fuhr.   
Dann rollte er aus der Garage und brachte seine wertvolle Fracht zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. 

Skeptisch nahm Sam seine Umgebung in Augenschein.  
Das Land war verwildert und die Zäune, sowie auch die Gebäude halbverwittert.   
„Ist es hier wirklich sicher?“, erkundigte er sich bei Bee.  
Dieser konnte den Teenager beruhigen:   
„Ja, die Farm ist inzwischen in NEST- Besitz übergegangen.   
In den vergangenen Tagen wurde die Farm mit Bewegungssensoren, Alarmen und einigen anderen Überraschungen ausgestattet.“  
Erleichtert entspannte sich der Braunhaarige.  
Denn auch wenn die Farm ziemlich weit draußen lag, war es nicht ungewöhnlich wenn Obdachlose dort Unterschlupf suchten oder Jugendliche das verlassene Gelände für Mutproben missbrauchten.  
Langsam rollten sie zur Scheune, dessen Türen zur Sams Verwunderung automatisch öffneten und hinter ihnen wieder schlossen.  
Kopfschüttelnd stieg er aus und half den kleineren ‘Bots aus dem gelben Flitzer heraus.   
Erst dann nahm er sich die Zeit, sich genauer umzublicken.   
An der einen Wand waren Strohballen so aufgestapelt, dass sie mit der großen Stoffplane bedeckt als Couch für die großen Autobots durchgehen konnten.  
Es schien recht bequem zu sein.  
Zumindest erweckte Optimus, der sich dort niedergelassen hatte, den Anschein.  
Und Sam war erschrocken als er den Anführer sah.  
Er konnte es noch nicht mal an Äußerlichkeiten festmachen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es dem Prime nicht wirklich gut ging.   
Wenn er nur nach dem Äußeren ging, dann blitzte das Metall genauso farbenfroh wie immer im Licht auf.   
Dennoch schien der große ‘Bot eine tiefe Trauer in sich zu tragen, die seinen Spark fast niederdrückte.   
Jedoch schienen seine Linsen ein wenig heller, als sie auf Sam und Bee fielen, der ebenfalls seine zweibeinige Form annahm um sich neben Optimus niederzulassen.   
Aufgrund seines Schocks bemerkte er erst jetzt, wie sich Dew verängstig an ihn presste. Beide Servos verängstig in sein Shirt verkrallt, während er sein Gesicht im Rücken des Teenagers vergraben hatte.   
Roadster und Xamer hingegen hatten Zuflucht hinter ihrem Bruder gesucht.   
Die Größe des Autobots schüchterte sie ein.   
Und die Aura der Erhabenheit.  
Und des Alters.  
Und sie kannten ihn nicht.  
Und er könnte sie von Sam trennen.   
Auch wenn der Teenager ihnen versichert hatte, dass dies nur geschehen würde, wenn sie es wünschten.   
Sam lächelte den drei Autobots kurz zu, ehe er vorsichtig den Klammergriff löste und sich umwandte.   
Er ging erneut in die Hocke, damit er mit Dew auf einer Augenhöhe war.   
Schließlich ging ihm der kleine ‘Bot in seiner transformierten Form nur bis zur Hüfte.   
„Sht… ganz ruhig ihr drei.“, versuchte er den Terrabots ein wenig die Angst zu nehmen. „Bumblebee kennt ihr doch bereits. Und wenn er euch bis jetzt nichts getan hat, dann wird er es auch jetzt nicht tun- oder?“  
Verschüchtert linste der kleine ‘Bot zum Scout.   
Dann nickte er verhalten.   
„Und der andere, der neben ihm sitzt ist Optimus Prime. Der Anführer der Autobots und einer der sanftesten Sparks denen ich je begegnet bin.“, lächelte er aufmunternd.   
Xamer wagte sich jetzt hervor, um eine Linse auf den legendären Anführer zu werfen.   
Als er jedoch die Größe des Autobots sah, selbst in seiner sitzenden Position, quitschte er kurz auf und suchte Zuflucht in den Armen des Menschen.   
Kopfschüttelnd versuchte Sam es weiter:  
„Und der Große, der uns so eindringlich beobachtet, ist Ratchet, der Medibot. Er ist derjenige, zu dem ihr gehen könnt, wenn ihr verletzt seid.  
Er wird sich gut um euch kümmern- okay?“  
Diesmal war es Roadster, der eine Linse auf den Medibot warf, der Aufstellung an der Wand der Scheune genommen hatte.  
Doch erneut war es die Größe, die den Kleinen einschüchterte und ebenfalls in Sams Armen Schutz suchte.   
Der Teenager und Wheelie tauschten eine kurzen Blick, bevor der ehemalige Decepticon zu Ratchet rollte.   
Dieser beugte sich ein wenig vor und gab dem anderen ‘Bot die Möglichkeit auf seinen Servo zu rollen.   
Die Terrabots folgten mit weitaufgerissenen Linsen, wie ihr erster Bezugsbot von dem Riesen nach oben gehoben und dann gescannt wurde.  
Wie der Medibot sich nach einem Schnaufen daran machte die minimalen Schäden, die Wheelie davongetragen hatte, zu reparieren.   
Immer noch wie erstarrt folgten sie den Bewegungen Ratchets, als er sich niederbeugte und Wheelie runter ließ.   
Der ehemalige Decepticon rollte zu seinen Zimmergenossen.   
Fasste die Sparklinge in die Optik und meinte:   
„Seht ihr? Mir fehlt nichts. Im Gegenteil, ich fühle mich besser als vorher. Ihr braucht wirklich keine Angst vor Ratchet haben. Er mag zwar hin und wieder ein riesiger Grumpy sein- aber innen drinnen leuchtet ein Spark wie er fürsorglicher nicht sein kann.“  
Nach der Ansprache des kleinen ‘Bots hatten Bee und Optimus Schwierigkeiten ihre Belustigung zu unterdrücken.  
Schließlich wollten sie keine mit dem Schraubenschlüssel gewischt bekommen.   
Ratchet hingegen versuchte seine Laser bei sich zu behalten und den kleinen Transformer nicht in den SparkBrunnen zu befördern.   
Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass er von den Worten ein wenig beeindruckt war.  
Denn die Sparklinge wagten erneut einen Blick auf ihn.  
Sie wirkten auch ein wenig entspannter.   
Er war wirklich beeindruckt.   
Es schien als ob Wheelie wirklich um die Terrabots besorgt war und auch Einfluss auf sie nehmen konnten.   
Als Optimus ihm vor ein paar Erdentagen mitgeteilt hatte, das Sam Wheelie und ein paar Sparklingen Asyl gewährte, wäre er am liebsten sofort losgefahren um die jungen ‘Bots aus dem Einflussbereichs eines Decepticon herauszuholen.   
Doch sein alter Freund hatte ihn zurückgehalten und auch erklärt, dass Sam die Vier nur übergeben würde, wenn diese es selbst wünschten.   
Und da er seinem Schützling vertraute und selbst Bumblebee nichts Verdächtiges melden konnte, würde er die Situation erst mal so belassen.   
Auch wenn er Ratchet am Wochenende begleiten würde.   
Der Medibot hatte nur still in seinem Prozessor gedacht, dass er so oder so darauf bestanden hätte, damit Optimus Bee sehen konnte.   
Nachdem nämlich die Anspannung von Mission-City und ihres Umzuges und den ganzen Verhandlungen ein wenig von ihnen gefallen war, hatte Ratchet mit Erschrecken feststellen müssen, wie sehr sein Freund darum kämpfte die Fassade eines starken Anführers aufrechtzuerhalten.   
Nicht das es ihn wunderte, wenn er sich die Umstände genauer vor seine Linsen führte.   
Aber zu seinem Leidwesen war er der Einzige, der hinter der Fassade des Prime die Leiden des Orion erkannte.   
Ironhide schien etwas zu ahnen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.   
Doch er respektierte seinen Prime zu sehr um diesen zu sehr zu bedrängen.   
Und Bumblebee?  
Die kleine Hummel… und inzwischen auch Sam, waren wohl die zwei einzigen Gründe, warum Optimus… nein, Orion an dem… Erlebten noch nicht zerbrochen war.  
Er wurde durch ein Seufzen Sams in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt.  
Fragend blickte er auf den Menschen.  
„Ratchet, kannst du uns gemeinsam scannen? Ich fürchte sie trauen sich nicht allein.“, zuckte der Teenager schief lächelnd mit seiner Schulter.   
Wäre er ein Mensch, hätte er mit den Augen gerollt.  
So jedoch entließ er ein wenig mehr Luft aus seinen Belüftungsschächten und beugte sich hinab um Sam und den Kleinen seine Hand hinzuhalten.   
Und er musste ein Lächeln zurückhalten.   
Denn das Bild welches Sam abgab war einfach nur… goldig.   
Sam hatte die beiden kleinen ‘Bots in seinem Arm, die sich mit ihren Gesichtern in seinem Shirt versteckten, während Dew sich hinter ihm versteckte und sich mit den Servos ins T-Shirt des Teenagers verkrallt hatte. Er folgte seinem menschlichen Beschützer Schritt für Schritt zu dem großen Medibot.   
Sobald Ratchet seinen Scanner über seine neuen Patienten gleiten ließ, unterbrach ein leises Kichern seine Konzentration.  
Das leise geflüsterte: „Kitzelt.“, von Xamer erklärte jedoch die Zwangspause.   
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue schaute Sam auf seinen Schützling.  
Dew traute sich ebenfalls hervor um seinen kleinen Bruder zu mustern.   
Ratchet hingegen nutzte die Gelegenheit und scannte die Sparklinge erneut. Was wieder das Kichern hervor rief.  
Doch diesmal konnte der Medibot es ignorieren und mit seiner Arbeit fortfahren.   
Er stutzte.   
Scannte erneut.   
Diesmal schloss er Sam in den Scan mit ein, da die Irritation von ihm auszugehen schien.  
Stutzte erneut.  
*Ratchet?*, kam die Nachfrage von Optimus.   
*Einen Moment…*, wiegelte er gedankenverloren ab.   
Irgendetwas musste mit seinen Lasern nicht stimmen.  
„Sam, kannst du Roadster und Xamer bitte an Dew abgeben? Ich möchte dich allein scannen.“  
Der Jugendliche schaute hinunter zu Dew.  
Dieser nickte unsicher und löste zögerlich seine Servo aus Sams Shirt um dann seine kleinen Brüder in Empfang zu nehmen.  
Die kleinen ‘Bots tschirpten nervös, doch nach einem beruhigenden Lächeln des Menschen schienen sie Ratchet zu vertrauen, ihrem Menschen nicht wehzutun.   
++Primus?++, fragte Sam nervös.  
Der Schöpfer konnte seinen Spark beruhigen:   
++Keine Sorge, er wird wohl nur die beginnende Veränderung in dir festgestellt haben.++  
++Können seine Sensoren auch die Verbindung zwischen uns aufspüren?++  
++Nein.++, versuchte Primus Sam die Nervosität zu nehmen. ++Das Einzige, was er wahrnehmen kann, ist die Restenergie des AllSpark. Darauf wird er auch deine Veränderungen schieben.++  
Ein wenig ruhiger ließ Sam nun den Scan über sich ergehen.   
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, erkundigte sich der Medibot bei seinem menschlichen Patienten.   
Der zuckte mit den Schultern:   
„Soweit ganz gut. Jedenfalls habe ich keine Schmerzen mehr.“  
Ratchet überprüfte daraufhin die Ergebnisse erneut.   
Optimus hingegen fing an sich Sorgen zu machen.  
Wenn schon nicht über die Terrabots, denen es scheinbar gut zu gehen ging, dann aber doch um Sam.  
Schien, als ob die Ergebnisse seines Schützlings Ratchet zu schaffen machten.  
„Ratchet?“, fragte er erneut nach.  
Das schien seinen medizinischen Offizier aus seinen Überlegungen zu reißen.   
„Zunächst mal: den Terrabots geht es gut. Sie befinden sich in einem ausgezeichneten Zustand.  
Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, was ich von Sams Ergebnissen halten soll.“  
Hier legte er eine Pause ein und verschaffte sich ein wenig Zeit, indem er seine Patienten wieder auf dem Boden absetzte.   
Fast sofort konnte er sehen, wie sich die Sparklinge etwas entspannten, als sie etwas mehr Abstand zu ihm hatten und näher bei Wheelie waren.   
Der sich auch gleich zu der zusammengewürfelten Gruppe dazu gesellte.   
Ratchet machte sich in der Zwischenzeit daran, die Bandagen und den Gips von Sam zu entfernen, während er erklärte:  
„Entgegen den Informationen, die ich über die menschliche Anatomie habe, sind Sams Verletzungen bereits komplett verheilt.   
Er wird noch nicht mal Physio-Therapie benötigen.  
Zudem scheint sich sein Körper auf molekularer Ebene zu verändern…  
Von dem was ich bisher sehen kann, scheint seine Haut undurchdringlicher zu werden. Seine Organe und Muskeln verstärkt.  
Außerdem scheint er Reste der AllSpark-Energie in sich zu tragen.   
Wir wissen, dass er fast im Epizentrum der Zerstörung gestanden hat.   
Ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass er dem reißenden Energiefluss standhalten konnte. Aber der AllSpark scheint ihn geschützt zu haben und eine Nachwirkung scheint ein höherer Selbstheilungsfaktor, sowie ein besserer natürlicher Schutz gegen Verletzungen zu sein.   
Ich kann jedoch nicht abschätzen, ob das bereits das Ende ist oder ob noch mehr Änderungen auf ihn zukommen.“  
Das mussten die anwesenden ‘Bots erst mal verdauen.   
Dann wandte sich Optimus mit schwerem Spark an seinen Schützling:   
„Entschuldige Sam. Es scheint, als ob du einen höheren Preis bezahlst, als wir bisher angenommen haben.“  
Der Braunhaarige schaute erschrocken zum Prime.  
Konnte nicht fassen, was er dort hörte und versuchte das schlechte Gewissen des Autobot zu beruhigen:   
„Als ich den AllSpark in Megatrons Spark gerammt habe, habe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich überlebe.   
Da sind diese geringfügigen Modifikationen ein geringer Preis dafür, dass ich heute atmend hier vor euch stehe.  
Zudem, sollte es wirklich zu irgendwelchen Komplikationen kommen, dann verfügst du bereits über das Recht mich zu euch zu holen.“, lächelte er Optimus zu.   
Die Skepsis und Sorge des Prime schien nicht abzunehmen.   
Was auch die folgenden Worte bewiesen:   
„Aber dein mutiges Eingreifen wird damit belohnt, dass du deiner Rasse und deinen Mitmenschen entfremdet wirst.  
Wie kann dich das nicht stören?“  
Sam seufzte auf.  
Überlegte, wie er Optimus’ Spark beruhigen konnte.  
Schließlich blickte er fest in die tiefblauen Linsen seines Erziehungsberechtigten:  
„Die einzigen Blutsverwandten, die ich habe, sind meine Eltern.   
Den einzigen Freund, den ich Freund nennen kann, ist Miles.   
In der Schule bin ich ein Außenseiter, da ich weder über das sportliche Talent noch über andere herausragende Fähigkeiten verfüge, die einem das Leben auf einer typisch amerikanischen Highschool erleichtern.  
Worauf ich hinaus will: Es gibt nicht viel von dem ich entfremdet werden kann.   
Wenn also das Schicksal der Meinung ist, dass freundschaftliche Bande zwischen uns nicht ausreichen,“, an dieser Stelle dachte er sich nur: Und ihr wisst gar nicht wie weit das Schicksal bereits gegangen ist.   
Was lediglich ein amüsiertes Schnauben von Primus provozierte.   
„Dann soll es so sein.   
Denn manchmal ist die Familie, die man sich selbst sucht, besser als die, mit der man verwandt ist.“  
Damit hielt er dem suchenden Blick Optimus‘ stand.  
Wich dem Blick nicht aus.  
Bis er sah, wie etwas in Optimus nachzugeben schien, während er meinte:   
„Was auch immer die Zukunft bringen mag, sei dir gewiss, dass du bei uns immer willkommen bist.“  
Sam bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln und war froh, dass er dem großen ‘Bot diese Sorge hatte nehmen können.   
Bee hingegen versuchte die Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern, indem er fragte:   
„Magst du Ratchet und Optimus nicht endlich mal unsere Neuzugänge vorstellen?“  
Den Erwachsenen in der Runde war klar, dass sie die Namen eigentlich nicht mehr brauchten, da der Scout sie zusammen mit den Bildern bereits rumgeschickt hatte.   
Aber sie hofften, dass sie durch weitere Interaktionen den Sparklingen die Angst vor ihnen nehmen konnten.  
Der Braunhaarige zwinkerte seinem Wächter kurz zu, ehe er sich zu seinen Schützlingen umdrehte und Dew, der immer noch seine Brüder im Arm hielt, vor sich schob.  
Ignorierte dabei, wie sehr sich der kleine Transformer in die Arme drängte, die er über die Schulter des Kleineren gelegt hatte.   
„Der Große hier ist Dew, der kleine Runde: Roadster und die x-Box hört auf Xamer.“  
Der Prime beugte sich ein wenig vor und meinte mit einladender Stimme und freundlichen Linsen:   
„Hallo. Sehr erfreut eure Bekanntschaft zu machen.“  
Leider schien diese Handlung die Sparklinge noch mehr zu verängstigen, da Dew sich umdrehte und sein Gesicht in Sams Bauch vergrub.  
Es schien, als ob der Mantel der Erhabenheit und auch das Alter, welches den Prime umgab, den Kleinen nicht behagte.   
Mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in seinen dunkelbraunen Augen ging Sam in die Knie, um Dew besser in die Linsen schauen zu können:   
„Hey.“  
Die Kleinen reagierten damit, dass sie ihrem menschlichen Beschützer in die Augen schauten.  
Sie waren erleichtert, dass dieser sie anlächelte und nicht böse war, das sie ihre Angst vor den großen und alten ‘Bots scheinbar nicht überwinden konnten.  
„Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass Optimus das Sorgerecht für mich übertragen bekommen hat- oder?“  
Die Sparklinge nickten.   
Sam hingegen hatte Mühe ein schalkhaftes Lächeln runterzuschlucken.   
Vor allem da Primus bereits herzhaft lachte und es ihm damit nicht unbedingt leichter machte.  
„Das bedeutet, dass er mein ‚Vater‘ ist.“  
Erneut nickten die Sparklinge.   
Sie waren sich nicht wirklich sicher worauf ihre menschliche Bezugsperson hinaus wollte.   
Aber da er sie bisher beschützt hatte, vertrauten sie ihm.  
„Daraus folgt doch, dass er euer ‚Großvater‘ ist.“, grinste Sam jetzt doch.   
Und es verbreitete sich, als er die weitaufgerissenen Optiken eines jeden einzelnen ‘Bots sah.  
Dennoch schien diese Aussage den Sparklingen den Mut zu geben, von allein auf den rotblauen Autobot zu zugehen.   
Mit angehaltener Lüftung verfolgten Bee und Ratchet den Fortschritt der Kleinen.   
Wagten kaum wegzuschauen, als sich Optimus mit weit aufgerissenen Linsen nach vorn neigte, um den Kleinen seine Servofläche anzubieten.   
Nachdem Dew nochmal zu Sam geschaut hatte, der ihm ein aufmunterndes Nicken schenkte, wagte er mit seinen Brüdern im Arm den Schritt auf den Servo.   
Vorsichtig wurden sie hochgehoben und sanft gegen den Oberkörper des ‘Bots gedrückt. Scheinbar sogar direkt über dessen Spark-Kammer.  
Denn eine behütende Wärme schien von den Brustplatten auszugehen und ihre Prozessoren in ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Sicherheit zu lullen.   
Es dauerte nicht lange und einer nach dem anderen fiel, an den riesigen Autobot gekuschelt, in ihren Lademodus.  
Bee und Ratchet dankten Primus für Sam.   
Denn dank ihm und seinem Einfall glänzten Optimus‘ Linsen verdächtig auf und seine Trauer nahm ein wenig ab.  
Mit den Sparklingen in seiner Hand, schien bei ihm angekommen zu sein, dass das Leben weiter ging.  
Das es trotz allem noch lebenswert schien…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne Comverbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand

Kapitel 6

 

Lächelnd dachte Sam an den gestrigen Tag zurück. 

Da sie die Sparklinge nicht hatten stören wollen, hatte Bee ihn hochgehoben und auf dem einen Oberschenkel des Prime abgesetzt, wo Sam sich mit dem Rücken an die Bauchplatten gelehnt und geschlossenen Augen hingesetzt hatte.   
Der Scout hingegen nutzte die Gelegenheit, zog seine Beine an und legte seinen Kopf auf dem anderen Oberschenkel ab und schloss auch seine Linsen.   
Verfiel in einen leichten Ladezustand.  
Wohlwissend, dass Ratchet eine Optik auf sie haben würde.   
Der Medibot schaute nicht schlecht, als Wheelie sich an den Heuballen und Optimus hocharbeitete, damit er sich dann bei Sam auf dem Schoß einrollen konnte.  
Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sich der ehemalige Decepticon so sehr an einen Menschen gewöhnen könnte.   
Aber es sah so aus, als ob er in Sam jemanden gefunden hatte, den er respektierte und vertraute.  
Es war also nur noch er übrig, der über die Schlafmützen wachen würde.   
Denn Optimus konnte der Wärme, die von seiner zusammengewürfelten Familie ausging, nicht wiederstehen und war ebenfalls in einen leichten Ladezustand gefallen.   
Mit einem Schulterzucken hatte der Medibot sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden gesetzt, seine Scanner nach außen gewandt, Ironhide darüber informiert, dass sie wohl noch ein wenig länger wegbleiben würden und hatte sich dann daran gemacht die Scans, die er von Sam abgespeichert hatte, komplett auseinander zu nehmen und von allen Seiten zu betrachten.  
Denn wenn er seinem Prime eines gönnte, dann war es ein wenig Ruhe.

Die Sonne war schon am Untergehen, als Ratchet sie aus ihrem Mittagsschläfchen riss.   
Und hätte er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dann hätte er es nie geglaubt:  
Aber den Sparklingen fiel es unglaublich schwer sich von ihrem „Großvater“ zu verabschieden. Am liebsten hätten sie es gehabt, dass er sie begleitete.   
Doch Sam konnte sie beruhigen.  
Erklärte ihnen, dass „Grandpa Ops“, einen wichtigen Job hatte, sie aber versuchen würden, ihn so oft zu besuchen, wie sie konnten.   
Und sie konnten ihn doch auch über ihre Comverbindungen kontaktieren.   
Bei „Grandpa Ops“ hätte Ratchet sich fast verschluckt.  
Doch mit dem schalkhaften Aufblitzen in Bumblebees Linsen konnte er sich denken, dass Optimus das noch eine Weile vorgesetzt bekam. 

Es war schon dunkel als sie wieder daheim ankamen.  
Und zum Glück waren seine Eltern bei Freunden.  
So konnte er seine Sparklinge und Wheelie unbemerkt nach oben in sein Zimmer bringen.   
Vollkommen erschöpft waren die Sparklinge fast sofort in ihren Ladezustand geglitten.   
Wheelie hingegen hatte ihn fragend angeschaut:  
„Grandpa Ops?“

 

Sam lachte in sich hinein.  
Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der große ‘Bots wegen dieser Bemerkung noch einiges mehr zu hören bekam.   
Gutgelaunt trat er in die Küche, wo seine Mutter bereits am Herd stand und Eierkuchen zum Frühstück vorbereitete.   
Mit einem Blick auf den Tisch stellte Sam fest, dass noch nichts eingedeckt war.  
Deswegen schritt er erst zu seiner Mutter, um ihr einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss zu geben und dann an den Küchenschrank, um die Teller und das Besteck zusammen zu sammeln.   
Er war gerade dabei den Orangensaft einzugießen, da drehte sich Judith mit weitaufgerissenen Augen um und schaute auf seinen Arm.   
Verdutzt folgte Sam ihren Blick, konnte aber nichts Auffälliges feststellen.   
„Wo ist denn dein Gips?“, erkundigte sie sich verblüfft.   
Oh, stimmt.   
„Ich bin gestern bei meinem Arzt gewesen.“, zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
„Laut seiner Aussage ist bereits alles verheilt und deswegen hat er mir den Gips und die Verbände abgenommen.“  
„Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Dann wären dein Vater und ich mitgekommen.“  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Entschuldige bitte, aber er hatte durchgerufen, als ich schon unterwegs gewesen bin. Er konnte den Termin nächste Woche nicht einhalten und hatte gefragt, ob ich stattdessen schon jetzt vorbei kommen könnte.  
Und so schlimm war es ja auch nicht.“, beruhigte er sie lächelnd.  
Während es ihn innerlich richtig schüttelte.   
Die Vorstellung Judy Witwicky gegen Ratchet und/oder Optimus?- Alptraummaterial!  
Ganz zu schweigen: die armen Sparklinge.   
Würde ihn gar nicht wundern, wenn sie über die Kleinen herfallen und genauso wie Frank und Mojo mit allen möglichen Klitzerkram ausstatten würde.  
Da half auch das Amüsement nichts, das von Primus rüber schwappte.   
Er musste sich zusammennehmen, dass seine Mutter ihm das Entsetzen nicht ansah.   
Sie trat näher an ihn heran und begutachtete ihn von oben bis unten.  
„Und du bist sicher, dass alles wieder in Ordnung ist?“, versicherte sie sich.  
„Jepp. So gut wie neu.“, bestätigte er ihr. „Und solltest du nicht auf die Eierkuchen aufpassen?“, neckte er sie.  
Schnell wie der Wirbelwind stand sie wieder beim Herd und konnte die goldgelbe Teigspeise gerade noch so retten.  
Und mit dem Ablegen von Sams Verbänden schienen auch die letzten Spannungen aus dem Witwicky-Haushalt zu verschwinden. 

 

Verwirrt blieb Sam stehen und blinzelte gegen die Sonne.  
Lehnte da jemand gegen Bee?  
Stirnrunzelnd ging er weiter Richtung Schülerparkplatz.   
Aber wenn es so wäre, warum hatte Bee sich noch nicht gegen den „Eindringling“ gewehrt?  
Es grinste ihn tatsächlich ein junger Mann entgegen, der entspannt gegen den Camaro gelehnt stand.   
Bewundernd strich er über den gelben Lack:  
„Wunderschönes Auto. Wo bekommt man solch ein schönes Teil her?“  
„Beim Autohändler.“, schoss Sam kurz angebunden zurück.  
„mmh… Autohändler…,“, nickte der Fremde sich selbst zu. „Bist du sicher, dass ich dort auch so eine interessante Sonderanfertigung finde?“  
Irgendwas in dem Ton ließ Sam aufhorchen.   
Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass Bee immer noch nichts gegen den Fremden unternommen hatte.   
Lachend löste sich der junge Mann von dem Auto und hielt stattdessen dem Teenager die Hand hin:  
„Timothy Johns, der Privatlehrer.“  
Endlich machte es „Klick“ bei Sam.   
Klar, jetzt wo Ratchet ihn für gesund erklärt hatte, stand dem Training nichts mehr im Wege.   
Das erklärte auch, warum Bee ihn weder vorgewarnt noch sich Sorgen um den Fremden gemacht hatte.  
Der Fremde war eigentlich gar kein Fremder, sondern einer von Lennox‘ Männern.   
Sam grinste schief zurück, als er Johns die Hand schüttelte.   
Fester Händedruck, kurzes, sonnengebleichtes Haar, stramme Haltung, ausgeprägte Muskeln und bronzener Hautton, den man nur bekommt, wenn man sich länger in der Wüste aufhält.  
Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, dann war Lennox‘ Team, bevor sie auf die ‘Bots gestoßen waren, in Qatar stationiert gewesen.   
„Sehr erfreut. Sam Witwicky. Wann geht die Folter los?“

Sargent Timothy Johns, seines Zeichens IT- Spezialist in Captain William Lennox‘ Team, schaute noch mal die Akte von dem Jungen durch, den er ab jetzt trainieren sollte.   
Er hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als ihm Lennox mitgeteilt hatte, dass der Junge zwar bei seinen Nicht-Eingeweihten Eltern lebte, das Sorgerecht jedoch Dank eines diplomatischen Fehlmanövers ihres Präsidenten bei Optimus Prime lag.   
Falls also irgendwas passierte, sollte er zuerst den Autobot informieren.   
Der Rest der Akte wirkte eher wie der gewöhnliche Durchschnitt.  
Nichts, was darauf hinweisen würde, dass der Junge fürs Militär geeignet wäre. Geschweige denn in der Lage wäre, das harte Training zu überstehen.   
Aber er hatte den Jungen am Hoover-Damm und dann später in Mission-City in Aktion gesehen und wusste von daher, dass er das Buch nicht aufgrund seines Einbandes verurteilen sollte.   
Überrascht hatte er zugehört, als Lennox ihm freie Hand beim Training ließ.  
Er musste lediglich das Training mit den Schusswaffen mit Epps koordinieren.  
Aber ansonsten könnte er dem Jungen beibringen was er wollte.   
Schulterzuckend hatte er seine Sachen gepackt und sich nach Tranquility aufgemacht.  
Solange der Junge verletzt war, wollte er sich mit der Umgebung und den Leuten vertraut machen.   
Gott sei Dank brauchte er sich nicht mehr um eine Unterkunft bemühen, da NEST bereits ein großzügiges Loft im alten Fabrikviertel für sich vereinnahmt hatte.   
Unter dem Loft befand sich eine geräumte Fabrikhalle, die sie für ihr Training nutzen konnten.   
Dann, heute Morgen, hatte er die Meldung erhalten, dass Ratchet den Jungen für gesund erklärt hätte und der Wächter, Bumblebee, bereits über ihn informiert wäre.  
Grinsend machte er sich auf den Weg, so dass er pünktlich zum Schulschluss seines neuen Schülers diesen in Empfang nehmen konnte. 

„Und was hast du getan, das du hierher Strafversetzt wurdest?“, durchbrach Sam die Stille zwischen ihnen.   
Timothy lachte leise in sich hinein:   
„Nichts.“  
Auf die ungläubig hochgezogene Augenbraue des Jugendlichen und das fragende Tschirpen des Camaros, führte er aus:   
„Ehrlich nicht. Lennox hat seine Entscheidung damit begründet, dass ich einer der jüngsten Soldaten unter seinem Kommando wäre und damit eher in der Lage sein sollte mich in dein Umfeld zu integrieren als so manch anderer.“  
Machte Sinn.   
Sam schätzte den jungen Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz um die Mitte Zwanzig.   
Kein allzu großer Altersunterschied.   
Das Einzige was vielleicht Fragen aufwerfen könnte, wäre die Tatsache, dass sich ein offensichtlicher Soldat mit einem Jugendlichen wie ihm abgab.   
„Und was hast du für heute geplant?“  
Der Soldat antwortete schulterzuckend:  
„Zunächst mal möchte ich mir ein Bild über deine allgemeine Fitness machen.   
Damit ich weiß woran ich bin und wo wir ansetzen müssen.   
Bis morgen werde ich dann einen Trainingsplan für dich ausgearbeitet haben.“  
„…mmh… wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich dich die ersten Woche nicht verfluche?“, schluckte Sam nervös.   
Nicht das er vor hätte sich dem Training zu entziehen.  
Aber ihm war klar, dass die ersten Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate, die absolute Hölle werden würden.   
Tim grinste einfach nur diabolisch.  
Was Bee ein amüsiertes Tschirpen entlockte und Sam nicht wirklich beruhigte. 

Stöhnend hievte sich Sam aus seinem Bett.   
Tim hatte ihn gestern kreuz und quer durch die Halle gejagt nachdem er ihm Sportzeug in seiner Größe gegeben hatte.   
Wenn das nur zur Einschätzung seiner Leistung war, dann wollte er nicht wissen, wie das gezielte Training ablief- absolute Folter.   
Und es half nicht wirklich, dass Primus sich wahnsinnig über ihn und seinem Folterknecht amüsierte.   
++Ach komm schon, du musst doch zugeben, dass deine Flüche recht phantasievoll waren. Genauso wie Tims Reaktionen darauf.++, gluckste der Schöpfer in sich hinein.   
Stirnrunzelnd schleppte Sam sich unter die Dusche, wo das heiße Wasser wohltuend auf seine geschundenen Muskeln prasselte.   
Er sah nicht wirklich den Witz dahinter, wenn sein Trainer ihn für jeden seiner… verbalen Ausfälle eine weitere Runde durch die Halle jagte.   
Primus reagierte mit einem herzhaften Lachen und einer warmen Umarmung für seinen armen gebeutelten Spark.

 

Die nächsten Wochen und Monate stellte sich eine gewisse Routine ein.   
Morgens vor der Schule joggte er mit Miles.   
Den Nachmittag verbrachte er in der Regel mit Timothy.   
Ein- bis zweimal in der Woche stieß Miles dazu, um ebenfalls beim Selbstverteidigungstraining teilzunehmen.  
Was dieser absolut oberhammercool fand und sogar die frühen Joggingeinheiten dafür in Kauf nahm.   
Mindestens einmal im Monat konnte Epps sich von der Basis stehlen und sie trafen sich auf der verlassenen Farm, wo der SIC ihm den Umgang mit den verschiedensten Schießeisen näher brachte.  
Nach fast 6 Monaten überreichte Epps ihm einen Waffenschein und eine kleine Handfeuerwaffe, die er gefälligst wann immer es ihm möglich war, dabei haben sollte.  
Soweit es sich einrichten ließ war es sogar Optimus, der Epps zur Farm brachte.  
War dies vorher abzusehen, brachte Sam die Sparklinge mit, damit sie gemeinsam mit Grandpa Ops sein Training kommentieren konnten.  
Bee amüsierte sich bei diesen Gelegenheiten immer köstlich.   
Sam wusste zwar nicht warum, aber ihm entging keineswegs die Nähe, die zwischen den Beiden herrschte, wenn sie entfernt von allen anderen ‘Bots waren.  
Ihm schien es fast schon wie eine unbewusste Handlung.  
Denn sobald sie sich in Gesellschaft ihres Teams befanden, war das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen eindeutig wie die eines Prime mit seinem Scout.  
Aber er wollte auch nicht zu aufdringlich werden und hielt sich mit den Fragen zurück.   
Hin und wieder schaffte er es sogar für ein paar Tage ins NEST- Hauptquartier.   
Zum einen, um die neu gelandeten Autobots kennenzulernen und zum anderen, damit die Sparklinge ihre Angst vor den Cybertroniern verloren und lernten, dass sie sich im Notfall definitiv auch an sie wenden konnten und zum dritten, damit Ratchet seine Veränderungen aufmerksam verfolgen und sich versichern konnte, dass trotz allem alles mit ihm in Ordnung war.   
Als er sie das erste Mal mit zur Basis gebracht hatte, schlugen sie bei den großen ‘Bots ein wie eine Bombe.   
Verängstigt hatten sie sich hinter Sam versteckt.   
Erst als Optimus ein Machtwort gesprochen hatte, beruhigten sie sich wieder.   
Gaben den Terrabots die Möglichkeit, von sich aus Kontakt aufzunehmen.   
Und wie Optimus es sich gedacht hatte, „Grandpa Ops“ musste eine Menge freundschaftlichen Spott einstecken.   
Was er aber für seine Sparklinge gern tat…   
In diesen ganzen Wochen lernte er nicht nur die ‘Bots und Soldaten näher kennen, sondern er und Primus kamen sich ebenfalls näher.   
Sie hatten auch eine Menge Gesprächsstoff.   
Jede Nacht zeigte ihm der Schöpfer einen weiteren Abschnitt der cybertronischen Geschichte und Entwicklung.   
Und tagsüber nutzten sie die Zeit darüber zu reden.  
Der Teenager musste Primus oft genug in tiefe trostspendende Umarmungen ziehen, da die Erinnerung an sein Werk und der damit verbundene Untergang ihn immer wieder zu übermannen drohte.   
Die Erinnerung an seine vielen verschiedenen Kinder.  
Ihr Wirken und Schaffen.   
Ihren Absturz.

Sam hatte echt Angst gehabt, dass er aufgrund seiner ganzen zusätzlichen Aktivitäten außerhalb der Schule, mit eben dieser nicht mehr mitkam.   
Allerdings schien einer der Vorteile der Spark eines gottähnlichen Wesens  
(Primus:++Kein Gott!++) zu sein, das ihm das, was in der Highschool gelehrt wurde, wie Kinderkram vorkam.   
Auf Anraten von Primus, meldete er sich zum Ende des Schuljahres sogar zur Abschlussprüfung an.   
Falls er die wirklich bestehen sollte, dann hätte er die Möglichkeit, dieser Hölle ein Jahr eher zu entgehen.   
Stellte sich nur die Frage, was er dann mit der gewonnen Zeit anstellen sollte…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung vom amerikanischen Schul-und Unisystem. Deswegen reime ich es mir zusammen, wie es mir am besten in die Story passt^.~ 
> 
> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne Comverbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand

Kapitel 7

 

Seine Eltern staunten nicht schlecht, als er mit einem Abschlusszeugnis nach Hause kam.   
Und dann auch mit einem so ausgezeichnetem!  
„Wie um alles in der Welt hast du das geschafft?“, erkundigte sich sein Vater vollkommen fassungslos.   
Seine Mutter hingegen herzte ihn überschwänglich.  
Was für einen intelligenten Sohn sie doch hatte.   
Sie hatte schon immer gewusst, dass in ihrem Sammy mehr drinsteckte, als er eigentlich zugab.   
Der Siebzehnjährige entgegnete ein wenig unsicher:  
„Ich habe… gelernt?“  
„Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?“, fragte sein alter Herr weiter.   
Sam zuckte ein wenig ratlos mit der Schulter:   
„Weiß ich noch nicht so genau. Gib mir ein, zwei Wochen Zeit.“  
Ron musterte sein Sohn ein wenig genauer.   
Seit dieser im vergangenen Jahr aus Mission-City zurückgekehrt war, hatte er sich mehr und mehr von seinen Eltern entfernt.   
Oh, versteht ihn nicht falsch.   
Sam war wie eh und je ein aufmerksamer Sohn.  
Half im Haushalt, aß mit ihnen gemeinsam, setzte sich zu ihnen, wenn sie einen Film-Abend machten.   
Doch ihm kam es so vor, als ob Sam seitdem innerlich immer mehr Abstand zwischen ihnen aufbaute.   
Vielleicht noch nicht mal bewusst.   
Er hing nach der Schule ständig mit dem jungen Mann… Tim- genau das war sein Name- ab. Hin und wieder unternahm er noch was mit Miles.   
Und sehr oft fuhr er allein einfach ins Blaue.   
Sagte nur, dass er jetzt losfahren würde, aber niemals wohin.   
Manchmal konnte Ron in den dunkelbraunen Augen seines Sohnes ein Alter aufblitzen sehen, dass nichts mit seinem biologischen Jahren zu tun hatte.  
Als ob er die Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen würde…  
Aber Ron sagte nichts.  
Er glaubte auch nicht, dass seiner Frau diese Veränderungen aufgefallen waren.   
Diese sah immer nur ihren kleinen Sammy.   
Er nahm aber ganz stark an, dass sie ihren Sohn damals zu sehr bedrängt hatten, als sie von ihm hatten wissen wollen was in Mission-City tatsächlich passiert war.   
Ihm war klar, dass Sam sein Wort niemals brechen würde.   
So hatten sie ihn schließlich erzogen.   
Und da der Teenager der Regierung versprochen hatte nicht darüber zu sprechen, redete er auch nicht darüber.   
Auch nicht mit seinen besorgten Eltern.   
Seufzend nickte er:  
„Also gut. Genieße erst mal deine Ferien und denke zwischendurch darüber nach, welchen Weg du jetzt gehen möchtest.“

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sam.“, gratulierte Optimus ihm zur bestandenen Prüfung.   
Das Gesicht des Teenagers verzog sich zu einem Lächeln:  
„Danke, Großer.“  
„Und was möchtest du jetzt machen?“  
Sam seufzte auf.  
Da war sie wieder- die leidliche Frage.   
„Ehrlich gesagt: Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht gehen Bee und ich erst mal auf einen Roadtrip. Oder ich bleibe hier und schaue was Miles für die Ferien geplant hat. Oder ich komme zu euch raus… Und währenddessen überlege ich mir, was ich mit der neugewonnenen Freiheit machen möchte.“  
Der Jüngere von den beiden konnte regelrecht spüren, wie die Prozessoren am anderen Ende arbeiteten.   
Schließlich fragte Optimus:  
„Und was hältst du davon die Universität zu besuchen?“  
Uni?  
Er?  
Auf den Gedanken wäre er selbst wahrscheinlich erst sehr viel später gekommen.  
Wenn bei ihm dann endgültig angekommen war, dass sein Abschlusszeugnis zu einem der Besten diesen Jahres an seiner Schule zählte.   
So gesehen standen ihm eigentlich alle Türen offen.   
„…mmh… Kann ich mir das in Ruhe überlegen?“  
Der Prime lachte leise in sich hinein, als er die Unsicherheit am anderen Ende spürte.   
Manchmal war es ziemlich einfach den jungen Mann ins Schleudern zu bringen.   
„Falls du es dir vorstellen könntest, was hältst du davon deine Kurse so auszuwählen, dass du später als Liaison zwischen uns und den menschlichen Regierungen arbeiten kannst?“  
Schweigen.  
„Sam?“, fragte Optimus nach.  
*Ich glaube du hast ihn kaputt gemacht*, kicherte Bee über ihre private ComVerbindung.   
*Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass es unhöflich ist anderer Leute Telefongespräche mitzuhören?*, rügte Optimus mit einem Lächeln.   
Ihm war klar, welche Antwort er erhalten würde.  
Und der gelbe Scout enttäuschte ihn nicht:  
*Das gehört alles zum rundum Paket der Überwachung dazu.*  
Optimus rollte innerlich mit seinen Linsen und schickte ein liebevolles:  
*Idiot.* zurück.  
Bumblebee reagierte mit einem Lachen und ignorierte den Prime prompt, da Sam sich wohl wieder gefangen hatte.   
„Bist du dir sicher, dass ihr MIR den Job geben möchtet?“, fragte der junge Mann geplättet.   
Erneut lachte Optimus:  
„Natürlich Sam. Du hast in den letzten Monaten immer mehr über unsere Bedürfnisse und Kultur gelernt. Zudem bemühst du dich darum, zu jedem Autobot eine freundschaftliche Beziehung aufzubauen. Kümmerst dich seit fast einem Jahr hervorragend um drei Sparklinge und lässt Wheelie bei dir wohnen.   
Auf der anderen Seite verstehst du dich auf zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen.   
Kannst die Menschen besser lesen und ihre Motive eher abschätzen, als wir es je könnten.   
Du bist intelligent und verfügst über eine äußerst spitze Zunge, die du mit Witz und Verstand einsetzen kannst.   
Und das wichtigste überhaupt: Wir vertrauen dir.“   
Sam saß vollkommen sprachlos auf seinem Bett.   
Ihm war schon irgendwo klar gewesen, dass er den ‘Bots und allen voran Optimus bereits eine Menge bedeutete.   
Aber das der Prime eine derartig hohe Meinung von ihm hatte?  
++Du verkaufst dich schon wieder unter deinem Wert.++, neckte Primus ihn.  
++Glaubst du?++, fragte Sam unsicher nach.   
++Das weiß ich.++, versicherte ihm der Ältere warm.   
„Optimus… ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll… mmh… wäre es okay, wenn ich darüber nachdenke?“  
„Natürlich.“  
Damit lenkte Optimus das Gespräch zu den Terrabots und ihren Abenteuern, in welche sie den armen Wheelie oft genug mitreinzogen. 

Ein paar Tage später flatterten die ersten Briefe der Eliteuniversitäten ein, die ihn mit Vollstipendien und anderen Versprechungen und Programmen in ihre Einrichtungen locken wollten.   
Schließlich hatten sie Zugriff auf die Prüfungsergebnisse aus ganz Amerika, damit sie die Zuckerstücken- zu denen er scheinbar gehörte- anwerben konnten.   
Seine Mutter bekam sich vor Stolz gar nicht mehr ein.   
Doch Sam legte die Briefe zunächst auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.   
Wo Miles sie später fand und fassungslos auf die Logos starrte:   
„Princeton? Yale? Havart? MIT?- WOW. Ganz schön gehobene Auswahl. Da werde ich nächstes Jahr bestimmt nicht mithalten können.“, lachte er gut gelaunt.   
Es war ihm zwar schleierhaft, wie Sam es geschafft hatte, das letzte Schuljahr mit der vorgezogenen Abschlussprüfung zu bestehen, aber er gönnte seinem Kumpel das Glück.   
Auch wenn ihn hin und wieder der Verdacht beschlich, dass er Sam verlor, wünschte er ihm nur das Beste.   
Er konnte sich nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass ein einziger Schüler in der Lage war, die Aufmerksamkeit eines Soldaten so zu fesseln, dass dieser ihn so gut wie sieben Tage in der Woche trainierte.   
Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet nach dem ganzen Schlamassel in Mission- City.   
So ganz glaubte er nämlich der Regierungsaussage nicht.   
Ließ seinen Freund aber in Ruhe, da er gesehen hatte, wie sehr es ihn schaffte, dass er seine Familie und Freunde darüber anschweigen musste.  
Sam schien da in irgendwas hineingerasselt zu sein, das wohl sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.   
Aber zumindest konnte er sicher sein, dass wer auch immer die Verantwortung für seinen Freund trug, diese ernst nahm und dafür sorgte, das Sam sich selbst verteidigen konnte.   
Zudem konnte er sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass Tim ihn auch noch zum Survival-Training a la Militär geschliffen hatte.   
„Weißt du schon, wo du hingehen wirst?“, fragte er weiter.   
Sam starrte seinen Freund an:  
„Wieso gehst du denn davon aus das ich zur Uni gehe?“  
Der Blondschopf zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch:  
„Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Das sind mit die besten Unis im ganzen Land, die dich mit einem Handkuss nehmen würden und du würdest lieber Teller schruppen gehen?“  
Das entlockte dem anderen Teenager ein Grinsen:  
„Na, wenn du es so ausdrückst, klingt Uni doch nach der besseren Alternative.“   
Damit setzte er sich zu seinem Kumpel an den Schreibtisch, fuhr den Laptop hoch und gemeinsam arbeiteten sie die Pro und Cons der einzelnen Universitäten und ihrer Kursangebote durch. 

Zwei Tage später erhielt er das Dankschreiben von Princeton.  
Dabei lagen diverse Informationen, die er über das Unigelände als solches und auch über das Kursprogram für das er sich entschieden hatte, brauchte. 

Voller Hektik räumten die Witwickys die letzten Kartons mit der Habe ihres Sohnes zusammen.   
Am nächsten Tag war es soweit und er würde sich auf in die große weite Welt machen.   
Was Judy so gar nicht bekam.   
Auch wenn sie stolz auf ihren Sammy war, weil er ein Jahr früher mit der Highschool abgeschlossen und ein Vollstipendium bekommen hatte- aber sie konnte ihn einfach nicht loslassen. Er war doch noch so jung!  
Wer würde sich in der Fremde um ihn kümmern?  
Ihn umsorgen, wenn er mal krank darnieder lag?  
Ihn mit einem gutgekochtem Essen daheim empfangen?  
Leise weinend kuschelte sie sich an ihren Ehemann und heulte sich in den Schlaf. 

Sam hingegen war kurz vor dem Einschlafen, als ein heftiger Schmerz durch sein Herz fuhr.  
Er konnte den Ursprung zu Primus zurückverfolgen.  
Aber der Schmerz als solches war so allumfassend, dass er sich auf der Seite zusammenrollte, die Zähne zusammenbiss um jeden Laut im Keim zu ersticken und allen Sternen dafür dankte, dass er die Sparklinge und Wheelie bereits das Wochenende zuvor zu ihrem Opa Ops gebracht hatte.   
Vorsichtig tastete er sich an ihrer Verbindung entlang.  
Versuchte den Ursprung dieses absoluten Schmerzes herauszufinden.   
++…Sam…++, wimmerte Primus, als er seinen Spark so tief auf seiner Seite ihres Bandes bemerkte. ++Cybertron… es ist jetzt… vollkommen tot… Nichts mehr übrig… keine Energie… nur noch… ein totes Stück Metall…++  
Vollkommen geschockt umschloss Sam die zusammengekauerte Präsenz.  
Er hatte gewusst, dass Cybertron als solches noch mit ein wenig Restenergie am Leben erhalten worden war.   
Doch es schien, als hätten die letzten Splitter des zerstörten AllSpark ihren Geist aufgegeben und somit den mit Kriegswunden übersäten Körper Primus‘ dem Sensenmann überlassen.   
++… es tut so weh…++  
Der junge Mann versuchte dem Schöpfer so viel von seinen Schmerzen abzunehmen wie er konnte.   
Versuchte ihm Trost zu spenden und auch daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht allein war.   
Das trotzdem sein Körper nicht mehr war, sein Geist und sein Spark weiterlebten.   
Um den Schmerzen zu entgehen, verkroch sich Primus regelrecht in Sam.   
Versuchte so viel Wärme und Geborgenheit wie möglich aufzusaugen, um irgendwas zu haben, dass ihm wenigstens ein wenig gegen diesen unglaublichen Schmerz schützte.   
Sowohl Sam als auch Primus verloren den Sinn für Zeit und Raum.  
Alles was für sie zählte, war der Versuch den unglaublichen Schmerz des Verlustes- der Trauer um seine Kinder, die jetzt vollkommen entwurzelt durchs All streiften- nie wieder in der Lage sein würden, die zwei Sonnen über der zerklüfteten Landschaft Cybertrons aufgehen zu sehen- irgendwie zu überleben.   
Was sie beide nicht bemerkten, war, dass sie mit ihrer Handlung ihr Band so eng verflochten, wie nur irgend möglich.  
Geist und Spark kamen sich so nah, wie schon seit ewigen Vorns nicht mehr.   
Was einiges an Folgen nach sich ziehen sollte…

Aufstöhnend rollte Sam sich auf die Seite.  
Zog die Bettdecke über den Kopf und fragte sich, ob jemand die Nummer von dem Truck aufgeschrieben hatte, der ihn überrollt hatte.   
Ein warmes Lachen welches aus Richtung Schreibtisch kam, brachte ihn dann doch dazu, sich dem Tag zu stellen.   
Mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte er den jungen Mann, der mit nur einer Pyjamahose bekleidet auf dem Stuhl saß und ihn amüsiert aus goldenen(?) Augen musterte.   
Erstaunlicherweise fühlte sich Sam von dem Fremden nicht bedroht, überlegte er während er sich aufsetzte.   
Es fühlte sich eher so an, als habe er sogar die Berechtigung hier zu sein.  
„Das möchte ich doch meinen.“, grinste ihn sein Gegenüber an. „Laut meiner Papiere bin ich nämlich dein Ehemann.“  
Bitte was?  
Sam kniff seine Augen zusammen und schloss sie dann wieder.   
Das Bild blieb jedoch das gleiche.   
Ein schlanker, junger Mann, tiefschwarze Haare, die im Licht dunkelblau aufblitzten, dunkler Teint und Augen, die im Licht golden schienen.  
Auf dem linken Oberarm konnte Sam ein Tattoo in Form des griechischen Buchstaben Alphas ausmachen. Auf dem rechten Oberarm den Buchstaben Omega.   
Anfang und Ende.   
Vollkommen geschockt fragte er:  
++Primus?++  
Das Grinsen verbreiterte sich:   
++Jepp.++  
++Aber wie…?++, für Sam war es eindeutig zu früh.   
Vor allem nach der Nacht die sie hinter sich hatten.   
Mit der Erinnerung an letzter Nacht verdüsterte sich die Mine seines Gegenübers ein wenig.   
Erhellte sich aber, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sie Dank seines Sparkes in einem Stück überstanden hatte und nicht wie ein sabbernder, in der Ecke kauernder Idiot geendet war.  
Dann erinnerte er sich an die Frage Sams:   
++Es scheint das, weil wir uns gestern so nah waren, das wiederum gekoppelt mit unserem Wunsch nach einem neuen Körper für mich, ich unbewusst den genetischen Code von dir kopiert und mir damit einen eigenen organischen Körper geschaffen habe.++  
Okay, klang einleuchtend- wenn man ein Schöpfer war.   
++Des weiteren scheint der Schöpfer dieses Planeten einen äußerst komischen Sinn für Humor zu besitzen.++  
An dieser Stelle wanderte Sams Augenbraue nach oben.  
Primus war Gott begegnet?  
Primus meinte augenrollend:  
++Wir sind keine Götter!++, fuhr dann aber normal weiter, als er sah, wie die andere Augenbraue seines Sparks nach oben wanderte. ++Ich bin vor ungefähr einer Stunde zu mir gekommen und war ziemlich überrascht mich in einer organischen Hülle wieder zu finden. Um dich nicht zu wecken, setzte ich mich auf den Stuhl und versuchte unsere Lage zu überdenken. Da erschien vor mir, in helles warmes Licht getaucht, ein schwerer Umschlag: Für Primus, von Gaia.  
Innen drinnen befanden sich alle Papiere, die ich als Mensch brauche.   
Außerdem Kreditkarten zu einem ziemlich gut gefüllten Konto, die Aufnahmebestätigung für Princeton und unsere Eheurkunde.++  
Der Baunhaarige massierte mit den Fingern seine Schläfen und versuchte aus dem Gehörten schlau zu werden.   
Gaia? Aufnahmebestätigung? EHEURKUNDE?  
Der Schöpfer erhob sich lachend und ließ sich Sam gegenüber auf dem Bett im Schneidersitz nieder.   
Legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und brachte ihn so dazu ihn wieder anzuschauen.   
Das ihm aufgrund des Kontaktes zwischen ihnen ein riesengroßer Schauer über den Rücken lief, versuchte er so gut es ging zu ignorieren.   
Schien als müsse er sich erst an die neuen sensitiven Nervenenden gewöhnen.  
Unbewusst strich er mit seinem Daumen über den Wangenknochen Sams.   
Dann machte er sich daran, einen Punkt nach dem anderen genauer zu erklären:   
++Gaia ist der Schöpfer dieses Planeten. Mit dem Umschlag, den er mir gesendet hat, hat er mir quasi Asyl auf der Erde gewährt. Dank ihm sind auch alle meine Papiere ordnungsgemäß und es wird keiner nachweisen können, das ich niemals existiert habe.++  
Sam nickte.  
Soweit war er mitgekommen.   
Auch wenn ihn die Wärme an seiner Wange ein wenig- ganz schön- ablenkte.   
++Um meinem Spark und mir die Nähe zu geben, die wir brauchen, schickt er mich mit dir nach Princeton und sorgt durch unsere Eheschließung dafür, dass wir zum einen garantiert ein gemeinsames Quartier bekommen und zum anderen…++, hier brach Primus hilflos ab.   
Sam hingegen umschloss die Hand an seiner Wange mit der seinigen und drückte sie kurz, ehe er aufseufzend nickte:   
++Okay… und was muss ich über meinen „Ehemann“ wissen?++  
Das Grinsen kehrte auf Primus Gesicht zurück.   
++Wir sind am gleichen Tag im selben Jahr geboren worden.   
Doch im Gegensatz zu dir wuchs ich im Waisenhaus auf, da meine gutbetuchte Mutter nach der Geburt verstarb und leider keine näheren Verwandten besaß.   
Wir sind uns vor drei Jahren in der Schule begegnet und haben am Anfang des letzten Schuljahres beschlossen, das das unser letztes Jahr wäre, da einige… Idioten nicht damit klar kamen, dass wir zusammen sind.   
Und am ersten Feiertag haben wir uns mit dem Segen deiner Eltern in einer kleinen Zeremonie das Ja-Wort gegeben.++  
Das Erstaunlichste an der ganzen Angelegenheit war, das mit jedem Wort von Primus die „Erinnerungen“ quasi vor seinem inneren Auge abliefen.  
Und damit meinte Sam wirklich jede Erinnerung der letzten drei Jahre, die sie sich bereits vermeintlich kannten:  
die unbeholfene Phase des Kennenlernens; das Erkennen, auf den anderen zu stehen, selbst wenn er dem eigenen Geschlecht angehörte; ihr erster schüchterner Kuss; Mission-City; das gemeinsame Training; ihr erstes Mal; ihre Hochzeitsnacht…  
++Grundgütiger!++, lieh sich Primus Sams Lieblingsausruf.++Wenn sich das in der Erinnerung schon so gut anfühlt, wie soll die Wirklichkeit das dann noch übertreffen?++  
Geschockt schaute Sam zu seinem… Ehemann.  
Bemerkte die Gänsehaut und den glasigen Blick.  
Dann fiel er schallend Lachend hintenüber aufs Bett.  
Einfach genial: ein äonenaltes, allmächtiges Wesen schachmatt gesetzt durch die Hormone eines Teenagers.   
Sein Lachanfall war es auch, der Primus in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.   
Mit geröteten Wangen starrte er auf ihre miteinander verschränkten Finger, da Sam selbst in seinem Lachflash die Hand nicht losgelassen hatte.  
Blieb mit seinem Blick an den Ringen hängen, die ihre Ringfinger zierten:   
ein schlichter Goldreif, der in der Mitte von einem dünnen Bronzestreifen durchbrochen war und auf der unteren Hälfte mit Staub aus Rubinen und die obere Hälfte aus Saphieren bestäubt zu sein schien.   
Sam folgte seinem Blick und schien wie er die gleiche Faszination zu verspüren.   
Verdeutlichen diese Ringe doch recht eindrucksvoll die Wirklichkeit ihrer neuen Realität.   
Vor allem da sie die einzigen zu sein schienen, die sich an die „wirklichen“ drei Jahre erinnerten.   
Ihr gemeinsamer Moment wurde von Judy unterbrochen, die von unten hoch rief:  
„Jungs, aufstehen! Wir wollen in 45 Minuten los. Beeilt euch, wenn ihr noch was vom Frühstück abhaben wollt.“  
Nicht, dass sie ihre Jungs ohne die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages aus dem Haus gehen lassen würde.   
Aber ihre Drohung erfüllte ihren Zweck, da sie es eine Etage höher poltern und fluchen hörte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurzer Hinweis:   
> Sams Spitzname für Philip ist „P“  bitte englisch aussprechen
> 
> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne Comverbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand

Kapitel 8

 

Geduldig hielt sich Bee an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen und achtete fast schon unbewusst darauf, dass er den Wagen von Sams Eltern nicht im Verkehr abhängte oder gar verlor.   
Er wusste, dass Sam Philip über alles liebte.  
Natürlich.   
Sonst hätte er sich ja nicht schon so früh an ihn gebunden.   
Aber irgendwas… irgendwie… seine Prozessoren versuchten ihn auf irgendwas hinzuweisen… irgendwas schien… irgendwie… argh… er war gerade dabei seine Prozessoren zu verknoten.  
Ratchet würde es ihm mit einem Schraubschlüssel über die Schädelplatte danken.  
Also richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit lieber in seine Fahrerkabine.   
Sam saß wie immer im Fahrersitz.   
Eine Hand entspannt am Lenkrad und schaute gedankenversunken nach vorn durch die Windschutzscheibe.   
Phil hingegen lehnte mit dem Kopf gegen die Seitenscheibe.   
Lächelte gedankenverloren vor sich her und strich ihm hin und wieder über den Türgriff oder den Sicherheitsgurt.   
Doch was am deutlichsten zeigte wie eng sie miteinander verbunden waren, waren die Hände, die über seiner Gangschaltung ineinander verschränkt waren.   
Dabei schienen weder Sam noch Phil sich dieser Handlung wirklich bewusst zu sein.   
Sein Schützling hatte die Hand, wie immer eigentlich, zu Anfang ihrer Reise darauf abgelegt.   
Phil hatte sich gemütlich hingesetzt und während er sich wohl gedanklich von den Nachbarn verabschiedete, schlich seine Hand über die von seinem Mann.   
Dieser öffnete die Finger ein wenig, damit die von Phil dazwischen rutschten konnten und drückte dann zärtlich zu.   
Und seitdem lagen die Hände auf der Gangschaltung.   
Während ein jeder seinen Gedanken nachhing. 

Nach Stunden endlos langer Fahrt erreichten sie endlich New Jersey.   
Langsam rollten sie auf das Gelände der Universität ein.   
Da noch ein paar Tage Semesterferien waren, herrschte noch Ruhe und Einsamkeit auf dem Campus.  
Die Jungs streckten und reckten sich als sie ausstiegen.   
Kurze Zeit später stießen Ron und Judy zu ihnen.   
Judy mit Tränen in den Augen, die sie versuchte tapfer weg zu tupfen.   
Ihre Jungs, ihren lieben, lieben Jungs würden ab heute auf eigenen Füßen stehen.   
Voller Elan wandte Sam sich zu seinen Eltern um:  
„Vertret euch ruhig noch für einen Augenblick die Beine. Ich gehe zur Verwaltung und besorge unsere Zimmernummer und den passenden Schlüssel.“  
Damit drehte er sich um und sprintete zum Verwaltungsgebäude.  
Judy hingegen nutzte die Gelegenheit die Arme um den armen Philip zu legen, ihr tränenfeuchtes Gesicht in seinem Hals zu vergraben, während sie versuchte ihm noch ein paar nützliche Tipps mit auf den Weg zu geben.   
Ron, der voller Belustigung die Unbeholfenheit seines Schwiegersohnes beobachte, da dieser offensichtlich nicht wusste, wohin mit seinen Armen, entschloss sich nach einer Weile ihn zu erlösen.   
Mit einem leichten Lächeln löste Ron seine Frau von dem jungen Mann, umarmte sie und redete ihr beruhigend zu.   
Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis Sam mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand zurückkehrte.   
Das war das Zeichen, dass sie sich alle mit einem Karton beluden und Sam sie zu den Campuseigenen Unterkünften führte.

Sprachlos standen sie in der Tür zum Quartier der jungen Männer.   
Die Uni hatte ja damit geworben, dass verheirateten Paaren ein größeres Quartier zustand.   
Aber das übertraf ihre Vorstellungen bei weitem.  
Die Tür öffnete sich zu einer großzügig angelegten Wohnküche.  
Links die Arbeitszeile und dahinter alles andere, was man in einer Küche so benötigte. Dazwischen ein Gang.   
Die Arbeitszeile hingegen trennte den Kochbereich vom Wohnbereich.   
Welcher ein riesiges Zimmer darstellte.   
Eine gemütliche Couchlandschaft mit Couchtisch und Fernsehertisch inklusive eines großen Flachbildschirmes standen in der hinteren Hälfte des Raumes. Die vordere wurde von einem stabilen Esstisch, samt Stühlen eingenommen.  
Rechts standen zwei Schreibtische nebeneinander.   
Bereits ausgestattet mit Druckern, Scannern… und waren das niegelnagel neue Laptops?  
Jeder freie Raum an den Wänden war mit Regalen geschmückt.   
Einige bereits mit Büchern gefüllt.   
Hinter der Couch führte eine Treppe in die zweite Etage ihres Appartements, die wohl zum Schlafzimmer und Bad führte.   
„Grundgütiger…“, murmelte Phil.   
Sam konnte dem nur zustimmen.   
Immer noch sprachlos betraten sie vorsichtig den Raum.  
Als hätten sie Angst, das sich das als Halluzination herausstellte, wenn sie ihn betraten.  
Setzten die Kartons auf dem Esstisch ab.   
Sie wurden aus ihrer Starre gerissen, als Sams Handy sie wissen ließ, dass er eine Nachricht empfangen hatte.  
Stirnrunzelnd öffnete er die SMS von Optimus:   
„Willkommen in Princeton! Das Apartment und seine Einrichtung sind ein verspätetes Hochzeitsgeschenk von uns ‘Bots und den Soldaten von NEST. Genießt Euren Aufenthalt Optimus“  
„P?“   
Primus folgte Sams Blick zu dem schwarzgelben Handy und las stumm die Nachricht.   
Mit großen Augen schaute er auf:  
++Scheint, als hätte Gaia nicht nur elektronisch dafür gesorgt, dass ich existiere. Sondern hat die passenden Erinnerungen für alle Beteiligten gleich mitgeliefert.++  
Der Braunhaarige nickte.  
Das war ihm ebenfalls schon durch den Kopf gegangen, nachdem weder seine Eltern noch Bee negativ auf Primus‘ Anwesenheit reagiert hatten.   
„Na, das nenne ich doch mal Bestechung. Sieht so aus, als ob Princeton euch wirklich hier halten möchte.“, klopfte Ron seinen Söhnen auf die Schultern.   
Jene konnten nur stumm nicken.   
„Dann kommt. Die Autos entladen sich nicht von allein.“

Vollkommen geschafft saßen die beiden jungen Männer auf ihrer gemütlichen Couch.   
Judy hatte noch darauf bestanden, dass sie die Kartons gleich auspackten und einsortierten.  
Ihr Argument lautete: zu viert geht es schneller als zu zweit.   
Dann hatte sie ihren Männern noch etwas aus den bereits vorhandenen Vorräten gekocht und nach dem Essen hatte Ron seine Angetraute endlich dazu überreden können, ihre Jungs allein in der Fremde zurück zu lassen.   
Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter Sams Eltern geschlossen, waren die jungen Männer auf der Couch zusammengebrochen.   
Philip dabei an Sam gekuschelt, Sam einen Arm um die Schultern seines Ehemanns geschlungen, als würden sie sich immer so hinsetzen.   
Diese Handlungen nahmen sie noch nicht mal bewusst wahr.  
Bei diesen unbewussten Handlungen schien es sich einfach nur um eine Erweiterung der engen Bindung zwischen Primus und seinem Spark zu handeln.   
„Nichts gegen deine Eltern, aber sie können ganz schön anstrengend sein.“, meinte Primus nach einer Weile.   
Sam lachte leise in sich hinein:   
„Ich bin der Letzte, der das Gegenteil behauptet.“  
In der erneut entstandenen Stille nutzte Sam die Gelegenheit und wählte den Prime an:  
„Hey Großer.“  
„Hallo Sam, Phil.“, grüßte der Prime seine beiden Schützlinge zurück.   
Er dankte dem amerikanischen Präsidenten im Stillen immer wieder dafür, dass dieser ihm das Sorgerecht für die beiden jungen Männer übertragen hatte. Die beiden waren ihm im vergangen Jahr regelrecht an den Spark gewachsen und es war ihm sehr leicht gefallen, ihnen die Erlaubnis für ihre Eheschließung zu geben. War er doch nicht blind den Gefühlen gegenüber, die die beiden füreinander hegten.   
Und auch wenn sie selbst für ihre Rasse ziemlich jung waren, glaubte er nicht, dass die beiden diese Entscheidung jemals bereuen werden.  
Dafür war die Verbindung zwischen den Beiden zu… tief und… innig.   
Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er behaupten, dass die beiden durch eine Spark-Verbindung aneinander gebunden waren.  
Was aber unmöglich war, da sie als Menschen über keinen Spark verfügten.   
„Hey Großer.“, gab Primus zurück, als er bemerkte, dass Sam auf Lautsprecher gestellt hatte.  
Sam fuhr fort:   
„Wir rufen an, um uns fürs Apartment zu bedanken. Vielen, vielen Dank. Es ist um Längen besser als das was Studenten normalerweise zusteht.“  
„Das ist uns bewusst.“, lachte Optimus amüsiert auf. „Deswegen haben wir uns auch einhellig dazu entschlossen, euch als nachträgliches Hochzeitsgeschenk ein wenig Privatsphäre und Komfort für die nächsten Jahre zu schenken.“   
„Danke.“, gab der Schwarzhaarige gerührt zurück.  
Auch wenn Gaia das alles in die Wege geleitet hatte, so war der Schöpfer niemals gegen die Natur der einzelnen Lebewesen gegangen.   
Sondern hatte die Handlungen und Entscheidungen sich so verspinnen lassen, als hätten die Betreffenden sich selbst so entschieden, wenn die Situationen tatsächlich so passiert wären.  
Von daher berührte sie das Geschenk auch so tief.   
Denn es kam wirklich von Herzen, beziehungsweise Spark.  
Der Prime informierte sie noch über die Sparklinge und das Leben auf der Basis, bis sie das Gespräch nach 15 Minuten mit lieben Grüßen an den Rest beendeten. 

Primus beobachtete wie sein Spark vor dem Schlafen gehen nochmal nach unten ging.   
Als Sam wieder hochkam, lächelte er ein wenig melancholisch.  
Doch als sie im Bett lagen, Primus mit dem Kopf auf Sams Oberkörper gebettet, erklärte Sam leise:   
„Laut den neuen Erinnerungen ist Mikaela bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen und hat mich immer nur als den sozialen Außenseiter wahrgenommen.  
Um ihre wahre Erinnerung zu ehren, habe ich eine brennende Kerze aufs Fensterbrett gestellt… Vor allem, da heute der Jahrestag ihres richtigen Todes ist…“, verstärkte Sam kurzzeitig die Umarmung um den Mann in seinen Armen.   
Zum einen, um ein wenig Halt in dem Sturm der Erinnerungen zu finden und zum anderen, um Primus ohne Worte zu versichern, dass Sam Mikaelas Erinnerung zwar ehrte, doch inzwischen komplett zu ihm gehörte.   
Primus hauchte zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte einen Kuss auf die Haut unter ihm, dann fiel er in seine Ladezust… in den Schlaf.   
Sam hingegen vergrub sein Gesicht in den schwarzen Haaren, atmete tief den Eigengeruch des anderen ein ehe er sich entspannte und ebenfalls einschlief. 

Aufmerksam beobachtete Primus den schlafenden Sam.   
Versuchte jede Einzelheit des jungen Mannes der ins Licht der jungen Morgensonne getaucht wurde, tief in seinen Proze… seine Erinnerung zu brennen.   
Verdammt- es würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern, ehe er sich an die neue Termologie gewöhnt hatte.  
In dem entspannen Zustand des Schlafes, konnte er kaum die feinen Linien sehen, die sich verstärkten, wenn Sam wach war.   
Und stumme Zeugen des vergangenen Jahres waren.   
Langsam hob er seine Hand und fing an die Konturen des Gesichtes nachzuzeichnen.   
Er wusste nicht, wo er jetzt wäre, wenn Sam nicht gewesen wäre.   
Dank des jungen Mannes hatte er den endgültigen Tod seines alten Körpers überstanden. Hatte sogar einen neuen Körper bekommen und Asyl auf der Erde finden können.   
Auf dem Planeten, wohin sich auch ein paar seiner Kinder verirrt hatten.   
Wo er auf Sam getroffen war.   
Seinem Spark.  
Seinem Herzen.  
Seine Finger folgten inzwischen den Sehnen und feinen Knochen des Halses.  
Das war auch etwas, woran er sich noch gewöhnen musste.  
Der organische Körper verfügte über eine Menge Rezeptoren, die ihn zum Teil komplett mit Reizen überfluteten.   
So auch jetzt.   
Er schien einfach nicht genug von der zarten Haut seines Sparks zu bekommen. Konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören sie zu berühren.   
Und als er sich vorbeugte, um seine Nase in der Halsbeuge Sams zu vergraben, konnte er auch davon einfach nicht genug bekommen.   
Der Geruch nach Schlaf, Entspannung und Sam.   
Unbewusst presste er seine Lippen auf die Haut.   
Arbeitete sich hoch bis er seine Lippen einem Hauch gleich über die von Sam legte.

Langsam kam Sam zu sich.   
Fühlte die Berührungen, die wie ein Schmetterling über sein Gesicht und Hals flatterten.  
Die sanften Küssen, die langsam zu seinen Lippen wanderten.   
Das wohlige Gefühl das ihn dabei umhüllte, zeigte ihm, das es sich bei der anderen Person eigentlich nur um Primus handeln konnte.   
Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, zog er den Schöpfer an sich heran und drehte ihn auf den Rücken, so dass er jetzt oben lag.   
Das überraschte Quitschen nutzte er dazu, seine Zunge zwischen Primus‘ Lippen zu schlängeln.   
Und Grundgütiger… er konnte gar nicht genug von seinem Mann bekommen.   
Erst erkundete er jeden Winkel der ihm eigentlich fremden Mundhöhle.  
Dann versuchte er die andere Zunge zu einer Reaktion zu animieren.   
Es dauerte ein paar süßquälende Sekunden ehe Primus verstand, was Sam wollte.   
Aber als er endlich reagierte, glaubte Sam vergehen zu müssen.  
Er spürte in seinem leidenschaftlichen Taumel, dass er den Älteren wohl ein wenig überforderte. Schließlich war er keinen organischen Körper gewohnt und die neuen Sinnesreizungen schienen sein Gehirn zu überfluten.   
Seufzend löste Sam den Kuss und machte sich stattdessen daran den Rest dieses neuen Körpers mit seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge, seinen Fingern zu erkunden.  
Er konnte einfach nicht genug von Primus bekommen.   
Musste ihm so nah wie möglich kommen.   
Ihn riechen, schmecken, ertasten, seine Reaktionen sehen, seine erregte Stimme hören.   
Erst umspielte er voller Zärtlichkeit die eine Brustwarze, dann die andere.   
Währenddessen wanderten seine Hände über jeden Zentimeter Haut, den sie erreichen konnten.   
Bis sie auf die Pyjamahose stießen.   
Der junge Mann zögerte kurz, doch seine Leidenschaft brachte ihn recht schnell dazu unter dem Gummiband hindurch zu schlüpfen.   
Die seidige Härte mit seinen Fingern zu umschließen und sanft zu massieren.   
Das war alles was Primus brauchte, um von seinem neuen Körper in die Knie gezwungen zu werden.  
Mit einem Schrei verkrallte er seine Hände in Sams Haaren, bäumte sich dem anderen entgegen und entlud sich in das zärtliche Gefängnis von Sams Fingern.   
Schweratmend fiel er vollkommen kraftlos zurück in die Kissen.   
„Grundgütiger…“, keuchte er.   
Die Wirklichkeit übertraf die „Erinnerung“ bei weitem.   
Sam, der den Gedankengang mitbekommen hatte, lachte rau auf:  
„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass wir schon fertig sind?“  
Erschrocken riss Primus die Augen auf und weitete sie, als er beobachtete wie sein Spark die Hand, welche den Erguss abbekommen hatte, zum Mund führte und genüsslich ableckte.   
Sam hingegen saugte jede noch so kleine Gefühlsregung des Untenliegenden tief in sich auf.  
Prägte sich jedes noch so kleine Minenspiel ein, das entstand, während Primus ihn beim Säubern seiner Hand beobachtete.   
Er hätte schon allein von dem brennenden Blick und dem Geschmack des anderen kommen können.   
Aber er hatte anderes geplant.   
Mit einem lasziven Grinsen richtete er sich ein wenig auf.  
Entfernte erst die eigene Schlafhose, dann die seines erstarrten Partners.   
Und ihm gefiel was er sah.   
Schlank, die sehnigen Muskeln, die unter der verschwitzten dunklen Haut spielten.   
Das schwarze Haar durcheinander, die Lippen wundgeküsst, die Augen Lustverhangen.   
Durch ihr Band konnte er die Aufregung, wachsende Erregung, beginnende Leidenschaft und vor allen Dingen Vertrauen fühlen.   
Aufstöhnend schloss er seine Augen und betete um Durchhaltevermögen.   
Denn er wollte erst kommen, wenn er tief in seinem Ehemann vergraben war.   
„Grundgütiger… Ja…“, stöhnte Primus auf.   
Allein schon diese Vorstellung reichte aus, dass er anfing erneut zu erwachen.   
Sam hingegen knurrte: „Primus!“ und war sich nicht sicher, ob er das als Fluch meinte oder seinen Partner damit ansprach.   
Es war ihm auch herzlich egal.   
Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte er den Älteren auf den Bauch gedreht und ihm ein Kissen untergeschoben, sodass sein praller Hintern ein wenig erhöht lag.   
Doch den ignorierte er vorerst.   
Stattdessen setzte er sich auf die Oberschenkel seines Geliebten, beugte sich vor und fing an erst seinen Nacken mit Küssen einzudecken, dann die Schultern und dann den Rücken.   
Als er bei den Wirbelknochen anlangte, umspielte er jede einzelne Erhebung liebevoll mit seiner Zunge.   
Ignorierte das Wimmern des anderen und legte stattdessen seine Hände an Primus‘ Seite, um den windenden Körper ruhig zu stellen.   
„… Sam…“  
Der Schöpfer war sich selbst nicht so sicher um was er seinen Spark eigentlich anflehte.   
Um die Weiterführung dieser sanften Folter?  
Das er aufhörte und ihn zu Atem kommen lassen ließ?  
Das er fortfuhr?  
Er schrie leise auf, als er die Zähne Sams spürte, die sich vorsichtig in das Fleisch seiner rechten Pobacke gruben. Es verwandelte sich jedoch in ein langgezogenes Stöhnen als Sam das gefolterte Fleisch mit seiner Zunge liebkoste und dann über die mit Speichel befeuchtete Haut blies.   
Primus wusste schon längst nicht mehr wo ihm der Kopf stand.  
Wimmernd vergrub er die Hände neben seinem Kopf im Kissen.   
Versuchte sich gegen die schlanke und doch beherrschende Gestalt seines Gefährten zu pressen.   
Doch jeder Versuch seinerseits noch mehr mit Sam in Kontakt zu kommen, wurde von diesem ignoriert oder unterbunden.   
Dabei spürte er die pralle Härte des obenliegenden gegen seine Oberschenkel gepresst. Und wollte eigentlich nichts mehr als von dieser in Besitz genommen zu werden.   
Aber Sam schien andere Pläne zu haben.   
Primus erstarrte vollkommen, als er spürte wie die Zunge seines Sparks seine Poritze nachzeichnete.   
Wie sich die kräftigen Hände an seinen Hintern legten, um die Backen auseinander zu ziehen und seine Rosette dem heißen Blick Sams preisgab.  
Als er dann fühlte wie der warme, feuchte Muskel des anderen in ihn eindrang und die Lippen Sams sich soweit es ging darüberlegten, so dass fast das Gefühl entstand er würde seinen Hintern küssen, musste er den anwachsenden Druck durch einen erregten Schrei ein wenig entweichen lassen.   
Danach konnten seine Lungen gar nicht so schnell den Sauerstoff ranschaffen, wie er ihn verbrauchte und keuchend presste er sich in Sams Gesicht, da er mehr und mehr von dessen Zunge spüren wollte.   
Sam hingegen befand sich im siebten Himmel.   
Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals so weit gehen würde den Po von jemandem zu züngeln- und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.   
Aber seine Geschmacksnerven waren überwältigt von dem intensiven Geschmack Primus‘.   
Stöhnend presste er sein Gesicht fester an das pralle Fleisch und versuchte seine Zunge noch tiefer zu vergraben.   
Nach einer Weile schob er einen Finger durch die angefeuchtete Rosette.  
Es erregte ihn ungemein, dass jetzt seine Zunge und einer seiner Finger dabei waren, sich einen Weg in den Körper seines Partners zu bahnen.   
Die unglaubliche Enge auf den weiteren Akt vorzubereiten.   
Der Gedanke daran reichte, dass er aggressiver mit der Zunge eindrang und einen zweiten Finger zur Hilfe nahm.   
Auf Primus‘ ersticktes: „Sam!“, reagierte er, dass er noch einen Finger hineinpresste.  
Daraufhin musste er jedoch die andere Hand nach vorn schieben und die Wurzel der neuerwachten Erregung zusammenpressen, damit sein Gefährte nicht schon wieder kam.   
Sam richtete sich ein wenig auf.   
Beobachtete voller Faszination wie seine Finger immer wieder tief im Körper des Untenliegenden verschwanden- glänzend in seinen eigenen Speichel getaucht, der auch die Ritze hinunter rann.   
Er führte einen vierten Finger ein.   
Und durch den aufbockenden Körper drangen sie schnell so tief, dass sie die Prostata zu treffen schienen, wenn er nach dem Schrei ging, der Primus‘ Kehle entwich.   
Dem Himmel sei Dank imitierte er mit der andern Hand immer noch einen Penisring, so dass die Gefahr eines frühzeitigen Ergusses gebannt war.   
Doch schließlich zog er sich komplett aus dem köstlichen Körper des Schöpfers zurück. Brachte dieses dadurch dazu sich auf den Rücken zu drehen und ihn fragend anzuschauen.   
Darauf hatte er jedoch nur gewartet.   
Stürzte er sich doch erneut auf die wundgeküssten Lippen des anderen.   
Küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während er sich zwischen den Beinen seines Partners niederließ.   
Eines legte er sich über die Schulter. Das andere zog er über seine Hüfte.  
Dann drang er mit einem kräftigen Stoß in den unberührten Körper unter ihm ein.   
Sie schluckten gegenseitig die erregten Aufschreie des anderen.   
Primus! Diese Hitze, diese Enge.   
Sam hatte das Gefühl zu vergehen.   
Auf der anderen Seite konnte er das Verlangen dem Älteren so nahe wie möglich zu sein nicht mehr zügeln.   
Also hämmerte gleichzeitig mit jedem Stoß in den willigen Körper auch auf die Grenzen ein, die ihre Seelen voneinander trennten.   
Die dafür sorgten, dass es sich bei ihnen beiden immer noch um zwei Persönlichkeiten handelte und nicht eine Zusammengeschmolzene.   
Grundgütiger! Diese Hitze, dieses Ausgefüllt sein.   
Primus hatte das Gefühl unter dem Angriff seines Sparks zu zerbrechen.   
Auf der anderen Seite konnte er das Verlangen dem Jüngeren so nahe wie möglich zu sein nicht mehr zügeln.   
Deswegen presste er seinen Körper nicht nur jedem kräftigen Stoß entgegen, sondern presste mit seinem Geist auch gegen die Grenzen, die ihre Seelen voneinander trennten.   
Da sie beide auf das gleiche Ziel hinarbeiteten, dauerte es nicht lange und der Schöpfer war seinem Spark so nahe wie am Tage seiner Entstehung.   
Ihre Vereinigung vereinte nicht nur ihre Körper, sondern Spark und Schöpfer dermaßen eng miteinander, dass es in diesem einen Moment keinen Primus und keinen Sam gab.   
In diesem einen Moment waren Zwei tatsächlich Eins.   
Ihre Körper erstarrten.  
Sam entlud sich immer wieder und wieder in Primus‘ heißer Enge, während der Ältere sich zwischen ihnen ergoss.   
Bis der kurze Moment des Eins seins in sich zusammenbrach und sie beide in ihre Körper zurückkehrten.   
Vollkommen erledigt brach Sam über seinem Gefährten zusammen.   
Dieser schlang kraftlos die Arme um ihn und wand seine Beine um die Hüfte des Jüngeren.   
Er wollte die letzte Verbindung zwischen ihnen solange wie möglich erhalten. Und es störte ihn überhaupt nicht, dass er Sam dabei so eng an sich presste, dass jeder andere Mensch schon längst aus Platzangst ein wenig Raum zwischen den Beiden geschaffen hätte.   
Primus‘ hingegen genoss die entspannte Schwere, die der Körper über ihn ausstrahlte.   
Der Jüngere lachte leise in sich hinein, enthielt sich aber jeden Kommentars und hauchte dem Hals stattdessen einen zärtlichen Kuss auf, bevor er Morpheus‘ Ruf folgte.  
Der Ältere verstärkte nochmal die Umarmung ehe er seinem Partner in den Schlaf folgte.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sams Spitzname für Philip ist „P“- englische Aussprache
> 
> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne Comverbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand

Kapitel 9

 

Als Sam wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf dem Rücken.  
Doch statt ihre körperliche Verbindung unterbrochen zu haben, schienen sie es selbst im Tiefschlaf geschafft zu haben, diese aufrecht zu erhalten.   
Primus lag nämlich auf ihn.   
An jeder Seite seiner Hüfte ein Bein.  
Das Gesicht an seinen Hals gekuschelt.  
Und seine Rosette umschloss Sam hin und wieder, als müsste sie sich versichern, dass er noch da wäre.   
Leider führte die Massage in der heißen und immer noch feuchten Enge dazu, dass sein Stolz erneut erwachte und Primus immer mehr ausfüllte.   
Grinsend blickte er zu dem Älteren, als dieser genüsslich aufseufzte.  
Doch zu seiner Überraschung schlief dieser immer noch tief und fest.  
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue bewegte er seine Hüfte ein wenig.   
Erreichte, dass sein Gefährte erneut genüsslich aufseufzte und seine inneren Muskeln ein wenig zusammenzog.   
Leise in sich hineinlachend presste er dem schwarzen Haarschopf einen Kuss auf. Fuhr mit seinen Fingern spielerisch den Rücken des anderen entlang und bewegte seine Hüften ein wenig mehr.   
Außerdem spürte er wie zwischen ihnen Primus‘ Körper auf die erneute Stimulation reagierte und ebenfalls erwachte.   
Ein kurzer check ihrer Verbindung zeigte Sam, dass Primus selbst jetzt immer noch am schlafen war.   
Mit dem Schalk im Nacken quetschte er eine seiner Hände zwischen sie und fing an die Erregung des Älteren zu massieren.   
Das leise geseufzte: „Sam…“, entlockte ihm erneut ein leises Lachen.   
Dennoch schlich seine andere Hand zum Hintern des Schöpfers.   
Er hatte vorhin mitbekommen, wie empfindlich Primus auf Liebkosungen dort unten reagierte.   
Von daher umspielte einer seiner Finger zunächst die Rosette des anderen.   
Das führte zu einem verstärkten Muskelspiel, welches ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte. Doch der Obenliegende wachte nicht auf.   
Dann führte Sam den Finger so weit er konnte neben seiner eigenen Erregung ein und verstärkte gleichzeitig den Druck um den Stolz Primus‘.  
Das führte dazu, dass sich Primus mit einem Schrei aufsetzte, Sam dabei noch tiefer in sich aufnahm und seinen Samen im hohen Bogen auf Sams Gesicht verteilte.   
Der Jüngere hingegen leckte den Erguss soweit er ihn mit seiner Zunge erreichte ab, umfasste mit seinen Händen die Hüften des auf ihn Sitzenden, stellte seine Füße auf dem Bett ab und gab Primus keine Verschnaufpause, sondern stieß mit voller Kraft von unten in ihn hinein.   
Kam dabei sogar noch tiefer als bei ihrem ersten Liebesspiel.   
Er kannte keine Gnade.  
Immer und immer wieder vergrub er sich kraftvoll so tief er konnte in dem engen Tunnel.   
Primus allerdings sah sich erneut komplett überrannt von dem ganzen Input, den seine Nerven zu seinem Gehirn schickten.   
Mit einem Orgasmus war er aus dem Schlaf geschreckt.   
Und sein Partner kannte keine Gnade, sondern reizte seinen armen Körper weiter.   
Er konnte gar nichts weiter machen, als sich ein wenig nach vorn zu beugen, bis er seine Hände auf dem Oberkörper Sams abstützen konnte.   
Damit gewann er ein wenig Bewegungsspielraum.   
Den er auch prompt dazu nutzte, dem Rhythmus den Sams unerbittliche Hände und Hüften vorgaben, zu folgen und sich nach unten fallen zu lassen, wenn der Jüngere nach oben stieß.   
Damit kam Sam so tief, dass Primus das Gefühl hatte er würde die Erregung des anderen von innen an seine Bauchdecke klopfen fühlen.   
Inzwischen war auch seine Härte wieder erwacht und wippte bei jeder Bewegung auf und ab.   
Doch Primus beschlich das Gefühl, dass weder er noch Sam sich in der Lage sehen würden die Hände vom anderen zu lösen, um sich darum zu kümmern. Aber wenn das so weiter ging…   
Sam hingegen konnte sich gar nicht an dem Älteren satt sehen.   
Hemmungslos gab dieser sich ihrem Liebesspiel hin. Ging vollkommen auf und vergaß alles um sich herum. Konzentrierte sich stattdessen nur auf sie beide.   
Immer und immer wieder schien er den G-Punkt des anderen zu treffen, wenn die ständigen Schauer als Indikator dienten.   
Zudem weiteten sich die Pupillen immer mehr, bis sie fast das helle Gold übermannt hatten und Sam nur noch einen kleinen schmalen Ring um die Pupille herum ausmachen konnte.   
Sam reagierte damit, dass sich seine Finger tiefer in die Hüften des Älteren gruben und noch mehr Schwung in jeden einzelnen Stoß legte.   
Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern…  
Als Sam spürte, dass die Welle des Orgasmus kurz davor war ihn zu überrennen, richtete er sich auf, vergrub eine Hand im schwarzen seidigen Haar Primus‘ und verschloss dessen Mund mit einem wilden Kuss.   
Sobald Sam ihn hart küsste und er den warmen Samen tief in sich pulsieren spürte, wurde er erneut vom Orgasmus überrollt.   
Schwer atmend fiel Sam in die Kissen zurück und zog seinen Gefährten mit.   
Spürte wie sein eigener Samen der Schwerkraft folgte und dem engen Tunnel entkommen wollte.   
Allein dieser Gedanke war schon wieder dabei ihn zu erregen.   
Primus lachte leise in sich hinein:  
„Nicht das ich mich beschweren möchte, aber was ist in dich gefahren? Soll das die nächsten Tage so weiter gehen?“  
Er spürte das Schulterzucken.   
Musste aber erneut lachen, als er die Antwort hörte:   
„Komm schon, wir haben unsere Hochzeitsnacht nie life erlebt und Flitterwochen hatten wir auch keine.“  
Das Lachen verstärkte sich, als Sam sie drehte und er jetzt unter dem Braunhaarigen lag.   
Seine Beine schlang er um die Hüften des anderen.   
Doch Sam stützte sich mit den Armen neben seinem Kopf auf.   
Küsste in einer verspielten Geste seine Nasenspitze.   
Was Primus nicht wirklich dazu brachte sein Lachen einzustellen.  
Sam hob seinen Kopf erneut, um das Gesicht des anderen zu mustern.   
Verschmitzte Augen blitzten ihn unter dem verwuschelten Pony an.   
Vereinzelte Schweißtropfen suchten sich ihren Weg von der Stirn über die Schläfen ins Kissen.   
Der absolut süchtig machende Mund war zu einem sanften Lächeln verzogen.   
Sam bekam einfach nicht genug von diesem Geschöpf.   
Erneut beugte er sich vor.   
Doch diesmal um einen wahren Schauer von Küssen auf Primus hinab regnen zu lassen.   
Entspannt sank Primus weiter ins Kissen zurück.   
Genoss die neckischen Liebkosungen seines Gefährten.   
Bewegte genau wie Sam fast unmerklich seine Hüfte.  
Spürte wie sich die Härte nur minimal in ihm bewegte.   
Aber das war in Ordnung.   
Es ging im Moment nicht darum den anderen so schnell oder so hart wie möglich kommen zu lassen.   
Im Moment genossen sie das gemeinsame Beisammensein und neckten den anderen mit verspielten Zärtlichkeiten.   
Sowohl Sam als auch Primus verloren sich komplett im anderen.   
Verloren jeden Bezug zu Zeit und Raum.   
Spürten nur den warmen Körper des anderen so dicht wie möglich an den eigenen gepresst.   
Was das Gefühl der absoluten Nähe zu ihrem Partner in ihnen wachrüttelte.   
Als sie diesmal gemeinsam ihren Höhepunkt erreichten, riss er nicht jede einzelne Grenze zwischen ihnen ein wie beim ersten Mal.   
Überrollte sie auch nicht so komplett wie beim zweiten Mal.   
Stattdessen kam er in kleinen Schüben und ließ sie komplett entspannt zurück.   
Sam zog sich diesmal auch aus Primus zurück.   
Legte stattdessen einen Arm um ihn, als dieser seinen Kopf auf seinem Oberkörper ablegte.   
Ein paar Minuten genossen sie das Nachglühen.   
Doch dann knurrte Sams Magen und lachend arbeiteten sie sich aus dem Bett um eine Dusche zu nehmen und sich auf Nahrungssuche zu begeben. 

Bei einer deftigen Portion Rührei mit Toast saßen Primus und Sam auf ihrer Couch. Im Hintergrund lief leise Musik.   
„P?“  
Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte runter und schaute auf.  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn sprach Sam weiter:   
„Wir haben von unserer Ehe erst gestern erfahren. Wie kommt es dann, dass wir bereits heute ‚übereinander hergefallen‘ sind?  
Und warum kommt uns das normal vor?“  
Der Schöpfer setzte seinen Teller ab und lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück:  
„Streng genommen kennen wir einander bereits seit einem Jahr. Und zwar nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne, sondern standen uns bereits von Anfang an so nah wie möglich.   
Zudem waren mein Spark und ich uns gestern körperlich das erste Mal seit der Trennung durch den Krieg so nah wie schon lange nicht mehr.   
Und ganz ehrlich?  
Ich bin nicht überrascht über die Tatsache, dass wir versucht haben so nah wie es unsere Körper zu lassen zu kommen- vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass Körper und Spark ursprünglich mal eine Einheit waren.“, zwinkerte er Sam zu.   
Dieser setze seinen Teller ebenfalls ab und lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. Ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen.   
Vor langer, langer Zeit war der Spark geschützt unter Primus‘ Brustplatten.   
Dann nahm der Spark die Form des AllSparks an.   
Befand sich aber immer noch in der Nähe des Körpers.   
Hielt ihn und seine Kreationen am Leben.   
Selbst als der AllSpark durchs All schwebte, hielt er trotz der Entfernung den Körper am Leben.   
Aber Spark und Körper waren sehr lange getrennt gewesen.   
Kein Wunder also, dass der neue Körper und der neue Spark versucht haben sich so nah wie möglich zu kommen.   
Ein natürlicher Vorgang.   
Deswegen hat er es auch nicht weiter hinterfragt, sondern sich voller Elan darauf eingelassen.  
Das er hinterfragte, warum er es nicht hinterfragt hatte, lag wohl eher daran das seine menschliche Erziehung durchkam.   
Er musste sich noch daran gewöhnen, dass er kein Mensch mehr war, sondern Teil eines großen Ganzen, das nichts mit der Erde oder ihren Geschöpfen zu tun hat.   
Sam wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Primus sich in seinen Schoß setzte. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue blickte er in die sanften bernsteinfarbenden Augen seines Ehemannes.   
Dieser umschloss sein Gesicht, beugte sich zu ihm runter und küsste ihn sanft. Danach lehnte er mit der Stirn gegen die von Sam:  
„…Sht… wir müssen uns beide an die neuen Umstände gewöhnen. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir es gemeinsam schaffen werden.“  
Der Braunhaarige lächelte und fing die Lippen des Anderen erneut ein.   
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns ein wenig umsehen. Vielleicht runter zum Fluss gehen?“

Primus schloss die Augen und wandte das Gesicht der Sonne zu.   
Genoss die Wärme auf seiner Haut.   
Sog tief die Luft in seine Lungen.   
Konnte das frisch gemähte Gras und Sommer riechen.   
Seine Ohren lauschten dem Rauschen des Wassers.   
Hörte, wie die Wellen auf den Strand stießen.   
Unter seinen Fingern spürte er jeden einzelnen Sandkorn.   
Der Mensch mochte kurzlebiger, kleiner und vielleicht auch zerbrechlicher als seine Schöpfung sein.  
Aber wenn er eines in den letzten Monaten und vor allem in den letzten 24 Stunden gelernt hatte, ist, das diese kleinen organischen Lebensformen alles was sie hatten, alles was sie waren in jede einzelne Sekunde ihres Lebens steckten und mit Sicherheit nicht zu unterschätzen waren.  
„Wieso nennst du mich eigentlich „P“?, erkundigte er sich nach einer Weile. Öffnete sogar seine Augen um zu Sam zu schauen, der neben ihm im Sand lag.   
Sam fing grinsend den Blick seines Gefährten ein:  
„Naja, P ist der Anfangsbuchstabe von Primus und von Philip. Egal in welcher Gesellschaft wir uns befinden, ich spreche dich immer mit deinem richtigen Namen an. Und außerdem, mit der englischen Aussprache klingt es wie Pi, die Zahl der Unendlichkeit.“  
++Und ich denke, dass das eine angemessene Anrede für einen Schöpfer ist- oder nicht?++  
In sich hinein glucksend sah er wieder hinaus auf den Fluss.   
Beobachtete das tanzende Sonnenlicht in den Wellen.   
++Spinner.++, schickte er liebevoll durch ihre Verbindung.   
++Dein Spinner.++, grinste Sam.  
Erneut kehrte Ruhe zwischen ihnen ein.  
Bis Sam sich aufrichtete und fragte:   
„Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?“  
Primus legte seufzend seinen Kopf auf der Schulter des Jüngeren ab:   
„Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht…“  
Er ließ sich von Sam in den Arm nehmen, bis er zwischen dessen Beinen saß und sein Gesicht in Sams Hals vergraben konnte:  
„Gestern, unsere Fahrt mit Bee… es war das erste Mal seit… Ewigkeiten… das ich einem meiner Kinder so nahe war… es hat so gut getan seinen Spark so nah zu spüren…“  
Sam verstärkte die Umarmung um Primus.   
„Aber im Moment weiß ich nicht, welchen Weg ich beschreiten soll… ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht zulassen kann, dass der Krieg meiner Kinder auch diesen Planten konsumiert…“   
„Sht…“, drückte der Jüngere dem Älteren einen Kuss aufs Haupt. „Ich bin sicher das wir gemeinsam einen Weg finden werden.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne Comverbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand

Kapitel 10

 

Nach ihrem ersten Tag an der Uni wollten sich die beiden jungen Männer nur noch in ihrem Quartier verkriechen.  
Doch als sie lachend durch die Tür stolperten, mussten sie erkennen, dass sie nicht die einzigen in ihrem Wohnzimmer waren.  
Timothy lehnte grinsend mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Esstisch.   
„Glaubt ihr wirklich, ihr wärt mich los nur weil ihr jetzt auf der Uni seid?“  
„Naja,“, gab Sam trocken zurück. „Das ging uns durch den Kopf.“  
Der Sargent lachte auf:  
„Sorry Ladies, aber ich fürchte nicht.“  
Dann stieß er sich vom Tisch ab und ging auf sie zu:  
„Ihr habt diese Woche, um euch an euren Stundenplan und das Arbeitspensum zu gewöhnen. Ab nächste Woche Montag geht es mit dem Training weiter:  
Jeden Tag Joggen und mindestens dreimal in der Woche zu mir.   
Ihr findet mich in den Butler-Apartments, der letzte Bungalow vor dem Waldrand.“  
Damit schlug er ihnen auf die Schultern und schritt zwischen sie durch nach draußen. 

++Wie läuft das eigentlich mit Gaia?++, erkundigte sich Sam neugierig.   
Seit er von dem Schöpfer der Erde erfahren hatte, wollte er mehr über ihn wissen.   
Wie schon die letzten Nächte lag Primus mit dem Kopf auf Sams Oberkörper, so dass er mit dem Herzschlag seines Sparks im Ohr einschlafen konnte.   
Sam hingegen hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen und drückte ihn an sich.   
++Wie meinst du das?++  
++Naja, sieht Gaia dein Hiersein nicht als eindringen in sein Revier an?++  
Sam konnte die Verblüffung seines Gefährten fast mit den Fingern fassen, ehe sie in Amüsement umschlug.  
Sein Partner schüttelte den Kopf:  
++Nein… aber Gaias Neugierde ist unerschöpflich.   
Er ist einer der Schöpfer, die eine Welt oder Sonnensystem erschaffen, bleiben, bis sie sicher sind, dass das Leben unter seiner Leitung weit genug fortgeschritten ist, dass es sich auch ohne ihn weiterentwickeln kann, dann macht er sich auf und erschafft den nächsten Mikro-Kosmos.   
Es ist nicht so, dass er seine älteren Kreationen vergisst.   
Er vertritt nur den Standpunkt, dass das Leben seinen eigenen Weg gehen muss. Ohne von ihm überwacht zu werden.   
Als zum Beispiel vor den vielen, vielen Jahren der Komet hier einschlug und folgedessen die Dinos ausstarben, lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder hierher. Um zu sehen, ob er seine Kreation endgültig zerstören musste oder ob noch etwas zu retten war.   
Zu seiner Erleichterung war das Leben bereits dabei sich einen neuen Weg zu suchen.   
Er leitete es an, bis er erneut sicher sein konnte, dass es ohne ihn auskam.   
Gaia hat die Erde bereits seit Äonen nicht mehr besucht.   
Nur hin und wieder flüchtig hergeschaut.  
Erst als Optimus mit seinem Team hier landete und am Ende der AllSpark zerstört wurde, lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder hierher.   
Deswegen war er auch da, als ich mir einen neuen Körper basierend auf seiner Kreation erschuf.   
Er griff ein und gab mir eine Identität, so dass ich erst mal hier ankommen konnte, ohne mich mit irgendwelchen Regierungen rumschlagen zu müssen.   
Aber nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass ich gut von dir aufgenommen wurde, hat er seinen Blick wieder abgewandt.   
Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, findet er es enorm lustig dass ein anderer Schöpfer ungesehen unter seinen Kindern lebt und ist äußerst gespannt wie sich das noch weiter entwickelt.++, schloss Primus mit einem schiefen Lächeln.   
Der Jüngere musste das erst mal verdauen, dann schnaubte er belustigt:  
++Da schlagen sich die Menschen bereits seit Jahrtausenden aus religiösen Gründen die Köpfe ein und dann ist derjenige, der für diese Position am ehesten in Frage kommt, noch nicht mal hier. Und zudem verfügt er auch noch über einen äußerst verdrehten Sinn für Humor.++  
++Wie oft denn noch: Wir sind keine Götter.++, grinste Primus.

„Leo, wenn du nur hergekommen bist, um unseren Kühlschrank zu missbrauchen, dann weißt du wo die Tür ist.“, runzelte Primus verstimmt die Stirn, während er den anderen Erstsemester beobachtete.   
Angesprochener drehte sich unbeeindruckt um:  
„Ach komm schon- welcher Newbie verfügt über eine so gut ausgestattete Bude? Da muss ich doch irgendwo einen Vorteil draus ziehen. Ich nehme die Dosen nachher auch wieder mit.“, endete er mit einem Zwinkern.   
Dann schlenderte er zu ihnen und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder.   
Mit gerümpfter Nase schaute er über seine Lernmaterialien, die vor ihm auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lagen.   
Dann fiel er nach vorn und schlug mit der Stirn auf eines seiner Bücher.   
„Es ist erst die vierte Woche in unserem Semester. Worüber will der Professor denn schon jetzt eine Arbeit schreiben?“, stöhnte der Spanischstämmige auf.   
Augenrollend gab Sam zurück:   
„Vielleicht nicht über eine Menge, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich nur darüber versichern will, dass wir in den letzten Wochen auch aufgepasst haben.“   
„Ach Mann, diese Professoren sind Folterknechte- unsere Wochenenden sollten lieber auf Bruderschaftspartys verbracht werden. Aber nein, stattdessen sitzen wir an einem schönen Samstagabend hier und versuchen noch mal alles durchzugehen.“, jammerte er weiter.   
„Wenn dir die Partys wichtiger sind, dann weißt du wo die Tür ist.“, wiederholte Primus sein Angebot.  
Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, dann wollte er im Moment lieber mit Sam allein sein. Schon seit einer Weile würde er seinem Gefährten liebend gern an die Wäsche gehen. Leider stand der Termin mit Leo bereits, weswegen er sich ein wenig zurückgehalten hatte.   
Aber wenn der junge Mann erst mal weg war…   
Der Ernst der hinter diesem Satz steckte, schien den Spaniard aufzurütteln:   
„Okay, ich bin hier. Schmeißt mich bitte nicht raus.“  
Seufzend setzte der Schöpfer sich neben den jungen Mann und versuchte ihm die Wirrnisse der menschlichen Politik ein wenig näher zu bringen.

Auch wenn er und Sam versuchten sich ein wenig zurückzuhalten, so hatten ihre Kommilitonen und Professoren schnell mitbekommen, dass ihnen das Studium ziemlich einfach fiel. Sie eigentlich schon fast unterfordert waren.   
Aber auf Nachfrage des Dekans hatten sie darum gebeten ihre Stundenpläne so zu lassen wie sie jetzt waren, da sie ihre so entstandene freie Zeit anders nutzten.   
So erkundigten sie gemeinsam mit Bee die nähere Umgebung.   
Letztes Wochenende waren sie sogar in Philadelphia gewesen.   
Und irgendwann in den nächsten Wochen würden sie auch mal New York  
erkunden fahren.   
Oder blieben Dank Tims Trainingsregime in Form.   
Zudem hatte der Soldat zugegeben, dass die ‘Bots darum gebeten hatten, dass er ihnen nach Princeton folgte- sozusagen als weiterer Bodyguard.   
Da er die beiden sympathisch fand und auch von Lennox keine Einwände kamen, folgte er der Bitte.   
Sam hatte gelacht, als er das gehört hatte und gemeint:   
„Gibs doch zu, du genießt es uns Zivis so richtig durch die Gegend zu scheuchen.“  
Das diabolische Grinsen des Sargent sagte genug.   
Zudem hatten sie regelmäßigen Kontakt mit dem NEST- Hauptquartier, den ‘Bots und vor allem auch den Sparklingen.  
Dew, Roadster und Xamer vermissten sie beide total, aber Grandpa Ops bemühte sich wirklich ihnen das Einleben auf der Basis zu erleichtern. 

Aufgrund der Leichtigkeit mit der sie durch ihre Kurse kamen, hatten einige Mitstudenten sich ein Herz gefasst und um ihre Hilfe beim Lernen gebeten.   
Da sie so schon kaum am sozialen Leben der Uni teilnahmen, da sie so viel unterwegs waren, hatten sie bei einigen zugesagt.   
Unter anderem auch Leo.   
Jemand der Spaß am Leben hatte und ein absolutes Genie am Computer war.   
Da er aber darauf hoffte nach dem Studium bei der Regierung unterzukommen, wollte er auch fundiertes Politwissen vorweisen.   
Leider waren Menschen und ihre Strategien nicht so geradlinig wie Computer. Was dem jungen Mann mehr als nur Kopfschmerzen breitete.   
Aber wenn er eines war, dann dickköpfig.   
Und er hatte die Hoffnung, dass er mit ihrer Hilfe einigermaßen gut durch diese Kurse kam.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Primus wie sich sein Partner Richtung Küche bewegte.   
Es hatte ihn überrascht, dass Sam derjenige war, der den Kochlöffel übernahm.  
Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie sich von Take-Aways ernähren würden. Aber Sam hatte ihn überrascht.   
Auf seine erstaunte Anfrage hin, hatte der Jüngere lediglich mit den Augen gerollt und gemeint:   
„Warum sollen wir so eine gut ausgestattete Küche nicht benutzen? Außerdem kann ich lesen und somit den Anweisungen in den Rezepten folgen.“  
Dem hatte Primus nichts weiter entgegenzusetzen.  
Auch wenn die eine oder andere Mahlzeit immer noch im Müll landete, konnte er schon eine Verbesserung erkennen.   
Eine ziemlich leckere sogar. 

Nachdem Leo sich mit seinen gekühlten Energydrinks von ihnen verabschiedet hatte, presste Primus Sam gegen die Küchenzeile.   
Nach einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss grinste er ihn schelmisch an und ging in die Knie.   
++Nicht das ich mich beschweren will, aber was ist in dich gefahren?++, lachte Sam atemlos.   
++Keine Ahnung, aber wenn Leo nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich schon heute Nachmittag über dich hergefallen…++  
Sams Antwort ging in einem Stöhnen über, da Primus es geschafft hatte, seine Hose zu öffnen und die Zunge über seinen Preis gleiten zu lassen.   
Das reichte bereits aus, dass Sams Stolz komplett erwachte, was Primus nutzte um ihn so tief wie möglich in seine Kehle gleiten zu lassen.   
Dafür das Primus erst seit knapp einem Monat über diesen Körper verfügte, wusste er schon verdammt gut, wie man damit umging- dachte Sam noch. Dann vergrub er seine Finger im seidigen Haar des Knieenden. Gab den Rhythmus vor, mit dem seine Erregung geliebt wurde.  
Primus hingegen reagierte auf Sams sanfte Dominierung mit einem behaglichen Brummen. Was zur Folge hatte, das Sam bereits kam.   
Mit einem genießerischen Seufzen schluckte P jeden einzelnen Tropfen.  
Ging sogar soweit mit seiner Zunge das geliebte Fleisch zu säubern.   
Sam stöhnte auf.   
Die liebevolle Säuberung brachte ihn schon wieder zum erhärten.   
Schien, als ob eine fantastische Erholungszeit ebenfalls zu einem der Vorteile gehörte, der Spark eines Schöpfers zu sein. Vor allem wenn es besagter Schöpfer war, der vor einem auf den Knien rutschte.   
Der Braunhaarige zog seinen Partner nach oben.   
Verschloss ihm die Lippen mit einem harten Kuss, während seine Hände Knopf und Reißverschluss der Hose öffneten.   
Dann wirbelte er den Älteren herum, um seinen Oberkörper auf die Arbeitsfläche zu drücken.   
Mit der einen Hand versuchte er die Flasche mit dem Bratöl zu finden und die andere löste die Hose von den schmalen Hüften bis die Schwerkraft den Rest übernahm.   
Als er das Öl endlich gefunden hatte, goss er sich etwas über die freie Hand und stieß gleich mit zwei Fingern in die warme Enge seines Gefährten.   
Primus hingegen streckte sich den Fingern gierig entgegen.  
„Das reicht…“, keuchte er. „Nimm mich…“  
Nicht in der Lage seinem Gefährten zu wiedersprechen, entzog er seine Finger und stieß voller Kraft zu.  
Da die Hose von Primus nicht weiter als bis zu seinen Knien gekommen war, wurde Sam von einem heißen Tunnel in Empfang genommen, der noch enger war als je zu vor. Er konnte gar nicht anders als immer und immer wieder heftig zu zustoßen.   
Primus liebte es, wenn Sam wirklich alle Zügel fallen ließ und sich in ihrer Leidenschaft verlor. Jetzt war Sam noch nicht mal so weit gegangen auch nur einen Teil seiner Kleidung abzulegen. Stattdessen fühlte er mit jedem Stoß, wie sich der kühle Reißverschluss von Sams Hose in sein Fleisch presste.  
Wie sein kaum vorbereiteter Tunnel sich wie ein Handschuh um Sams Härte schmiegte. Was dazu führte, dass Sam nicht lange brauchte um ihn mit seinem heißen Samen zu füllen, was seinen eigenen Orgasmus triggerte.   
Aber er war noch lange nicht gesättigt.   
Nachdem Sam sich zurückgezogen hatte, drehte er sich um.  
Stieg aus seiner Hose. Löste Sams T-Shirt und zog es ihm über die Ohren. Dann sprang er seinem Spark in die Arme. Klammerte die Beine um dessen Hüften, die Arme um dessen Hals. Forderte die Zunge des Jüngeren zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kampf heraus.   
Irgendwie schafften sie es zur Couch.   
Und irgendwie hatten sie auch geschafft bis dahin ihre restlichen Klamotten loszuwerden.  
Was danach folgte, war eine Nacht, in der sie jede Grenze zwischen sich niederrissen. Absolut jede. Es waren nicht mehr zwei Seelen in zwei Körpern, sondern eine Seele mit zwei Körpern, die versuchten ebenfalls noch eins zu werden… 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sam durch die vorwitzigen Strahlen der Morgensonne geweckt.   
Lächelnd küsste er den Nacken seines Gefährten, bevor er sein Gesicht darin vergrub.   
Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie in der Sofadecke eingewickelt auf der Couch lagen.   
Dann fielen ihm die vergangenen Stunden ein.   
Automatisch verstärkte er die Umarmung um den Älteren.   
Murmelte ein leises: „Grundgütiger…“ in die schwarzen Haare. Da Primus zärtlich über seinen Unterarm strich, schob er seine nächste Frage gleich hinterher:   
„Bist du in Ordnung, P?“  
Dieser drehte sich um und legte ihm die Arme um den Hals.   
Verpasste ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze ehe er mit einem sanften Lächeln seinen Spark beruhigte:   
„Alles okay.“  
Da er die Aussage durch ihre Verbindung bestätigt fühlte, lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die des Älteren und fragte verschmitzt:  
„Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem angefangenen Tag?“

Beide ahnten noch nicht welche Folgen diese Nacht nach sich ziehen sollte…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joa, das wars mal wieder^.^  
> Und keine Sorge, ab nächstem Kapitel geht es mit der Storyline weiter…  
> (Wer jetzt befürchtet, dass es in mpreg ausartet, kann ich beruhigen- behaltet aber im Hinterkopf, dass es sich bei Primus um einen Schöpfer handelt und seine Schöpfung derzeit nicht in der Lage ist, sich irgendwie fortzupflanzen…)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne Comverbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand  
> Femme = „weiblicher“ Cybertronierin  
> Mech = „männlicher“ Cybertronier

Kapitel 11

 

„Ah, schaut Leute, wer den Weg in unsere bescheidene Behausung gefunden hat!“, begrüßte Leo den Braunhaarigen breit grinsend.   
Sam hingegen rollte nur mit den Augen, während er sich auf einem der leeren Stühle vor den Computerbildschirmen niederließ.   
Den Rücken vorerst zu besagten Bildschirmen gedreht, da er so Leo und seine beiden Kumpel im Blick hatte.   
„Also, warum sollte ich herkommen?“, erkundigte sich Sam neugierig.   
Mit einem Lächeln, das nichts Gutes verhieß- auch wenn sich Sam im Moment noch nicht so ganz sicher war, für wen- erklärte Leo:  
„Amigo, du hast Ahnung von Computern und bist offen für Neues.“  
Da es sich dabei um eine Feststellung handelte, zog Sam lediglich eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch und wartete ab.   
„Deswegen möchte ich dich für unseren Blog engagieren.“, verkündete Leo mit großer Geste.   
Dave und Steve grinsten sich verschwörerisch an, überließen aber ihrem Boss die Einweisung des Neuen.   
Der Spaniard hingegen war zu den Computern getreten und hob die Bildschirmsperre auf, während er voller Energie weiter erklärte:   
„Letztes Jahr in Mission-City wollte uns die Regierung weiß machen, dass es sich um einen terroristischen Anschlag gehandelt hat. Selbst die Toten wurden verbrannt um ‚zu vermeiden, dass sich eventuelle Erreger verbreiten‘.  
Aber in der Zwischenze…“  
Weiter kam er gar nicht, da Sam ihn mit einem schweren Seufzer unterbrach.   
Er hatte genug gesehen.   
Und es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter.   
Er konnte mehrere schlechte Filmaufnahmen erkennen, die wahrscheinlich von Handy-Kameras aufgenommen worden waren.   
Dazu jede Menge zusätzliches Material, welches in den vergangenen Monaten auf Leos Seite eingegangen war und die eine oder andere Mission zeigte.   
Ihm wurde fast schlecht, als er in einem Blog sogar las, wie derjenige welche die stattliche Statur Megatrons bewunderte- natürlich ohne zu wissen, wen er da bewunderte und was dieser ‘Bot eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.  
Seine braunen, fast schwarzen, Augen bohrten sich eindringlich in die von seinem Freund:   
„Leo, wenn du dich nicht mit der Regierung anlegen möchtest, dann empfehle ich dir- dringendst- fahr deine Seite runter und denke nie wieder darüber nach.“  
Der Angesprochene hingegen hatte Schwierigkeiten sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren, da ihm der Blick dermaßen unter die Haut ging.   
Vor allem da er Einblick zu einer Seite seines jungen Freundes gab, die dieser wohl ziemlich offensichtlich vor der Allgemeinheit verbarg.   
Und der Stahl, den er hinter dem Ernst und Schmerz, dem Wissen und dem Wünschen aufblitzen sah, sagte ihm, das dieser durch bittere Erfahrung und heißes Feuer gehärtet war und Sam unerbittlich seinen Willen durchsetzen würde.   
Seine beiden Jünger sprangen empört auf:   
„Was, das kannst du nicht verlangen!“,  
„Weißt du eigentlich wie lange wir gebraucht haben diesen Blog aufzubauen?“,  
„Wie schwierig es war, unsere Informanten zu finden?“,   
„Welche Arbeit wir hineinstecken müssen, damit wir vor RoboWarrior liegen?“,  
„Die Gesellschaft hat ein Recht zu erfahren, was die Regierung unterdrückt!“  
Der junge Spark drehte sich um.  
Fasste jetzt auch die beiden anderen jungen Männer ins Auge, ehe er mit harter Stimme meinte:   
„Das ist mir relativ egal!   
Aber wenn ihr die Regierung auf euch aufmerksam machen möchtet oder- betet zu allen euch bekannten Göttern, das dem nicht so ist- sogar die BadBoys in dieser Geschichte, dann nur zu.   
Aber ich vergewissere euch, dass ihr diese Aufmerksamkeit nicht mögen werdet und im zweiten Fall es sogar fraglich wäre, ob ihr diese überlebt.  
Wollt ihr es wirklich so weit kommen lassen?   
Alles nur für ein paar Minuten flüchtigen Ruhms im Internet?“  
Mit seiner Ansprache hatte er nicht nur Leo zum Nachdenken gebracht, sondern dessen beiden Freunden das Blut aus dem Gesicht gejagt.   
„Und was das Recht der Bevölkerung angeht- im Grunde stimme ich euch zu.   
Aber ist euch schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass die Geheimhaltung der Regierung in manchen Fällen notwendig ist? Vielleicht weil der Rest der Welt noch nicht bereit für die Informationen und deren Folgen ist?“  
Alle drei schluckten nervös.   
So kannten sie ihren Kumpel gar nicht.   
In den letzten Wochen hatten sie ihn eher als easy- going und für- jeden- Spass- zu- haben kennengelernt. Als jemanden, der vielleicht früh geheiratet hatte, aber voll und ganz hinter seinem Partner stand. Diesem immer Aufmerksamkeit entgegenbrachte und es vorzog lieber einen stillen Abend zu zweit zu verbringen, als auf einer Frat-Party.   
Der also im Grunde genommen nichts mit der grimmigen Gestalt gemein hatte, die ihnen gerade gegenüber stand.   
„Du…“, Leo schluckte und versuchte es erneut. „Du warst da- oder? In Mission-City?“  
Steve und Daves Augen weiteten sich voller Staunen.   
Bevor sie ihn jedoch mit aufgeregten Fragen bestürmen konnten, nickte Sam abgehackt:  
„Ja, und glaubt mir wenn ich sage, dass ich auch nicht gerade glücklich mit dem Krisen-Management unserer Regierung bin.“   
Vor allem nicht wie sie hinterher mit den Autobots umgesprungen war.   
Aber das stand auf einem anderen Blatt geschrieben und hatte nichts mit der derzeitigen Situation zu tun.   
„Da ich selbst auch jemanden verloren habe, der mir zu dem Zeitpunkt viel bedeutet hat, kann ich die Bitterkeit jener verstehen, die nicht in der Lage sind ihre Lieben zur letzten Ruhe zu betten.   
Aber in einem hat Uncle Sam Recht:   
Das, was sich wirklich hinter dieser Katastrophe verbirgt, ist etwas, wofür der Großteil der Menschheit noch nicht bereit ist.“   
Grundgütiger, ein Teil der Menschheit glaubte doch immer noch dem buchstäblichen Wort der Bibel, wonach die Geschichte der Menschheit erst vor circa 5000 Jahren begann und einige die Lehren Darwins für Ketzerei hielten.   
Sam ließ seine Worte ein wenig nachhallen.   
Doch schließlich war es Leo der sich als erster wieder faste und langsam nickte:   
„Okay, ich werden den Blog fürs erste einfrieren.“  
Den erneuten Protest seiner Jünger unterdrückte er mit einer knappen Handbewegung.   
„Ich werde mir eine Weile durch den Kopf gehen lassen, was du eben gesagt hast. Aber ich bitte dich zu akzeptieren, falls meine Entscheidung für die Weiterführung ausfällt.“  
Schweren Herzens nickte Sam.  
Warnte seinen Freund aber vor:   
„Sollte deine Entscheidung so ausfallen, dann akzeptiere auch bitte das P und ich uns in diesem Fall gezwungen sehen, unsere Freundschaft zurückzuziehen.“  
Er erkannte noch das erschrockene Weiten von Leos braunen Augen, aber in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Primus streckte gutgelaunt seinen Kopf durch den entstandenen Spalt:   
„Sorry Jungs, aber seid ihr mir böse, wenn ich euch mein Herz entführe?“  
++Wow, was herrscht denn hier für dicke Luft?++, erkundigte sich Primus erstaunt.   
++Können wir das später klären?++  
Auf das unmerkliche Nicken hin, entspannte sich Sam ein wenig und fragte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue:   
„‘Mein Herz‘?“  
Sein Gefährte zuckte ungerührt mit der Schulter, während er mit einem neckischen Augenzwinkern zurückgab:   
„Natürlich. Ist dir denn nicht klar, dass du genau das für mich bist?“  
Sam stockte.   
Primus hatte Recht.   
Im Grunde genommen handelte es sich bei dem Kosenamen um nichts als die nackte Wahrheit.   
Dann, mit einem weichen Gesichtsausdruck, entschuldigte er sich bei den immer noch geschockten Mitkommilitonen und verließ das Zimmer.   
Draußen, als sie mit Bee bereits auf der Straße waren, fragte er den ‘Bot:  
„Bee, kannst du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun?“  
Auf das fragende Tschirpen hin fuhr er fort:   
„Geh bitte auf den Blog ‚Secret Mission- Aufgedeckt!‘.   
Beobachte, ob Leo sein Versprechen hält und ihn einfriert.   
Nach ein paar Tagen vernichte die Seite.   
Und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du hin und wieder ein Auge auf Leos virtuelle Aktivitäten wirfst und jeden weiteren Versuch eine neue Seite ähnlichen Inhaltes aufzustellen sofort unterbindest. Geht das?“  
Erst mit der Zustimmung seines Wächters war Sam in der Lage sich zu entspannen und ihre Fahrt zu genießen.   
Primus hingegen hatte verstanden um was in dem Gespräch mit Leo gegangen war und warum die Atmosphäre in dem Raum dermaßen angespannt gewesen war.   
Zur Beruhigung legte er seine Hand auf Sams Oberschenkel ab und ließ sie dort liegen. Was Sam ihm damit dankte, dass er seine Hand darüber legte und sanft drückte. 

 

Erneut gingen die Monate ins Land.  
Leo war anfangs ein wenig angefressen, dass sein Blog wie vom Erdboden verschluckt schien und jeder Versuch diese Seite oder neue Blogs mit ähnlichem Format aufzubauen, sofort vom Server gekickt wurden.   
Aber nach einer Weile sah er dann wohl ein, dass es keinen Sinn hätte und konzentrierte sich lieber auf den Verkauf seiner Katzenkalender und die Einnahmen seiner gewonnenen Wetten.   
Die Terrabots hingegen hatten die Wunder der SMS für sich entdeckt.  
Was dazu führte, dass sowohl Primus als auch Sam von den Dreien regelmäßig mit den Erzählungen ihrer neuesten Abenteuer zugetextet wurden.  
Diese süße Eigenschaft entlockte den Beiden ein belustigtes Funkeln in den Augen.  
Bauten die Nachrichten sie nach einem stressigen Tag doch immer wieder auf.   
Bee und Tim hingegen nutzten die Zeit die lockere Freundschaft, welche sich in Tranquility langsam aufgebaut hatte, zu verfestigen.  
Schließlich hatten beide nichts zu tun, wenn die Jungen in ihren Vorlesungen saßen.   
Da konnte Bumblebee auch mal mit dem Soldaten dessen Vorräte auffrischen fahren, oder ihm einfach nur Gesellschaft leisten.   
Was nicht weiter schwer fiel, da die Rückseite von Tims Bungalow an den Wald anschloss und somit das Sichtfeld für andere einschränkte.   
Da fiel es nicht auf, wenn der junge Mann sich mit dem Auto unterhielt.   
Das Ehepaar wurde aus seinen Überlegungen über ihre nächste Hausarbeit gerissen, als sie über Lautsprecher zur Dekanin gerufen wurden.   
Auf das bestätigende Nicken ihres Dozenten hin, packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg.   
„Weißt du, warum wir zu ihr zitiert werden?“, fragte Primus mit gerunzelter Stirn.   
Er versuchte sich zu erinnern ob einer von ihnen oder auch beide irgendetwas getan hatten, dass einen Besuch bei der Dekanin erforderte.   
Sam reagierte mit einem ratlosen Schulterzucken:  
„Sorry, kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen.“  
Es dauerte nicht lange und sie erreichten das Hauptsekretariat, wo sie auch gleich zum Büro durch gewunken wurden.   
Ihnen wurde schon ein wenig anders zumute, als die Dekanin sie mit ernster Miene aufforderte Platz zu nehmen.   
„Meine Herren, bitte entschuldigen Sie die Unterbrechung Ihres Studiums, aber ich wurde vor kurzem darüber informiert, dass Sie aufgrund einer familiären Situation daheim gebraucht werden.“  
Vollkommen bleich geworden, schauten sich die beiden jungen Männer an.  
Konnten aber nur hilflos mit den Schultern zucken, da sie absolut nicht wussten, was sich hinter dieser Formulierung verbarg.   
Über die Möglichkeit, dass Sams Eltern wegen eines schief gewachsenen Grashalmes in Ohnmacht gefallen waren, bis hin zur fast Vernichtung der Erde konnte sich alles in dieser einen Formulierung verstecken.   
„Da die Universität gebeten wurde, Ihre Hausarbeiten per e-Mail an Sie weiterzuleiten und es sich bei Ihnen zudem auch noch um zwei unserer besten Studenten handelt, nehmen Sie sich bitte so viel Zeit wie nötig, um die Situation in den Griff zu bekommen.“  
Mit einem: „Alles Gute!“ schickte sie die geschockten jungen Männer zu ihrem Apartment.   
Ihre Starre wurde durch einen Anruf unterbrochen.  
Mit einem kurzen Blick aufs Display nahm Primus den Anruf an:  
„Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich nicht mehr dazu gekommen bin, euch vorzuwarnen.“, kam es betreten von Bumblebee. „Beruhigt euch, packt ein paar Sachen zusammen und dann fahre ich euch zum Hauptquartier.“  
Damit unterbrach er das Gespräch.  
Allerdings waren Sam und Primus beruhigt.   
Wenn Bee so reagierte, dann konnte es sich bei der familiären Situation nur um etwas NEST-Internes handeln, aber nicht ums Ende der Welt.   
Mit einem kleinen Schwung im Schritt betraten sie ihr Quartier, sammelten alles zusammen was sie für ein paar Tage Aufenthalt benötigten und sausten runter zu Bee.   
Der wartete mit Tim im Rücksitz bereits auf die Zwei.   
„Wisst ihr um was es geht?“, fragte Primus nach einer Weile.   
Tim konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, während Bee ein wenig grummelig meinte:   
„Mir haben sie auch nichts gesagt. Nur das wir keine Panik bekommen brauchen und stattdessen so schnell wie möglich zur Basis kommen sollen.“  
Da keiner der Anwesenden das Geheimnis lösen konnte, stellte der ‘Bot das Radio leise auf eine Jazz-Station.   
Und nach einer Weile kam sogar ein Gespräch zwischen den Vieren in Gang.   
Gegen Abend rollten sie dann endlich ins NEST-HQ ein.   
Bevor Primus und Sam jedoch in der Lage waren, ihr Gepäck auszuladen, wurden sie von drei kleinen Wirbelwinden über den Haufen gerannt.   
Lachend arbeiteten sich die beiden jungen Männer unter den Sparklingen hervor.   
Und zu ihrer größten Überraschung hatten Xamer und Roadster endlich ihre Bipedal- Form angenommen.   
„Hey, Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr Zwei!“, strahlte Sam die zwei jungen ‘Bots an.   
Primus hingegen war so gerührt davon, seinen drei jüngsten Kindern so nah zu sein- diesen jungen unbedarften Sparks- so nah bei sich zu spüren, dass er im Moment erst Mal nichts sagen konnte.   
Er dankte wem auch immer dafür, dass er Sam an seiner Seite hatte.   
Der veranstaltete genug Wirbel für sie beide, um so von seiner Stille abzulenken.   
„Warum habt ihr uns denn nichts gesagt? Und Dew, kann es sein, dass du ein paar Zentimeter größer geworden bist?“, drückte Sam die Sparklinge an sich.   
Diese schauten mit vor Freude glänzenden Linsen zu ihm auf, doch bevor sie was sagen konnten, wurden die Neuankömmlinge von Optimus begrüßt:   
„Hallo, Sam, Philip, Timothy!“  
Alle drei schauten auf und grüßten den Prime mit einem Nicken zurück.   
„Und die drei haben jeden ‘Bot hier auf der Basis auf ihren Spark schwören lassen, dass sie euch nichts sagen.“, lachte Optimus amüsiert. „Sie wollten euch damit überraschen.“  
„Na, die Überraschung ist euch gelungen.“, grinste Sam auf die Sparklinge runter.   
Dann beugte er sich vor und hauchte jedem einen Kuss auf den polierten Kopf.   
Vergnügt quitschend lösten sie sich von ihm und rannten Richtung Aufenthaltshangar.   
Grinsend verabschiedete sich Tim sich von der Gruppe, behielt aber für sich, dass er die Situationen mit den Sparklingen absolut süß fand für sich:   
„Also Leute, ich hau mich aufs Ohr.  
Sobald ihr zurück wollt, sagt Bescheid. In der Zwischenzeit bin ich bei meiner Truppe.“  
Bee, der sich inzwischen in seiner Bipedal-Form befand und die jungen Männer winkten ihm zum Abschied, konzentrierten sich aber schnell wieder auf Optimus.   
Primus konnte endlich den Kloß runterschlucken, der ihm auf den Stimmbändern gelegen hatte und fragte:   
„Was genau beinhaltet diese ‚familiäre Situation‘?“  
Sein Prime schien aufzuseufzen:   
„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ihr heute Abend erst mal ankommt und morgen ausschlaft. Dann können wir morgen Vormittag alles in Ruhe bereden.“  
Als er den skeptischen Blick der Drei auf sich spürte, fügte er noch beruhigend hinzu:  
„Es ist nichts schlimmes, nur… außergewöhnlich.“  
Der gelbe Wächter und seine Schützlinge wechselten unsichere Blicke aus, akzeptierten die versteckte Anweisung des Primes jedoch.   
Bee begleitete das junge Ehepaar zu einem der wenigen Gebäude, die auf menschliche Maßstäbe angelegt war und sich mitten in ihrem „Revier“ der Basis befand.  
„Hier findet ihr euer Quartier und Rückzugsort. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.“  
Der Schöpfer strich dem Scout beruhigend über den Fuß:  
„Keine Sorge, solange es ein Bett und eine Waschgelegenheit hat, sind wir zufrieden.“  
Mit einem erleichterten Nicken verabschiedete sich ihr Wächter vorerst von ihnen und ging ebenfalls Richtung Aufenthaltshangar.   
Mit einem Schulterzucken betraten Beide das Gebäude.  
Sie brauchten nicht lange suchen, da die Tür mit einem Namensschild versehen war.   
Fast schon liebevoll verschnörkelt hatte jemand „Witwicky“ in eine Metallplatte gebrannt.   
Neben der Tür ein Bioscanner, der ihnen ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten Durchlass  
gewährte.   
„Ich glaube Optimus nimmt die Sache mit dem Erziehungsberechtigten ziemlich ernst.“, war das erste was Sam nach ein paar geschockten Sekunden über die Lippen kam.   
Primus nickte stumm.   
Was sollte er auch schon großartig sagen?   
Im Grunde genommen ähnelten diese Räume von der Einrichtung her ihrem Apartment an der Uni.   
Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es ebenerdig war und sich nicht über zwei Etagen erstreckte.   
Auf der Küchenzeile warteten sogar zwei abgedeckte, immer noch warme Mahlzeiten auf sie. 

Nach dem Abendessen und einer- gemeinsamen und sehr vergnüglichen- Dusche betraten auch sie endlich den Aufenthaltshangar.   
Fast sofort war Wheelie an ihrer Seite.   
Zog an Primus‘ Hosenbein um sie in eine bestimmte Richtung zu ziehen.   
Wie sich herausstellte machte der kleine ‘Bot die Runde und stellte sie den Neuankömmlingen vor.   
Arcee, eine sehr energiegeladene Femme, die sich in drei unabhängig voneinander agierenden Einheiten zerlegen konnte.   
Sideswipe, ein freundlich aufgeschlossener Mech, der sich nichts davon anmerken ließ, dass er seinen Spark-Zwilling vermisste.   
Mudflap und Skids, die jüngeren Spark-Zwillinge, die eigentlich nichts als Unsinn in ihren Prozessoren hatten.   
(„Hey, musst du uns unseren Spaß verderben?“, „Das ist nicht fair, du kleiner Flohroller.“)   
Und zu guter Letzt Wheeljack, der Erfinder, der sich mit Vorliebe selbst in die Luft jagte- selbstverständlich unabsichtlich.   
Alles in allem wurde es noch ein vergnüglicher Abend.   
Auch wenn Sam und Primus die unterschwellige Nervosität nicht verborgen blieb.  
Aber Sam war insgeheim froh zu sehen, wie die Schwere, die Optimus seit Mission-City zu verfolgen schien, in den letzten Monaten ein wenig nachgelassen hatte.   
Woran die Anwesenheit der jungen Terrabots mit Sicherheit nicht ganz unschuldig war- vor allem wenn er sah, wie die Drei ihren „Grandpa Ops“ um ihre kleinen Servo gewickelt hatten?  
Wiedersetzte sich der große ‘Bot doch nicht, als er von den kleinen Energiebündeln kichernd überfallen wurde sobald er den Aufenthaltsraum betrat.   
Die Kleinen krabbelten an seinen Beinen hoch und schon bald hatte er die Rasselbande an seinen Armen hängen.   
In sich hinein glucksend setzte er sich in Bewegung.  
Nahm in einem der riesigen Stühle Platz.   
Setzte die Sparklinge auf seinen Beinen ab und fragte amüsiert:   
„Jetzt wo ihr mich gefangen gesetzt habt, was möchtet ihr von mir?“  
„Geschichten.“, krähten die Drei einstimmig.   
Das schien das unausgesprochene Zeichen für die anderen ‘Bots zu sein, ihre derzeitigen Beschäftigungen beiseite zu legen und sich ebenfalls auf ihren Prime zu konzentrieren.   
Bumblebee ging sogar soweit, dass er den Platz wechselte.   
Sich Optimus zu Füssen zu setzen und wie ein aufmerksamer Youngling erwartungsvoll zu ihm aufzusehen.  
Wofür er einen leichten Klapps auf den Hinterkopf kassierte.  
Leise lachend rieb der Scout die Stelle, blieb jedoch sitzen.   
Schraubte aber den übertriebenen Eifer runter.  
Lachend gab der große ‘Bot unter der vereinten Aufmerksamkeit nach und fing an ein altes cybertronisches Märchen zu rezitieren: „Es war einmal…“  
Schien, als ob das ein universeller Anfang für Märchen war- in diesem Fall war „universell“ sogar wörtlich gemeint.   
Und mit der ruhigen und tiefen Stimme eignete sich Optimus besonders gut als Märchenonkel.   
Sam gluckste in sich hinein.  
Konnte aber auch nicht lange dem Bann der tiefen Stimme wiederstehen und ließ sich von seinem Erziehungsberichtigten in ein imaginäres und phantastisches Abenteuer ziehen…


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne Comverbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand  
> Femme = „weiblicher“ Cybertronierin  
> Mech = „männlicher“ Cybertronier

Kapitel 12 

 

Am nächsten Morgen taumelten Primus und Sam ziemlich verpennt in die Messe.  
Die Soldaten, die Mission-City miterlebt hatten, begrüßten die Studenten mit einem amüsierten: „Guten Morgen.“  
Der Rest der Truppe beäugte die Zivilisten in ihrer Mitte, hielten sich aber zurück.   
Während Sam zur Essensausgabe weiterstolperte, ließ sich Primus neben Epps in den Stuhl fallen. Lennox konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen und fragte grinsend:  
„Wurde euer Schönheitsschlaf vom Fahnenstreich unterbrochen?“  
Verärgerte Bernsteine blitzten ihn verärgert an bevor Primus seinen Kopf auf den auf dem Tisch verschränkten Armen bettete.   
„Wenn ihr drei hyperaktive Sparklinge in euren Quartieren habt und am nächsten Morgen frischer ausseht, können wir gerne weiterreden.“, knurrte er verschlafen.   
Was den Zuhörern jedoch nur weitere Belustigung abrang.  
Epps klopfte dem Schwarzhaarigen fast schon mitleidig auf die Schulter:  
„So schlimm?“  
Das genervte Aufstöhnen trug lediglich zur weiteren Erheiterung bei.   
Der Schöpfer war dem freundschaftlichen Spott der Soldaten aber nicht mehr allein ausgesetzt, da Sam sich endlich ihm gegenüber niederließ.   
Das Tablett gefüllt mit zwei Tellern voller Pancakes und zwei großen Tassen schwarzen Kaffees.  
Der Kaffee war das Erste wonach der Schwarzhaarige griff.  
Genauso wie sein Partner.   
Erst nachdem sie andächtig mehrere Schlucke des rabenschwarzen Lebenselexiers runtergeschlürft hatten, zogen sie ihre Teller zu sich.   
Nach dem ersten Happen war es Sam, der Epps Frage mit einem schiefen Lächeln beantwortete:  
„Die Drei hatten sich so gefreut uns wieder zu sehen, dass wir es ihnen gestattet haben bei uns zu schlafen.   
Leider hatten wir nicht damit gerechnet das sich alle Drei vor lauter Aufregung wie 2jährige auf Speed benehmen würden und dadurch absolute Schwierigkeiten hatten in ihren Ladezustand zu fallen.“,  
„Waren zwei endlich offline, wurden sie durch das aufgeregte Gebabbel des Dritten wieder wach.“, fuhr Primus fort. „Hat ne Weile gedauert ehe endlich alle drei offline gingen.“,  
„Aber wie das mit dem Überschwang kleiner Kinder so ist,“, übernahm Sam die Geschichte wieder. „brauchten sie nur wenige Stunden bis sie wieder fit waren. Sie versuchten zwar leise zu sein,“,  
„Aber ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen, das ‚Sparklinge‘ und ‚leise‘ nicht wirklich in einen Satz gehören.“, beendete Primus die Story trocken.   
Kaum war Primus verstummt, brachen die Soldaten in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
„Herzlich Willkommen zu den Freuden der Elternschaft!“, grinste Will.  
Was ihm jedoch nur zwei böse Blicke einbrachte.  
Die er gekonnt ignorierte. 

Optimus und Bee begleiteten sie zu Ratchet nachdem sie vom Frühstück wieder kamen.   
Verwirrt hatten sie zum Prime geschaut, aber der schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.   
Erst als die Tür zur Krankenstation hinter ihnen zu fiel, erkundigte sich Primus neugierig:  
„Ist etwas passiert?“  
„Das kann man sehen wie man möchte.“, gab Optimus zurück.   
Die jungen Männer konnten heraushören, dass der große ‘Bot selbst nicht so sicher war.   
Daraufhin wandte sich Sam an den Medi-Bot: „Ratchet?“  
Dieser schnaufte:   
„Lasst mich erst diverse Scans durchführen und je nachdem wie diese ausfallen, kann ich euch eine detailliertere Erklärung geben.“  
Die Menschen in der Runde nickten.   
Zufrieden, dass seine Aussage akzeptiert wurde, forderte er den Scout auf:  
*Setz dich hin.   
Wenn ich dich scanne, möchte ich nicht durch deine Rastlosigkeit gestört werden.*  
Damit hatte er erreicht, dass der Scout verdattert seiner Bitte nachkam.   
Ratchet wusste nämlich ganz genau, dass Bumblebee aufgrund seiner Programmierung mehrere mega-cycle lang still halten konnte, ohne auch nur ein Geräusch von sich zu geben.  
Von dem jugendlichen Überschwang den er manchmal an Tag legte, wenn er nicht gerade seinem Job nachging, ganz abgesehen.   
Aber so konnte Ratchet in der eintretenden Stille ungestört seiner Arbeit nachgehen.   
Den drei Zuschauern und auch Bee war fast, als ob sie die Prozessoren in Ratchet arbeiten hören konnten, während er über den gesammelten Daten brütete.   
Schließlich kehrte er wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und hielt den Studenten einen Servo hin.   
Ohne zu zögern kamen sie dieser wortlosen Bitte vertrauensvoll nach.   
„Philip, kannst du bitte ein wenig Abstand von Sam nehmen?“, sprach Ratchet Primus an, nachdem er sie auf einem der großen Metallbetten abgesetzt hatte.   
Mit einem Nicken entfernte er sich ein wenig und nutzte die Gelegenheit sich in der Station ein wenig umzusehen.   
Der hintere Teil war abgeschirmt.   
Flüchtig fragte er sich was sich wohl hinter dem Vorhang befand, aber da wanderten seine Augen auch schon weiter.   
Nahmen das durchorganisierte Ersatzteillager und die medizinischen Geräte wahr, die man auf der Erde eher in einer Autowerkstatt oder bei einem Computerhersteller vermuten würde.   
Dazu die vier großen, stabil gebauten Metallbetten, die selbst einem Cybertronier von der Größe Optimus‘ oder gar Megatrons als Liegestatt dienen könnten.   
Das fünfte Bett war so umgebaut, das mehrere verletzte Menschen dort Platz finden konnten und trotzdem in einer bequemen Arbeitslage für den Medibot waren.   
Die andere Seite des Hangars beherbergte eine große Werkbank und darüber einige Regale, auf denen verschiedene Projekte in den unterschiedlichsten Stadien der Vollendung lagen.   
Seine Erkundungstour wurde von dem Scanner unterbrochen, den er über seine Haut wandern spürte.   
Von den Haarspitzen bis zum kleinen Zeh und wieder zurück.   
Danach setzte sich Ratchet neben Bee auf dem Bett gegenüber dem ihrigen.   
Erneuten meinten die Anwesenden das Surren seiner schwerarbeitenden Festplatten und Prozessoren zu hören.   
Bis er sich selbst mit einem frustrierten Schnaufen unterbrach:   
„Alle in diesem Raum wissen, dass wir uns von Energon ernähren.“  
Sam und Primus nickten, während sich der Schöpfer neben seinem Gefährten im Schneidersitz niederließ.  
„Und glücklicherweise haben wir zwischenzeitlich auf der Erde ein paar Energonquellen ausfindig machen können.“  
++Okaaay… ist das Material heimisch auf der Erde?++  
++Nein,++, schnaubte Primus.++Scheint als hätte Gaia wirklich einen verqueren Sinn für Humor… auf der anderen Seite können wir dankbar sein, dass er meine Kinder nicht verhungern lässt…++  
Der Jüngere zog den Älteren in eine warme mentale Umarmung und tastete in der realen Welt nach der Hand, die ihm am nächsten war.  
Verschränkte ihre Finger und legte sie dann bei sich auf dem Oberschenkel ab.   
Primus hingegen lehnte sich vertrauensvoll in den Schutz und stille Aufmunterung.  
Dann lenkten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Ratchet.   
„Je nach Energieausschuss können benötigen wir alle 2-3 Erdenwochen eine Portion Energon um gut zu funktionieren.   
Doch Bee hat in seiner gesamten Zeit hier auf der Erde 4 Portionen getrunken und dennoch befindet er sich in einem TipTop Zustand.  
Er besteht jede Inspektion ohne das ich irgendetwas reparieren oder nachbessern müsste.“   
An dieser Stelle war der Frust des Medibots nicht mehr zu überhören.  
„Die Terrabots und Wheelie weisen ein ähnliches Phänomen auf.   
In dem Jahr, in dem sie bei dir gewohnt haben, brauchte sie alle je nur eine Portion.   
Erst als sie vor ein paar Monaten komplett auf die Basis zogen, fingen sie an ihren Konsum zu erhöhen.“  
Sam hatte das Gefühl von Ratchets intelligenten Linsen Stück für Stück auseinander genommen und seziert zu werden.   
„Das lässt eigentlich nur den Schluss zu, dass es irgendwie mit deiner Gegenwart zusammenhängt.“  
Verwirrt runzelte der Jüngste in der Runde die Stirn.   
Verfolgte aber weiterhin den frustrierten Ausführungen des ‘Bots:  
„Aber jedes Mal wenn ich dich scanne sind die Werte, die die Restenergien des AllSpark anzeigen, niedriger.   
Meine Theorie war, dass du mehr vom AllSpark mitbekommen hattest, als wir zuerst angenommen hatten. Aber die Scans wiederlegen diese Theorie, da die gemessene Energie noch nicht mal ausreichen würde eine Taschenlampe zum Leuchten zu bringen.“  
Sam war kurz davor sich zu verschlucken.   
Er hatte mehr vom AllSpark übertragen bekommen- da lag Ratchet noch nicht mal so sehr daneben.   
Nur war es nicht das, was der ‘Bot vermutete.   
Der Schöpfer hingegen drückte tröstend seine Hand.   
„Und es würde erklären, was vor zwei Tagen passiert ist.   
Denn ohne die Energien des AllSpark ist es nicht möglich.   
Primus hat uns nicht so geschaffen.“  
Wäre Ratchet ein Mensch, dann würde er sich spätestens jetzt vollkommen geschafft durch die Haare fahren.   
Da er es nicht war, begnügte er sich damit den Fußboden finster anzuschauen.   
++Weißt du, wovon er redet?++  
Primus zuckte ein wenig ratlos mit den Schultern:  
++Nicht wirklich…++  
Sam wandte sich unsicher an Optimus:  
„… ähm… was genau meint Ratchet?“  
Der Prime seufzte einmal kurz auf, ehe er sich vorsichtig neben den Menschen aufs Bett setzte.   
„Vorgestern klagte Ironhide über Schmerzen in seiner Spark-Kammer.  
Ratchet untersuchte ihn, konnte jedoch nichts Auffälliges feststellen.   
Deswegen bat er unseren Waffenmeister sich hinzulegen und seine Kammer zu öffnen.“  
An dieser Stelle nahm Ratchet den Faden wieder auf:   
„Im ersten Moment dachte ich, dass irgendwas mit meinen Linsen nicht stimmt. Im zweiten, das vielleicht ein Bug in der Bildverarbeitung ist.   
Aber eine Selbstdiagnose zeigte einwandfrei funktionierende Systeme.   
Also schien die Tatsache, dass sich ein kleiner Sparkling um Ironhides Spark gerollt hatte, wahr zu sein…  
Vorsichtig machte ich mich daran, den Winzling herauszulösen, ohne ‘Hides Spark zu beschädigen.   
Als ich den Sparkling dann in den Servos hielt, zeigten mir die Scans ein voll funktionstüchtiges Protogehäuse mit einem blutjungen Spark.   
Was aber nicht sein kann!“  
An dieser Stelle sprang der Medibot auf und lief den Gang auf und ab:   
„Auf Cybertron waren, aufgrund ihrer Bauweise, lediglich die Femmes in der Lage Sparks mit Protoform auszutragen, wenn es zu einer ‚natürlichen‘ Zusammenkunft zweier Sparks kam. Und nach circa 9 Orns brachte sie den Sparkling dann zur Welt.   
Falls es bei zwei Mechas auf natürlichen Weg zur Bildung eines neuen Sparks kam, dann hat einer der Mechas den Spark solange in seiner Spark-Kammer getragen, bis dieser stark genug war. Dann wurde er in eine zuvor angefertigte Protoform übertragen.   
Beide Fälle waren jedoch die Ausnahme, da kaum zwei Sparks genug Energie generieren können, um daraus einen neuen Spark entstehen zu lassen.   
Der normale Weg einen Sparkling zu bekommen bestand darin, eine Protoform zu bauen- oder bauen zu lassen- vor den AllSpark zu treten und um einen Sparkling zu bitten.   
In der Regel kam der AllSpark diesem Wunsch nach…   
Aber vorgestern habe ich eine vollausgebildete Protoform aus ‘Hides Kammer entnommen. Eine, die einen neuen Spark beherbergt.   
Einen Sparkling, der wie alle davor geborenen erst online geht, wenn sein Spark sich an die Protoform und ungeschützte Umgebung gewöhnt hat.  
Was nicht möglich sein sollte, da Mechas nicht über die nötigen Programme und Technik verfügen, eine Protoform um den Spark wachsen zu lassen.  
Und er hätte auch keinen Spark tragen können, da ich weiß das die Energie, die sich aufbaut, wenn wir interfacen nicht ausreicht!  
Primus,“, an der Stelle fuhr sich Ratchet übers Gesicht und ließ sich kraftlos auf eines der anderen Betten fallen. „Wir verfügen weder über die notwendige Technik, um uns um den kleinen Wurm zu kümmern, noch den Schutz der Sparklings-Kammern, wo jeder neue Sparkling seine ersten Erdenwochen bestens überwacht und umsorgt verbracht hat… Bis sie dann wenige Orns nachdem sie online gegangen waren an ihre Schöpfer übergeben wurden…“  
Vollkommen sprachlos schauten Sam und Primus zu dem zusammengesunkenen MediBot.   
Zum einen, weil es Sam vollkommen neu war, dass Ironhide und Ratchet Spark-Gebunden waren und natürlich zum anderen wegen seiner Erklärung.   
Selbst Primus konnte die derzeitige Situation nicht nachvollzieh…  
Moment.  
Der Schöpfer hielt inne.   
Die Femme brachten die Sparklinge nach 9 Orns zur Welt.   
Er ging davon aus, dass es bei Ironhide nicht anders gewesen war.  
9 Orns = ungefähr 4 Monate.   
Vor vier Monaten hatte er Sam zu hemmungslosen Sex verführt.  
Das war der Tag gewesen, wo er seinen Gefährten am liebsten schon gegen Mittag zurück ins Bett geschleift hätte.  
Wo er sich so zurückhalten musste, weil Leo noch zur Nachhilfe gekommen war.   
Das war die Nacht gewesen, in der sie sich so wild und leidenschaftlich geliebt hatten, dass sie alle Grenzen zwischen sich eingerissen hatten…  
Sam, der seinen Gedankengängen gefolgt war, erbleichte.   
Das blieb den anwesenden ‘Bots natürlich nicht verborgen.  
Optimus musterte seinen Schützling intensiv:   
„Sam? Weißt du etwa, wie es dazu gekommen sein könnte?“  
„I-ich weiß nicht so recht…“, zuckte er hilflos mit den Schultern. „Kann sein…“  
Auf den hoffnungsvollen Blick Ratchets wiegelte er vorerst ab:  
„A-aber ich bin mir nicht sicher…“  
++P, soll das bedeuten, wenn du irgendwann mal wieder so einen „Anfall“ hast, wir also daraufhin miteinander schlafen und gleichzeitig zwei ‘Bots irgendwo im Universum interfacen, sie Sparklinge empfangen?++  
Er musste sich verdammt zusammenreißen, dass er nicht in Hysterie verfiel.   
Lehnte sich stattdessen dankbar in die mentale Wärme des Älteren.   
Dieser hingegen durchspielte in Sekundenschnelle tausende von Theorien und Schemata. Rief sich jede noch so winzige Einzelheit seiner Schöpfung ins Gedächtnis.   
Konnte aber am Ende seinen Gefährten nicht beruhigen:  
++Ich fürchte ja.++  
Um Sam davor abzuhalten, komplett in Panik zu verfallen, verstärkte er seinen Halt ein wenig. Streichelte den fast-hysterischen Geist des Jüngeren beruhigend.  
Als er merkte, dass Sam sich wieder im Griff hatte und bereit war, ihm zu zuhören, erklärte er weiter:   
++Ich habe ihre Spezies so angelegt, dass sie sich hauptsächlich nur mit Hilfe des AllSpark vermehren konnten.++  
Soweit konnte Sam folgen.   
++Dann wurde der AllSpark durch den Krieg zum Rückzug gezwungen und am Ende sogar zerstört.++  
Auch das war nichts Neues für Sam.   
++Überlege doch mal: der AllSpark ist einmal mein Spark gewesen.   
Diese Funktion übernimmst jetzt du.   
Verständlich also, wenn bei dem Versuch den Spark wieder mit dem „Körper“ zu vereinen, soviel Energie freigesetzt wird, dass daraus neues Leben entsteht.  
Da ich jedoch ihr Schöpfer bin, trage nicht ich die Sparklinge aus, sondern sie werden den ‘Bots zugeführt, denen sie bestimmt sind und die Zeitgleich mit uns interfachen, damit sie die von uns erzeugte Energie in dem Akt ihrer Vereinigung aufnehmen können…++  
Der Braunhaarige schluckte nervös:  
++Das bedeutet dann… das all die Sparklinge, die ab jetzt „geboren“ werden… auch meine… Kinder sind?++  
++Jepp.++, bestätigte P belustigt.   
Und er war erleichtert.   
Seine Kinder waren nicht vom Aussterben bedroht.   
Stattdessen hatten sie sich gemeinsam mit ihm weiterentwickelt.   
Beziehungsweise er hatte sie seinen neuen Lebensumständen angepasst.   
Noch vollkommen von der Rolle aufgrund dieser neuen Erkenntnisse, blickte Sam erst Optimus an:   
„… Können wir uns vorerst darauf einigen, dass die Evolution Schuld an diesen… neuen… Umständen?... ist?“  
Er wartete nicht die Reaktion seines Erziehungsberechtigten ab, sondern wandte sich an Ratchet:  
„… Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Vaterschaft?“


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne Comverbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand  
> Femme = „weiblicher“ Cybertronierin  
> Mech = „männlicher“ Cybertronier

Kapitel 13

 

„Geht es wieder einigermaßen?“, fragte Primus seinen Gefährten vorsichtig.   
Dieser hatte sich nämlich nach dem Gespräch mit Ratchet zurückgezogen, um einen Spaziergang um die Basis zu machen. Er musste den Kopf wieder frei bekommen.   
Dann hatte er sich irgendwann gegen die Absperrung gelehnt hingesetzt und sich seitdem nicht mehr gerührt.   
Sam grinste schief.   
Nahm die Hand des Älteren, zog ihn zu sich runter auf den Boden damit er dann seinen Kopf auf dessen Oberschenkeln ablegen konnte.   
Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Zaun und eine seiner Hände schlich sich in die braunen Locken.  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich eine Wahl habe…“, meinte Sam nach einer Weile.   
„Aber es ist ein Unterschied, ob ich mich für drei kleine Sparklinge verantwortlich fühle und sie als ‚meins‘ ansehe oder ob ich zum ‚Vater‘ einer ganzen Rasse werde…“  
Primus konnte das Dilemma des Jüngeren durchaus nachvollziehen.   
War er bis vor kurzem noch ein Mensch gewesen und es würde wohl eine Weile dauern bis Sam sich daran gewöhnt hatte, dass er im Grunde nicht mehr dieser Rasse angehörte. Und somit auch die Grenzen jener Art nicht mehr auf ihn zutrafen.   
Er hingegen war schon immer ein Schöpfer gewesen.   
Und Cybertron war bei weitem nicht die erste Welt, die er geschaffen hatte.   
Er gehörte der Sorte Schöpfer an, die von Anfang bis- bitteren- Ende ihre Schöpfungen begleiteten.   
Er war Alpha und, so schwer es ihm auch fiel, Omega durch und durch.  
Unmengen von „Herzblut“ floss in jede seine Schöpfungen- weswegen es ihm wohl auch so schwer fiel Omega zu sein, wenn Zeit und Umstände es verlangten.   
Zudem wusste er, dass Cybertron und die ‘Bots nicht seine letzte Schöpfung sein würden und das Sam von nun an immer an seiner Seite stand.  
Ebenfalls bei den neuen Schöpfungen mitwirken konnte.  
Und zu akzeptieren, dass er mit der letzten Entwicklung bezüglich des neuen „natürlichen“ Sparklings den ersten Schritt in diese Richtung getan hatte, fiel schwer.   
Verdammt schwer.   
Sam musste sein Denken umstellen.   
Musste sich daran gewöhnen, dass er zum Teil über den Dingen stand und sogar die Möglichkeit besaß in die Evolution einzugreifen.   
Aber Sam war noch jung und sie hatten Zeit.   
Er glaubte nicht, dass das Ende der Cybertronier nah war.   
Selbst wenn sie im Moment planetenlos waren.  
Vielleicht konnten sie die Cybertronier als Probelauf für Sam ansehen? 

 

Der junge Mann konnte nicht einschlafen.  
Und statt sich zu zwingen ruhig liegen zu bleiben, da sein älterer Gefährte der Meinung war ihn wie immer als Kopfkissen missbrauchen zu müssen, löste er sich vorsichtig aus dessen Klammergriff, zog sich eines der Shirts über, die über dem Stuhl lagen und schlich sich leise nach draußen.   
Dort angekommen hielt er kurz inne und genoss die kühle Nachtluft.   
Dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Beobachtete nachdenklich die vielen kleinen blitzenden Lichter, die das Schwarz des Alls erleuchteten.   
Das Universum- so unendlich weit, mit genauso vielen unendlichen Möglichkeiten.   
Und Dank seiner Verbindung zu Primus standen sie ihm alle offen.   
„Samuel?“, wisperte jemand in seiner Nähe verwundert.   
Angesprochener schüttelte kurz den Kopf um diesen frei zu bekommen und schaute sich dann um.   
Seine Augen blieben an Optimus hängen, der sich vor ihm hingekniet hatte.   
„Hallo Großer!“, grüßte er leise.   
„Was machst du mitten in der Nacht hier draußen?“  
Sam zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern:  
„Kann nicht schlafen und wollte mit meiner Unruhe P nicht auch noch wecken.“  
Der Prime musterte ihn kurz, dann hielt er ihm den Servo hin.   
Nachdem sein Schützling seiner stummen Bitte nachgekommen war, setzte er ihn auf seiner Schulter ab.   
Mit der Gewissheit das dieser sicher saß, setzte sich Optimus erneut in Bewegung.   
„Und warum bist du noch so spät auf den Beinen?“, erkundigte der junge Mann sich.   
Die Optimus linste ihn kurz belustigt an:  
„Ich bin für den Wachdienst eingeteilt.“  
Sam nickte.   
Schwieg aber und beobachtete stattdessen aufmerksam ihre Umgebung.   
++Sam?++, kam es verschlafen über ihre Verbindung.  
Der Braunhaarige lachte leise in sich hinein.   
Er konnte sich regelrecht vorstellen, wie sein Gefährte im Schlaf mit der Hand nach ihm getastet hatte und- mehr oder weniger- aufgewacht war, als er ihn nicht mehr neben sich gespürt hatte.  
++Schlaf weiter. Sobald ich müde bin, komme ich zurück.++  
++…mmh… Bleib nicht zu lang… Bett ist zu groß ohne dich…++   
Die letzten Worte wurden immer leiser.   
Schien als ob Primus noch während des Sprechens wieder eingeschlafen war.   
Sein Leben mochte aufgrund seiner neuen Position auf den Kopf gestellt worden sein, aber ganz ehrlich- hergeben würde er es auch nicht mehr.   
Dafür waren er und Primus inzwischen zu sehr zu einer Einheit zusammengewachsen.   
Und er wollte auch nicht wissen, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er den Älteren nicht mehr so nah an seiner Seele spüren würde…  
Durch seine Gedanken die überall waren nur nicht in der Gegenwart, bekam er erst mit wohin sie gingen als der Prime ins Reich des Medibots trat.   
„Optimus?“, erkundigte sich der Braunhaarige.  
„Keine Sorge,“, wurde er beschwichtigt. „Ich möchte dir nur etwas zeigen.“  
Damit trat der große ‘Bot hinter die provisorische Absperrung.   
Fast sofort richtete sich sein Blick auf den Körper eines scheinbar leblosen Sparklings, der auf dem großen Metallbett richtig verloren wirkte.   
Doch der junge Mann konnte den blutjungen, unverbrauchten Spark spüren, der so langsam aber sicher diese Protoform für sich beanspruchte.   
Seiner Einschätzung nach würde es auch nicht mehr lange dauern, ehe der Kleine das erste Mal online ging.   
Um ehrlich zu sein, erschreckte es ihn schon ein wenig, dass er den Sparkling so deutlich spürte.   
Bei den anderen ‘Bots musste er sich ein wenig konzentrieren, bis er sie spürte.   
Sein Gefährte hatte ihm zugesichert, dass er mit ein wenig Übung irgendwann noch in der Lage sein würde, die Spark-Auren zu erfühlen und gleich wissen, zu welchen ‘Bots sie gehörten ohne diese zu sehen.   
Aber bei diesem kleinen Sparkling brauchte er sich nicht anstrengen.   
Er spürte die Verbundenheit klar und deutlich.   
Und durch dieses junge Leben, sah er die Fäden zu Ironhide und Ratchet.   
War das etwas, was Primus jeden Tag spürte, fühlte, sah?  
Mit diesem Gedanken traf es Sam mit der Wucht einer Abrissbirne:   
Dieser kleine hilflose Sparkling war sein erstes „eigenes“ Kind.  
Und es würden noch eine Menge weiterer folgen.  
Grundgütiger!  
Wie betäubt bekam er mit, wie Optimus ihn vorsichtig von seiner Schulter aufs Bett setzte.   
Einer der großen Finger strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, während er kreidebleich den Sparkling anstarrte.   
Um Sam aus seiner Starre zu reißen fragte Optimus:   
„Du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst- oder?“  
Die Schultern seines Schützlings sackten ein wenig nach vorn.   
Die extreme Spannung wich aus den Muskeln.   
Und es kehrte wieder ein wenig Farbe in sein Gesicht.   
Aber die fast schwarzen Augen immer noch nachdenklich auf den jungen Körper geheftet.  
„Ich weiß, Großer. Glaub‘ mir, ich weiß... Und ich bin dir dankbar für dieses Angebot. Aber im Moment…“, hier zuckte er ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern.   
„Im Moment muss ich erst mal mit mir selbst ins Reine kommen…“  
Der Prime nickte verstehend.   
Hakte aber nochmal nach:   
„Aber du weißt, wie es zu dieser Entwicklung gekommen ist?“  
Geschafft fuhr sich Sam mit der Hand übers Gesicht und nickte.   
Führte aber nicht weiter aus.   
Und Optimus ließ ihn in Ruhe. 

 

Nachdenklich beobachtete Bee die beiden jungen Menschen in ihrer Mitte.   
Sie befanden sich im Aufenthaltshangar.   
Sam und Philip saßen an einem der wenigen Tische, die auf Menschengröße   
zugeschnitten waren.  
Fast sofort waren die Terrabots auf die Studenten zugestürmt als sie sich mit ihren Laptops niedergelassen hatten, um an ihren Aufgaben zu arbeiten.   
Statt die übermütigen Sparklinge wegzuscheuchen damit sie in Ruhe arbeiten konnten, hatten sie sich die Zeit genommen ein wenig mit den Dreien zu spielen und zu erzählen. Bis sie die kleinen ‘Bots sich soweit beruhigt hatten, dass diese sich an die Beiden ankuschelten und stattdessen hin und wieder eine Frage einwarfen, die die Aufsätze der Zwei betrafen. Welche geduldig beantwortet wurden und manchmal sogar zu einer lebhaften Diskussion führten. Bis wieder Ruhe in die Runde einkehrte und nur das Klackern der Tastaturen zu hören war.   
*Ein sehr harmonisches Bild- oder?*, meldete sich Irhonhide über den internen kommunalen Kanal.   
Der Scout zögerte ein wenig, gab dann aber zu:  
*Ja, ziemlich harmonisch.*  
Sideswipe schaltete sich ein:  
*Aber irgendetwas stört dich.*  
*Nicht wirklich stören… es ist nur…*, seufzte Bee, da ihm die Worte fehlten wirklich zu beschreiben was er fühlte.   
*Schon gut, Kleiner.*, beruhigte Arcee den ehemals Jüngsten in ihrer Runde.   
*Ich spüre es auch.*  
*Was meint ihr?*, erkundigte sich der Waffenspezialist verwirrt.   
Sideswipe hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Ehepaar und die Sparklinge erneut in die Linse gefasst.   
Konnte allerdings nichts feststellen.   
Aber er vertraute der Intuition einer Femme.   
Und Bumblebee war trotz seiner Jugend ein herausragender Scout.   
Kein Wunder also, wenn er mehr wahrnahm, als der Rest von ihnen.  
*Am Anfang war es nur Phil,* führte Bee weiter aus. *Aber inzwischen betrifft es auch Sam…*  
*Und ich dachte, ich wäre der Einzige, dem das aufgefallen ist.*, kam es nachdenklich von ihrem Prime. *Bee, du siehst die Beiden häufiger als wir.   
Ist dir irgendetwas- und sei es noch so klein- aufgefallen?*  
Der Scout überlegte erst, ging nochmal alle Begegnungen mit Phil und Sam durch.   
Doch am Ende konnte er nur verneinen:  
*Tut mir leid Optimus, aber fürchte da ist nichts, was irgendwie heraussticht ist.   
Nur das Gefühl…*, brach er frustriert ab.   
„Würdet ihr mich bitte mal aufklären?“, brach es aus Ironhide heraus.  
„‘Hide?“, fragte Primus erstaunt.  
„Hab ich das etwa laut gefragt?“  
Sam und Primus schauten sich belustigt an und Sam musste ein Lachen zurückhalten als er die Frage mit : „Jepp!“ beantwortete.  
Fluchend wandte sich der Waffenmeister ab und stampfte peinlich berührt aus dem Hangar.   
Primus konnte aber nicht an sich halten und schob noch hinterher:   
„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er in seinem Alter noch aufgeklärt werden muss. Ich meine- er und Ratchet?“, zwinkerte er seinem Gefährten zu.  
Das war zu viel für Sam.  
Er prustete lauthals raus.   
Ironhide indessen verstärkte sein Fluchen und schritt zügigen Schritts zum Waffenstand um ein wenig Dampf abzulassen.   
Unter den anderen ‘Bots machte sich ebenfalls Amüsement breit.  
Nachdem sich alle wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, brachte Sideswipe ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zum ursprünglichen Thema:  
*Bereust du das Sorgerecht für die Beiden übernommen zu haben?*  
Nicht das Optimus eine Wahl gehabt hätte.   
Dafür hatte der amerikanische Präsident mit seinen Versuchen den Prime politisch in die Enge zu treiben gesorgt.  
Optimus zögerte nicht:  
*Nein.*  
*Und das was ihr spürt?*  
*Ist nichts Böses oder Schlimmes… nur… anders…*

 

„Guten Morgen, Ladies!  
Die Sonne zeigt noch nicht mal ein zartes Leuchten am Himmel.  
Es ist also die beste Zeit aufzustehen!“  
Hellwach saß das junge Ehepaar im Bett und starrte verdattert zu Lennox.   
Dieser warf den Beiden grinsend einige Militär- Klamotten zu.   
„Anziehen! Und in 20 Minuten seit ihr bei den Kasernen!“  
Damit drehte er sich schwungvoll um und marschierte fröhlich pfeifend aus dem Apartment.  
Stirnrunzelnd blickte Sam auf die grün-braunen Sachen auf ihrer Bettdecke, dann zum Wecker auf dem Nachttisch.   
3.30 Uhr.   
Also noch mitten in der Nacht.  
„Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir uns wieder umdrehen und weiterschlafen können, ohne das Will sich irgendetwas Gemeines einfallen lässt?“, murmelte er in die Bettdecke, die er sich bis über beide Ohren gezogen hatte nachdem er zurück ins Bett gefallen war.  
Primus hingegen stand leise lachend auf:  
„Ich fürchte so gut wie gar nicht existent.“  
Eine Weile hörte man nur das Rascheln von Primus, als dieser sich einkleidete.   
Dann kämpfte sich auch endlich Sam aus der warmen Kuhle und warf sich schnell das Tank-Top und die Camouflage- Hose über.  
Schnell noch in die schweren Militärstiefel geschlüpft und schon joggten sie in der kühlen Morgenluft über das riesige Gelände zu den Kasernen.   
Die Soldaten staunten nicht schlecht als sie die Zivilisten in ihrer Mitte erkannten.   
Erheitert rief einer der jungen Militärs:   
„Habt ihr euch verlaufen, Jungs?“  
Ein belustigtes Lachen schlich sich durch die Reihen.   
Primus konterte:   
„Beschwerden über unsere Anwesenheit können beim Sadisten Lennox abgegeben werden. Dieser war es nämlich, der uns zu dieser gottlosen Stunde hierher gescheucht hat.“  
Allerdings hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass sich besagte Captain hinter ihm aufgebaut hatte:  
„Sadist?“, fragte er amüsiert nach.  
Erschrocken drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um.   
Musterte seinen Gegenüber.   
Als er jedoch das amüsierte Funkeln in dessen Augen erkannte, nickte er enthusiastisch:   
„Jepp!“  
Grinsend marschierte der Captain vor seinen Trupp und rief:   
„Also gut, dank eines gewissen vorlauten Zivilisten werden die 30 km auf 35 erhöht.“  
Er ignorierte das Aufstöhnen seiner Männer.   
Stattdessen trieb er sie an:   
„Was ist los? Schnallt euch eure Rucksäcke um und auf geht‘s!“  
Timothy hatte in der Zwischenzeit vor seinen beiden Schülern zwei der großen prall gefüllten Militär-Rucksäcke abgestellt. Seinen eigenen bereits auf dem Rücken.   
Augenrollend warfen sich die Studenten das Standart-Gepäck über die Schultern und trabten hinter ihrem Mentor her.   
Gegessen und getrunken wurde während des Laufens.  
Außerdem wurden Sam und Primus die ersten 10 km immer wieder gefragt, ob sie denn noch mit dem Tempo mitkämen. Ob die anderen Soldaten ihnen vielleicht etwas von ihrer Last abnehmen sollten.   
Sie hatten lediglich fragend eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und waren ungerührt weitergelaufen.   
Zum großen Erstaunen der Zweifler schafften es die beiden Zivilisten doch tatsächlich die 35 km mit dem Rucksack zu laufen und brachen noch nicht mal zusammen als sie endlich auf dem Schießübungsplatz einliefen.  
Noch erstaunter waren sie über die Tatsache, dass sich die Studenten im guten Mittelfeld gehalten hatten.  
Demnach also nicht als letztes einliefen.   
Es blieb jedoch keine Zeit die jungen Männer diesbezüglich auszufragen, da die Truppe von Lennox und Ironhide sofort zu den Zielübungen weitergejagt wurden.  
Auch hier machten sie Zivis keine schlechte Figur.   
Sie trafen zwar nicht immer ins Schwarze, erwischten die Dummies trotzdem immer so, dass diese zu Boden gingen.   
Und danach hatten sie sogar noch genügend Kraft übrig den Hindernisparcours zu absolvieren.   
„Wow! Sagt mal, was lernt ihr eigentlich auf eurer Uni?“, wurden sie nach Beendigung verwundert gefragt.   
Die Beiden grinsten sich schief an, sagten aber nichts, da Will, Epps und Tim zu ihnen kamen.   
„Ihr habt euch gut geschlagen.“, lobte der Captain alle beide. „Bis heute Nachmittag könnt ihr machen was ihr wollt, aber dann seit ihr punkt 1500 bei der Sporthalle.  
Dann geht es mit Selbstverteidigung weiter.“  
Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete er sich von den Anwesenden.   
Epps und Tim jedoch schlugen ihren Schülern kameradschaftlich auf die Schultern.  
„Genial gemacht.“, bestärkte Epps das Lob seines Vorgesetzten. „Ihr habt zwar nicht immer genau das Ziel erwischt, aber alle eure Gegner sind zu Boden gegangen.“  
„Und ihr habt den Lauf durchgehalten.“, strahlte Tim seine Schüler an.  
Diese grinsten zurück und Primus war es, der aussprach was sie beide dachten:  
„Aber ohne unsere Lehrer wären wir mir Sicherheit schon nach den ersten 3 km zusammengebrochen und hätten später noch nicht mal gewusst, wie rum wir das Gewähr zu halten haben.“  
„Allerdings hatten wir den Vorteil, die Einzigen in der Klasse zu sein.   
Und dadurch hatten wir den zweifelhaften Vorteil, dass sich unsere Lehrer aufs intensivste um uns kümmern konnten.“, beendete Sam die Aufzählung.   
„Wer auch immer eure Lehrer sind, sie haben sich ein Lob verdient.“, flachste Tim weiter.   
„Jepp,“, meinte Epps gespielt ernst. „Sie haben in den vergangenen anderthalb Jahren wahre Wunder an euch vollbracht.“  
Mit Schalk in den Augen wandte sich Sam an seinen älteren Gefährten:  
„Du sag mal, riechst du das auch?“  
Dieser nickte bedächtig:  
„Ja… ich denke, es kommt aus ihrer Richtung.“, nickte er zu ihren Lehrern.   
Diese schauten ein wenig verwirrt.   
Was Primus dann doch dazu veranlasste auszuführen:  
„Wisst ihr nicht das Eigenlob stinkt?“  
Damit drehten sich die Studenten lachend um und sahen zu, dass sie aus der Reichweite der beiden Soldaten kamen.   
Epps und Tim hingegen schauten den beiden verblüfft hinterher, ehe auch sie anfingen zu lachen.   
Der Rest der Truppe hingegen bestürmten ihre Kameraden um aus ihnen herauszupressen, was mit dem Austausch gemeint war. 

Auch wenn Sam dank der bereits vollzogenen Umwandlungen keinen Muskelkater bekam, änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass er die warme Dusche nach dem heftigen Morgen und Vormittag genoss.   
Noch mehr genoss er es allerdings, als Primus sich zu ihm unters fließende Wasser stellte.   
Nach einem zärtlichen Kuss, nahm P Waschlappen und Duschgel in die Hand und fing an dem Jüngeren vom angesammelten Schweiß und Dreck der vergangenen Stunden zu befreien.   
Mit einem wohligen Seufzen schloss der Braunhaarige die Augen.   
Lehnte sich entspannt gegen die Fliesen nachdem sein Gefährte mit dem Rücken fertig war und sich jetzt seiner Front widmete.   
Jedoch entging ihm nicht, dass P eine bestimmte Stelle aussparte.   
Er schwieg jedoch.  
Wartete lieber ab, was der Ältere noch vorhatte.   
Seine Geduld wurde nicht enttäuscht.   
Primus setzte den zweiten Fuß ab, den er gesäubert hatte.   
Dann fuhren seine Finger neckend über die nasse Haut nach oben.   
Flatterten neckend über die Innenseite der kräftigen Oberschenkel.   
Bis seine Fingerspitzen die zarte Haut der Hoden berührten.   
Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen linste er nach oben.   
Sam lehnte jedoch auch mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand und hatte entspannt die Augen geschlossen.   
Also konzentrierte sich der Schöpfer weiter auf das Verwöhnprogram, mit welchem er Sam bei der Entspannung helfen wollte.  
Zärtlich fing er an die Hoden zu massieren.   
Zur Belohnung bekam er die ersten genüsslichen Seufzer von Sam zu hören.   
Und der Muskel auf den es ihm ankam, fing an sich aufzurichten.   
Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor.   
Eine Hand legte er auf der Hüfte des Stehenden ab.  
Mit der anderen massierte er weiter.   
Dann schnellte seine Zunge hervor und fuhr neckisch über die Spitze.   
Der Braunhaarige genoss die verspielten Liebkosungen seines Gefährten.   
Belohnte seine Bemühungen mit langgezogenen Seufzern und mit seinen Fingern, die durch die nasse schwarze Mähne des Knieenden fuhren.   
Sanft dessen Kopfhaut massierte.  
Seine Entspannung wich jedoch extremer Spannung, als P auf einmal seine gesamte Erregung schluckte.   
Primus spürte, wie die Finger in seinem Haar verkrampften.  
Das Stöhnen, welches diese Handlung auslöste, führte dazu, dass Sam ihn an seinen Haaren nach hinten riss, um seine Erregung zu befreien.   
Dann half er P sich aufzurichten.  
Drückte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.   
Hob ihn ein wenig an, so dass er die Beine um Sams schlanke Hüften schlingen konnte.   
Lächelnd gab er dem Jüngeren einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.   
Was Sam ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln verführte.   
Er beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn, so dass sie Stirn an Stirn lehnen konnten.   
Beide ignorierten das warme Wasser das ihre Körper hinunter ran.   
„Jetzt sind wir schon so weit mit unserem speziellen Entspannungsprogram gekommen. Willst du etwa jetzt aufgeben?“, neckte er den Jüngeren.   
Sams Hüften pressten ein wenig nach vorn, während einer seiner Hände die feste Pobacke nach unten glitt.   
Mit einer nassen Fingerkuppe in den Körper des anderen eindrang.   
Wenn man es denn eindringen nennen konnte.   
Erst dann antwortete Sam Primus, der inzwischen mit geschlossenen Augen auch mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand lehnte:   
„Wer hat was von aufhören gesagt?“  
Dann eroberte er die Lippen des anderen.  
Gleichzeitig drang er mit zwei Fingern in den entspannten Körper ein.   
Langsam und ohne Hast machte er sich daran diesen für seine Invasion vorzubereiten.   
Mit dem gleichen Rhythmus spielte er mit Primus‘ Zunge.   
Der Schöpfer legte seine Arme um den Hals des Jüngeren.   
Vergrub seine Finger in den kurzen Nackenhaaren und kraulte seinen Partner.   
Sie wussten nicht wie lange sie sich so träge liebkosten.   
Aber es erschien Primus wie eine halbe Ewigkeit ehe Sam seine Finger entfernte und stattdessen unglaublich langsam in ihn eindrang.  
Sie änderten nichts an ihrem Tempo.   
Mit einem langsamen aber beständigen Rhythmus liebten sie sich.   
Es existierten nur sie beide.   
Niemand sonst.   
Und ganz ehrlich, sie konnten froh sein, dass das Hauptquartier nicht mehr über Boiler verfügte sondern über Fernwärme. Denn sonst wäre ihr Liebesspiel schon längst vom kalten Wasser unterbrochen worden, da sie das ganze heiße Wasser aufgebraucht hätten.   
So jedoch waren ihre nassen Körper vom Dunst des anhaltenden warmen Wassers umhüllt.   
Ihre Muskeln wurden von dem warmen Wasser massiert.   
Das Wasser zwischen ihnen sorgte dafür, dass sie ohne Probleme aneinander reiben konnten.   
All das führte schlussendlich dazu, dass sie gemeinsam ihre Erlösung fanden.  
Nicht explosionsartig.   
Sondern eher ruhig und in Wellen.   
Passend zu ihrem Liebesspiel.   
„… mmh… liebe dich…“, küsste Sam seinen Gefährten zum Abschluss leicht auf die Lippen.   
„Und ich dich.“, gab der Ältere zurück, während er sich auf Sams Stärke verließ als er seine verkrampften Beine von dessen Hüfte löste. 

 

Die Soldaten hatten inzwischen gelernt, dass sie die beiden Zivilisten in ihrer Mitte nicht unterschätzen durften.   
Deswegen überraschte sie es nicht wirklich, dass es die Zwei schafften viele ihrer Kameraden auf die Matte zu schicken.   
Das war es auch, dass die Kameradschaft zwischen den Soldaten und den Studenten untermauerte.   
Als die jungen Männer die Basis verließen um zurück zur Uni zu fahren, hatten sie die Bande zwischen den ‘Bots, den Soldaten und sich gefestigt.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne Comverbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand  
> Femme = „weiblicher“ Cybertronier  
> Mech = „männlicher“ Cybertronier

Kapitel 14

 

Ein paar Tage nachdem sie zur Uni zurückgekehrt waren, bekamen sie die Nachricht, dass der Sparkling online gegangen war.   
Zudem wäre Ironhide deswegen so gut gelaunt, das nicht mehr viel fehlen würde und er würde vor Freude in die Luft springen.   
Es hat eine Weile gedauert bis sie wieder in der Lage gewesen waren, zu sprechen, ohne von Kicheranfällen unterbrochen zu werden.   
Schon allein die Vorstellung: Ironhide- fröhlich hüpfend über den Schießstand- und schon fing das Kichern wieder an.  
Aber der Sparkling war in Ordnung und trug den klangvollen Namen:   
Specula.  
Hoffnungsschimmer.   
Und zwar nicht nur für Ironhide und Ratchet, sondern im Grunde genommen für alle Cybertronier.   
Zeigte seine Ankunft doch, dass ihre Rasse nicht vom Aussterben bedroht war.   
Sondern das sich das Leben einen anderen Weg gesucht hatte.   
Es hatte zwar viele Vorns gebraucht.   
Aber am Ende hatte es einen Weg gefunden.   
Sie hatten wieder Hoffnung. 

 

„Hey, wisst ihr schon, was ihr über die Semesterferien machen werdet?“, fragte Leo, als er sich neben sie niederließ.   
Primus zuckte mit der Schulter:   
„Weihnachten werden wir bei Sams Eltern verbringen und über Silvester besuchen wir Freunde.“  
Das es sich bei den Freunden um 20 Meter hohe außerirdische Roboter handelte, verschwieg er lieber.   
„Und du?“, erkundigte sich Sam, nachdem er seine Sachen ausgepackt hatte.   
Leo knallte mit einem leidenden Stöhnen den Kopf auf den Tisch:  
„Große Familienzusammenkunft. Alle, aber auch wirklich alle werden auf der Farm meines Onkels zusammen treffen. Die einzigen Chicas, die ich also zu Weihnachten und Silvester zu Gesicht bekommen werde, sind mit mir verwandt.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige klopfte dem Spaniard amüsiert auf die Schulter:   
„Unser Beileid.“  
Sam hingegen konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen.   
Es war schließlich hinlänglich bekannt, dass Leo keine Bruderschafts- Party ausließ um an Mädchen ranzukommen.   
Es war aber auch bekannt, dass Leo eine Abfuhr nach der Anderen kassierte, da er einfach zu dick auftrug.   
Leider hielt er sich für einen unwiderstehlichen Flirtprofi und verstand nicht so wirklich, warum er immer noch keine Freundin an seiner Seite hatte.   
Selbst wenn man versuchte es ihm schonend zu erklären.   
Es prallte einfach an ihm ab und beim nächsten Mädchen zog er die gleiche Tour nochmal ab.   
Mit dem gleichen „Erfolg“ wie zuvor.  
Der Computerspezialist winkte resigniert ab, konnte aber nichts mehr erwidern, da der Dozent den Saal betrat und der Vortrag losging. 

 

„Jungs!“  
Das war alles was sie hörten, nachdem sie aus Bee ausgestiegen waren.   
Und alles was sie sahen, waren Judys Haare, da diese sie gleichzeitig in eine Umarmung gezogen hatte.   
Primus hatte den einen Arm und Sam den anderen um seine Schultern.   
„Hallo Mum!“, grüßte Sam lachend. „Kannst du uns bitte wieder frei geben? Ich glaube Dad möchte uns auch begrüßen.“  
Die blonde Frau drückte ihren Söhnen noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann durfte auch endlich Ron die Jungs begrüßen.   
Lachend half der Ältere den Jüngeren dabei ihr Gepäck ins Haus zu tragen.   
Wo sie von Miles begrüßt wurden.   
„Miles? Was machst du denn hier?“, erkundigte sich Sam verwundert.   
„Na ja,“, meinte der Blonde ein wenig verlegen. „Dad musste kurzfristig auf Dienstreise und Mum begleitet ihn. Als deine Mum davon gehört hatte, hat sie mich eingeladen.“  
„Ich kann den armen Jungen über die Feiertage doch nicht allein lassen.  
Deswegen habe ich ihn eingeladen, bis seine Eltern im neuen Jahr wieder zurück sind.  
Das heißt, wir müssen Silvester nicht allein feiern.“  
Nachdem seine Frau in der Küche verschwunden war, entschuldigte sich Ron:  
„Sorry, aber sie hat es noch nicht ganz verwunden, dass ihr nicht die gesamten Ferien hier verbringt. Ich denke, sie muss sich immer noch daran gewöhnen, dass ihre beiden Junge flügge geworden sind und die große weite Welt allein erkunden möchten.“, lächelte er schief.  
Es war ein Lächeln, welches Sam genauso schief wieder zurück gab:  
„Schon gut. Solange sie die nächsten Tage nicht permanent versucht uns ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, kommen wir klar.“   
„Ich werde mit ihr reden.“  
Und mit diesen Worten folgte Ron seiner Frau.   
Miles half indessen seinen Freunden das Gepäck nach oben zu tragen.   
„Und? Wie bekommt euch das Universitätsleben?“, fragte er neugierig und lehnte sich gemütlich in den Schreibtischstuhl zurück.   
Klar, sie hatten die letzten Monate den Kontakt über e-Mail und Telefonate aufrecht gehalten.   
Doch es war schon was anderes persönlich miteinander zu sprechen.   
Primus lachte amüsiert auf:   
„Bisher ganz gut. Leo versucht immer noch uns auf irgendwelche Partys zu schleppen.“  
„Aber da wir beide keine Party-Tiere sind, haben wir es bisher geschafft uns erfolgreich vor diesen Teil des Uni-Lebens zu drücken.“, zwinkerte Sam dem Blondschopf zu.  
Jener schüttelte ein wenig ungläubig den Kopf.   
Es konnten auch wirklich nur diese Zwei schaffen, etwas, was ein so großer Teil der Uni-Zeit war, zu ignorieren…   
Der Nachmittag verging fast wie im Flug.   
Was zum Teil auch daran liegen mochte, dass den jungen Männer der Gesprächsstoff nicht ausging. 

Als Sam und Primus abends im Bett lagen, meinte der Schöpfer:   
„Ich glaube Judith wird es uns wohl noch eine Weile nachtragen, dass wir am 28. weiterfahren.“  
Sam drückte dem dunklen Wuschelkopf einen Kuss auf, ehe er seufzend zustimmte:   
„Kann ich nicht wiedersprechen. Wenn ich bedenke, wie sie sich beim Abendessen benommen hat?“  
Seine Mutter sie nicht wirklich ignoriert.  
Aber sie hatte sie auch nicht so wie immer betüttelt.   
Stattdessen hatte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Miles gerichtet, dem sie immer wieder den Teller nachfüllte.   
Obwohl dieser schon mehrmals abgewunken hatte.   
Selbst ihren Ehemann hatte sie so behandelt wie „ihre“ Jungs.  
Wahrscheinlich weil dieser versucht hatte, ihr ein wenig Vernunft einzureden.   
Die drei Ignorierten hatten sich angeschaut und die Situation mit einem hilflosen Schulterzucken akzeptiert.   
Miles hingegen war Judiths Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm.   
Doch das Lächeln der anderen hatte ihn soweit beruhigt, dass er wusste, dass sie ihm keinen Vorwurf deswegen machten. 

 

„Judith hat euch nicht wirklich verziehen, dass ihr jetzt schon wieder fahrt- oder?“, fragte Bee, nachdem sie aus der Ausfahrt raus waren.   
Primus schnaubte belustigt:  
„Ich denke, sie wird uns erst wieder normal- zumindest, das was für sie normal ist- behandeln, falls wir nach der Uni wieder hierher ziehen.“  
„Beziehungsweise, am besten wäre es wohl noch, wenn wir Princeton gleich abbrechen und wieder daheim einziehen.“, seufzte Sam.   
„Das habt ihr aber nicht wirklich vor?!“  
„Natürlich nicht.“, beruhigte der Schwarzhaarige den Scout. „Ich verstehe zwar, dass sie klammert, weil sie zwei Fehlgeburten gehabt hatte und nur unser Sammy überlebt hat. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Sam jetzt ein Alter erreicht hat, bei dem jeder normaler Teenager langsam anfängt sich abzunabeln.  
Und so hart das auch klingen mag: aber es wird langsam Zeit, dass sie das akzeptiert.“  
Sein Partner nickte bestätigend, äußerte sich aber nicht mehr zu dem Thema. 

Innerhalb weniger Tage wurden sie bereits ein zweites Mal stürmisch begrüßt.   
Doch dieses Mal war ihnen, wenn sie ehrlich sein sollten, diese Art der Begrüßung im einiges lieber.  
Denn kaum waren sie ausgestiegen, hatten die Terrabots sie in ihrem Eifer über den Haufen gerannt.   
Lachend arbeiteten sich die jungen Männer unter dem Haufen Metall hervor.   
„Euch auch ein stürmisches Hallo!“, grinste Sam, während er und Primus es irgendwie schafften alle Drei auf einmal zu umarmen.   
Was den Sparklingen ein behagliches Tschirpen entlockte.   
Kaum hatten sie sich voneinander gelöst, griff Dew nach einer der Taschen und machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Quartier.   
Bee, der inzwischen zu seiner Bipedal-Form gewechselt hatte, lachte ob des Überschwanges und meinte grinsend:   
„Dann bringt erst Mal euer Gepäck weg. Ich sage den anderen Bescheid, dass ihr später in den Aufenthalts-Hangar kommt.“

Phil und Sam hatten sich zu ihm gesetzt, nachdem sie ihre Runde durch den Hangar gemacht hatten um jeden zu begrüßen.   
Sie hatten es sogar geschafft, dass sich Specula aus dem Schutz den Ratchets massiver Körper bot, heraus traute.   
Und sogar zu ihnen hinging- okay, sich vorsichtig zu ihnen vortastete, damit sie sich ihm vorstellen konnten.  
Das als solches konnte schon als Weihnachtswunder angesehen werden, da der Kleine dermaßen schüchtern war, dass seine Elternunits Schwierigkeiten hatten, ihn zur Betreuung bei anderen ‘Bots zu lassen, da er sich nicht von der Sicherheit, die ihm ‘Hide und/oder Ratchet vermittelten trennen wollte.   
Davon mal ganz abgesehen, waren ihm die Menschen wohl nicht ganz geheuer.  
Die Soldaten hatten schnell gelernt sich dem Kleinen gar nicht erst zu nähren und ihn zu ignorieren.   
Doch diese Zwei?- Kein Problem.   
Da traute sich der Sparkling doch tatsächlich hervor.   
Vielleicht half es, dass die Beiden mit den Terrabots reingekommen waren.  
Die Drei hatten den neuesten Sparkling in ihrer Mitte nämlich mehr oder weniger als jüngstes Geschwisterchen adoptiert.  
Was leider zur Folge hatte, dass er auch von diesem Kleinen mit „Grandpa Ops“ angesprochen wurde.   
Manchmal war er sich nicht sicher, ob er Sam für diesen Einfall lieben oder hassen sollte…  
„Und Xamer hat Specula einfach ans Netz angeschlossen damit sie gemeinsam und unerkannt gegen die Soldaten hier im Mehrspielermodus spielen konnten?“, lachte Sam als er ihnen ein paar der Kapriolen der Sparklinge erzählte.   
„Haben die Soldaten denn herausgefunden gegen wen sie so haushoch verloren haben?“, grinste Phil.   
Er schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Nein, bis heute verfluchen sie die anderen Spieler. Da die Sparklinge das natürlich mitbekommen haben, hacken sie sich immer mal wieder drüben ein und spielen sie in Grund und Boden. Nur damit sie sich später an den fluchenden Soldaten ergötzen können.“  
„Ah, Slag. Ich wünschte, ich wäre dabei gewesen.“, lachte jetzt auch Phil.   
Sam konterte grinsend, während er seinen Gefährten schräg von der Seite anlinste:   
„Dir ist schon klar, das wir als Elternersatz eigentlich solch ein Verhalten unterbinden und nicht fördern sollten- oder?“  
++Zumal wir bei Specula ja tatsächlich als Eltern angesehen werden können.++, schob Sam noch immer amüsiert hinterher.  
„Slag!“  
Aber insgeheim war Primus froh, dass sein Spark sich inzwischen an die veränderten Umstände gewöhnt hatte und Witze darüber reißen konnte.  
Optimus lachte leise in sich hinein.   
Er dankte Primus jeden Tag, dass das Schicksal ihm Sam und Phil als Wahlfamilie an die Seite gestellt hatte.   
Gemeinsam mit den Terrabots und Bee hatten sie es in den vergangenen Monaten geschafft ihn aus seiner Melancholie zu reißen.   
Ihn langsam aber sicher wieder aufzubauen.   
Nicht das sie von dieser Tatsache wussten.   
Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nur Ratchet und Bee den genauen Grund seiner Trauer wussten.  
Er bezweifelte, dass sich der Rest der ‘Bots daran erinnerte.   
Aber das war auch gut so.   
Denn wenn sie sich erinnern würden, dann würden sie versuchen ihm Trost zu zusprechen.  
Was in seiner derzeitigen Gemütsverfassung wohl eher zu einer Verschlechterung statt einer Verbesserung führen würde.   
Da war der unbeschwerte Umgang mit den jungen Männern und den Sparklingen eher das, was er brauchte.   
Da sie und Bee ihn daran erinnerten, dass das Leben trotz seines schmerzenden Sparks weiterhin lebenswert war und es eine Menge anderer ‘Bots und inzwischen auch Menschen gab, die auch in Zukunft von seiner starken Führung abhängig waren.   
Vor allem die jüngere Generation, die wohl ohne jeden Zweifel in den nächsten Joors immer jünger werden würde, jetzt, wo sich die „Evolution“ einen anderen Weg gesucht hatte.   
Und wenn es eines gab was er dieser neuen Generation wünschte, dann war es ein Leben ohne Krieg!

Grinsend stand Will vor versammelter Mannschaft- menschlich und mechanisch.   
Schließlich hatte er die letzten zwei Tage den ‘Bots den Haupteingang ihres Gemeinschafts-Hangar versperrt, da er und einige seiner Männer den Türen desselbigen einen neuen Anstrich verpasst hatten.   
Aber vor wenigen Stunden waren sie fertig geworden und jetzt, ungefähr vier Stunden vom neuen Jahr entfernt, wollte er das Geheimnis lüften.   
„Wie ihr wisst, haben wir uns seitdem wir hier sind, den Kopf darüber zerbrochen wie wir unser Hauptquartier nennen wollen.“  
Die Anwesenden nickten zustimmend.   
„Vor ein paar Tagen hatte einer von euch einen Geistesblitz den wir so gut fanden, dass wir ihn gleich in die Tat umsetzen mussten.“  
Hier merkten alle, dass der Captain wirklich alle Mühe hatte seine Heiterkeit unter Kontrolle zu halten.   
„Leider können wir es nicht offiziell machen- aber als kleiner Gag, der das neue Jahr ein wenig fröhlicher einläuten soll…“,  
an der Stelle zog er an dem Seil, welches mit den riesigen Laken, die bisher den Blick auf die Türen verwehrt hatten, verbunden war.   
Erst herrschte fassungsloses Schweigen, dann brachen die Menschen in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
Wurde die linke Tür doch von einer „5“ und der rechte Flügel von einer „1“ verziert.   
Nachdem sich Will ein wenig gefangen hatte, führte er kichernd weiter:   
„… taufen wir unsere Basis-inoffiziell- auf ‚Area 51‘.“  
Auch unter den ‘Bots machte sich Heiterkeit breit, nachdem sie sich von ihren menschlichen Kollegen erklären ließen, was es mit diesem Namen auf sich hatte.   
„Sorry Optimus, aber nachdem dieser Gedanke einmal da war, ließ er sich nicht mehr vertreiben.“, zuckte Will hilflos mit den Schultern.   
Doch der Prime konnte seinen menschlichen Gegenpart beruhigen:   
„Keine Sorge. Und im Grunde genommen trifft der Name ja auch zu- oder?“, zwinkerte er dem Captain amüsiert zu.   
Dann gab er den Hangar für die geplante Silvesterfeier frei.   
Ein jeder konnte sich an dem riesigen Buffet bedienen, welches an der einen Wand aufgebaut war.   
Es fanden sich sogar Energon-Würfel mit den unterschiedlichsten Stärken und Destillationsgraden auf dem Tisch wieder.   
Neben der bereits bekannten roboterfreundlichen Einrichtung hatten viele menschenfreundliche Tische, Stühle und Sofas für diesen Abend ihren Weg in den Hangar gefunden.   
Selbst Verteidigungsminister Keller stieß nach einer Weile zu ihnen und amüsierte sich kräftig über die Beschriftung der Tür.   
„Wer von Ihnen ist denn auf die Idee gekommen?“, erkundigte er sich lachend.   
Will zwinkerte grinste:   
„Ich fürchte, wenn ich Ihnen das sage, muss ich Sie töten. Allerdings kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass wir bei der Umsetzung jede Menge Spaß gehabt haben.“  
Der Minister konnte über so viel Schalk nur noch lachend mit dem Kopf schütteln und prostete dem Captain zu. 

Eng aneinander gekuschelt standen sie draußen.  
Den Blick gen Himmel um das fantastische Feuerwerk zu bewundern, welches Wheeljack für sie zusammengestellt hat, nachdem er von diesem Brauch gehört hatte.  
Die Terrabots hatten sich irgendwie an sie und zwischen sie gequetscht.  
Und Wheelie hatte es sich auf Dews Armen bequem gemacht.   
Da konnten sie ja gar nicht anders, als die Vier in ihre Umarmung mit einzubeziehen.   
„Warum machen die Menschen das?“, wurden sie nach einer kleinen Weile von Xamer gefragt.   
Sam war es der antwortete:   
„Vor langer Zeit, als die Menschen noch abergläubischer waren, glaubten sie, dass der Krach und Lärm der Feuerwerkskörper ihnen hilft böse Geister zu verschrecken. Sie also so vor dem Unheil, das diese Geister mit sich führten, schützen würde.“  
Der kleine ‘Bot schien eine Weile zu überlegen, ehe er zu Sam schaute:   
„Und heute?“  
„Heute wissen sie es zwar besser, aber es hat bisher auch nicht geschadet. Warum also einen Brauch, der solch schöne Momente zaubern kann, wieder abschaffen?“, strich der Braunhaarige dem Kleinen über den Kopf. „Und es ist eine schöne Art und Weise das alte Jahr zu verabschieden und das Neue zu begrüßen- nicht wahr?“  
Xamer nickte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das prächtige Farbenspiel am Himmel.   
Primus hingegen neigte sich ein wenig vor um seinem Spark einen Kuss zu geben.   
Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Sam diese Gelegenheit nutzte und das flüchtige Berühren ihrer Lippen vertiefte.   
++Frohes Neues, Primus. Auf das das nächste Jahr noch friedvoller und erfolgreicher wird als das Letzte.++  
++Danke, mein Herz. Aber solange ich dich habe, geht es mir gut…++  
Dieser Satz sorgte dafür, dass Sam ihn sich noch besser fühlen ließ, als sie wieder allein ihrem Quartier waren… 

Es war der vierte Tag des neuen Jahres und sie hatten sich bereits von allen verabschiedet.   
Lediglich Optimus und die Sparklinge standen noch bei ihnen.   
Dank der vielen Geschenke, fuhren sie sogar mit ein wenig mehr Gepäck ab, als sie herkommen waren.   
Dabei hatten sie gehofft, nach dem Verteilen ihrer verspäteten Weihnachtsgeschenke auf der Rückfahrt Bee ein wenig zu entlasten.   
Sie waren positiv überrascht gewesen, dass nicht an dem war.   
Selbst einige der Soldaten, mit denen sie eine nicht ganz so enge Kameradschaft pflegten, hatten sie mit ein paar Kleinigkeiten bedacht.   
Jetzt hieß es aber erst Mal das Gepäck samt Geschenke vernünftig zu verstauen.  
Nachdem auch das erledigt war, wandten sie sich zu den ‘Bots um.  
Gingen in die Knie, so dass sie jedem Terrabot einen dicken Knuddler verpassen konnten.   
Zum Erstaunen aller Anwesenden, traute sich sogar Specula hinter Optimus hervor.  
Flitzte schnell zu ihnen, drückte sie kurz und versteckte sich wieder schnell hinter dem Prime.  
Wo er aber dann doch wieder hervorlugte, um das weitere Geschehen zu beobachten.   
Da er den jungen Sparkling hinter sich hatte, konnte Optimus sich nicht niederknien um die jungen Männer zum Abschied in seinen Servo zu nehmen.   
Stattdessen verabschiedete er sich mit den folgenden Worten:   
„Kommt gut heim. Und denkt dran, selbst wenn Judy nicht lernt das ihr erwachsen seid, bei uns werdet ihr immer ein zu Hause haben.“  
Sowohl Primus als auch Sam nickten mit einem Kloss im Hals, ehe sie nochmal winkten und dann endlich in den Scout stiegen, der sie zurück nach Princeton bringen sollte…


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne Comverbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand  
> Femme = „weiblicher“ Cybertronier  
> Mech = „männlicher“ Cybertronier  
> Aft = Hintern (wird auch mit einer vulgäreren Bedeutung gern zum Fluchen genommen ;P)

Kapitel 15

 

Langsam bewegte sich Primus auf der Erregung seines Partners.   
Lehnte sich zurück, so dass er sich mit den Händen auf den Schienbeinen Sams abstützte.   
Als er bemerkte, dass eine der feingliedrigen Hände von seinem Oberschenkel langsam zu seinem aufgerichteten Stolz strich, schüttelte er mit dem Kopf:  
++Nicht… ich möchte… so kommen…++  
Das allein reichte aus, dass Sam fast gekommen wäre.   
Aber er riss sich zusammen.  
Wollte das Bild welches der Ältere bot, noch ein wenig länger genießen.  
Er selbst lag mit dem Rücken auf ihrem Bett.  
Primus hingegen saß auf ihn und ritt ihn in einem ruhigen, entspannten Rhythmus.   
Und die neue Stellung ermöglichte es ihm zu sehen, wie er immer wieder im Körper des Schöpfers aufgenommen wurde.   
Dazu die wippende Erregung, aus deren Spitze immer wieder Lusttröpfchen hervorperlten.   
Die schweißglänzende dunkle Haut, die sich über feindefinierte Muskeln zog.   
Der zurückgeworfene Kopf.  
Der schlanke Hals, der dadurch nur noch mehr zur Geltung kam.  
Das Gold, welches immer wieder mal unter den geschlossenen Lidern aufblitzte.   
Es war ein Bild, wie es die griechischen Götter nicht besser hinbekommen hätten.   
Und er liebte jede einzelne Sekunde davon.   
Leider spielte sein Gefährte nicht ganz fair.   
Denn jetzt spannte er seine Muskeln an wenn er komplett auf ihm saß.  
Engte ihn damit noch mehr ein.  
Dann entspannte er und hob sich ein wenig, bis er sich wieder fallen ließ und anspannte.   
Dadurch brauchte es nicht lange und Sam füllte seinen Gefährten mit seinem Samen.   
Sobald Primus den warmen Erguss spürte, brach auch aus ihm der Orgasmus hervor.   
Doch selbst jetzt hatte er noch nicht genug von Sam.   
Obwohl dieser ihn an diesem Abend bereits dreimal mit seinem Samen beschenkt hatte.   
Deswegen massierte er den erschlaffenden Muskel, der noch in ihm steckte und es dauerte nicht lange bis dieser sich wieder aufrichtete.   
Stöhnend setzte sich Sam auf.   
Umschlang ihn mit den Armen und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
++… P… das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein…++  
Er reagierte damit, dass er seine Hüften ein wenig bewegte.   
Allerdings bemerkte er auch jetzt seine Beine, die es ihm bereits seit drei Runden ermöglichten Sam zu reiten.   
Als Sam ihn von sich drücken wollte, umklammerte er den Jüngeren fast schon panisch.   
++… Scht…++, beruhigte ihn der Braunhaarige mit zarten Schmetterlingsküssen den Hals entlang. ++Leg dich auf die Seite. Mit dem Rücken zu mir.++  
Es fiel Primus extrem schwer sich von Sam zu lösen.   
Denn wenn er jetzt ihre körperliche Verbindung unterbrach, würde er sich vollkommen… leer fühlen.   
Und Sams Samen würde die Möglichkeit haben seine Schenkel runterzulaufen.   
Das war etwas, was er eigentlich unterbinden wollte.   
Er liebte es, mit Sams Ergüssen gefüllt zu werden.   
Und wollte nicht einen Tropfen verlieren.   
Erneut musste der Jüngere ihm gut zureden:  
++… ganz ruhig… es ist doch nur für ein paar Sekunden… und dann bin ich wieder bei dir…++  
Erst als Sam auch noch seine Seele, seinen Geist mit dem seinigen behutsam umschloss, konnte er sich von dem Braunhaarigen körperlich lösen.   
Dennoch wimmerte er leise auf, als Sams Stolz aus ihm herausglitt und gleich ein ganzer Schwall Samenflüssigkeit hinterherkam.   
Sam verstärkte die Umarmung auf geistiger Ebene.   
Er ließ auch nicht los, als er endlich auf der Seite lag.   
Eigentlich schon fast mit dem Bauch auf der Matratze.   
Doch das Bein, welches nicht mit dem Bett in Berührung kam, winkelte er an und zog es ein wenig hoch, so dass er das Knie auf der Matratze abstützte.   
Er keuchte auf als er spürte, wie Sam erst den einen Oberschenkel, dann den anderen mit seiner Zunge säuberte.   
Der Schöpfer war komplett verloren, als sein Partner den Mund über seine Öffnung legte und ihm dort einen tiefen Zungenkuss verpasste.   
Immer wieder stieß der agile Muskel in ihn hinein und holte ein wenig Samen, den Sam ohne zu zögern schluckte.   
Kurz bevor Primus kam, küsste er sich an dessen Wirbelsäule nach oben zum Nacken.  
Legte einen Arm um die Hüfte und als er erneut in ihn eindrang reichte die Stimulation aus, um ihn über die Klippe springen zu lassen.   
Fast schon verzweifelt verkrallte er sich in dem Arm, der ihn an Sam drückte.   
Lehnte sich noch stärker in die mentale Umarmung.  
Und als er den Orgasmus ausgeritten hatte, fing Sam an, sich langsam zu bewegen.   
Genau wie zuvor weigerte sich der hinten Liegende, Hektik in ihr Liebesspiel zu bringen.   
Aber Primus brauchte jetzt weder Schnelligkeit noch Härte.   
Das Gewicht welches Sam darstellte und ihn damit ins Bett drückte, dessen angewinkeltes Bein, welches sich unter sein eigenes geschobenen hatte, die enorme Nähe, die sie auch auf geistiger Ebene verband, reichte vollkommen aus um ihn dazu zu bringen, zu versuchen sie auch körperlich so zu vereinen…

Die Sonnenstrahlen wanderten langsam durch die halbgeschlossenen Vorhänge zum Bett, auf dem zwei eng miteinander verschlungene Gestalten lagen.   
Es tat den vorwitzigen Strahlen fast schon leid dieses friedvolle Bild zu stören.   
Doch der Lauf der Erde ließ sich nicht stoppen und schon bald strichen sie dem Schwarzhaarigen über die geschlossenen Augen.   
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen kam er langsam zu sich.   
Strich zärtlich über die braungebrannten Arme, die sich um ihn geschlungen hatten und bewegte ein wenig die Hüften, als er die morgendliche Härte immer noch in sich vergraben spürte.   
Schien, als wären sie die Nacht tief verbunden eingeschlafen.  
Das leise Stöhnen entlockte ihm ein verschlafenes Lachen.   
Doch der Kopf seines Gefährten erhob sich von seinem Nacken und er spürte weiche Lippen, die ihm einen liebevollen Kuss aufdrückten.   
++ …. mmh… ist da jemand unersättlich?...++, wurde er liebevoll von Sam geneckt.   
Doch der Schwarzhaarige kam gar nicht dazu zu antworten, da Sam ein wenig Schwung geholt hatte und mit dem nächsten Stoß genau seinen G-Punkt getroffen hatte.   
Außerdem wanderte eine der Hände zu seiner wiedererwachten Erregung und massierte sie bestimmt.   
Und zwar im Gegenrhythmus zu den Stößen.   
So dauerte es nicht lange bis er kam und Sam mit sich riss.   
Leise lachend löste sich Primus von seinem Gefährten.  
Drehte sich um, so dass er dem Jüngeren ins Gesicht schauen und die Arme um ihn schlingen konnte.  
Drückte ihm ein verspieltes Küsschen auf die Nasenspitze:  
„Guten Morgen!“, begrüßte er den Braunhaarigen lächelnd.   
Sam hingegen neigte sich runter und holte sich einen vernünftigen Guten-Morgen-Kuss bei dem unten Liegenden ab.  
Danach lehnte er mit der Stirn gegen die des Älteren.   
Schaute in die lächelnden Bernsteine.   
„Morgen!“, grüßte er schmunzelnd zurück. „Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass letzte Nacht ein neuer Sparkling ‚gezeugt‘ wurde?“  
„Mindestens einer… vielleicht auch zwei… oder drei...“, grinste der Schöpfer zurück.  
Er konnte das Augenrollen, wenn schon nicht sehen, so dann doch fühlen.   
Also zog er seinen Spark zu sich runter und verstrickte ihn in ein zärtliches Zungenspiel.   
Nach einer Weile waren sie endlich in der Lage sich voneinander zu lösen und Richtung Bad zu stolpern.   
Leider mussten sie das Frühstück auf dem Weg zur Vorlesung runterschlingen, da sie als erstes Astronomie mit Professor Haley hatten.   
Und dieser mochte weder Verspätungen noch Studenten, die es wagten mit ihm zu diskutieren.   
Da aber Primus um einiges älter war und auch vom Weltall einiges mehr verstand als ein Mensch, der noch nie in seinem Leben die Erde verlassen hatte, machte sich der Schöpfer einen Spaß daraus, den Professor immer wieder in Diskussionen zu verwickeln.   
Sam hatte ihn- vollkommen amüsiert- mehrmals darauf hinweisen müssen, dass er sich an den derzeitigen Wissensstand der Menschheit halten müsste.   
Die anderen Studenten hingegen hatten ihn bereits oft genug wissen lassen, dass sie in diesen Diskussionsrunden mehr lernten als in einer Vorlesung, die nur vom Astronomie-Professor abgehalten würde.   
Primus hatte lediglich gegrinst und gemeint, er würde sich bemühen den Unterricht weiterhin so interessant wie möglich zu gestalten. 

So verging auch der Rest des Universitätsjahres ziemlich flott und ehe sie es sich versahen, waren die Sommerferien heran.   
Sie hatten lange und ausführlich mit Optimus und auf der anderen Seite mit Ron darüber gesprochen, ob sie tatsächlich für ein paar Wochen nach Tranquility kommen sollten.   
Am Ende war es Ron, der sie davon überzeugte diese Ferien auszusetzen und einfach mal die ganze Zeit für sich zu nutzen.   
Vielleicht würde das endlich in Judys Dickschädel einhämmern, dass ihre Jungs endlich erwachsen geworden waren.   
Es war ja nicht so, dass Judy sie nicht liebte.   
Sie hatte einfach nur Schwierigkeiten sie flügge werden zu lassen.   
Also würden sie die ersten drei Wochen im Hauptquartier verbringen.  
Die darauffolgenden zwei bis drei Wochen würden sie gemeinsam mit Leo und Miles ins Blaue fahren und campen, wohin es sie auch immer verschlug.   
Allerdings hatten Will und auch Optimus darauf bestanden, dass Timothy sie auf diesem Roadtrip begleitete.   
Dieser hatte überhaupt nichts gegen ein wenig Campingspaß einzuwenden.  
Außerdem freute er sich drauf den Blonden wieder zu sehen.   
Also würde er das dritte Auto für diesen Trip zusteuern.   
Sam und Primus würden natürlich mit Bee fahren und Leo würde mit seinen Wagen Miles abholen und sie würden sich in der Mitte des Weges treffen und von da aus spontan weiter sehen.   
Die Woche danach, waren sie sich noch nicht wirklich sicher, wie sie die verbringen wollten.   
Aber Allerwahrscheinlichkeit würden sie die letzten Tage zum relaxen wieder zur NEST-Basis fahren. 

Wie es bereits Norm war, wurden sie von den Terrabots in Grund und Boden begrüßt- und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.   
Dennoch entging ihnen nicht, wie Specula das Geschehen neugierig vom Hangar aus beobachtete.   
++Um wie viel wollen wir wetten, dass der Kleine bei der nächsten Begrüßung dabei ist?++, fragte Primus seinen Spark mit einem sanften Lächeln.   
Dieser schnaubte amüsiert auf:  
++Glaubst du ernsthaft, da würde ich gegen halten?++ 

Bumblebee musste ernsthaft an sich halten, damit er nicht in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, als er seine beiden menschlichen Brüder beobachtete.  
Wie immer wurden sie von den erdgeborenen Sparklingen vor Elan zu Boden geworfen.   
Und kaum war die Knuddellei am Ende, schnappte sich Dew einen der Rucksäcke.   
Doch diesmal langten Roadster und Xamer gemeinsam nach dem anderen und schafften es irgendwie, mit einem Rucksack, der fast höher als sie Groß waren, hinter ihrem Bruder herzulaufen.  
Auch Phil und Sam konnten nur noch lachend nach den anderen beiden Reisetaschen greifen und den Dreien zu ihrem Quartier folgen.   
Kopfschüttelnd ging er gemächlich zum Aufenthaltshangar.   
Dort begrüßte er die Anwesenden und setzte sich zu den älteren Spark-Zwillingen.  
Und erneut musste er versuchen, sein Amüsement nicht allzu sehr durchscheinen zu lassen.   
Denn scheinbar hatte ihr Wiedersehens-Interfaceing dazu geführt, dass sowohl Sunstreaker als auch Sideswipe jeweils einen Sparkling ausgetragen hatten.   
Und die jüngsten Zwillinge (auch wenn sie nicht unter dem gleichen Spark gewachsen wurden, galten sie als Zwillinge. Da sie laut Ratchet gleichzeitig „empfangen“ und gleichzeitig „geboren“ worden waren und zudem über die gleichen Eltern verfügten, die selbst Spark-Zwillinge waren) waren so quicklebendig, dass sie ihren Elternunits wohl fast die letzte Festplatte lahmlegten.   
Aber Primus sei Dank, hielt diese energiegeladene Phase nicht allzu lange an, sie ruhiger wurden und schließlich in einen leichten Dämmerzustand fielen.   
Elite1 und Prowl waren von ihrem Sparkling total überrascht gewesen.  
Da sie immer noch im All umhergeirrt waren, auf der Suche nach ihrem Prime oder anderen Autobots, hatten sie beide „verhütet“.  
Stattdessen waren sie gezwungen gewesen mit ihrem Nachwuchs die Erdatmosphäre zu durchdringen.   
Er war ein wenig älter als die jüngeren Zwillinge aber jünger als Specula.  
Es war ein gutes Gefühl nicht mehr zu den Jüngsten zu gehören.   
Die Einzigen, die etwas jünger waren als er, waren Mudflap und Skids.   
Alle jüngeren Sparklinge waren bei den Angriffen auf die Sparklings-Kammern ums Leben gekommen.   
Er, Mudflap und Skids waren bis Specula die bisher Jüngsten ihrer Rasse gewesen.  
Und sie galten als die Letzten, die vom AllSpark das Geschenk an ihre Elternunits darstellten.  
Gut, bei ihm war der AllSpark nicht direkt mit eingebunden gewesen.   
Aber das war so gut wie nicht bekannt.   
Also hatte er sich bisher gehütet, das an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen zu lassen.   
Seine Gedankengänge wurden durch die Ankunft von Sam und Phil unterbrochen.   
Wieder war es Wheelie, der sie rumführte und persönlich den Neuzugängen vorstellte.   
Elita1, Prowl und ihren Sparkling Kelia, Sunstreaker und Cromia.   
Da sich Red Alert gerade mit Ironhide in der Sicherheitszentrale befand, musste diese Vorstellung noch ein wenig warten.   
*Das sind die beiden Menschen, für die unser Prime jetzt verantwortlich ist?*, kam es ein wenig von skeptisch von Sunstreaker.   
Es war klar, dass er nicht gerade beindruckt von den beiden Fleischlingen war.  
*Ja,*, bestätigte sein Spark-Zwilling.*Das sind sie. Und täusch dich nicht, in den Beiden steckt mehr als du auf den ersten Blick erkennen kannst.*   
Die Skepsis von ‘Streaker war klar über ihre Comverbindung zu spüren.   
Elita1 jedoch ließ sich davon nicht beirren und betrachtete die Menschen noch mal.   
Ebenso Cromia.   
*‘Sides hat Recht.*, stimmte Cromia zu.   
*Irgendetwas… ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher was… aber irgendetwas…*, brach Elita1 frustriert ab.   
Sie konnte spüren, dass da irgendwas war, das die jungen Männer umgab?... ausstrahlten?  
Nur leider konnte sie es nicht genau fassen.  
Und es raubte ihr fast den letzten Prozessor.   
Arcee war es, die ihre Freundin lachend beruhigte:   
*Keine Sorge. Ihr seid nicht die Einzigen, die es spüren, aber nicht fassen können. Bee und ich spüren es ebenfalls. Und Prime auch.*  
*Und dann lässt er sie auf die Basis?*  
Der Scout zuckte mit den Schultern:  
*Naja, wir haben bereits herauskristallisiert, dass das Gefühl, welches wir von den Beiden empfangen… anders… aber nicht bösartig ist.   
Schau sie dir doch mal genau an: Wirken sie auf dich wie jemand, der uns bei der nächsten Gelegenheit in den Rücken fällt?*  
‘Streaker folgte der Aufforderung des gelben ‘Bots.  
Und meinte seinen Linsen kaum zu trauen.   
Denn die jungen Männer waren inzwischen von allen Sparklingen, die sich auf diesem Stützpunkt befanden, umgeben.   
Selbst Specula, der Schüchternste unter ihnen, hatte sich an sie herangewagt.   
Er hatte ja bereits gehört, dass die Terrabots diese Menschen abgöttisch liebten.  
Er hatte es auf die Tatsache geschoben, dass sie vom gleichen Planeten kamen.   
Aber jetzt saßen sie in der Mitte der kleinen Traube, welche die Jüngsten unter ihnen samt Wheelie um die Beiden herum gebildet hatten.  
Sam hatte Roadster in seiner Altform auf dem Schoß und Kelia lehnte sich an Philip.   
Und alle hatten ihre Linsen aufmerksam auf die Beiden gerichtet.  
Lauschten konzentriert den Märchen, welche sie abwechselnd erzählten.  
Und auch wenn er es kaum glauben wollte, aber seine Zwillinge saßen still auf ihrem Aft und rührten sich nicht.  
Geschlagen seufzte er auf:   
*Nein, ich denke nicht, dass sie nur auf die nächste Gelegenheit warten um uns zu verraten. Dazu sind die Sparklinge viel zu vertrauensvoll. Und ihre Fürsorge für unsere Kleinsten viel zu echt. Ich meine, schaut sie euch an: sie akzeptieren ja selbst Wheelie!*  
Dabei ließ er offen, ob er die Menschen oder die Sparklinge meinte.   
Lächelnd wurde er von seinem Gefährten angestupst:  
*Vertraue doch dem Urteil unseres Primes. Wenn er sagt, wir können Samuel und Philip trauen, dann können wir das auch. Außerdem werden sie bereits seit fast zwei Jahren von unserem besten Scout begleitet. Meinst du nicht auch, dass Bee gemeldet hätte, wenn mit seinen „Schützlingen“ etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre?*  
*… mmh… glaubst du wirklich das es sich bei Bee um unseren besten Scout handelt?*  
Die ersten paar Sekunden herrschte Stille.   
Dann brachen die erwachsenen ‘Bots, welche sich im Aufenthaltshangar befanden in schallendes Gelächter aus, während besagte Scout ein empörtes: „Hey!“ von sich hören ließ und auf Sunstreaker losgehen wollte.   
Leider wurde er von einem lachenden Sideswipe daran gehindert und musste sich unverrichteter Dinge wieder setzten.   
Die Arme in einer trotzigen Geste vor seinem Oberkörper verschränkt.   
Was jedoch nur eine neue Runde der Erheiterung auslöste.   
Red Alert, der der Unterhaltung gefolgt war, war es der sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückführte:   
*Euch ist aber schon klar, dass Mirage, wenn er hier landet, die aktuelle Situation und vor allem die enorme Nähe zu den „Fleischlingen“ nicht akzeptieren wird- oder?*  
Slag!  
Das war alles, was den ‘Bots durch die Prozessoren geisterte. 

Zum Leidwesen der Studenten wurden sie drei bis viermal in der Woche noch vor Sonnenaufgang von Captain Lennox geweckt und zum Appell zitiert.   
„Kannst du uns nicht den Abend vorher Bescheid geben?“, grummelte Phil verschlafen in seinen Kaffee.   
Will grinste ihn an:   
„Nope. So macht es wesentlich mehr Spaß.“   
Sam enthielt sich seiner Stimme und stellte sich stattdessen geistig darauf ein während ihres Aufenthaltes ziemlich oft in aller Herr-Gotts-Frühe aus dem Bett geschmissen zu werden.   
Aber zum Glück brauchten sie sich nicht mehr vor den Soldaten beim Training behaupten, sondern wurden nahtlos in die Einheit aufgenommen.  
Lediglich ein paar Neuzugänge beäugten die Zivilisten zweifelnd.   
Hielten sich aber zurück, als sie die Kameradschaft bemerkten, mit der die Studenten empfangen wurden. 

Leider sollte sich die Vorahnung von Red Alert als nur zu wahr herausstellen.   
Denn in der zweiten Ferienwoche traf Mirage im NEST-Hauptquartier ein.   
Um zu verstehen, warum sich der Späher so verhielt, wie er sich verhielt, musste man wissen, dass er vor dem Krieg zu einer der einflussreichsten Familienverbände Cybertrons angehörte.  
Und ‘Bots seines Standes verkehrten nicht mit dem „niederen“ Volk.   
Jeder, der das „Pech“ gehabt hatte, nicht in die wenigen privilegierten Familien rein gesparkt zu werden, war ihrer Beachtung nicht wert.   
Ungeachtet dessen, dass es die Arbeit des „einfachen“ Cybertroniers war, das ihnen ihr bequemes und sorgloses Leben ermöglichte.   
Stattdessen sahen sie es als Selbstverständlichkeit an, weil sie durch die freigewordene Zeit mehr Zeit hatten, sich um die politischen Belange des Planeten zu kümmern.  
Der Krieg… der Krieg hatte es geschafft, dass Mirage ein wenig von seinen Ansichten geheilt wurde.  
Und er war zweifellos ein treuer Anhänger von Optimus Prime.   
Aber er verfügte immer noch über eine snobistische Ader, die meilenlang war.   
Deshalb war es logisch davon auszugehen, dass er die organische Rasse namens Mensch unter seiner Würde befand.  
Sie stattdessen mit kleinen Insekten auf eine Stufe stellte.

„Was ist los, Optimus?“, erkundigte sich Will.   
Nachdenklich blickte der Prime auf die drei Menschen, denen er am meisten vertraute und die er zu sich ins Büro bestellt hatte.   
Dann fasste er sich ein Spark und fing an zu erklären:   
„Wie ihr wisst, ist Mirage in der vergangenen Nacht zu uns gestoßen.“  
Die Menschen nickten.   
„Was ihr wissen müsst, ist, dass er auf Cybertron zum- ich denke ‚Hochadel‘ kommt der Bezeichnung am nächsten- angehörte.  
Und er hat gewisse… Schwierigkeiten zu akzeptieren, dass wir auf die Gastfreundschaft und dem Wohlwollen kleiner organischer Lebewesen angewiesen sind. Lebewesen, die es noch nicht mal geschafft haben ihr eigenes Sonnensystem zu erkunden…“  
Der Captain fing an seine Nasenwurzel zu massieren.   
Sam und Phil schauten sich belustigt an.   
„Du willst uns also sagen, dass wenn sich Mirage wie ein absolutes Arschloch uns gegenüber verhält, wir es ihm nachsehen sollen, da er ein Produkt seiner Erziehung ist?“, sprach Will aus, was die anwesenden Menschen dachten.  
„Ja?“, kam es unsicher von Optimus zurück.   
Der Soldat ging wieder dazu über seine Nasenwurzel zu massieren, ehe er seufzend meinte:   
„Ich werde meine Männer vorwarnen. Aber ich sage dir gleich, sie werden sich nicht alles gefallen lassen und irgendwann anfangen sich zu wehren.“  
Der Prime nickte:   
„Verstanden.“  
Will verabschiedete sich mit einem Kopfnicken bei den Anwesenden, verließ das Büro und überlegte, wie er seinen Männern am besten beibringen konnte, dass sie ab heute einen Blaublütler mit den entsprechenden Allüren unter sich hatten.   
Zurück blieb Optimus.  
Der ein wenig hilflos auf seine Schutzbefohlenen runterschaute.   
Sam versuchte ihn zu beruhigen:  
„Keine Sorge, Großer. Solange Mirage uns in Ruhe lässt, werden wir ihn auch in Ruhe lassen.“  
„Jetzt bin ich aber beruhigt.“, kam es trocken vom Prime zurück.   
Phil zuckte lachend mit den Schultern:  
„Sorry, aber das ist das Beste, was wir dir geben können.“  
Optimus rollte lediglich mit den Linsen, hielt den Beiden einen Servo hin und bewegte sich Richtung Aufenthaltshangar. 

„Wieso beim großen Primus lässt sich unser Prime von den metalllosen Winzlingen als Chauffeur missbrauchen?“  
Die Anwesenden waren nicht ganz sicher was überwog:  
das Entsetzen, dass Optimus zu solch niedere Dienste gezwungen worden war oder doch eher die Abscheu, dass sich ihr Prime mit diesen Würmern abgab.   
Bumblebee war es schließlich, der es wagte auf das offensichtliche hinzuweisen:  
„Mirage, das sind die beiden jungen Männer für die Optimus die Verantwortung übernommen hat. Und das er sie auf seinem Servo trägt, ist eine Höflichkeit, die wir alle schon oft genug unseren menschlichen Nachbarn angeboten haben. Zum einen,“, unterband er an der Stelle den Einwand, den der Späher erheben wollte. „erleichtert es die Kommunikation und zum anderen brauchen wir unsere Schrittgeschwindigkeit nicht der ihrigen anpassen und kommen schneller voran.   
Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir ihr Geweicht merken.“, schloss der Scout schulterzuckend.  
Der Unglaube des „Adeligen“ stieg:   
„Ihr lasst zu, das ihr zu Packeseln verkommt, gestattet diesen… Menschen Zugang zu unseren Quartieren und übertragt einem dreckigen Decepticon,“, hier wedelte er einen Servo Richtung Wheelie. „die Betreuung unserer Sparklinge? Sparklingen, mit denen, wie ich anmerken darf, nach der Zerstörung des AllSparks- durch diesen Menschen!-“,ein Nicken zu Sam. „niemand mehr gerechnet hatte!  
Ganz zu schweigen von diesen Möchtegern-Transformers,“, seine Augen wanderten zu den Terrabots. „ die nichts mit Cybertron gemein haben und ihr nehmt sie auch noch auf? Lasst sie in die Nähe eurer Sparklinge?“  
Da er nicht gerade leise gesprochen hatte, hatte jeder im Hangar seine Ansprache gehört.   
Auch die Sparklinge.   
Vollkommen erstarrt schauten diese zu Mirage.   
Konnten sich nicht von der Stelle rühren.   
Optimus hingegen hatte genug gehört.  
Vorsichtig setzte er seine Fracht in der Nähe der jüngsten ‘Bots ab, damit sie diesen und auch Wheelie gut zureden konnten.  
Sobald sie die Anwesenheit der beiden Studenten spürten, wandten sich die Terrabots mit Tränenflüssigkeit in den Linsen in die Arme ihrer ersten Bezugspersonen.  
Die andern Sparklinge schmiegten sich von hinten an die Erdgeborenen und setzten Wheelie in die Mitte von dem ganzen Knäuel.   
Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass Sam und Phil die Situation mit den Jüngsten im Griff hatten, schaute er sich im Hangar um.  
Konnte auf den Gesichtsplatten aller ‘Bots eigentlich nur Entsetzen ob dieses… Unverständnisses?... dieser Intoleranz?... Respektlosigkeit?... ablesen.   
Selbst Sunstreaker, der ihren menschlichen Verbündeten eher reserviert gegenübertrat, konnte nicht glauben was er da eben gehört hatte.   
Die Stille über ihre Comverbindung transportierte den Unglauben der körperlich nicht anwesenden ‘Bots klar und deutlich.   
Mit kaum gezügelter Wut trat Optimus an Mirage heran.  
Normalerweise ignorierte er die Größenunterschiede, die sich zwangsläufig durch seine enorme Größe ergaben und versuchte seinem Gegenüber eher als Gleichgestellten gegenüberzutreten.   
Doch jetzt entfesselte er einen Teil seiner Macht über die er als Prime automatisch verfügte.   
Verhinderte so, dass der Späher vor ihm zurückwich, sondern an Ort und Stelle erstarrte.   
„Mirage,“, grollte er. „Ich schätze dich als Kamerad an meiner Seite und im Kampf. Aber selbst dir sollte klar sein, dass wir auf diesem Planeten nur Gäste sind.   
Unsere Ankunft hat unzähligen Menschen das Leben gekostet und es wäre durchaus das Recht der bestehenden Regierungen gewesen uns der Erde zu verweisen.   
Stattdessen gewähren sie uns Asyl, geben uns ein Dach über dem Kopf und die Möglichkeit ihnen im Kampf gegen die Plage namens Decepticons, die erst durch uns hierher gefunden hat, beizustehen.   
Da es sich bei den Menschen um eine vergleichsweise sehr junge Rasse handelt und sie bisher keinen Kontakt- zumindest keinen dokumentierten- mit außerirdischem Leben hatten, ist es klar, dass wir uns anpassen müssen um eine Massenpanik zu verhindern.   
Dies können wir tun, indem wir unsere Altformen den Transportmitteln dieses Planeten anpassen.   
Und warum sollten wir in ihnen unsere Verbündeten nicht von Punkt A nach Punkt B befördern?  
Was die Terrabots angeht:   
Sie sind Cybertronier- genau wie du oder ich!  
Denn nach deiner Definition müsste jeder Sparkling, der nicht auf Cybertron online geht, das Recht verwirkt haben sich Cybertronier zu nennen.   
Und nur weil ihr Leben als Maschinen irdischen Ursprungs begonnen hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie weniger Wert sind als wir.   
Im Gegenteil, sie sind das letzte Geschenk des AllSparks bevor er aus Selbstverteidigung heraus zerstört wurde.   
Du warst nicht dabei.  
Also maße dir nicht an, über diese Situation urteilen zu können!“  
Die feurigblauen Linsen des Prime wanderten kurz zu dem ehemaligen ‘Cepticon.  
„Wheelie war derjenige der die Terrabots gefunden und zu den Witwickys geführt hat.   
Er war für sie da und hat sich von Anfang an um sie gekümmert.  
Als er nach einem Jahr doch hier im HQ landete, betreute er sie weiterhin und nahm ohne zu murren die jüngeren Sparklinge in den Kreis seiner Zöglinge auf.  
Was es den Elternunits ermöglicht entweder ihren Aufgaben nachzugehen oder kurzfristig unsere Missionen zu begleiten.   
Seitdem Phil ihn damals gefangengesetzt hat, hatte er sich von den Decepticons abgewandt und uns stattdessen im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten geholfen.   
Und wie du siehst, lieben ihn die Sparklinge.“, deutete er zu der Traube, zu der auch der ehemalige ‘Cepticon gehörte.   
„Aufgrund eines verunglückten politischen Manövers ihres Präsidenten, fiel mir die Verantwortung für Sam und Phil in die Servos.   
Und ich habe es bisher nicht bereut, diesen Schritt gegangen zu sein.   
Ich zähle sie inzwischen zu meiner Familie.“  
An dieser Stelle weiteten sich Mirages Linsen fast unmerklich.   
„Ich warne dich hiermit zum ersten und zum letzten Mal,“, fuhr der Prime fort.   
„Wenn du nichts Nettes zu sagen hast, dann sage erst Mal nichts.   
Bis du dir überlegt hast, wie weit du mit deiner jetzigen Einstellung wohl kommen wirst und warum du der Einzige bist, der aufgrund der derzeitigen Situation so viel Sand im Getriebe hat, das kein Öl mehr übrig ist.“  
Damit schraubte der Anführer der Autobots seine Aura zurück und gab dem vollkommen eingeschüchtertem Späher die Möglichkeit zu fliehen.  
Was dieser auch prompt tat.   
++WOW…++, kam es von Sam. ++Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Optimus dermaßen respekteinflößend sein kann.++  
Primus lachte in sich hinein:  
++Das liegt daran, dass er ein Prime ist. Diese sind die natürlichen Führer ihres Volkes und als solches haben sie automatisch die Fähigkeit sich Gehör, Respekt und auch Gehorsam zu verschaffen.++   
Sein Spark schien das ein wenig zu durchdenken.   
Dann fragte er:  
++Meinst du das er Mirage mit seiner Ansprache zum nachdenken angeregt hat?++  
++Falls nicht, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass die anderen ‘Bots und auch Optimus ihm das Leben hier ziemlich schwer machen werden.++, gab er trocken zurück.   
++… mmh… was meinst du, wie Mirage wohl reagieren würde, sollte er erfahren, dass du eigentlich kein „Fleischling“ bist, sondern sein Schöpfer?++  
Alles was er zu hören bekam war schallendes Lachen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne Comverbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand  
> Femme = „weiblicher“ Cybertronierin  
> Mech = „männlicher“ Cybertronier  
> Aft = Hintern (wird auch mit einer vulgäreren Bedeutung gern zum Fluchen genommen ;P)

Kapitel 16

 

Nachdem ihm Prime vorgewarnt hatte, fiel selbst Will auf das sich Mirage für einen „versnobten Adeligen“ recht ruhig verhielt.   
„Lass es mich so formulieren,“, feixte Phil. „Er hat verbal über die Stränge geschlagen und von Optimus einiges zu hören bekommen, was er wohl erst mal Wort für Wort durch seine Prozessoren laufen lassen und auch noch irgendwie in seinem Weltbild integrieren muss. Beziehungsweise daran arbeiten, dass er es langsam, Schritt für Schritt, anpasst.“   
Der Captain grinste:  
„Bei dem Gespräch wär‘ ich gern die Fliege an der Wand gewesen.“

Und schon wurde es Zeit für ihren Roadtrip.   
Gutgelaunt und vollbepackt machten sie sich auf.   
Nach wenigen Stunden Fahrt erreichten sie den vereinbarten Treffpunkt, wo Miles und Leo bereits auf sie warteten.  
Der Spanier schaute nicht schlecht, als seine Freunde in Begleitung eines Soldaten auftauchten.  
Dieser trug zwar Zivil, doch der offene Armeejepp- einer, wie er auch oft von Privatpersonen oder ehemaligen Militärs genutzt wurde- sowie seine Haltung täuschten nicht über die militärischen Wurzeln hinweg.   
Da Timothy und Miles sich jedoch begrüßten, als ob sie sich bereits kennen würden, hielt er sich mit der Fragerei zurück und akzeptierte vorläufig die Aussage, dass es sich bei Tim um einen alten Freund handelte. 

Zu Tims großer Überraschung einigten sich die jungen Männer auf ein paar Wochen im Grünen.  
Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, dann hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie die größeren Städte besuchen und um Hotelkosten zu sparen auf die Zeltplätze gehen würden.  
Stattdessen hatten sie ihn angegrinst und gemeint, dass er die Gelegenheit nutzen könnte, um ihnen das Überleben in der Wildnis näher zu bringen.   
Also nahm er sie beim Wort.  
Forderte sie auf zu überprüfen was sie mitgebracht hätten.   
Nach der Bestandsaufnahme fuhren sie in die nächste Stadt, um einzukaufen was noch fehlte, da er sich weigern würde in den nächsten Wochen die Zivilisation zu betreten.   
Da er derjenige mit der meisten Erfahrung war, überließen sie ihm die Wahl ihrer Ziele.   
Er studierte kurz die Karte und meinte dann grinsend:  
„Ich hoffe, ihr seid einigermaßen fit. Denn es werden einige Wanderungen auf euch zu kommen.“  
Wie erwartet grinsten Phil und Sam zurück.   
Kein Wunder- hatten sie doch gerade erst zwei Wochen Armeetraining hinter sich.   
Miles wirkte zunächst ein wenig unsicher, meinte dann aber achselzuckend:   
„Wie gut das ich weiterhin jeden Morgen joggen gehe.“   
Nur Leo schien ein wenig blass um die Nase zu werden.   
Was er verstehen konnte.  
Handelte es sich doch laut Aussage seiner Schüler bei ihrem Kommilitonen um ein Technikgenie, welches kaum vom Computer wegzubekommen war.  
Immer noch leicht grinsend stellte er sich gedanklich schon mal darauf ein, dass Gewicht welches Leo nicht tragen konnte, auf die drei Durchtrainierten zu verteilen. 

Entgegen Leos Erwartungen scheuchte sie der Sargent nicht im Laufschritt durch die Wildnis.  
Stattdessen nahm er Rücksicht auf die weniger fitten Mitglieder der Gruppe und schlug ein recht angenehmes Tempo an.   
Zudem verteilte Tim das Mehrgewicht, welches er nicht tragen konnte auf seine beiden Freunde und sich selbst.   
Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin, hatte Sam mit den Schultern gezuckt:   
„Er trainiert uns hin und wieder. Also sind wir die schweren Rucksäcke gewöhnt.“  
Er verschwieg lieber, dass er und Primus in der Lage waren mehr Gewicht zu tragen, als eigentlich menschenmöglich war.   
In der Regel parkten sie ihre Autos auf einem entlegenen Rastplatz in der Nähe der Route, die Tim für sie rausgesucht hatte.   
Dann schulterten sie ihr Gepäck und erkundeten für zwei bis vier Tage die Umgebung. Bis sie einen Kreis geschlagen hatten und wieder bei ihren Wagen rauskamen.   
Am liebsten mochte Leo die Abende, wenn sie gemeinsam ums Lagerfeuer herum saßen.   
Zum Teil vielleicht noch ihr Abendessen aßen, zum Teil aber schon entspannt da saßen und anfingen über Gott und die Welt zu reden. Oder Geistergeschichten erzählten. Oder Anekdoten aus ihrem Leben.   
Auch wenn ihm auffiel, dass Tim, Sam und Phil einige Themen geschickt umschifften und stattdessen die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn oder Miles lenkten.   
Ein kurzer Seitenblick zum Blonden zeigte ihm, dass dieser ebenfalls das Manöver bemerkt hatte.   
Doch die langjährige Freundschaft die ihn mit Sam verband, ließ ihn akzeptieren, dass es inzwischen einige Teile im Leben seines Freundes gab, die er nicht mehr in der Lage war zu teilen.   
„Ist dir auch schon aufgefallen, dass die anderen oft genug bestimmten Themen ausweichen?“, sprach er den Jüngeren an.   
Dieser musterte ihn zunächst aus blauen Augen.   
Bis er schließlich nickte.   
„Und regt dich das nicht auf?“  
Miles zuckte mit den Schultern:  
„Was soll ich machen?  
Sie am Kragen packen und schütteln bis sie mir alles sagen?“  
Leo nickte.   
Jepp, er hatte selbst schon darüber nachgedacht, ob er das nicht mal machen sollte.   
Der Blonde lachte in sich hinein:  
„Sorry, aber seit die Witwickys aus Mission-City zurückgekehrt waren, habe ich gelernt, dass es besser ist zu akzeptieren, dass einige Teile ihres Lebens für mich nicht mehr zugänglich sind.   
Sollte ich sie drängen, würden sie sich über kurz oder lang gezwungen sehen den Kontakt zu mir einzustellen.   
Und bevor ich ihre Freundschaft verliere, akzeptiere ich lieber das sie in manchen Dingen der Schweigepflicht unterliegen.“  
Das musste sich der Spanier erst mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen.   
Und gab am Ende ein wenig verlegen zu:  
„Damit bist du weiser als ich.   
Denn mich kribbelt es schon seit Monaten aus den Beiden auch ihre letzten Geheimnisse heraus zu kitzeln. Was ich aber bisher nicht gemacht habe.“, fügte er hastig hintendran, als Miles ihn ungläubig anschaute.  
„Aber ich bin ein Verschwörungsfan. Und die Geschichte mit Mission-City war gefundenes Fressen für mich. Ich hatte sogar eine eigene Website mit Blog und allem drum herum.   
Als Sam die jedoch vor ein paar Monaten zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, wurde er erst leichenblass und dann hatte er mir mehr oder weniger ‚befohlen‘ die Seite runterzunehmen, da es sehr wahrscheinlich wäre, dass ich Schwierigkeiten mit der Regierung bekommen würde… und seitdem bin ich nicht mehr in der Lage irgendetwas das dieses Thema angeht online zu stellen, da die Seite immer wieder vom Server geschmissen wird…“  
„Ich mag Verschwörungstheorien wie jeder andere auch.“, grinste der Blondschopf. „Doch inzwischen ist mir klar, dass es manchmal besser ist bestimmte ‚Theorien‘ ruhen zu lassen.“  
„Ich sags ja: weiser als ich.“, lachte Leo.

Vollkommen mit sich und der Welt im Reinen, lehnte Primus an Sams Bein.  
Jener saß auf einem umgekippten Baumstamm und er davor.  
Doch jetzt wo das Essen vorbei war, lehnte er gegen Sams Bein.  
Schlang seinen Arm um dessen Wade und Schienbein und schloss entspannt die Augen.   
Von der Seite spürte er die Wärme seines Sparks und von vorn die des Feuers.   
Als sich auch noch Sams Finger in seine Haare schlichen, fiel er in einen leichten Dämmerzustand.   
Die vergangenen zwei Wochen waren fast wie im Flug vergangen.   
Und die Ausflüge in die Natur taten ihnen allen gut.   
Zumal Tim ihnen wirklich den einen oder anderen Trick zeigte, mit dem sie in der Wildnis ein wenig länger überleben könnten, würden sie irgendwann mal darauf angewiesen sein.   
Sie waren auf ihren Wanderungen in die Wälder und Gebirge dieses Landes kaum einer Menschenseele begegnet.   
Es entstand fast der Eindruck als ob sie allein auf dem Planeten wären.  
Natürlich war ihm klar, dass nicht an dem war.   
Doch mit der Weite die Amerika so eigen war, konnte dieser Eindruck durchaus entstehen.  
Jetzt massierte Sam seinen Nacken.   
Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er geschnurrt.   
Er spürte Sams Belustigung, als dieser diesen Gedanken aufschnappte.   
Doch auch sein Spark durchbrach die entspannte Stille zwischen ihnen nicht.  
Sondern überließ ihn seinen Gedanken und wechselte zwischen einer Kopf- und Nackenmassage.  
Was ihn vollkommen knochenlos werden ließ.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue beobachtete Tim wie die unbewusste Massage, die Sam seinem Ehemann verpasste, diesen immer entspannter werden ließ.   
„Dir ist schon klar, dass du ihn später in euer Zelt tragen musst, wenn du so weiter machst- oder?“, erkundigte er sich belustigt.   
Sam schaute belustigt zu dem knochenlosen Bündel welches sein Bein als Geisel genommen hatte. Dann zuckte er mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen die Schultern:  
„Irgendwie werden wir es schon schaffen. Und sollten alle Stränge reißen, dann ist es wenigstens warm genug, dass wir draußen schlafen können.“  
Tim schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.   
Er hoffte, dass, sollte er irgendwann mal seine bessere Hälfte finden, zwischen ihnen auch ein so enges Band des Vertrauens entstand wie zwischen dem jungen Ehepaar, welches ihm gegenüber saß.   
Denn in den knapp zwei Jahren, die er sie jetzt schon kannte, hatten sie ihn mehr als einmal überrascht.   
Zum einen über die Tiefe mit der sie sich gegenseitig kannten und dadurch zu 100% gegenseitig richtig einschätzen konnten und zum anderen dieses abgrundtiefe Vertrauen das sie in den Anderen steckten und welches immer wieder bestätigt wurde.  
So jung und trotzdem schon eng miteinander verbunden als wären sie ein altes Ehepaar.   
Im Grunde genommen zum neidisch werden. 

Im Halbschlaf bekam Primus mit, wie Sam versuchte ihn dazu zu bewegen sich zu erheben.   
Schlaftrunken wehrte er sich gegen diese Versuche und kuschelte sich stattdessen enger an seinen Gefährten- oder zumindest an den Teil von ihm, den er zu fassen bekommen hatte.  
Leise in sich hineinlachend beugte sich der Braunhaarige zum Älteren und murmelte:  
„P, nur ein paar Schritte und du kannst dich hinlegen. Glaub mir, der Schlafsack ist um einiges bequemer als der Waldboden.“  
Stirnrunzelnd versuchte er die Worte zu verarbeiten und ihnen einen Sinn zu verleihen.   
Nach einer Weile musste er dem Jüngeren jedoch recht geben: Schlafsack gewann haushoch gegen Boden.  
Aber wollte er sich jetzt wirklich hocharbeiten um zu seiner Schlafstatt zu stolpern?  
Der gesamte Denkprozess entlockte Sam erneut ein Lachen.   
Sein Partner war wirklich zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen wenn er dermaßen entspannt war.  
Irgendwie musste er ihn aber wach bekommen.   
Mit dem Schalk im Nacken beugte er sich vor, umschloss das Gesicht des Älteren zärtlich mit seinen Händen und zog ihn in einen tiefen und langsamen Zungenkuss.   
Wie er es sich gedacht hatte- je länger der Kuss dauerte, umso wacher wurde Primus.   
Als der Schöpfer anfing auf ihn zu reagieren, löste er sich lachend und lehnte mit der Stirn gegen die seines Gegenübers:  
„Na, wach genug, dass du mir ins Zelt folgen kannst?“  
„Wenn ich dann mit solch einem Kuss zum Schlafen geschickt werde?“  
„Ich denke, dass lässt sich arrangieren.“, grinste Sam.  
Natürlich hatten ihre Begleiter gewartet um sich das Schauspiel anzusehen und der Austausch entlockte ihnen ein amüsiertes Lächeln.   
Mit leisen Gute-Nacht-Wünschen trennten sie sich voneinander und verschwanden der Reihe nach in ihre Zelte.   
Sam war einfach nur froh, dass Primus inzwischen wach genug war ihm zu folgen.   
Jedoch nicht wach genug, um sich selbst auszuziehen wie es schien.   
Denn kaum drehte er sich ins Zeltinnere nachdem er es verschlossen hatte, sah er, wie sich der Schwarzhaarige zwar auf der gemeinsamen Luftmatratze niedergelassen hatte, aber keinerlei Anstalten machte sich zu entkleiden.   
Kopfschüttelnd zog er zunächst, bis auf seine Shorts, sich selbst aus.   
Dann kroch er zu seinem Gefährten und half ihm erst das Shirt über die Ohren zu ziehen, dann die Schuhe und Socken zu entledigen und am Ende auch noch die Hose von den Beinen zu ziehen.   
Mit einem Schmunzeln half er dem dösigen P sich hinzulegen.  
Dann legte er sich hinter den Schöpfer.   
Schlang einen Arm um dessen Hüfte.   
Mit der anderen Hand fischte er nach dem zweiten Schlafsack, den sie komplett geöffnet hatten und zog ihn als Decke für sie beide über sich.   
Der andere lag ebenfalls geöffnet, allerdings über der Luftmatratze ausgebreitet.  
Mit einem behaglichen Seufzen hauchte er seinem Gefährten einen Kuss in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.   
Welche er wieder aufriss, als er spürte wie der Ältere sich noch enger an ihn kuschelte. Damit gegen ihn rieb. Vor allem mit dem Hintern an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle.  
Sam stöhnte leise auf.   
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!  
Ausgerechnet wenn sie so dicht nebeneinander campten, dass solche Situationen eigentlich gar nicht erst entstehen durften, schaffte P es ihn mit seinen unschuldigen Bewegungen zu erregen.   
++Dann eben leise…++, kam es verschlafen über ihre Verbindung, während der Schwarzhaarige sich weiterhin träge gegen ihn bewegte.   
Augenrollend zog Sam den Schlafsack über ihre Köpfe und führte eine Hand unter den Bund von Primus‘ Shorts.  
Umschloss den einzigen Muskel der wirklich richtig wach zu sein schien.  
Massierte ihn ein paar Mal in dem trägen Rhythmus den der Ältere mit seinen schläfrigen Hüftbewegungen vorgab.   
Dann löste er sich davon und wanderte damit zwischen ihre Körper.   
Strich über die festen Pobacken und mit einem Finger in die Ritze.   
Das Stöhnen, welches sich aus der Kehle seines Gefährten hocharbeitete, unterband er indem er sich vorbeugte und ihn in einen ruhigen Kuss verwickelte.   
Inzwischen umspielte er mit der Fingerkuppe die Rosette seines Partners.   
Drang immer mal wieder spielerisch wenige Zentimeter in ihn ein.   
++…mmh… reicht…++, wurde er vom anderen rumkommandiert.  
Amüsiert darüber, dass er den Anweisungen seines im Halbschlaf befindlichen Gefährten folgte, löste er seine Hand von dem knackigen Hinterteil.  
Zerrte stattdessen damit seine Boxer soweit runter, dass seine Erregung hervorsprang.  
Dann tat er das Gleiche bei Primus.  
Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er sie lediglich soweit nach unten zog, bis er ohne Probleme an den Eingang kam.   
Vorsichtig, da Primus kaum vorbereitet war und sie nur auf seine Lusttropfen als Gleitmittel angewiesen waren, drang Sam Stück für Stück in Primus ein.   
Unter ihrer Decke schien sich die Hitze immer weiter anzustauen.   
Dennoch wollte Sam sie nicht runterziehen, da sie als weiteres Dämmmaterial gegen eventuelles Aufstöhnen und Seufzen diente.   
Schließlich wollte er ihren Freunden am nächsten Morgen noch in die Augen schauen können.   
Ein langgezogenes ++Sam!++ war es, dass ihn seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Gefährten richten ließ.   
Mit seiner anderen freien Hand, strich er über die Wange des Anderen.   
Drückte aber das Gesicht zärtlich in ihren Kuss, um so zu verhindern, dass sie sich lösten.   
Bis er schließlich bis zum Anschlag eingesunken war.   
Erleichtert aufseufzend ließ er sich zurück aufs Kissen sinken.  
Half Primus dabei den Kopf auf seinem Oberarm zu betten, der sich unter den Hals des Älteren geschlängelt hatte. Den Unterarm winkelte er an.  
Spürte wie der Schöpfer auch fast sofort leicht hineinbiss, um jeden weiteren Laut zu unterdrücken.   
Er selbst vergrub sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des vor ihm Liegenden.   
Den Arm, auf dem er nicht lag, zog er zwischen ihren Körpern hervor und legte sie seinem Partner wieder über die Hüfte. Strich mit seinen Fingern hin und wieder über die Haut, die er unter ihnen spürte.   
Und bewegte vorsichtig und langsam seine Hüfte.   
Da er keine ausladenden Bewegungen machen konnte, da er sonst riskierte Primus zu verletzen, zog sich ihr Liebesspiel immer weiter in die Länge.   
Sam war sich ziemlich sicher, dass mal der eine, dann der andere zwischendurch wegdämmerte.   
Deswegen überraschte es ihn nicht wirklich, dass sie von ihrem Höhepunkt überrascht wurden und sofort danach einschliefen. 

Am nächsten Morgen, die Sonne war kaum aufgegangen, fand Sam seinen Weg durch einen sehr angenehmen Traum in die Welt der Wachen zurück.  
Nur um festzustellen, dass es sich dabei um keinen Traum handelte.   
Sein Gefährte war tatsächlich unter den Schlafsack gerutscht und massierte ihn liebevoll mit den Lippen und seiner Zunge.   
Der Braunhaarige biss sich auf die Lippen um ein Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken.   
++P…? Was…?++  
Der Ältere arbeitete sich leise lachend an seinem Oberkörper hoch.   
++Gestern Abend habe ich kaum was mitbekommen, da ich vor lauter Entspannung nicht wirklich wach wurde. Das will ich hiermit revidieren.++, lachten ihn die goldenen Seelenspiegel des Schöpfers schelmisch an.   
Er fackelte auch nicht lange und ließ sich mit einem Rutsch auf Sam nieder.   
Dieser stopfte sich die Faust in den Mund, um einen Aufschrei zu verhindern.   
Primus wusste, dass Timothy in der Regel mit dem ersten Vogelgezwitscher aus seinem Zelt kroch.  
Da es bereits dämmerte, konnte es sich dabei nur noch um Minuten handeln.   
Das bedeutete, dass er sich beeilen musste wenn er verhindern wollte, dass ihre Freunde irgendetwas mitbekommen sollten.   
Deswegen spannte er bei jeder seiner Bewegungen seine Muskeln an und legte den Winkel so, dass er jedes Mal von Sams Härte an der richtigen Stelle getroffen wurde.   
Gemeinsam mit dem Gefühl des Verbotenen langte es, um sie beide recht schnell zum- absolut leisen- Höhepunkt zu bringen.   
Immer noch schnell atmend lehnte er sich nach vorn, um seinen Kopf auf Sams Oberkörper abzulegen.   
Hauchte ihm, wenn er schon dabei war, einen Kuss auf.   
Was in dem Jüngeren einen leisen Lachanfall auslöste.  
Dem er sich nach wenigen Sekunden genauso leise anschloss.  
„Guten Morgen!“, grüßte er Sam nach einer Weile, während er sein Kinn auf den auf Sams Oberkörper gefalteten Händen abstützte.   
„Guten Morgen!“, lachte sein Spark.   
++Du bist unmöglich- weißt du das?++  
Er schnaubte:   
++Hab dich nicht klagen hören.++  
Erneut lachte der Braunhaarige auf.   
Setzte sich dabei hin- löste so ihre Verbindung- und legte die Arme um seine Schultern.  
Arrangierte sie so, dass sie Stirn an Stirn lehnten.   
Mit: „Lieb dich.“, nippte ihm Sam an der Nase und arbeitete sich unter ihm hervor.   
Sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf Richtung See, in den er ohne zu zögern reinsprang.  
Kopfschüttelnd folgte er ihm. 

Sie waren kurz vor dem Parkplatz, auf dem sie ihre Autos zurückgelassen hatten.   
Auf einmal blieb Tim stehen und schaute Stirnrunzelnd nach oben.   
Verwundert folgten die jungen Männer seinem Blick.   
Die Zivilisten sahen lediglich einen Militär-Flieger in ihre Richtung fliegen.   
Sam, Phil und Tim hingegen erkannten die Altform- Megatron.   
Doch bevor sie irgendwie reagieren konnten, war der Decepticon-Anführer bereits über ihnen und verwandelte sich während seiner Landung.   
„Wenn das mal nicht Samuel James und Philip Witwicky sind.“, grollte der große Mech verbittert.   
Leo und Miles schauten mit großen Augen auf den Riesenroboter.   
Und er kannte auch noch ihre Freunde?  
Weiter kamen sie mit ihren Überlegungen nicht, denn ein quitschgelber Roboter, der sie ein wenig an Sams Wagen erinnerte, schnappte sich im vollen Lauf das Ehepaar und rief Tim zu:   
„Bring die Zivilisten in Sicherheit!“  
Das war es auch was der Soldat gebraucht hatte, um aus seiner Starre zu erwachen.   
Mit festem Griff schnappte er sich Miles und Leo und zog sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Bee und seinen Schützlingen.   
Still hoffend, dass Megatron sie als unwichtig einstufen würde und stattdessen den Scout verfolgen würde.   
Irgendjemand schien seine Gebete erhört zu haben.  
Denn tatsächlich drehte sich Megatron um und folgte Bumblebee mit schnellen Schritten.   
„Was…?“, brachte Miles schreckensbleich hervor.  
Leo nickte zustimmend.  
Er sah sich im Moment nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu sagen.   
Die Wut, Verschlagenheit, Niederträchtigkeit und Stärke, die er von dem silbergrauen Riesen gespürt hatte, raubte ihm seine Sprachfähigkeit.   
Tim hingegen konnte sich fürs erste nicht auf die Zivis konzentrieren.  
Stattdessen griff er nach seinem Handy und wählte über Schnelleinwahl das Hauptquartier.   
„Megatron ist aufgetaucht. Bee hat sich Phil und Sam geschnappt und befindet sich auf der Flucht.“, ratterte er runter, sobald am anderen Ende jemand abgenommen hatte.   
„Slag!“, kam es von seinem Captain zurück. „Warte kurz.“  
Wenige Sekunden später, meldete er sich zurück:   
„Ihr habt Glück im Unglück: Optimus befindet sich in eurer Nähe und wird in wenigen Minuten bei Bee eintreffen. Du bleibst mit den Zivilisten beim Parkplatz. Je nachdem wie der Kampf ausgeht, werdet ihr dann von Optimus oder einem Hubschrauber eingesammelt.“  
Sein: „Yessir!“ wurde von einer Explosion weiter tiefer im Wald verschluckt.   
Er betete stattdessen zu allen ihm bekannten Göttern, dass seine Freunde das Scharmützel unbeschadet überstanden. 

„Jedes Mal, wenn wir aufeinander treffen, rennst du davon. Hast du nicht genügend Titan im Rückgrat dich mir zu stellen?“, verhöhnte Megatron den flüchtenden Scout.  
Dieser jedoch reagierte nicht auf die Provokation, sondern konzentrierte sich darauf mit seinen Schützlingen einigermaßen unbeschadet durch den Wald zu kommen.   
Als dem Decepticon der Geduldsfaden riss, schoss er auf Bee.   
Und streifte ihn an der Schulter.   
Die beiden Menschen verstärkten ihren Halt, als sie spürten wie der Scout ins Taumeln geriet.   
Doch er fing sich und lief weiter.   
Leider hatte Megatron inzwischen so weit aufgeholt, dass er seine Chance sah.   
Er löste sein Energonschwert aus der Scheide, holte Anlauf und wollte von oben auf den Autobot springen.   
Doch daraus wurde nichts.   
Denn wie aus dem nichts tauchte der Prime auf und fing das Schwert mit seinen Klingen auf.   
Wütend darüber, dass ihm der Autobot-Leader seine Beute genommen hatte, konzentrierte er sich auf diesen.  
Bumblee war inzwischen kurz stehengeblieben um zu schauen, wie der Kampf sich entwickelte.   
Dadurch waren auch Sam und Phil in der Lage die beiden Giganten zu beobachten.   
Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte der Schöpfer den früheren LordProtector.   
Irgendwas…  
„Bee? Lass uns runter!“, befahl er eigentlich schon fast.   
„Was?“, kam die verwirrte Gegenfrage.   
Sam hingegen hielt sich zurück, da er spürte, dass sein Gefährte irgendetwas entdeckt hatte.   
„Oder bring uns wenigstens nah genug, dass du uns irgendwie auf Megatron absetzen kannst.“  
„Phil?“  
Sam tätschelte beruhigend das warme Metall:   
„Ist schon gut, Bee. Tu es einfach.“  
Ein wenig unsicher machte sich der Scout daran, der Bitte nach zu kommen.   
Schlich sich von hinten nah genug an den Decepticon heran, dass er mit ein wenig Schwung die beiden Menschen werfen konnte, damit diese dann auf dem schwarzsilbernen Riesen landen konnten- hoffte er wenigstens.   
Die immer beharrlicher werdenden Anfragen Optimus‘ ignorierend, holte er ein wenig Schwung und konnte dann nur noch hilflos mit ansehen wie seine Brüder durch die Luft segelten und es schafften, sich an den Schulterplatten festzuhalten.   
Vollkommen von dem Manöver überrascht, hielten die Kämpfer inne.   
Bevor jedoch einer von den ‘Bots irgendetwas sagen konnten, berührte Philip Megatron im „Nacken“ und schon fiel dieser geschockt nach hinten.   
Noch während des Falls schalteten sich seine Systeme gegen seinen Willen ab.   
Fassungslos beobachteten die Autobots das Spektakel.   
Waren insgeheim erleichtert, als es ihre menschlichen Familienmitglieder durch ein geschicktes Sprungmanöver schafften nicht zerquetscht zu werden, sondern stattdessen auf den Brustplatten landeten.   
Jetzt fiel auch Optimus auf, dass Phil die Gestalt des Megatron aufmerksam musterte. Als ob er irgendetwas suchen würde. 

„Orion, kümmere dich um Bee…“, warf er gedankenversunken über seine Schulter zum Prime.   
Dieser, vollkommen geschockt darüber, dass sein menschlicher Sohn, dem er nie seinen richtigen Namen verraten hatte, ihn mit genau diesem ansprach, kam der Aufforderung stumm nach.   
Ließ seine Scanner über den Scout laufen und fing an Erste Hilfe zu leisten.   
Dennoch hatte er seine Schützlinge und Megatron weiterhin in Linsenreichweite.   
Und glaubte kaum, was seine Optiken ihm zeigten.   
Denn Phil und Sam hatten sich vor der Spark-Kammer des schwarzsilbernen ‘Bots niedergelassen.   
Und diese ging auf, nachdem Phil einmal kurz drüber gestrichen hatte!  
Was, beim Großen Primus, ging da vor?

++P?++  
Hochkonzentriert studierte dieser den Spark, der vor ihnen in der ungeschützten Spark-Kammer lag.   
++Irgendwas stimmt nicht…++, kam es gedankenverloren zurück. ++Wir müssen tiefer gehen.++  
++Wie meinst du das?++  
Das schien Primus aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand zu holen:  
++Sorry,++, seufzte er auf.++Ich kenne jeden noch so kleinen Code, der bei der Grund-Programmierung- sozusagen der DNA- eines jeden einzelnen ‘Bots benutzt wurde.  
Irgendetwas scheint bei Megatron nicht zu stimmen. Allerdings kann ich von hier nicht feststellen was es ist.   
Ergo: Wir müssen tiefer suchen.++  
Auf das Gefühl der Unsicherheit, welches zu ihm rüber schwappte, umschloss er seinen Spark mit den Armen.   
++Ich bin noch nicht stark genug.++, hauchte er dem Braunhaarigen entschuldigend einen Kuss in den Nacken. ++ Du wirst deine Hände in den Spark tauchen müssen. Damit sollte ich dann in der Lage sein, die Codes zu kontrollieren und hoffentlich herausfiltern was da nicht hingehört.++  
Darauf vertrauend, dass Primus wusste wovon er sprach, kam er der stummen Bitte nach.   
Und kam erst wieder zu sich, als Primus ihn vorsichtig über ihre Verbindung zurück in die Welt der Bewussten zurückholte…

Den beiden Autobots hingegen blieben fast die Prozessoren stehen, als sie sahen, dass Sam seine Hände in die Spark-Kammer hinein gleiten ließ.  
Dabei wusste der Student ganz genau, dass die Strahlung, die von ihren Sparks ausging für Menschen gefährlich werden konnte.   
Dann fiel ihnen auf, wie sich die bernsteinfarbenen Augen Phils in leuchtendes Gold verwandelten.   
Blicklos schien er auf das silberne Metall zu starren.   
Bis er nach ewig scheinenden Minuten eine seiner Hände von Sam löste und so tat, als würde er etwas aus Megatron heraus ziehen.   
Vor ihren erstaunten Linsen löste sich tatsächlich etwas, einer Code-Reihe ähnlich, aus dem Spark.  
Nachdenklich wurde sie aus goldenen Augen studiert.  
Mit geringen Handbewegungen hin- und hergedreht.  
Bis Phil schließlich mit einer energischen Handbewegung so etwas wie ein Schild um den Code zog und dann vorsichtig Sams Hände aus Megatrons Spark zog.   
Ihn scheinbar behutsam zu sich zurückholte.   
„P?“, kam die benommene Frage, als Sam wieder einigermaßen zu sich gefunden hatte.   
Jener deutete grimmig mit dem Kopf auf den gesicherten Code und meinte nicht minder grimmig:   
„Das ist etwas, das definitiv nicht in seine Programmierung gehört.   
Aber ich werde es mir in Ruhe anschauen müssen, um herauszufinden was genau es ist, wo es herkommt und wie es in ihn gelangt ist.“  
Sam nickte, als ob er verstehen würde, wie sein Ehemann das alles machen wollte und schaute dann fragend auf den „bewusstlosen“ Metallkörper:  
„Können wir ihn denn jetzt wieder online schicken?“  
Philip nickte abwägend:  
„Ich denke, das dürfte kein Problem sein. Und falls doch,“, zuckte er ungerührt mit den Schultern. „schicken wir ihn erneut offline.“  
Damit legte der Schwarzhaarige eine seiner Hände auf dem Metall unter sich ab und seine Augen erstrahlten erneut in der goldenen Farbe.   
Als er die Hand wieder wegzog, wandelte sich das Gold jedoch wieder in das bereits bekannte Bernstein.   
Voller Staunen beobachteten Prime und Scout wie ein Ruck durch Megatrons Körper ging.  
Dann ging er online und blaue Linsen waren es, die ihnen entgegenstrahlten.   
Stöhnend richtete sich der Decepticon auf.  
Schien aber zu spüren, dass er zwei kleinere Passagiere hatte. Denn sein Servo fing die Menschen automatisch auf.   
#Was…?#, fragte er verwirrt. #Wie…?#  
Primus reagierte schnell und erkundigte sich eindringlich:  
#LordProtector, was ist das Letzte woran Ihr Euch erinnert?#  
Es hätte sie eigentlich nicht schocken sollen, dass Phil ihrer Muttersprache mächtig war. Doch sie waren es. Und sie konnten lediglich vollkommen sprachlos der sich entfaltenden Szene folgen.   
Megatron schüttelte den Kopf.   
Irgendetwas schien nicht zusammenzupassen.   
Seine Festplatten und Memory-Speicher waren komplett durcheinander.   
Dennoch antwortete er stockend:   
#Der Senat… genau… die Sitzung ist endlich beendet… und ich bin gerade auf dem nach Hause… zu Orion…#  
Das schockte den Prime mehr als alles andere, was er heute bereits zu sehen und zu hören bekommen hatte.   
#Aber…#, an dieser Stelle schüttelte Megatron verwirrt den Kopf. Legte eine seiner Hände über seine Spark-Kammer. #Warum ist unsere Verbindung eingedämmt? Und wo, beim Großen Primus, bin ich?#, schob er noch hinten ran, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich nicht mehr im Senatsgebäude aufhielt…


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne ComVerbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand  
> Femme = „weiblicher“ Cybertronier  
> Mech = „männlicher“ Cybertronier  
> Aft = Hintern (wird auch mit einer vulgäreren Bedeutung gern zum Fluchen genommen ;P)

Kapitel 17

 

Verwirrt musterte Megatron die grüne Vegetation.  
Im Grunde genommen war ihm das bisschen Landschaft, welches er zu sehen bekam, vollkommen fremd.  
Aber wie kam er hierher?  
Aufseufzend machte Primus es sich auf der Hand bequem.   
Sam folgte ihm.  
Setzte sich hinter ihn und zog ihn zwischen seine Beine.  
Dankbar lehnte er sich gegen den Oberkörper seines Sparks.   
#Das könnte länger dauern…#, warnte er den LordProtector mit einem schwachen Lächeln vor.  
Das schien Megatron dazu zu bringen, sich das erste Mal seine blinden Passagiere ein wenig näher zu betrachten.  
#Ihr seid keine Cybertronier.#, stellte er fast schon fragend fest.   
Der Braunhaarige vergrub sein Gesicht schnaubend im Nacken des vor ihm Sitzenden, während der Schwarzhaarige mit einem ironischen Grinsen meinte:  
#Ansichtssache.#  
Der schwarzsilberne ‘Bot schien zu spüren, dass mehr hinter dieser Aussage steckte.   
Doch er ahnte auch, dass er wohl im Moment keine klarere Antwort bekommen würde.  
Deswegen akzeptierte er es auch als die schwarzhaarige organische Lebensform, die scheinbar mehr über ihn wusste, als er über sie, das Thema wechselte:   
#Jetzt wo Ihr schon ein wenig Zeit hattet ein wenig Ordnung in Eure Festplatten zu bringen, könnt Ihr mir Eure letzte klare Erinnerung ein wenig näher beschreiben?#  
Schulterzuckend folgte er der Aufforderung.   
Es war ja nicht so als ob er etwas Besseres zu tun hätte.   
Zumal er das dumpfe Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass seine Fragen erst beantwortet wurden wenn er die Neugierde der organischen Lebensform gestillt hatte.   
#Die Afts, die den Senat bilden, haben die Sitzung mal wieder mit unnötigen Debatten um unzählige Mega-Cycle verlängert. Deswegen war ich mehr als froh, als wir endlich in den wichtigsten Punkten Einigung erzielten und den Rest der Tagesordnung vertagten. Orion- mein Spark-Partner- hatte mich zwischenzeitlich kontaktiert und mich wissen lassen, dass er unsere Verabredung mit Ratchet abgesagt hat, damit ich mich daheim ein wenig von diesen… sturen, eingefahrenen, verslagten Afts- meine Worte, nicht seine- erholen konnte.   
Zudem hätte er noch eine Überraschung vorbereitet.   
Natürlich zog es mich nach Hause.   
Im Grunde genommen war das alles worauf ich mich noch konzentrieren konnte, nachdem sich die Türen der Rednerhalle endlich geöffnet hatten.   
Aber ich scheine da nie angekommen zu sein…#, unterbrach er sich verwirrt.   
Zumindest konnte er keine klaren Erinnerungen nach Verlassen des Senats abrufen.   
Bis er vor wenigen Kliks in einer ihm fremden Umgebung zu sich gekommen war.   
Ein leises Wimmern lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zur Seite.   
Dort konnte er einen großen rotblauen Mech ausmachen dessen Gesicht durch eine Kampfmaske verdeckt war, sowie einen etwas kleineren Gelben. Der Statur nach zu urteilen ein Scout. Während der Größere wie ein Krieger wirkte.   
Doch irgendetwas… einige der Glyphen die den Blau-Roten schmückten, kamen ihm bekannt vor.   
Ebenso das Blau welches ihn aus brennenden Linsen anstarrte.  
Wenn doch nur seine Memory-Chips nicht so durcheinand…  
#Orion?#, fragte er ungläubig.  
Was, beim Großen Primus, war mit seinem Orion geschehen?  
Warum war ihre Verbindung so leise, obwohl sie doch so nah standen?  
Und warum beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass er mit dem Scout ebenfalls verbunden war?  
Erneut das hilflose… nein, eher ratlose Wimmern.   
Und es kam tatsächlich von dem, den er als Orion erkannte.   
In diesem Moment schien diesen die Kraft zu verlassen.  
Denn er sackte nach vorn.  
Doch der gelbe Mech reagierte trotz seiner Verletzung recht schnell und half Orion auf dem Boden Platz zu nehmen.   
Dann endlich öffnete sich auch die Schutzmaske und er konnte seinen Partner in den gealterten Gesichtsplatten erkennen.   
Vorsichtig stupste er den dünnen Faden an, der seinen Spark noch immer mit dem des Archivisten verband.   
Erntete dafür aber nur ein Wimmern.  
Zudem schaute der Scout erstaunt auf.  
Was ihm bestätigte, dass sie ebenfalls verbunden waren.  
Leider konnte er sich nicht an das „Wie“ erinnern.  
Und warum war die Verbindung zu Orion so… zusammengeschrumpft… gestreckt… kurz vor dem Zerbrechen?  
Mehr als nur ein wenig durcheinander, wandte er sich wieder den organischen Lebensformen zu.   
Bemerkte erst jetzt die leicht golden schimmernde Kugel die eine Code-Reihe enthielt.   
Schon das Hinsehen löste unangenehme Gefühle in ihm aus.   
#Was ist das?#, erkundigte er sich.  
#Das,#, seufzte der Schwarzhaarige auf.#ist der Grund, das wir heute hier und jetzt zusammengetroffen sind.#  
Primus konnte den Unglauben seines LordProtectors fühlen.  
#Gehts auch ein wenig genauer?#, bohrte dieser frustriert nach.   
Ein schweres Seufzen, dann:  
#Also gut, die Kurzfassung:   
Ich vermute das du nach der Sitzung außer Gefecht gesetzt wurdest, damit man dir den Code einprogrammieren konnte.#  
Megatron war nicht entgangen, dass der Kleinere vom siezen zum duzen übergegangen war.   
Hielt sich aber zurück.  
#Es kam zu Unruhen, Fraktionen bildeten sich, Krieg brach aus.  
Unzählige Sparks reisten zum SparkBrunnen.   
Cybertron… ruiniert durch die Folgen des Krieges… was schließlich zur Flucht führte.  
Der AllSpark im All verloren, wiedergefunden und zerstört.   
Und jetzt sind wir hier.#, schloss er düster.   
Keinem der Anwesenden waren die tiefen Gefühle entgangen, an denen sich der Schwarzhaarige während seiner Erzählung fast verschluckt hatte.  
Lediglich die Präsenz des Braunhaarigen schien ihm die Kraft gegeben zu haben überhaupt weiterzusprechen.  
#Primus! Wie… Zeit… Was…#  
Der LordProtector wusste nicht was er zuerst fragen sollte.   
Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte erneut auf:  
#Wir könnten versuchen ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen, wenn du es uns,#, hier drückte er den Arm, der um seine Hüfte geschlungen war. #gestatten würdest, in deine Memory-Chips „einzutauchen“.#  
Verblüfft musterte er die ihm fremden Lebensformen.   
Wie sollte das möglich sein?  
Er konnte keine Kabel oder Ports ausmachen mit denen sie sich mit ihm verbinden konnten.  
Der Braunhaarige deutete auf seinen Oberkörper:  
#Wir würden direkt über deinen Spark Zugang gewinnen.  
So haben wir auch den fremden Code gefunden.#  
Bee wusste, dass einige seiner Festplatten kurz davor waren durchzubrennen.   
Das Sam ebenfalls cybertronisch sprach, sprengte fast den Rahmen des für ihn Fassbaren.  
Der silberne ‘Bot hingegen ließ sich die Worte durch die Prozessoren gehen.   
Die Zwei hatten vorher schon einmal die Möglichkeit gehabt ihn durch seinen schwächsten Punkt anzugreifen oder gar zu vernichten.   
Was sie nicht getan hatten.  
Stattdessen hatten sie die falsche Programmierung aufgespürt und aus ihm herausgeholt.  
Zudem wollte er wirklich wissen was passiert war.   
Denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Schwarzhaarige die Story enorm gekürzt hatte.   
Als Antwort hob er seinen Servo zu der sich öffnenden Spark-Kammer.   
Beobachtete wie der Braunhaarige nach vorn ging und sich der Schwarzhaarige von hinten an ihn schmiegte.   
Dann tauchten die Servo des vorne Stehenden in seinen Spark ein.   
Er sah noch wie die bernsteinfarbenden Linsen des Schwarzhaarigen golden aufleuchteten, dann wurde er in den Sitz des Zuschauers verbannt.   
Musste voller Grauen mit ansehen wie Sentinel Prime ihn zum Abschied noch zu einer Portion Energon einlud.   
Wie er nach den ersten Schlucken offline ging.   
Wie danach, nachdem er wieder online gegangen war… alles den Bach runterging.   
Wie er das Volk, welches er zu schützen geschworen hatte, entzweite; versuchte den AllSpark für seine Zwecke zu manipulieren.  
Wie Orion, von ihm in die Ecke gedrängt, schließlich offenbarte, dass er ein Prime war- wie ihre Beziehung ein gewaltsames Ende fand.  
Wie Vorns über Vorns im grausamen, endlosen Krieg versanken.   
Vollkommen erstarrt blieb er sitzen als sich die fremde Präsenz aus ihm zurückzog.   
Entsetzen.   
Das war es was ihn lähmte.   
Absolutes, abgrundtiefes Entsetzen.   
Was hatte er getan?  
Was, beim Großen Primus, hatte er seinem Volk und Planeten nur angetan?  
#Scht…#, strich ihm ein kleiner Servo über seine Gesichtsplatten. #Dich trifft überhaupt keine Schuld.#  
Als er automatisch widersprechen wollte sprach die Stimme energisch weiter:   
#Nein! Das Einzige, dessen du dich schuldig sprechen kannst, ist, dass du deinem Prime vertraut hast. Einem Prime, der dich wie wir eben gesehen haben, verraten und verkauft hat.#  
Schuldbewusst blickte er in jene seltsam vertrauten goldenen Linsen.  
#Alles was danach kam- aber auch wirklich alles, können wir Sentinel Prime zur Last legen… auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass auch da einiges nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging…#, verlor sich die warme Stimme nachdenklich, die goldenen Linsen nach innen gewandt.   
Der Trip in seine Erinnerungen schien einiges wachgerüttelt zu haben.   
Denn auf einmal fiel ihm wieder ein, warum ihm die goldenen Linsen so vertraut vorkamen, obwohl er sie eigentlich noch sie gesehen hatte:  
#Du bist… Primus!#, entfuhr es ihm geschockt.

Optimu… nein, Orion Pax, wusste nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand.   
Erst lösten Philip und Samuel einen scheinbar systemfremden Code aus Megatron. Dann stellte sich heraus, dass er auf übelste benutzt worden war.   
Dann erlaubte er den, ihm vollkommen fremden, Lebensformen ein weiteres Mal Zugang zu seinem Spark, nur damit sich herausstellte, dass Sentinel Prime hinter diesem Verrat zu stecken schien und dann die letzte Feststellung.  
Er war sich ziemlich sicher, wenn er nicht Bee neben sich gespürt hätte, wäre er schon längst völlig überlastet offline gegangen.   
Ganz kritisch war die Stelle gewesen, an der Megatron ihr Band angestupst hatte.   
Das fragile Band, welches sie trotz allem immer noch miteinander verband.   
Und als Bee ebenfalls darauf reagiert hatte.   
Natürlich war ihm klar, warum der Jüngere es auch gespürt hatte.   
Primus!   
Natürlich wusste er es.   
Aber wie sollte er das Mega… nein, seinem… desorientierten… Partner beibringen, dem tausenden von Vorns zu fehlen scheinen?   
Und hatte Megatron mit seiner letzten Aussage Recht?  
Fix und fertig beobachtete er seine beiden Schützlinge.   
Versuchte durch ihre Reaktionen herauszufinden ob wirklich an dem war.   
Oder ob es sich dabei lediglich um einen Ausspruch seines verwirrten Spark-Gefährten gehandelt hatte.  
Ihm blieb sprichwörtlich der Spark stehen als Philip schief lächelnd meinte:   
#Gut erkannt, mein LordProtector. Was hat mich verraten?#

Sein Lächeln war ein wenig verrutscht als er zustimmte:  
#Gut erkannt, mein LordProtector. Was hat mich verraten?#  
Es war nach dieser Aktion abzusehen gewesen das seine Tarnung aufflog.   
Weder Megatron noch Optimus, selbst wenn sie im Moment ziemlich durcheinander und geschockt waren, waren nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.  
Sie kannten noch die alten Geschichten.  
Die, in denen er noch mit seinen Kindern interagierte.   
In denen auch diverse Beschreibungen von ihm vorkamen.   
Die, bei denen unter anderem eben auch die Farbe seiner Linsen als golden beschrieben worden waren.   
Und gekoppelt mit dem was er in den letzten Minuten geleistet hatte?  
Schulterzuckend gestand er sich ein, dass es da wirklich nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen war, bis einer von ihnen den richtigen Schluss zog.   
„P-phil?“, kam es unsicher von ihrem Scout.  
„Hey Bee!“, grüßte er lächelnd zurück. „Wie geht es deiner Schulter?“  
„G-gut. War nur ein Streifschuss.“, antwortete er automatisch.  
Dann jedoch schüttelte er den Kopf um seine Prozessoren frei zu bekommen.  
Erkundigte sich:   
„Stimmt es? Bist du… Primus?“  
Als der Schwarzhaarige nickte, fiel für Bee eine Welt zusammen.   
„Und du wusstest es?“, fragte er Sam anklagend.  
Jener nickte nur.   
Es hatte eh keinen Sinn irgendwas zu leugnen- jetzt wo die Katze aus dem Sack war.   
Und der Scout war tief verletzt.   
Was sie auch aus seiner Stimme heraushörten:   
„A-aber warum habt ihr nie etwas gesagt? Vertraut ihr mir… uns nicht?“  
„Oh Bee…“, seufzte Primus auf.  
Sprang jedoch von Megatrons Servo runter und ging zum gelben ‘Bot, in dessen blauen Linsen sein gebrochener Spark durchblitzte.   
Legte seine Hand auf dem warmen Metall ab, das er von seiner Position aus erreichte.   
„Das lag weder an dir oder den Anderen.“  
++Sam? Kannst du herkommen?++, bat er seinen Spark erschöpft.   
Dieser schloss ihn in eine warme Umarmung.  
Fragte jedoch Megatron, ob er sich zu den anderen setzen könnte.   
Kaum war der ehemalige Decepticon seiner Bitte nachgekommen, sprang Sam von seinem Pferch neben seinen Gefährten.   
Zog diesen nun auch in eine physische Umarmung während er ihn mit sich nach unten zog, um sich auf den Boden zu setzen.   
Dankbar lehnte sich Primus in die Wärme seines Sparks.   
Schloss kurz seine Augen, atmete tief durch, sammelte sich und als er die Augen wieder öffnete waren sie bernsteinfarben und er wusste, was er sagen musste.  
„Also gut,“, drückte er Sams Finger, die zwischen die seinen gerutscht waren. „Wenn die älteren ‘Bots davon gesprochen haben, dass es durchaus üblich war, das sie mit mir oder ich mit ihnen durch den AllSpark kommuniziert haben, dann waren das keine Ammenmärchen.   
Genauso wenig, wenn die sieben Ersten erzählt haben, dass sie noch mit mir persönlich Kontakt gehabt haben.   
Doch mit der Zeit schien in Vergessenheit geraten zu sein, dass ihr mich über den AllSpark kontaktieren könnt.   
Und ihr vergaßt die Zeichen zu deuten, mit denen ich den Kontakt zu euch suchte.   
Zur Untätigkeit verdammt schlief ich irgendwann ein.   
Unendlich tief und unendlich lange.   
Ich bekam gar nichts mehr mit.“, senkte er beschämt den Kopf.   
Wenn er nicht eingeschlafen, sondern aufmerksamer gewesen wäre, hätte er vielleicht eingreifen, das Schlimmste verhindern können.   
Vielleicht… an der Stelle wurde er von Sam unterbrochen, der ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückte:  
„Scht… es ist gekommen, wie es gekommen ist. Ändern können wir es jetzt eh nicht mehr.“  
Dankbar drückte er erneut die Finger, die sich zwischen die seinen geschlichen hatten.   
Es schien etwas in Bumblebee ausgelöst zu haben.   
Beugte er sich doch vor, nahm sie auf seine Servoflächen und drückte sie gegen seinen Oberkörper.   
Schaute aufmerksam zu ihnen runter, da er den Rest der Geschichte hören wollte. 

*Optimus? Bumblebee? Was ist los? Braucht ihr Unterstützung? Ist jemand verletzt? Konntet ihr entkommen?*, meldete sich Captain Lennox bei ihnen.   
Bee merkte das Optimus wohl noch nicht in der Lage war, vernünftig einen Bericht abzugeben.   
Was er ihm nach den ganzen Schocks in so kurzer Zeit nicht wirklich übel nehmen konnte.   
Deswegen war er es der Lennox beruhigte:   
*Captain, alles in Ordnung. Geben Sie Tim Grünes Licht, die Zivilisten hier wegzubringen. Wir sind soweit in Ordnung. Kommen später nach.*  
Er hoffte, nein betete, dass keine weiteren Infos angefordert wurden.   
Leider kam seine stumme Bitte nicht im Hauptquartier an.   
*Ist etwas passiert?*  
Das schien Optimus soweit aufgerüttelt zu haben, dass er die Sorgen des Captains zerstreuen konnte:   
*Nein. Wie Bumblebee gesagt hat: Alles in Ordnung. Es hat sich lediglich… eine private Situation ergeben, die wir erst in Ruhe klären wollen bevor wir zurückkommen.*  
Die ‘Bots konnten selbst über ihre ComVerbindung spüren, wie der Captain zögerte.   
Dennoch stimmte er zu:  
*Also gut. Meldet euch wenn etwas ist. HQ over and out.*  
*Wie gut das er weiß, dass du Sams und Phils Erziehungsberechtigter bist.*, gab Bee belustigt über ihre private ComVerbindung bekannt.   
Orion schnaubte lediglich auf.   
Sie wurden in ihrem privaten Geplänkel von einem amüsierten Sam gestört:   
„Seid ihr wieder hier? Können wir fortfahren?“  
Humor blitzte in den Linsen des Scouts auf als er meinte:   
„Jepp, wir haben eben nur die Basis beruhigt. Nicht das sie nachher noch mit der Kavallerie hier auftauchen.“  
Was auch immer Sam darauf antworten wollte, wurde von seinem Gefährten unterbunden der ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen rammte.   
„Wie liebevoll.“, neckte Sam den Älteren.  
Jener rollte mit den Augen:   
„Als ob es blaue Flecken zurücklassen würde.“  
Megatron nutzte diese kurze Pause um sich kurz zu räuspern:  
„Wie ging es weiter?“  
Sofort verflog die lockere Stimmung und der Ernst kehrte zurück.   
Primus war es, der mit belegter Stimme die Geschichte weiterführte:   
„Wie gesagt, ich verschlief alles… Erst durch den Todesschrei des AllSpark erwachte ich. Recht desorientiert, aber ich erwachte.   
Wurde von den vergangenen Ereignissen, die, die ich verschlafen habe, erschlagen.   
Der AllSpark hatte jedoch im Laufe der Zeit ein gewisses, ich denke- Bewusstsein- trifft es ganz gut, entwickelt.   
Er erkannte, wenn er vernichtet wird, schwächt mich das enorm.   
Deswegen übertrug er zusammen mit dem Band, welches ihn noch mit mir verband, einiges seiner Energie an die nächste Lebensform die er für würdig erachtete: Sam.“  
Dieser zuckte peinlich berührt mit den Schultern als sich die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete.  
„Dadurch waren mein Geist und mein Spark im Diesseits verankert. Dadurch war ich nicht so geschwächt und hatte die Möglichkeit wieder zu mir zu kommen.   
Die Ereignisse zu verdauen.  
Es führte aber auch dazu, dass ich an Sam gebunden wurde. Und er an mich…“  
An dieser Stelle unterbrach Primus seine Geschichte.   
Die drei Mecha wurden das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie das wirklich schockierende noch nicht gehört hatten.   
Und sie sollten nicht enttäuscht werden.  
„Um den nächsten Teil zu verstehen, muss ich ein wenig ausholen:  
Meine letzte Schöpfung hatte ihren letzten Atemzug getan,“, er strich in einer unbewussten Geste über die Omega-Tätowierung auf seinem rechten Oberarm.   
„Eine Weile wanderte ich ziellos umher. Bis ich mich irgendwann hinsetzte und das nächste Projekt in Angriff nahm: die sieben Ersten wurden geschaffen.“  
Hier zeichnete Sam das Alpha-Zeichen nach.  
„Allerdings wurde mir schnell klar, dass ich noch ein bisschen mehr Gedankenschmalz in meine nächste Schöpfung fließen lassen musste.   
Es war zwar schön, wieder mit jemanden interagieren zu können, doch ich merkte, dass die Ersten Sehnsucht nach mehr Artgenossen hatten.   
Also schuf ich aus meinem Körper Cybertron und aus meinem Spark wurde der AllSpark.“  
…  
Fassungslose Stille breitete sich aus.   
Als keiner der ‘Bots sich dazu äußern konnte, da sie einfach vollkommen überrannt waren, fuhr der Schöpfer fort:   
„Die Aktion des AllSparks führte dazu, dass mit Sam ein neuer AllSpark geschaffen wurde. Die Verbindung zwischen uns war stark.   
Doch mit dem Zerbrechen des alten AllSparks wich die restliche Energie langsam aber sicher aus Cybertron.   
Ungefähr ein Jahr nach Mission-City schien auch aus dem letzten Splitter das letzte bisschen Energie gewichen zu sein. Und damit auch aus Cybertron…“  
Er musste schlucken.  
Die Schmerzen dieser Nacht… diese unglaublichen Schmerzen…  
Schaudernd schmiegte sich Primus enger in die Arme seines Sparks.   
Seines Herzens.   
Sam war es der die Geschichte weitererzählte:   
„Die Schmerzen, die mit dem Tod seines Körpers einhergingen, lähmten uns beide.   
Ich zog ihn zu mir.   
Das war alles was ich machen konnte.  
Ihn durch unsere Nähe daran erinnern, dass sein Geist und Spark noch am Leben waren. Das es ‚nur‘ sein Körper war, der am Sterben war…“  
Er brach ab.   
Musste sich sammeln.   
Nahm den roten Faden erneut auf:   
„Am nächsten Morgen saß ein junger Mann in meinem Zimmer.   
Auch wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, ihn zu kennen…“  
„Primus.“, warf Bumblebee.  
Er war der Erste, der sich zu Wort meldete.   
Und zudem Belustigung durchscheinen ließ.   
Die erste Gefühlsregung, die einer der ‘Bots seit einiger Zeit gezeigt hatte.   
„Jepp, Primus.“, bestätigte Sam amüsiert.  
„Der Schöpfer dieses Planeten, Gaia, gewährte mir Asyl. Gab mir eine Identität und sorgte dafür, dass niemand diese Identität hinterfragte. Und um meinem Spark und mir die Möglichkeit zu geben, die Nähe des anderen aufzusuchen, ohne Fragen zu provozieren, hatte er uns kurzerhand verheiratet.“, grinste Primus.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne ComVerbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand  
> Femme = „weiblicher“ Cybertronier  
> Mech = „männlicher“ Cybertronier  
> Aft = Hintern (wird auch mit einer vulgäreren Bedeutung gern zum Fluchen genommen ;P)

Kapitel 18

„Und das alles hat Gaia getan, ohne sich vorher mit Euch abzusprechen?“, fragte Bee ein wenig ungläubig.   
Schulterzuckend gab P zurück:  
„Ich konnte froh sein, dass er es mir zum einen gestattete die Gestalt einer seiner Schöpfungen anzunehmen und zum anderen eure und meine Anwesenheit auf der Erde duldete. Er ging sogar so weit einige Energon-Quellen zu schaffen, damit ihr nicht ‚verhungert‘.   
Und warum siezt du mich?“, erkundigte er sich ein wenig verwirrt.   
Wäre Bee ein Mensch, hätte er jetzt die Augenbrauen hochgezogen.   
So konnte man lediglich die Unsicherheit aus seiner Stimme heraushören:   
„Na ja, Ihr seid Primus- unser Schöpfer…“  
Zum Erstaunen der Mechas rollte dieser mit den Augen:   
„Seit einem Jahr bin ich Philip Witwicky, Ehemann von Samuel Witwicky und Schutzbefohlener von Optimus Prime. Solange ich nicht gezwungen bin im großen Stil einzugreifen, wäre mir sehr daran gelegen wenn ihr mich auch weiterhin so behandeln würdet.“  
Das hilflose: „Aber…“ des Scouts wurde von Optimus unterbrochen, als dieser dem gelben Mech einen Servo auf den Oberarm legte.   
Fragend blickte Bumblebee zum Prime.  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und meinte:   
„Schon gut Bee. Wenn die Menschen schon Schwierigkeiten haben sich mit uns anzufreunden, was meinst du wird wohl passieren, wenn sie erfahren, wer und was Primus ist, was er uns bedeutet und das er tatsächlich existiert?“  
Der Scout reagierte mit einem verlegenen Tschirpen.   
Er hatte verstanden worauf die Älteren hinaus wollten.   
Dann legte er jedoch fragend den Kopf schief:   
„Heißt das, ich darf weiterhin als Wächter für die Beiden agieren?“  
Selbst wenn Optimus darauf bestanden hätte, dass Bee zurück zum HQ kam, spätestens als er sich den drei bettelnden Hundeblicken aus blauen, bernsteinfarbenen und dunkelbraunen Linsen gegenübersah, wäre er weich geworden.  
Schnaubend gab er zurück:   
„Als ob ich eine Chance hätte, dich von deinen ‚Brüdern‘ wegzubeordern.“  
Was dazu führte, dass Megatron Schwierigkeiten hatte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
Auf die fragenden Blicke hin, meinte er belustigt:   
„Wenn ich euch beiden so zuhöre, kommt bei mir die Frage auf, wer von euch denn jetzt eigentlich den Titel ‚Prime‘ trägt.“  
Unbehaglich wechselten Optimus und Bumblebee einen Blick und es war eindeutig, dass Prime und Scout auf einem privaten Kanal miteinander kommunizierten.   
Kurz darauf zuckte der gelbe ‘Bot mit den Schultern und der Prime sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen.   
„Orion?“  
Angesprochener heftete seine Linsen auf den Boden.   
Dankte Primus, dass er Bee neben sich spürte.  
Dann fing er stockend an, einige seiner schmerzhaftesten und gleichzeitig auch glücklichsten Erinnerungen zu erzählen:  
„Als du vom… Senat nach Hause kamst, spürte ich, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war… Doch du hast alle meine Versuche dem nachzugehen, abgewiegelt… und ich hatte das Gefühl das unser Band von deinem Ende aus durch einen Filter ging… du dich langsam aber sicher immer mehr von mir entferntest, obwohl du beim Laden immer noch neben mir lagst…  
In der Zwischenzeit wuchs der Unmut.  
Die Unruhen, die bereits vorher existierten, eskalierten immer häufiger in Gewalt.   
Und fünf Orn nach der besagten Sitzung verschwandst du von der Bildfläche. Ich konnte dich nicht mehr durch unsere Verbindung kontaktieren und alle anderen Versuche mit dir zu kommunizieren hast du ignoriert…  
Einen halben Orn später bist du als Anführer der Rebellen zurück in die Öffentlichkeit getreten…“  
Hier musste Orion aussetzen.   
Die Überbleibsel jenes Kampfes würde er wohl nie vergessen.  
Markierte sie für ihn doch den Anfang vom Ende- die roten Augen Megatrons- den Verlust seines Spark-Gefährten… und nach ein paar weiteren brutalen Übergriffen den Anfang von Optimus Prime…  
„3 Orn später taumelte ich mit Schmerzen im Brustbereich zu Ratchet… wie sich herausstellte, trug ich einen neuen Spark in mir, welcher bereit war in eine Protoform zu schlüpfen…  
Primus sei Dank gehörte Ratchet damals bereits zu den Besten seines Faches.   
Er schaffte es die ‚Geburt‘ solange hinaus zu zögern, bis er eine Protoform hergestellt hatte… dann half er mir den jungen Spark zu transferieren… und den Sparkling anonym in den Sparkling-Kammern unterzubringen…  
bis heute ist Ratchet der Einzige, der weiß, wer Bees Elternunits sind…  
ich wollte nicht, dass der Kleine als Druckmittel gegen mich benutzt wird… oder von… dir entführt und aufgezogen wurde… wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, hätte ich ihn in Watte gepackt und komplett vom Krieg ferngehalten… was aber zunichte gemacht wurde, als die Sparklings-Kammern und die Youngling-Stationen angegriffen und so gut wie vernichtet wurden… Ich danke Primus jeden Tag, dass der Kleine einer der wenigen Überlebenden war… das niemand es hinterfragte, als wir ihn gemeinsam mit den Anderen aufnahmen…   
War er doch für mich der einzig sichtbare Beweis, dass die Zeit mit dir als mein Spark-Partner nicht meiner Phantasie entsprungen war…“, verlor sich Orions Stimme.   
Bumblebee legte dem größeren ‘Bot einen Arm um die Hüfte und lehnte sich an dessen Seite. Versuchte ihm so Nähe und Stärke zu vermitteln.   
Megatron hingegen war wie gelähmt.   
Orion hatte einen Spark in sich getragen, als Sentinel ihn „umprogrammiert“ hatte?   
Einen Sparkling, den er gezwungen gewesen war, die ganzen Vorns über öffentlich zu verleugnen, um ihm wenigstens ein wenig Sicherheit zu geben?  
Einen Sparkling, dessen andere Hälfte der Codierung direkt von ihm kam?  
Einen Sparkling, dem er, wenn er seinen verschwommenen Erinnerungen trauen durfte, im Kampf mehrmals gegenüber gestanden war?  
Den er in Tyger Pax höchstpersönlich… gefoltert hatte?  
Ihm wurde schlecht.   
Aber so richtig.   
Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er in der Lage sein die Vorns als Decepticon-Anführer zu überbrücken, um erneut Anschluss zu Orion und ihrem gemeinsamen Sparkling zu finden?  
Wie…  
Eine zaghafte Berührung an seinem Knie holte ihn aus seiner Verzweiflung.   
Mit viel Kraft schaffte er es den Kopf ein wenig zu heben.   
Erkannte den gelben Servo.  
Folgte ihm dem Arm hoch, bis seine Linsen in die Blauen des Scouts… nein, seines Sparklings schauten.  
Auf das fragende Tschirpen von Bumblebee hin, konnte er nur hilflos mit den Schultern zucken.   
Denn im Moment bestand sein Inneres aus einem Knäuel hilfloser Wut, Verzweiflung, Reue, Sehnsucht, Einsamkeit, Verbitterung…  
Und er fragte sich, ob er es überhaupt verdiente, dass sein Partner und Sparkling die Verbindungen mit ihm stärkten und ihn somit in ihrer kleinen Familien-Unit akzeptierten.   
Es musste etwas von seinem Gefühlssturm zu Orion durchgedrungen sein.   
Denn der blaurote Mech beugte sich vor, um ihm in die Linsen blicken zu können:  
„Es wird nicht einfach werden.   
Aber ich denke, wenn wir uns langsam vortasten, werden wir irgendwann in der Lage sein zu vertrauen.“  
Es war keinem der Anwesenden entgangen, dass der Prime nicht erwähnt hatte wer lernen musste wem zu vertrauen.   
Der LordProtector nickte schwach.   
Er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass sie es irgendwann schaffen würden, zum einen ihre Verbindung so weit zu stärken, dass sie auf dem Level waren, bevor alles den Bach runterging und zum anderen, das sich zwischen ihm und Bumblebee eine gesunde Zeuger-Youngling-Beziehung entwickeln würde.   
Dafür würden sie ein Wunder brauchen.   
Sam, der spürte, dass es wohl besser war das Thema zu wechseln, durchbrach die angespannte Stille:   
„Wie kommt es, dass du so schnell hier warst, Großer?“  
„Würdet ihr mir glauben, wenn ich sage: ich war zufällig in der Nähe?“  
Bee, Sam und Primus tauschten schnell Blicke untereinander.  
Bis Bee grinsend aussprach was sie dachten:   
„Nein, nicht wirklich.“  
Der Prime murmelte etwas das sich wie: „Slag!“ anhörte, ehe er ein wenig verlegen zugab:   
„Okay, ich gebe es zu: ich habe mir ein wenig Sorgen gemacht.   
Zudem war das ein guter Grund für mich ein wenig vom Hauptquartier wegzukommen, da Mirage und Ironhide der Meinung sind, sie müssten solange diskutieren bis ihre Prozessoren rauchen.“  
Die drei „Brüder“ grinsten.   
Hatten sie doch schon mit einer ähnlichen Begründung gerechnet.   
Doch Primus war neugierig:  
„Worüber streiten sie sich denn?“  
„Welche Methode sich am besten eignet um die meisten Gegner auszuschalten.“, kam es trocken zurück.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Anwesenden.  
Jeder versuchte irgendwie, dass, was ans Tageslicht gezerrt worden war, zu verarbeiten.   
Bis Sam sie nachdenklich unterbrach:   
„Megatron, nicht das ich, so wie die Ding im Moment liegen, nicht froh über die Umstände bin, aber wie genau bist du wieder online gegangen?  
Ich meine, deine Spark-Kammer war komplett zerstört?“  
Der schwarzsilberne Mech wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was Sam meinte.   
Also fing er an seine Memory-Chips vom jetzigen Zeitpunkt aus gesehen rückwärts, systematisch mega-cycle für Orn durchzusuchen.   
Bis er zum einen das Ereignis fand, wo er wieder online ging und ein wenig weiter, wie er offline geschickt wurde.  
Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass Sam es gewesen war, der ihm in einem verzweifelten Versuch sich selbst zu verteidigen, den AllSpark in die Spark-Kammer gerammt hatte.   
Dafür das der Braunhaarige so klein war, verfügte er über eine Menge Mut.  
„Mein Wissenschaftler stellte die Theorie auf, dass ich mit einem Splitter des AllSparks wieder zurückgeholt werden könnte.   
Daraufhin suchten einige Mechas nach der Signatur.   
Sie wurden fündig und ungefähr ein Jahr nachdem ich offline ging, waren sie in der Lage mich zurückzuholen…“  
Zumindest war jetzt geklärt, warum ausgerechnet ein Jahr nach dem Desaster die Splitter bereits ohne Energie gewesen waren.   
Sie hatten den LordProtector zurückgeholt.   
Der Braunhaarige verstärkte die Umarmung um seinen Gefährten.   
Der drückte dankbar die Hand.   
Die Mechas schienen auch verstanden zu haben, was das für Primus bedeutet hat.   
Blickten sie doch betreten nach unten.   
Bis Bee sich schließlich räusperte und fragte:  
„Und wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?“  
Der Decepticon-Anführer und der Prime wechselten kurz einen Blick.   
Dann meinte Megatron:  
„Ich werde zu meinen Mechas zurückkehren.   
Versuchen sie im Zaum zu halten und sie bei der Suche nach der Matrix zu behindern.“  
Damit richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf ihn.   
War es doch das erste Mal, dass in dem Gespräch die Matrix erwähnt wurde.  
„Was?“, fragte Megatron verständnislos.   
Hatte er etwas gesagt, was er nicht hätte sagen sollen?  
Dabei klang sein Vorschlag logisch.  
Schließlich war er der Anführer und konnte so die Decepticon im Auge behalten und aufpassen, dass sie nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichteten.   
„Die Matrix?“, hakte Optimus nach.  
„…mmh…“- Verdammt, warum waren seine Prozessoren und Memory-Chips bloß so durcheinander?  
Er war sich sicher, dass er Informationen über die Matrix hatte.  
Er spürte, wie jemand sein Bein berührte.   
Ein kurzer Blick bestätigte ihm, dass es Primus war der den Kontakt hergestellt hatte.   
Die Augenfarbe wechselte von Bernsteinfarben zu Gold.   
Dann spürte er, wie er in eine warme Umarmung gezogen wurde.   
Eine Umarmung, die ihn einlud sich einfach fallen zu lassen.   
Die ihm versicherte, dass er in Sicherheit war.   
Ohne zu zögern folgte er der Einladung.   
Als er wieder zu sich kam, schaute er geradewegs ins grinsende Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen:  
„Und? Wie geht es deinen Prozessoren?“  
Verwirrt wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit nach innen.   
Scannte jeden einzelnen Prozessor und Chip den er besaß.   
Und musste verblüfft feststellen, dass Primus ihm geholfen hatte Ordnung in das Durcheinander zu bringen.   
All seine Erinnerungen vor dem ganzen Schlamassel waren sofort für ihn verfügbar.   
Alles was danach kam, hatte der Schöpfer chronologisch geordnet und in mehreren Ordner für ihn abgelegt.   
So konnte er sich nach und nach durch alles arbeiten und die „verlorenen“ Vorns nach und nach in seinen normalen Memory-Chips integrieren.   
Jetzt jedoch forstete er durch die letzten Orns.   
Und stieß auf die Info, die er scheinbar unbewusst rausgegeben hatte.   
Er nickte langsam:   
„Ja, die Matrix… nach unseren Informationen, sind die sieben Ersten auf ihrer Suche nach Sonnenenergie hier auf der Erde gestrandet… Nach einem Zwist mit Sentinel, da dieser die Sonne dieses Sonnensystems ernten wollte, obwohl bereits Leben auf der Erde existierte, kam es zum Streit… der damit endete, dass Sentinel verbannt wurde und die anderen Sechs irgendwo auf der Erde ihr Spark gegeben haben, um die Matrix vor Sentinel zu verstecken… Und mit der Matrix hätten wir den Schlüssel, um den Sun-Harvester zu finden und zu aktivieren…“  
Sam, der Dank Primus‘ Geschichtsstunden wusste, was der Sun-Harvester war und auch was es für die Erde bedeuten würde, erbleichte.  
Auch wenn er im Grunde genommen nicht mehr als Mensch zählte, hieß das nicht, dass ihm sein Heimatplanet egal war.   
Primus hockte sich vor den Jüngeren.   
Umschloss dessen Gesicht mit seinen Händen und zwang ihn zärtlich dazu, ihm in die Augen zu schauen:   
„…Sht… wir sind vorgewarnt. Das bedeutet, wir können alles daran setzen, die Matrix zu finden und verhindern, dass Unheil mit ihr getrieben wird- okay?“  
Sam schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln:   
„Sorry.“  
Lächelnd drückte er dem Jüngeren einen Kuss auf die Stirn.   
Dann wandte er sich wieder an die ‘Bots.  
„Wenn ihr damit einverstanden seid, kann ich zwischen euch einen privaten Kanal einrichten, der von niemanden erfasst und/oder geknackt werden kann.“, blickte er zwischen Megatron und Optimus.   
Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, wollte er damit nicht nur einen sicheren Weg schaffen, mit dem sie kommunizieren konnten, sondern den beiden Spark-Partnern so die Möglichkeit geben sich wieder ein wenig näher zu kommen.   
++Romantiker.++, wurde er von Sam geneckt.  
Der Ältere reagierte lediglich mit einem Augenrollen.  
Dann legte er eine Hand auf Megatron und die andere auf Optimus ab.   
Konzentrierte sich kurz und schon waren die Beiden über einen privaten Kanal miteinander verbunden.  
Der Vorteil war: je näher sie sich kamen und umso mehr sie ihre Spark-Verbindung reparierten, desto weniger Unterstützung bekamen sie von diesem Kanal.   
Bis sie wieder in der Lage waren, über ihre Spark-Verbindung zu kommunizieren. 

Es war ein ruhiges Vierergespann, das sich auf den Weg zur Basis machte.   
„Sag mal Sam, kann es sein, dass du damals, als du nach Mission-City aufgewacht bist, bereits mit Primus kommuniziert hast?“, erkundigte sich Optimus nach einer Weile über Funk.   
Dieser lachte amüsiert auf:   
„Ja, auch wenn ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste, dass es sich bei der Stimme in meinem Kopf um euren Schöpfer handelte. Stattdessen bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass ich so langsam aber sicher in die Fußstapfen meines Großvaters treten und verrückt werden würde.   
Schließlich hörte ich Stimmen, die es gar nicht gab.“  
Das entlockte den Anwesenden ein amüsiertes Lachen.   
„Aber warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Und wenn es nur gewesen wäre, um dir von Ratchet bestätigen zu lassen, dass du nicht verrückt wirst?“  
„Großer,“, seufzte Sam auf. „Was hättest du getan, wenn ich dir gesagte hätte, dass ich Stimmen höre? Zudem fühlte ich mich nicht bedroht.   
Und er hatte versprochen, wenn sich der Staub ein wenig gelegt hatte, alles zu erklären- was er auch tat.   
Und später?“, hier zuckte Sam ein wenig ratlos mit den Schultern. „Hatte ich mich schon so an Primus gewöhnt, dass ich gar nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen bin, dich darüber zu informieren-Sorry.“   
„…mmh…“  
Um Optimus ein wenig Zeit zu geben, um das Gesagte ein wenig zu verdauen, fragte Bee etwas, was ihm schon auf seiner Glossa brannte, als ihm klar wurde, dass es sich bei Phil um Primus handelt:  
„Sagt mal, wie werden denn jetzt die neuen Sparklinge ‚produziert‘ wenn kein AllSpark in dem Sinne mehr existiert?“  
Über ihre Comverbindung bemerkte der Scout, wie der Prime aufhorchte.   
War es doch etwas, worüber er seit Specula grübelte.  
Zum Erstaunen der ‘Bots brach Phil in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Sam rot geworden und peinlich berührt stotterte:   
„… ähm… können wir es nicht bei der Evolutionstheorie belassen?“  
„Oder anders ausgedrückt,“, grinste Phil über beide Backen. „Wir haben den Spaß und ihr die Arbeit.“  
Es dauerte einige nano-kliks ehe sie verstanden worauf Phil hinaus wollte.   
*Das ist mehr Information, als ich jemals über die Beiden wissen wollte…*  
Optimus stimmte seinem „Sparkling“ insgeheim zu.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne ComVerbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand  
> Femme = „weiblicher“ Cybertronier  
> Mech = „männlicher“ Cybertronier  
> Aft = Hintern (wird auch mit einer vulgäreren Bedeutung gern zum Fluchen genommen ;P)

Kapitel 19

 

Da es bereits abends war, als sie auf im HQ ankamen und sie den ganzen Tag bis auf das Frühstück nichts weiter gegessen hatten, setzte Bee sie bei der Kantine ab.   
Kaum hatten sie diese betreten, wurden sie von Miles und Leo „überrannt“:   
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Seid ihr auch nicht verletzt?“  
„Wie seid ihr entkommen?“  
„Das ist ja alles sooo genial!“  
Lachend wehrten Sam und Phil ihre überschwänglichen Freunde ab.   
„Schon gut, alles in Ordnung.“, versuchte der Braunhaarige die anderen jungen Männer zu beruhigen.   
„Außerdem knurrt uns der Magen. Gestattet ihr uns, dass wir uns etwas zu essen holen und dann können wir uns hinsetzen und in aller Ruhe alles besprechen?“, schob Phil hintendran.   
Verlegen ließen der Spaniard und der Blonde von ihnen ab und setzen sich zurück zu Timothy, Will und Epps an den Tisch.   
Nachdem sie ihre Tabletts gefüllt hatten, nahmen sie ebenfalls Platz.   
Schauten auffordernd zu ihren Freunden.   
Miles war es der die erste Frage stellte:   
„Wie kommt es, dass von allen Zivilisten, die in Mission-City die Wahrheit gesehen haben, ausgerechnet ihr Zwei dermaßen tief in dieser militärischen Einheit verwurzelt seid?“  
„Gleich eine der schwierigsten Fragen?“, schnaubte Sam.   
Seufzte dann jedoch auf und fing an zu erklären:  
„Wie du weißt, war mein Ur-Großvater Entdecker.“  
Nachdem Miles und Leo- auch wenn für diesen die Information neu war- genickt hatten, fuhr er fort:   
„Bei seiner Expedition zum Südpol stolperte er über einige cybertronische… Artefakte die dort Notgelandet waren. Eines davon brannte Koordinaten in seine Brillengläser.   
Inzwischen bin ich auch zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass es dieser Zusammenstoß war, der ihn verrückt werden ließ…“  
An dieser Stelle ging ihm auf, dass er ebenfalls dem Wahnsinn hätte verfallen können, als er mit dem AllSpark in Berührung gekommen war.   
Vor allem nach dessen Zerstörung war diese Wahrscheinlichkeit enorm hoch gewesen.   
++…scht…++, beruhigte Primus seinen Spark. ++Der AllSpark hat alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, dich zu schützen, da er wusste, dass cybertronische Energien und irdische Lebensformen nicht kompatibel sind. Und durch diesen Schutz war er in der Lage, einen Teil seiner Energie auf dich zu übertragen und die Bindung zwischen uns herzustellen.++  
++Danke…++  
Er holte tief Luft und erzählte weiter:   
„Als ich dann im Rahmen unseres damaligen Schulprojektes einige von seinen Sachen hervorkramte, kam ich auf die glorreiche Idee etwas davon über eBay zu verkaufen, um den Kauf eines Autos- ja, Miles, es war Bee, der teuflische Camaro,“, grinste er den Blonden an. „… damit zu finanzieren.   
Als ich Archibalds Brille online stellte, wurden zwei Scouts, die sich bereits auf der Erde befanden, auf mich aufmerksam.  
Und der Rest ist Geschichte…“, zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
„Was? Hey, das war doch erst der Anfang! Wie geht die Geschichte weiter?“, beugte sich Leo aufgeregt nach vorn.   
„Sorry,“, wiegelte Phil ab. „Aber der Tag war lang und wir möchten nur noch ins Bett.“  
Miles, der die Zwei bereites ein wenig länger als Leo kannte, sah das sie zumindest an dem Abend nichts mehr aus den Beiden herausbekommen würden, lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf die Geschehnisse vom Vormittag:  
„Wie geht es dem gelben Roboter?“  
„Autsch,“, zuckte Sam zusammen. „Lass sie bloß nicht hören, dass du sie so nennst. Sie werden Mechas und Femmes genannt.  
Und der, den ihr heute Morgen gesehen habt, hört auf Bumblebee.“  
„Und es geht ihm soweit ganz gut. Seine Schulter ist etwas verletzt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Ratchet bereits dabei ist ihn zu reparieren.“, schloss Phil.   
Damit standen sie auf und wünschten den Anwesenden eine Gute Nacht.   
Mit großen Augen verfolgten Leo und Miles, wie ihre Freunde die Tabletts entsorgten, hin und wieder von dem einen oder anderen Soldaten gegrüßt wurden, dann nach draußen gingen und durchs Fenster konnten sie sehen, wie die Zwei von einem rotblauen Mech auf die Hand genommen wurden.   
Ihre Augen wurden noch größer, als der Mech sich umdrehte und mit ihnen in der Hälfte der Basis verschwand, die den Cybertroniern vorbehalten war.   
Als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu den drei Soldaten richteten, mit denen sie am Tisch saßen, war es Captain Lennox, der versuchte ein wenig zu erklären:   
„Wie ihr vielleicht anhand von Sams Geschichte erahnen könnt, befanden sich Sam und Phil von Anfang an zwischen den Fronten… Aufgrund der Ereignisse die dann folgten und schließlich ihren tragischen Abschluss in Mission-City fanden, hat sich zwischen den Autobots und den Beiden ein ziemlich starkes Band geformt.   
Welches durch einige verunglückte politische Manöver noch enger wurde.   
Es bereitet vielen Leuten in den oberen Etagen enorme Kopfschmerzen, dass zwei junge Zivilisten dermaßen engen Kontakt zu unseren extraterrestrischen Freunden haben. Zumal sie vermuten, dass sie Zugang zu deren Technologie haben, der allen anderen aber verwehrt bleibt.“  
Und er würde sich hüten zu verraten, dass alle Soldaten, die mit den ‘Bots auf Missionen gingen, ebenfalls mit Ausrüstung versorgt wurden, die von den ‘Bots mitentwickelt worden war.   
Ihm waren die Gründe, warum Optimus sich weigerte ihre Technik den Menschen zugänglich zu machen, durchaus bekannt und etwas, wo er voll und ganz hinter dem Prime stand- sinnbildlich.  
„Aber durch eben jene verunglückten politischen Manöver am Anfang sind ihnen die Hände gebunden. Sie wissen, wenn sie den Beiden auch nur ein Haar krümmen, dass sie damit nicht nur die Decepticon als Feind hätten, sondern sich auch den Autobots gegenüber verantworten müssten.  
Und das ist etwas, was sie auf jeden Fall vermeiden wollen.   
Da ihnen klar ist, dass sie ohne die Autobots nicht die geringste Chance gegen die ‘Cons haben.  
Nehmt es ihnen nicht übel, wenn sie, was die ‘Bots angeht, etwas verschwiegen sind. Sie tun es nicht, um euch zu verletzen oder sich überlegen zu fühlen, sondern um sowohl euch als auch ihre mechanischen Freunde zu schützen.  
Zumal ich euch versichern kann, dass selbst wir, die wir mit ihnen das Hauptquartier teilen, nicht so engen Kontakt mit ihnen haben wie diese Zwei- welche sie als Teil ihrer Gruppe akzeptieren.“  
Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich der Captain von den Anwesenden.   
Timothy war es, der die jungen Zivilisten zu ihren Quartieren führte. Welche sich in einer der Barracken für die Soldaten befanden.  
Nachdem sich Leo in sein Zimmer verkrochen hatte, öffnete Tim die Tür zu dem Raum daneben:  
„Das ist dann im Moment dein Reich.“, lächelte er dem Jüngeren zu.   
„Danke.“, lächelte Miles zurück. „Auch wenn unsere Reise heute ein abruptes Ende gefunden hat, haben mir die vergangenen Tage sehr gefallen und es war schön dich mal wieder zu sehen.“  
Der Sargent beugte sich vor, um dem Kleineren einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen:  
„Geht mir auch so. Schlaf gut.“  
Dann drehte er sich um und ließ einen verdatterten Miles zurück, der sich gedankenverloren über die Stirn strich, ehe er endlich in sein Zimmer trat. 

Nachdenklich schaute Leo aus dem schmalen Fenster über seinem Bett.   
Beobachtete das Funkeln der Sterne im samtschwarzen Nachthimmel.   
Es war schon ein Unterschied, sich zu wünschen einen Beweis für die Existenz vom Leben auf einen anderen Planeten in der Hand zu halten und dann tatsächlich den Beweis mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.   
Und jetzt, wo er im Bett lag und die Ereignisse des Tages in aller Ruhe verarbeiten konnte, musste er sich leider eingestehen, dass Sam mit seiner Einschätzung Recht gehabt hat: es gibt Dinge, für die der Großteil der Menschheit einfach noch nicht bereit war.   
Schon allein die Vorstellung, welche Panik es hervorrufen würde, wenn der Große… Optimus?... in voller Lebensgröße einfach nur die Straßen von New York entlang schlendern würde, verursachte ihm Gänsehaut.   
Mit diesem fröhlichen Gedankenbild dreht er sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen.

Nachdenklich strich Sam seinem Partner über den Rücken.   
P hingegen hatte sich- wie immer eigentlich- an ihn ran gekuschelt und missbrauchte seinen Oberkörper als Kissen.  
Die Augen hatte er bereits geschlossen.   
Doch Sam spürte, dass der Ältere abwartete bis er bereit war über das was ihn beschäftigte zu reden.   
++P?++  
++… m-mh?++  
Lächelnd ob dieser schläfrigen Antwort, drückte er dem schwarzen Schopf einen Kuss auf.  
Fuhr dann stirnrunzelnd weiter:  
++Wenn ich deine Geschichtsstunden richtig verstanden habe, dann kann ein Prime doch nur aus einer Linie von Primes „geboren“ werden- oder?++  
++Jepp.++  
P richtete sich ein wenig auf.  
Faltete seine Hände auf Sams Oberkörper zusammen und legte sein Kinn darauf ab.   
++Worauf möchtest du hinaus?++, fragte er seinen Spark neugierig.  
++Kann es dann sein, dass Bee auch ein Prime ist?++  
Das spitzbübische Grinsen reichte ihm als Antwort.   
Dennoch schob der Schöpfer noch hinterher:   
++Gut kombiniert, Watson. Und bevor du fragst: Genau wie Orion vor ihm versteckt er die Hieroglyphe. Zum einen auf die Bitte seines Trägers und zum anderen auch zum Schutz.++, schloss der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Seufzen.  
Er hoffte inbrünstig, dass irgendwann wieder die Zeit kommen wird, in der Primes ihre Glyphen nicht verstecken, sondern wie in alten Zeiten voller Stolz offen tragen können.   
Schließlich war es eine Ehre ein Prime zu sein.   
Denn Primes gingen zwar nur aus den Linien der ersten Sieben hervor, aber nicht jeder Mecha oder jede Femme mit jenen Ahnen war es würdig diese fast schon heilige Glyphe zu tragen.  
Kein Wunder also, das Orions Eltern-Units mehr als nur überrascht gewesen waren, als das Zeichen des Primes bei ihrem Sparkling auf dem Metall aufgetaucht war.   
Mit einem zärtlichen: „Hey…“, holte der Jüngere den Älteren zurück in die Gegenwart.   
Dieser lächelte ein wenig verloren.   
Lehnte sich dann aber vor, um sich noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss abzuholen und legte sich dann zurück in seine ursprüngliche Position.   
Wo ihn Morpheus auch recht schnell in sein Reich holte…

*Träger?*, schickte Bee verschlafen durch ihre private ComVerbindung.   
*Youngling?*, schickte Orion amüsiert zurück.   
Er wurde nicht enttäuscht: Bee grummelte zunächst ein wenig vor sich her, von wegen Youngling, dann jedoch fuhr er ein wenig wacher fort:   
*Du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich daran, dass einige von uns gespürt haben, dass Phil und Sam irgendwie…*, frustriert brach der Scout an der Stelle ab.   
Doch Orion verstand seinen Sparkling auch so.   
*Ja. Und?*  
*Meinst du, das kommt daher, dass es sich bei den Beiden um unseren Schöpfer und seinen Spark handelt?*  
Der Prime lachte leise in sich hinein.   
Hatte er doch schon mit einer ähnlichen Frage gerechnet:   
*Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Gefühl daher rührt.   
Und ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass unsere Sparklinge deswegen so zutraulich den Beiden gegenüber sind.*  
Eine Weile herrschte nachdenkliche Ruhe, dann:  
*Stimmt. Das erklärt auch, warum Specula so schnell vertrauen gefasst hat.*  
*Du weißt doch: Narren und Sparklinge sind empfänglicher für solche Sachen.*, neckte Orion seinen Spross.   
*Hey, ich bin kein Narr!*, brauste Bee auf.   
*Habe ich auch nicht behauptet-oder?*  
Der Ältere konnte das entnervte Schnaufen auf der anderen Seite der Verbindung regelrecht spüren.   
Nach einer kurzen Weile fragte Bee leise:  
*Meinst du, wir haben jetzt eine Chance?*  
Worauf, führte der Scout nicht aus:  
Chance auf Frieden  
Chance auf eine eigene Heimat  
Chance auf eine heile Familien-Unit  
Chance…  
*Ich hoffe es…*, verlor sich Orions warme Stimme.   
Genau wie sein Sparkling führte auch er nicht aus, worauf er hoffte.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne ComVerbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand  
> Femme = „weiblicher“ Cybertronierin  
> Mech = „männlicher“ Cybertronier  
> Aft = Hintern (wird auch mit einer vulgäreren Bedeutung gern zum Fluchen genommen ;P)

Kapitel 20

Die restlichen Tage vergingen scheinbar wie im Flug.   
Jeden Tag trafen sich die Jugendlichen spätestens mittags in der Kantine.   
Als Phil und Sam das erste Mal vollkommen verschwitzt mit dem Rest der Soldaten reinstolperten, staunten Leo und Miles nicht schlecht als sie erfuhren, dass ihre Freunde das Training der Soldaten mitmachten und nach Aussage der Männer sogar mithalten konnten.   
Sam reagierte auf die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen lediglich mit einem Schulterzucken:   
„Was erwartet ihr?  
Timothy trainiert uns bereits seit 2 Jahren.“  
Das brachte ihre Freunde zum verstummen. 

Zwei Tage bevor sie sich nach Princeton aufmachen mussten, fuhr Tim Miles zurück nach Tranquility.   
Auf der Fahrt sprachen sie über alles und jeden.   
Und als Tim vor Miles‘ Elternhaus einparkte, dauerte es eine Weile, ehe sie sich endlich voneinander trennen konnten.   
Der Soldat begleitete den Jüngeren noch bis zur Haustür.   
Er schien ein wenig mit sich zu hadern, doch am Ende entschied er sich dafür Miles zu einem zärtlichen Abschiedskuss in seine Arme zu schließen.   
Danach lehnte Tim mit seiner Stirn gegen die von Miles.   
Gab dem Jüngeren die Möglichkeit ein wenig zu Atem zu kommen.  
Nachdem der Blonde den Kuss innerlich verarbeitet und abgespeichert hatte, öffnete er seine Augen, nur um in den haselnussbraunen des Größeren zu versinken.   
„Ich weiß, dass es mit uns wahrscheinlich nichts wird, da die räumliche Distanz einfach zu groß ist. Ganz zu schweigen vom militärischen: Don’t ask, don’t tell- Denken.“, kam es bitter von Tim.   
Miles strich mit einem seiner Hände über Tims Wange.  
Versuchte ihn so zu beruhigen.  
„… scht… ich verstehe… aber so lange wir ungebunden sind, spricht nichts dagegen, dass wir ein wenig Spaß haben, wenn wir uns über den Weg laufen- oder?“  
Das war etwas, was Tim eigentlich nicht wollte.   
Eigentlich wollte er Miles und sich eine Chance geben.   
Sehen, was aus ihnen werden konnte.   
Aber im Moment funktionierte es einfach nicht.   
Deswegen nickte er ein wenig deprimiert und drückte dem Blonden noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich endlich von Miles lösen konnte:  
„Bis irgendwann?“  
„Bis irgendwann.“, bestätigte der Jüngere wehmütig lächelnd.   
Sie hatten zwar die Nummer des jeweils Anderen, aber es würde vermutlich zu sehr wehtun mit dem Anderen zu sprechen, ihn jedoch nicht sehen oder gar spüren können. 

 

„Miles? Was machst du denn hier?“, sprach Leo das aus, was Phil und Sam ebenfalls durch den Kopf gegangen war, als sie mit ihren blonden Freund in den Fluren Princetons zusammengestoßen waren.   
„Hi,“, grüßte Miles freudestrahlend zurück. „Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, aber nachdem ich wieder zu Hause war, wartete bereits ein Brief von Princeton auf mich.“  
Da gerade Mittagspause war, zerrte das Ehepaar die anderen Zwei zu sich ins Quartier, wo man ungestörter war und vor allem offener reden konnte.   
Kaum hatten sich Leo, Phil und Miles am Essenstisch niedergelassen, machte sich Sam in der Küche daran ihnen eine Kleinigkeit zusammen zu kochen.   
Lauschte aber aufmerksam dem Gespräch.   
„Also, nochmal von vorne.“, wurde Miles von ihrem spanisch Stämmigen Freund aufgefordert.   
Grinsend kam dieser der Aufforderung nach:   
„Nachdem Tim mich daheim abgesetzt hatte, fand ich einen Brief von Princeton auf meinem Schreibtisch.  
Die Studiengebühren würden komplett übernommen werden.   
Um eine Behausung müsste ich mich selbst kümmern.   
Und natürlich um das, was man noch so zum Leben braucht.  
Erst mal habe ich natürlich geglaubt, dass es sich dabei um einen Scherz handelte, da ich überhaupt keine Bewerbung rausgeschickt hatte.   
Aber dann hat Captain Lennox mich kontaktiert und gemeint, dass NEST Leos und meine Ausbildungskosten übernehmen würde.   
Dafür verlangen sie nur, dass wir in ihrem Programm einsteigen wenn wir hier fertig sind. Oh, und natürlich weiterhin unseren Mund halten.“  
„Als ob wir das nicht auch so getan hätten. Schließlich haben sie uns einen dieser Knebelverträge unterschreiben lassen.“, schnaubte Leo belustigt.  
Dann jedoch fiel ihm auf, was Miles noch gesagt hatte:   
„Moment mal, NEST übernimmt meine Studiengebühren?“  
Auf das Nicken des Blondschopfes, kam lediglich ein vollkommen baffes: „WOW!“ von ihrem kraushaarigen Freund.   
„Und sie bieten uns Jobs an?“, schaffte er es wenige Sekunden geschafft hinterher zu schieben.  
„Jupp.“  
Erneut:   
„WOW!“  
Sam nutze die Gelegenheit den Wok mit einer chinesischen Nudelpfanne auf den Tisch zu stellen.   
Miles schnubberte:  
„…mmh… das riecht gut. Aus welchem Restaurant habt ihr das geholt?“  
Sam lachte auf während er anfing jedem eine kräftige Portion in ihr Schälchen zu packen.   
P war es, der dem Blonden grinsend antwortete:   
„Sorry Miles, aber ich fürchte, dass dieses kulinarische Erlebnis von Sam kreiert wurde.“  
Miles Stäbchen verharrten in der Luft.  
Dann fragte er vollkommen geschockt:  
„Du kannst kochen?“  
Mit einem schalkhaften Blitzen in den schokobraunen Augen bestätigte Sam:  
„Natürlich. Seit wir allein wohnen, musste sich ja einer von uns mit der Küche auseinander setzen. Und da ich lesen kann, ist es auch nicht weiter schwer diversen Rezepten zu folgen.“  
Da Leo und Miles noch an den Eröffnungen zu knabbern hatten, verlief das Essen relativ ruhig.   
Erst als alle fertig waren, durchbrach Sam die gefräßige Stille:   
„Du bist doch schon mindestens eine Nacht hier.“  
Auf Miles Nicken hin, fuhr er fort:  
„Wo bist du dann fürs erste untergekommen?“  
Erstaunt beobachteten die drei Freunde, wie sich eine zarte Röte über die Wangen des Blonden legte.  
Verlegen räusperte sich dieser:   
„… mmh… bei Tim.“  
Die anderen tauschten verschwörerische Grinsen aus.   
Hatten sie doch schon im Hauptquartier gemerkt, dass sich da was anzubahnen schien.   
Doch selbst Leo sagte nichts.  
Stattdessen räumten sie den Tisch ab und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Nachmittagsvorlesungen.

Missmutig starrte Primus auf die goldene Sphäre auf ihrem Wohnzimmertisch.   
„P?“, versuchte Sam seinen Gefährten aus dessen düsteren Gedanken zu reißen.  
Jener schreckte hoch und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Sam.   
Der Jüngere hingegen setzte sich zum Älteren auf die Couch und nahm den Schwarzhaarigen in den Arm.   
„Was ist los?“  
Primus seufzte auf und spürte, wie der warme Körper neben ihm den seinigen dazu veranlasste jedwede Anspannung abzuwerfen:  
„Ich werde nicht so richtig schlau aus dem Code den ich aus Megatron rausgeholt habe. Denn ich kann mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass er keinerlei Verbindungen zu meiner Schöpfung hat- ist also weder von mir, noch meinen Kindern geschrieben worden.“  
„Was?“  
Sam war total geschockt.   
Sollte das etwa heißen, dass jemand Primus‘ Schöpfung „gehackt“ hatte?  
Das ein Außenstehender dermaßen viel Leid über Cybertron gebracht hat?  
Automatisch verstärkte er seine Umarmung.   
„U-und was willst du jetzt machen?“  
Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte erneut, ehe er meinte:  
„Ich habe ein Treffen der Schöpfer einberufen.“  
„Was?“  
Das Unverständnis des Jüngeren brachte den Schwarzhaarigen dann endlich zum Lächeln.  
Es gab noch so viel was Sam über das Leben eines Schöpfers lernen musste.   
Doch sie hatten Zeit.   
Sie brauchten nichts überstürzen.   
Um Sam aus seiner Starre zu lösen, richtete er sich ein wenig auf, umfasste das Gesicht seines Partners mit beiden Händen und ließ einen wahren Regen von neckischen Küssen auf dieses niederregnen.   
Das reichte, dass Sam nach einer Weile versuchte sich lachend aus Primus‘ Umklammerung zu lösen und ihn zu sich auf den Schoß zu ziehen, wo er die Arme um den Älteren legte.   
Immer noch lachend verpasste er P einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze:  
„Ernsthaft, was meinst du damit?“  
Der Schöpfer lehnte sich vor, damit er sein Gesicht in der Kuhle zwischen Sams Hals und Schulter vergraben konnte.  
„Ich komme allein nicht weiter. Deswegen habe ich die anderen Schöpfer kontaktiert, damit wir gemeinsam eine Lösung finden- hoffe ich zumindest…“  
Der Jüngere hauchte dem Älteren einen Kuss auf die Schläfe:  
„Und wann wird dieses Treffen sein?“  
„In ein paar Erdentagen. Der genaue Termin steht noch nicht fest.“  
Diesmal war es Sam der aufseufzte.   
Das Leben war wirklich nicht mehr langweilig, seit Bee damals in sein Leben gerollt war. Und wie es aussah, würde es wohl auch noch eine Weile so bleiben. 

Staunend schaute sich Sam um.   
Vor einigen Minuten hatten sie noch vor ihren Rechnern gesessen, um ihre Aufsätze fertig zu schreiben.   
Dann hatte Primus sich aufgerichtet und den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, als ob er auf etwas lauschen würde.   
Verwirrt hatte Sam das ganze beobachtet.  
++Primus?++, versuchte er eine Antwort zu bekommen.   
Der Ältere schien wieder ein wenig in die Gegenwart zurück zu kehren.   
++Kannst du bitte Bee Bescheid geben, dass wir für eine Weile unterwegs sein werden? Das Treffen wird in wenigen Minuten stattfinden.++  
Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen holte Sam sein Handy raus und stellte eine Verbindung zu Optimus und ihrem Wächter her.   
„Hallo Sam.“, wurde er vom warmen Bariton des Primes begrüßt.   
„Was ist los?“, hörte er Bee.   
„Hey!“, grüßte der Braunhaarige zurück. „P und ich werden die nächsten Tage unterwegs sein. Könnt ihr bitte dafür sorgen, dass aufgrund unserer Abwesenheit auf unbestimmte Zeit keine Panik ausbricht?“  
Zunächst herrschte Schweigen.   
Dann sprach Bumblebee das aus, was wohl auch Optimus durch die Prozessoren ging:   
„Warum sagt ihr uns Bescheid?   
Und warum geht ihr nicht über die zuständigen Kanäle?“  
„Bee, wenn wir die Zeit hätten, würden wir das selbst machen. Doch wenn ich P richtig verstanden habe, dann werden wir in den nächsten Minuten aufbrechen.  
Und nein, du kannst leider nicht mitkommen.“, nahm Sam dem Scout gleich den Wind aus den Segeln. „Es handelt sich hierbei um etwas, das Ps… Zweitjob?... betrifft. Deswegen haben wir auch unsere eigene Transportmöglichkeit.“  
Das hatte ihm die nächste Runde Schweigen eingebracht.  
Schließlich war es Optimus der das Schweigen durchbrach:  
„Okay, wir werden alles Nötige in die Wege leiten.   
Passt auf euch auf und gebt uns Bescheid, wenn ihr zurück seid.“  
„Natürlich. Danke und bis später.“  
Kaum hatte er aufgelegt, hatte Primus einen Arm um ihn geschlungen und schon befand er sich… im Grunde genommen schwebte er neben seinem Gefährten im schwarzen luftleeren Raum. Um sie herum riesige Gesteinsbrocken, die einen großen Kreis bildeten, in dem sich die unterschiedlichsten Gestalten zusammengefunden hatten.   
Durch die Zwischenräume der Brocken, sowie unter und über ihm konnte Sam die Lichter und Nebel des Universums aufblitzen sehen.   
Auf ein für den ehemaligen Menschen unsichtbares Zeichen hin, schritt ein Wesen, welches uralt zu sein schien in die Mitte des Kreises:  
„Willkommen, meine Brüder und Schwestern.“  
++Das dort ist Chaos. Er ist der Älteste von uns.++, erklärte Primus seinem jungen Spark. ++Wann immer wir uns in dieser Runde zusammen finden, übernimmt er die Leitung.++   
Das würde zumindest erklären, warum Sam das Gefühl hatte, das Primus neben Chaos wie ein Teenager wirkte.  
Amüsiertes Lachen schwappte über ihre Verbindung zu ihm rüber:  
++Neben Chaos wirken wir alle wie kleine Kinder.++  
„Wir haben uns heute hier zusammengefunden, da unser Bruder Primus um unsere Hilfe gebeten hat.“  
Damit lenkte der Älteste die Aufmerksamkeit auf Primus und somit auch auf Sam.   
Dem Braunhaarigen war nicht gerade wohl dabei, so viel Weisheit und Alter auf sich konzentriert zu spüren.   
Unbehaglich verringerte er unbewusst den Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Gefährten. Bis er schließlich ihre Hände miteinander verschränken konnte.   
Der Ältere, der sein Unbehagen spürte, drückte seine Finger aufmunternd.   
„Zunächst möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen,“, fing Primus schließlich an. „Gaia für seine Gastfreundschaft und Hilfe zu danken. Ohne ihn würden meine Kinder langsam aber sicher verhungern und ich würde wohl nicht hier stehen.“  
Diesmal war es Sam, der die Hand des anderen zärtlich drückte.  
Wie um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht mehr allein war.   
Wofür er sich eine warme mentale Umarmung einfing.   
Jemand, der eine menschenähnliche Form trug und dessen multikolorierte Augen schalkhaft aufblitzten, trat ein wenig aus dem Kreis hervor und nickte ihnen lächelnd zu, ehe er sich wieder einreihte.   
Primus nickte zurück und mit einer Bewegung seines Handgelenks stieß er die goldene Sphäre in die Mitte des Kreises.   
„Wie vielleicht einige von euch mitbekommen haben, brach auf meiner letzten Schöpfung- Cybertron- Bürgerkrieg aus, was am Ende zur Flucht seiner Bewohner und Zerstörung eines für sie überlebenswichtigem Artefakt führte…“  
Der eine oder andere Schöpfer nickte.   
Andere hingegen schienen stirnrunzelnd die Sphäre in ihrer Mitte zu studieren.  
Nicht das Sam an ihren andersartigen Gesichtern erkennen konnte, dass sie ihre Stirn runzelten, aber irgendwie schienen sie diesen Eindruck zu vermitteln.   
„Vor einiger Zeit hatte ich die Gelegenheit den Anführer der ‚Bösen‘ aus der Nähe zu studieren und habe diesen Code tief versteckt in seinem System gefunden. Einen Code, der weder von mir noch von meinen Kindern stammt.  
Aber dennoch zu dem extremen Sinneswandel geführt hat, der Cybertron schließlich in die Knie zwang.“  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Versammelten.   
Sie alle waren Alpha und Omega.   
Sie alle respektierten die Gesetze nach denen sie schufen und vernichteten.   
Und sie alle respektierten die Schöpfungen ihrer Brüder und Schwestern.  
Es würde ihnen nicht mal im Traum einfallen sich an der Schöpfung eines anderen zu vergreifen- es sei denn es wäre auf die ausdrückliche Einladung eben jenes Schöpfers hin.   
Die Situation mit Primus und die seiner Kinder auf der Erde war schon recht grenzwertig und funktionierte nur, weil Gaia äußerst neugierig auf die weitere Entwicklung zwischen ihren so unterschiedlichen Kindern und zudem aufs extremste amüsiert über Primus‘ Gesamtsituation war.   
Eben jener trat jetzt auch vor.  
Doch von Heiterkeit weit gefehlt.   
„Wie ihr wisst, gehöre ich der Gattung unter uns an, die eine neue Welt oder neuen Mikro-Kosmos ins Leben rufen, ihn hegen und pflegen, bis er auch ohne unsere Hilfe klar kommt und dann weiter zieht.“  
Die anderen Schöpfer nickten.   
Gaias schöpferische Phantasie war hinlänglich bekannt.   
„Hin und wieder sind mir ein paar meiner Welten eingegangen.  
Da ich nicht geblieben war um zu beobachten, wie das Leben seinen Lauf nahm, habe ich es Anfangs für eine der unerklärlichen Launen des Universums gehalten, denen wir alle ausgesetzt sind.“  
Erneut nickten seine Brüder und Schwestern.  
Sie alle kannten das Gefühl.   
Da konnte sie noch so sehr alle Wahrscheinlichkeiten berechnen, doch das Universum als solches konnten selbst sie nicht beherrschen.   
„Je mehr es sich jedoch häufte, umso skeptischer wurde ich.  
Bis ich schließlich meine letzten paar Schöpfungen, die ohne mein Zutun starben, genauer untersuchte.  
Und bei einigen fand ich ganz tief vergraben in meinen Code-Reihen eine Anomalie, die der hier nicht ganz unähnlich ist.“, nickte der Erden-Schöpfer Richtung Sphäre.   
Der ein oder andere Anwesende nickte.  
Als ob sie ebenfalls schon über ähnliche Anomalien gestolpert waren.   
Doch bisher hielten sie es für isolierte Vorgänge.  
Für eine der unerklärlichen Launen des Universums.  
Nichts, worüber sie sich Sorgen machen oder ihre Brüder und Schwestern in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen würden.  
Doch jetzt, wo sie alle den Code vor sich sahen den Primus mitgebracht hatte und auch das zustimmende Nicken der betroffenen Schöpfer sahen, die den Code ebenfalls erkannten, verdichtete sich das Bild.   
Es schien sich bei den Verlusten um keine natürlichen Tode zu handeln, sondern ein von außen gesteuertes Sterben.   
Ein Omega-Befehl, der nicht von ihnen gegeben worden war, hatte ihren Schöpfungen das Leben genommen.   
Erneut ergriff Chaos das Wort:   
„Brüder und Schwestern, beruhigt euch.“, versuchte er das aufgeregte Raunen ein wenig einzudämmen.   
„Dank Primus wissen wir jetzt, dass es jemanden gibt, der uns nicht wohlgesonnen und darauf aus ist, unsere geliebten Schöpfungen zu zerstören.  
Kehrt zu euren Schöpfungen zurück.  
Überprüft sie auf Herz und Nieren.   
Kontrolliert jeden noch so kleinen Code.   
Sobald ihr etwas entdeckt habt das nicht von eurer Hand stammt, gebt mir Bescheid und ich werde mir Kopien von den eingeschleusten Codes machen.   
Vielleicht hinterlässt der ‚Hacker‘ eine eigene Handschrift, die es uns ermöglicht ihn einzufangen.  
Und vielleicht finden wir so eine Möglichkeit den Code zu entfernen, ohne unsere geliebten Schöpfungen zu zerstören. “  
Mit diesem Schlusswort saßen Sam und Primus in ihrer Studentenbude auf der Couch.   
Zu ihrer Überraschung jedoch leistete Gaia ihnen dort Gesellschaft.   
Jener blickte finster brütend auf den Wohnzimmertisch.   
In den farbenfrohen Augen schien sich ein Sturm zusammenzubrauen.   
Primus erhob sich vorsichtig um sich ebenso vorsichtig vor dem anderen hinzuknien.   
Sanft berührte er ihn am Knie.  
Mit einem traurigen Lächeln erwachte Gaia schließlich aus seiner Starre:  
„Wenn ich zu meinen Schöpfungen doch nur eine engere Bindung hätte… Wenn ich sie öfter beobachten würde…“  
Primus schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf:  
„Dann, großer Bruder, wärst du nicht der phantasievolle Chaot, der du nun einmal bist.“  
„Aber dann wäre mir die Anomalie vielleicht schon viel früher aufgefallen.   
Vielleicht hätten wir dann schon viel früher erkannt, dass wir einen Saboteur unter uns haben.“, versuchte der Ältere dem Jüngeren seine Bitterkeit zu erklären.   
Erneut schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf:  
„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Niemand kann das mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Außerdem warst nicht nur du betroffen, sondern auch so manch anderer. Und sie haben ebenfalls keinen Zusammenhang erkannt. Also mache dir keine Vorwürfe.“  
Sam wagte es neben seinem Schöpfer Platz zu nehmen und einen Arm um dessen Schultern zu legen:  
„Es ist wie Primus sagt: mache dich nicht unnötig fertig.  
Außerdem ist das ‚Virus‘ jetzt erkannt und ihr könnt euch daran machen ein Gegenmittel dafür zu finden.“  
„Du meinst wohl: wir.“, lächelte Gaia.  
Der Braunhaarige meinte sogar ein wenig von dem Schalk, der dem Schöpfer scheinbar ständig im Nacken zu sitzen schien, in den Augen aufblitzen zu sehen.   
Trotzdem war er ein wenig verwirrt- wir?  
Seine sichtliche Verwirrung brachte nicht nur Gaia, sondern auch Primus zum Lachen.   
Sein Gefährte war es auch, der ihm nach einer Weile immer noch glucksend erklärte:   
„Wir können uns daran machen ein Gegenmittel zu finden- oder hast du vergessen, dass du ein Teil von mir bist?“  
Kreidebleich geworden rutschte Sam raus:  
„Ich weiß doch noch nicht mal wie aus der Amöbe schließlich der Mensch entstand. Wie soll ich euch dann bei solch einer komplizierten Aufgabe helfen?“  
Das brachte Gaia erneut zum Lachen.  
Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, lächelte er erst Sam dann Primus an.  
Und es schien Sam, als ob der Ältere ein wenig von der Last, die ihn vorher runter gedrückt hat, bereits verloren hatte.  
„Primus, dein alter Spark hat einen perfekten Ersatz gefunden. Pass‘ gut auf ihn auf.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige verschränkte seine Finger mit denen von Sam:  
„Ich habe nicht vor ihn wieder gehen zu lassen.“  
Mit den Worten: „Ich übergebe euch Zweien die Verantwortung für dieses Sonnensystem.“, löste sich Gaia schlussendlich auf. Das Lachen, welches wohl ihre vollkommen verdutzten Gesichter ausgelöst hatte, noch nachhallend.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne ComVerbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand  
> Femme = „weiblicher“ Cybertronier  
> Mech = „männlicher“ Cybertronier  
> Aft = Hintern (wird auch mit einer vulgäreren Bedeutung gern zum Fluchen genommen ;P)

Kapitel 21

Wie sich herausstellte hat Gaia nicht gescherzt, als er gemeint hatte, dass er ihnen das Sonnensystem übergab.   
Eigentlich eine Geste wie sie unter Schöpfer so gut wie gar nicht vorkam, da jede ihrer Schöpfungen ein Teil von ihnen war, von dem sie sich niemals trennen würden, kam es doch hin und wieder vor.  
Und galt als höchster Vertrauensbeweis unter den Schöpfern.  
So jedoch erwachte Primus am nächsten Morgen mit einem dicken Brummschädel, da über Nacht alle Informationen über das System in dem sie derzeit hausten, den Weg in sein Gehirn gefunden hatten.  
Zu Sams großer Verwunderung waren sie ganze drei Tage unterwegs gewesen.   
Da jetzt jedoch Samstag war, bat sein älterer Gefährte Bee sie irgendwohin ins Grüne zu fahren, wo sie wirklich absolut ungestört waren.   
Der Scout raste mit ihnen Richtung Norden über die Grenze in die dichten Wälder Kanadas.   
Nachdem Bumblebee eine kleine Lichtung gefunden hatte, sowie sich versichert hatte, dass sich in einem Umkreis von mehreren hundert Kilometern keine einzige Menschenseele oder ‘Bot aufhielt, zog Primus seinen Spark runter zu sich auf die Erde.   
Im Schneidersitz saßen sie sich gegenüber.   
Ihre Hände miteinander verschränkt.   
++Schließe deine Augen und lasse dich von mir führen.++  
Vertrauensvoll folgte der Jüngere der hypnotischen Aufforderung des Älteren.   
Ließ so zu, dass sie immer mehr miteinander verschmolzen.  
Bis er in der Lage war, das Universum komplett aus Primus‘ Augen zu betrachten.  
Er sogar verstand was er da sah.   
Und er vollkommen überwältigt von der Schönheit, gewaltigen Größe, Vielfalt und vor allem Sorgfalt die ihm entgegenschlug, war.   
Primus gönnte ihm ein paar Momente, dann jedoch zog er ihn ein wenig zurück.  
Fing an Stück für Stück das Gesehene zu erklären.   
Das Wie, Was und Warum hinter der Schöpfung aufzuzeigen.  
Durchsuchte mit ihm gemeinsam ihr Sonnensystem Code für Code.  
Doch zu ihrer immensen Erleichterung stellten sie fest, dass diese Schöpfung nicht gehackt war.   
Alles konnte seinen natürlichen Gang-beziehungsweise: ihrem Willen- folgen.   
Als Sam immer noch vollkommen überwältigt wieder in die Gegenwart zurückkehrte, herrschte Dunkelheit.  
Lediglich der sternenklare Himmel über ihnen sorgte für Licht.   
Mit dem Kopf im Nacken blickte Sam hinauf in die unendliche Weite und konnte jeden einzelnen Stern benennen.   
Wusste, ob das Licht, welches er sah, von einem noch existierenden Stern kam, oder ob das strahlende Licht, welches er sah, von einem bereits toten Stern stammte.  
Sah die Fäden, die sich durchs Universum zogen und alles Leben irgendwie miteinander verband.   
Als er in sich hinein horchte, spürte er nicht nur seinen Herzschlag, sondern auch den der Erde. Und wie ein Echo folgten ihm die Herzschläge der anderen Planten, die zum Sol-System gehörten.  
Spürte die Lebenslichter jener, die sich in diesem abgeschlossenen System bewegten.   
„Grundgütiger…“, war alles, was er daraufhin vollkommen geflascht rausbekam. „Und das ist etwas, was du jeden Tag siehst, hörst, spürst?“  
Ein erschöpftes Lachen seine einzige Antwort.

Es war bereits früher Mittwochmorgen als Bee mit ihnen zurück aufs Campusgelände rollte.  
Die ganze Zeit über war der sonst so quirlige ‘Bot ruhig gewesen.  
Bevor sie ausstiegen, strich Sam dem Scout übers Lenkrad:  
„Hey Bee, alles in Ordnung?“  
Erst nachdenkliche Stille.  
Dann:  
„Ja… es ist nur… mir ist da draußen erst so richtig klar geworden, dass euer Äußeres so geschickt verbirgt, wer ihr wirklich seid… das selbst ich vergesse… das Phil Primus ist und du sein Spark… sobald ihr nämlich eure Finger verschränkt hattet, bildete sich um euch herum ein leuchtender Kokon, der immer heller wurde und sich immer mehr ausweitete… es wurde so schlimm, dass ich alle meine Sensoren abschalten musste, damit ich nicht überladen werde…“  
Der Braunhaarige seufzte lautlos auf, ehe er meinte:  
„Bee, Phil und ich sind immer noch die, die du kennengelernt hast. Nichts von dem, was sich zwischen uns entwickelt hat, ist erfunden oder falsch oder gespielt.“  
„Es ist einfach eine weitere Facette unserer Persönlichkeit zum Vorschein gekommen, zu der du vorher keinen Zugang gehabt hast.“, fuhr Primus fort. „Aber das macht uns nicht weniger uns.“  
„Ich weiß… es ist nur…“,  
„Du brauchst einfach ein wenig Zeit das alles zu verarbeiten.“, strich Sam dem Scout aufmunternd übers Lenkrad.  
Das betretene Schweigen war Antwort genug.   
Leise lachend stieg das Ehepaar aus und überließ Bumblebee seinen Gedanken.

Seit klar war, dass NEST ihre Ausbildung bezahlte, schraubte Leo, sehr zum Erstaunen des Campus, sein Party-Leben zurück und konzentrierte sich ein wenig mehr aufs Lernen.   
Zumal er mit der Übernahme der Gebühren ein finanzielles Polster bekommen hatte, so dass er sogar die risikoreichen Wetten sein lassen konnte und sich stattdessen auf die Vermarktung diverser Kalender konzentrierte.   
Die Gewinne daraus reichten vollkommen aus um alle anderen anfallenden Kosten zu decken.   
Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er nicht undankbar erscheinen wollte.   
Schien, als hätte dieser Umstand seinen Ehrgeiz geweckt und er hatte sich vorgenommen mit den für ihn bestmöglichsten Noten abzuschließen.   
Doch trotz all der konzentrierten Arbeit- oder gerade deswegen- besuchte er es ein bis zweimal im Monat auf eine Party um Dampf abzulassen.   
An diesem Abend hatten er und Miles es sogar geschafft die Witwickys auf eine Frat-Party zu schleifen.   
Ebenfalls zum Erstaunen der anwesenden Studenten.   
War doch hinreichend bekannt, dass das Ehepaar ein ruhiges Leben vorzog und sich von den Studentenpartys fernhielt.   
Leider hatten sie es an diesem Abend nicht geschafft sich gegen die geballte Kraft der Puppy-Dog-Eyes von Miles und Leo zu wehren und hatten schlussendlich nachgegeben.  
Und jetzt befanden sie sich in einem der Bruderschafts-Häuser, das bis zum Bersten mit Studenten in Partylaune gefüllt war.   
Die Musik war zu laut und der Punsch schmeckte grausig.   
Aber Miles und Leo schienen eine Menge Spaß zu haben.  
Und das Ehepaar Witwicky hatte tierischen Spaß die Beiden zu beobachten, da sie so jede Menge kompromittierendes Material zugespielt bekamen.   
Primus hatte sich gerade zur Bar durchgeschlagen, da wurde Sam von einer gutaussehenden jungen Frau angebaggert.   
Immer wieder presste sie sich an ihn.  
Versuchte ihn zum Tanzen aufzufordern.  
Akzeptierte kein einziges „Nein!“ seinerseits.   
++P? Komm bitte schnell zurück!++, schickte er fast schon panisch an seinen Gefährten.   
Ihm war die junge Frau nämlich ein wenig unheimlich.  
Und zu aufdringlich.  
Die jungen Männer um ihn herum beäugten ihn neidisch.  
Handelte es sich bei seiner Verehrerin doch um ein äußerst gut gebautes Exemplar der Gattung Frau.  
Aber er war glücklich verheiratet.  
Was sie aber nicht zu verstehen schien.  
Oder dickköpfig ignorierte.  
Jetzt ging sie sogar soweit, ihn nach draußen zu ziehen.   
In eine ruhige abgelegene Ecke.  
Egal wie sehr er versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien ohne sie zu verletzen. Irgendwie schaffte sie es einen anderen Zipfel seines Shirts oder einen anderen Teil seines Armes zu greifen und schliff ihn weiter mit.  
++P? Hilfe…++  
Primus hingegen amüsierte sich köstlich über die Zwickmühle seines jungen Sparks. Kam eben doch nicht alle Tage vor, dass einer von ihnen von einer bildhübschen Frau abgeschleppt wurde. Auch wenn ihn die Aufdringlichkeit schon ein wenig nervte.  
Grinsend folgte er Sam nach draußen.  
Und ihm blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er in die Ecke schaute in der die junge Frau seinen Gefährten gezogen hatte.  
Ihn erschreckte nicht mal, dass sich dieser heiße Feger gerade daran machte seinen Spark zu küssen- Primus spürte und sah ganz genau, dass Sam sich gegen diese aggressive Vorgehensweise wehrte und überhaupt nicht damit einverstanden war. Was ihn erschreckte, war die Tatsache, dass er in ihr einen Decepticon-Pretender erkannte.   
So schnell er konnte rannte er zu seinem Spark und drückte gleichzeitig die Schnellwahl seines Handys:  
„Bee, beweg deinen Aft hierher.“  
Wem auch immer sei Dank stieß er den Predenter von dem Jüngeren, ehe die inzwischen transformierte Zunge Kontakt mit Sam herstellen konnte.  
Er ließ Sam nicht mal die Gelegenheit sich bei ihm zu bedanken.  
Stattdessen zog er den Braunhaarigen hastig aus der Ecke.  
Versuchte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sie und den ‘Cepticon zu bringen.  
Sobald sie ein paar Meter weggestolpert waren, legte Bee neben ihnen eine Vollbremsung hin und öffnete ihnen die Türen.   
Ohne zu überlegen folgten die Beiden der stummen Aufforderung.  
Kaum saßen seine Passagiere einigermaßen sicher, gab der Scout Gas und verließ so schnell er konnte den Campus.   
„Was war denn das?“, brachte Sam seine Überraschung zum Ausdruck.  
Auf dem Campus wussten alle über das Witwicky-Ehepaar Bescheid.  
Und die Studenten- männlich und weiblich- akzeptierten die Ringe an ihren Fingern und was er repräsentierte.   
Es war das erste Mal, dass einer von ihnen dermaßen heftig angeflirtet worden war.  
„Das war ein Pretender. Der Decepticon.“, gab Primus grimmig zurück.  
Warum zum Henker hatte Megatron sie durch Optimus nicht vorgewarnt?  
Und warum ausgerechnet Sam?  
Eine Vergeltungsaktion?  
Aber warum ausgerechnet jetzt?  
„Decepticon?“, fragte Sam ungläubig.  
Ihm gingen nämlich die gleichen Fragen durch den Kopf, wie seinem Gefährten.   
Bumblebee war es, der die Gefährten unterbrach:  
„Einen ziemlich anhänglichen sogar. Er verfolgt uns.“  
„Slag!“  
Optimus, der in der Zwischenzeit von seinem Scout benachrichtigt worden war, gab den Befehl so schnell wie möglich raus aus der Stadt und Richtung Hauptquartier zu kommen. Ironhide und Cromia würden ihnen entgegen kommen um ihnen den lästigen Verfolger abzunehmen.   
Als Primus sich erkundigte, ob er was von Megatron gehört hätte, kam nur die kurze Antwort:  
„Er hat den Befehl nicht gegeben…“  
„Slag!“  
Denn das bedeutete, dass den Decepticon die seit kurzem etwas ruhigere Vorgehensweise ihres Anführers nicht gefiel und sie die Sache selbst in ihre Servo nahmen- zumindest einige von ihnen.  
Sam konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Megatron eine Revolte größeren Ausmaßes nicht erkennen und im Keim ersticken würde.  
Wem auch immer sei Dank war Bee schnell genug, so dass sie ihrem Verfolger zwar das Gefühl geben konnten, er könnte sie einholen, aber trotzdem immer noch genug Abstand halten konnten, dass eben genau dies nicht geschah.  
Womit sie allerdings nicht gerechnet hatten, war, dass Starscream und Knockout im Industriegebiet direkt vor sie sprangen.   
Erschrocken trat Bee auf die Bremse.  
Öffnete die Türen und schmiss seine Passagiere unsanft hinaus, damit er die Gestalt wechseln konnte.   
Sam und Primus hingegen sahen zu, dass sie so schnell wie möglich davon kamen.   
Jeder in eine andere Richtung.   
Leider war der Pretender inzwischen auf die kleine Gruppe getroffen und nahm Knockouts Platz im Kampf ein.  
Der Decepticon-Heiler nutzte die Chance und folgte Sam, seinem Ziel.   
Seine Theorie war, dass der AllSpark bevor er zerstört worden war, unendlich viel Wissen in das Hirn des Witwicky-Jungen runtergeladen hat.   
Unter anderem auch die Information über das Versteck der Matrix.  
Und mit seinem Scalpel war er in der Lage diese Information aus dem Fleischsack herauszuholen.  
Sam hingegen rannte, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her.   
Im Hintergrund hörte er die Geräusche des Kampfes in den Bee verwickelt war.   
Darunter das ungeduldige Knurren seines neuen Verfolgers.  
In der Hoffnung ein wenig Deckung zu finden, lief der Braunhaarige in eine der Lagerhallen.  
Zu seinem Pech handelte es sich dabei um ein schon etwas länger nicht genutztes Lager und bot nicht wirklich viele Versteckmöglichkeiten.  
Mit einem Hechtsprung rette sich Sam hinter eine der wenigen großen Kisten.  
Entging so dem Netz, welches in seine Richtung flog.  
Dann drehte er sich blitzschnell um, griff in der gleichen Bewegung zu seinem Knöchel und zog seine Pistole aus dem Halfter.  
Zu seinem zweifelhaften Glück stand der Heiler stocksteif still. Als ob er seiner Beute wittern würde. So gab der Decepticon dem jungen Mann aber die Möglichkeit genau zwischen seine Platten zu zielen, in der Hoffnung eine oder auch mehrere Energon-Leitungen zu treffen.   
Doch genau in dem Moment in dem er abdrückte, hatte Knockout ihn geortet und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
Die Kugel prallte harmlos an der Panzerung des ‘Cepticon ab.  
Mit einem gezischten: „Slag!“ rollte Sam aus seiner Deckung hervor.   
Sprintete quer durch die Halle wo er den Notausgang vermutete.   
Kurz bevor er an der Tür ankam, explodierte die Mauer der er gegenüber stand von außen nach innen und Ironhide sprang über ihn hinweg.   
Konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf seinen Verfolger.  
Bevor Sam in dem Chaos die Möglichkeit hatte sich zu orientieren nahm Cromia ihn behutsam in ihren Servo und kehrte dem Schlachtfeld den Rücken zu.  
„Weißt du, wo Philip ist?“  
++P? Wo steckst du?++  
++Außerhalb des Geländes. Ich bin nicht verfolgt worden. Wie geht es dir?++  
++Alles dran. Ironhide hält mir Knockout vom Leib und Cromia schafft mich aus der Gefahrenzone.++  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn antwortete der Braunhaarige der Femme:  
„Er ist Richtung Westen geflüchtet. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er verfolgt worden ist.“  
Sofort wechselte Cromia die Richtung. 

Nach ihrer Ankunft im HQ waren sie alle geradewegs zu Ratchet auf die Krankenstation gerollt.   
Optimus gesellte sich dazu.  
Zum einen, um den Bericht so schnell wie möglich zu hören und zum andern natürlich, um sich von der Unversehrtheit seiner menschlichen Zöglinge selbst zu überzeugen.   
Seine drei Autobots waren aus dem Scharmützel mit leichten Beulen und Dellen herausgerollt.  
Also nichts, was Ratchet nicht mit ein paar wohlgezielten Schlägen wieder einrenken konnte.   
Sobald die Berichte abgeschlossen waren, erkundigte er sich beim Medibot ob er Sam und Phil zu ihrem Quartier bringen konnte.  
Oder ob er sie über Nacht zur Beobachtung da behalten wollte.  
Zur Erleichterung der jungen Männer antwortete Ratchet grummelig:  
„Bis auf ein paar kleine Schrammen und Blessuren geht es ihnen gut…“  
Das nahmen die Drei als Erlaubnis sich aus der Krankenstation zu entfernen.  
Kaum draußen wechselte Optimus die Gestalt.  
Lud Sam und Phil mit den geöffneten Türen wortlos ein, in seine Fahrerkabine zu steigen.   
Sobald sie angeschnallt waren, fuhr der Prime mit seiner wertvollen Fracht hinaus in die Wüste.   
Erst als sie ein wenig Distanz zwischen sich und die Basis gelegt hatten, brach der große ‘Bot das Schweigen:  
„Megatron hat weiterhin rote Linsen- oder? Ich meine, es besteht keinerlei Gefahr das die Farbe ins Flackern kommen kann?“  
Nachdem nämlich Megatron entschieden hatte, wieder zu den Decepticon zurückzukehren, hatte Phil ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, seine Linsenfarbe zwischen rot und blau zu wechseln.  
Allerdings auch nur, wenn er bewusst ein ganz bestimmtes Protokoll anstieß welches diverse Passwörter von ihm abfragte.   
Denn ein Decepticon-Anführer mit blauen Linsen wäre ziemlich schnell eine toter Decepticon-Anführer… oder zumindest ein abgesetzter Anführer.  
Deswegen hatte P das Protokoll so angelegt, dass es wirklich nur mit vollem Bewusstsein des LordProtectors aktiviert werden konnte.   
Damit peinliche Situationen mit flackernden Linsen gar nicht erst aufkamen.  
Also konnte er seinen Prime auch ruhigen Gewissens beruhigen:  
„Keine Sorge. An der Farbe der Linsen kann es nicht liegen…“  
„Aber befohlen hat er den Angriff auch nicht.“, stellte Sam in den Raum.   
Dieses Mal war es Optimus, der seine Passagiere ruhigen Prozessors beruhigen konnte:  
„Nein. Hat er nicht. Starscream hat selbstständig aufgrund der Hypothese Knockouts gehandelt.“  
„Und welche Hypothese wäre das?“, erkundigte sich Sam neugierig.  
„Die, das der AllSpark vor seiner Zerstörung noch eine Menge Daten an Dich abgegeben hat…“  
Damit kehrte verblüfftes Schweigen in die Kabine ein.   
Optimus hingegen kam mitten in der Wüste zum stehen.   
Primus griff nach der Decke, welche auf der Matratze der Schlafkabine lag und gemeinsam mit Sam kletterte er auf die warme Motorhaube des großen Semi-Trucks.   
Dort lehnten sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Windschutzscheibe.  
Sam einen Arm um seine Schultern; die Decke über sie beide ausgebreitet.   
Gemeinsam ließen sie ihren Blick in die Ferne schweifen.   
Konnten am Horizont bereits ein ganz schmales Band ausmachen, in der die Nacht mit der jungen Morgensonne um die Vorherrschaft kämpfte...

 

Die Linsen flackerten.  
Erst nur kurz.  
Hier und da mit ein wenig Licht.  
Dann flackerte das Licht als solches:  
Zwischen blau, rot, blau, rot.  
Bis es sich für rot entschied.  
Etwas hatte ihn geweckt.  
Aus dem langen Schlaf, in den ihn seine sechs Kameraden geschickt hatten, nachdem sie das Ausmaß seiner Korruption erkannt hatten…


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne ComVerbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand  
> Femme = „weiblicher“ Cybertronier  
> Mech = „männlicher“ Cybertronier  
> Aft = Hintern (wird auch mit einer vulgäreren Bedeutung gern zum Fluchen genommen ;P)

Kapitel 22

 

Nachdem Sam seufzend das letzte Gespräch beendet hatte, schaute er ein wenig hilflos lächelnd zu seinem Gefährten:   
„Mum will unbedingt, dass wir nach Hause kommen. Wenn schon nicht einmal mehr die Universitäten sicher sind?“  
P lächelte nicht minder hilflos zurück.   
Er wusste, dass bei Judy Witwicky der Beschützerinstinkt einer Mutter schon an den besten Tagen der einer verletzten Löwin glich…   
Doch jetzt, wo die Uni sie darüber informiert hatte, dass ihre beiden Jungs in einen ominösen Vorfall verwickelt seien, bestand sie beharrlich darauf, dass sie die Uni hinschmissen und wieder nach Hause kamen.   
Was natürlich nicht in Frage kam.  
Seufzend erhob er sich, trat hinter den Braunhaarigen und fing an dessen Schläfen zu massieren.   
Sam hingegen lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen gegen den Oberkörper des Älteren.  
Genoss es, dass die Kopfschmerzen durch den sanften Druck verscheucht wurden.   
Kopfschmerzen verursacht zum einen durch die Dean ihrer Universität, die es gar nicht gut fand, dass zwei ihrer Starstudenten in derlei Unsinn verwickelt wurden und zum anderen natürlich durch das Gespräch mit seiner Mutter.   
Dann kam noch die Situation mit der Matrix dazu, welche sich angeblich hier auf der Erde befinden sollte.   
Leider deaktiviert, so dass Primus sie nicht aufspüren konnte.  
Und er selbst fand in dem Informationswust des AllSparks nie das was er suchte.   
Sie mussten also versuchen auf anderem Wege an die Informationen zu kommen.   
Optimus und Bee forsteten sich seit dem Treffen mit Megatron durch alle Datenbanken, die sie in ihre Servo bekamen. Hackten sich rücksichtlos in die geheimsten Netzwerke.   
Doch auch sie konnten nicht eine Spur finden.   
Was ebenfalls zu seinen Kopfschmerzen führte.  
++Ich glaube, wir müssen unkonventionelle Quellen anzapfen.++, versuchte Primus Sam noch einen Weg aufzuzeigen.  
++Ich glaube du hast recht… Rufst du Leo an oder soll ich?++  
Der Schwarzhaarige beugte sich runter und drückte seinem Spark einen Kuss auf die Stirn:  
„Bleib du ruhig noch ein wenig sitzen. Ich mache das.“

Leo hingegen staunte nicht schlecht, als er Phil am anderen Ende hörte:  
„Du möchtest was?“  
Augenrollend wiederholte P seine Anfrage:  
„Wir haben ein Problem und kommen auf dem üblichen Weg nicht weiter. Hast du noch Kontakte aus deiner Blogger-Zeit, die wir unter Umständen diesbezüglich anschreiben könnten?“  
„Um was geht es denn?“, versuchte er weitere Informationen heraus zu kitzeln.  
Er durfte es zwar nicht mehr veröffentlichen, aber es sprach nichts gegen gesunde Neugierde.   
Zumal er bei seinem Handy, welches er von NEST bekommen hatte, davon ausgehen konnte, dass es abhörsicher war und somit durchaus auch sensible Themen über diese Leitung besprochen werden konnten.  
Das leicht entnervte Seufzen am anderen Ende machte Leos Hoffnung auf ein wenig mehr Informationen zunichte.  
Schweren Herzens kam er der Aufforderung seines Freundes nach und gab ihm ein paar Namen und deren Kontaktdaten.

P hingegen machte sich daran Leos Kontakte durchzuarbeiten.  
Doch niemand konnte ihm etwas auf seine clever verpackten Anfragen hin sagen.  
Bis am Ende nur noch RoboWarrior übrig blieb.  
Und von dem hatten sie nur ein paar wirre Angaben.  
Seine Adresse versteckt in einem Rätsel…  
„Sieht so aus, als ob wir uns auf eine Spazierfahrt begeben müssten.“, seufzte P nach einer Weile auf. 

Nachdem sie den ersten Hinweis bis nach Los Angeles gefolgt waren, schauten Philip und Sam ein wenig ungläubig auf ihren Fund.  
Leider nichts, was einer Adresse im Entferntesten ähnelte, sondern ein neuer Hinweis.  
„Wow… das nenne ich doch mal paranoid…“, rutschte es dem Schwarzhaarigen andächtig heraus.  
Sam konnte nur bestätigend nicken und hoffen, dass sich der Aufwand am Ende auch lohnte. RoboWarrior war im Moment ihre einzig wirklich heiße Spur.  
Es sei denn die Recherchen von Optimus und Bee würden neue Informationen zu Tage fördern.  
Gemeinsam mit ihrem Scout knobelten sie den Hinweis aus und machten sich auf den Weg nach Houston.

Sie fuhren gerade aus Washington heraus, da wurden sie von Optimus kontaktiert:  
„Sentinel Prime ist in der Basis aufgetaucht.“  
Geschockte Stille breitete sich in der Fahrerkabine aus.  
Nicht genug, dass sich die Suche nach der Adresse des RoboWarrior als Schnipseljagd quer durch Amerika entpuppte- jetzt tauchte auch noch ein neues Problem auf.  
Das erste wonach Phil sich erkundigte:   
„Die Farbe der Linsen?“   
„Blau.“, kam es unsicher von Optimus zurück.  
Wusste er doch, dass Sentinel seine Servo im Spiel gehabt hatte, ihn von seinem Spark-Gefährten zu trennen – unabhängig davon, dass Sentinel aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ebenfalls manipuliert worden war.  
„Geh…“, schickte Sam seinem Gefährten ein sanftes Lächeln.   
Unterstrich es mit einem zärtlichen Kuss, als er die Unentschlossenheit in P spürte.  
„Bee und ich können den Hinweisen bis zur Adresse auch allein folgen. Geh – dein Prime braucht dich.“  
Nach dieser Aussage verschloss der Schöpfer seinem Spark in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss die Lippen, ehe er sich im goldenen Licht auflöste.  
„Tja Bee, jetzt liegt es an uns den Schnipseln zu folgen und zu hoffen, dass sich der Aufwand am Ende lohnt.“  
„Eine andere Möglichkeit haben wir derzeit auch nicht…“

 

Der AllSpark zerstört?  
Cybertron in den Weiten des Universums für immer verloren?  
Ausgerechnet der ruhige Archivar Orion Pax ein Prime?  
Ein Prime, der es scheinbar nicht wagte, diese dreckige Kugel auf der sie Bruchgelandet waren, den niederen Insekten, die auf ihr hausten zu entreißen?  
Insekten, die, sollte Cybertron sich in diesem Teil des Alls aufhalten, ohne weiteres als Sklaven für den Neuaufbau ihrer Heimat benutzt werden könnten?  
Ein Prime, der das Wohlergehen dieser miesen kleinen Insekten auf eine Stufe mit seinen ‘Bots stellte?  
Der sich sogar nicht zu schade war, zwei jener nutzlosen Fleischsäcke in seinen Familienverband aufzunehmen?  
Hätte er all das geahnt, wäre er wohl kaum dem fast nicht wahrnehmbaren Leuchten des ihm unbekannten Prime gefolgt!  
Erst hatte er vorgehabt seinen jüngeren Bruder auf seine Seite zu ziehen, damit sie gemeinsam den Insekten seine Space-Brücke entreißen konnten, die sie aus der zerstörten Arche mitgehen lassen haben. Zum Glück trug er die Schlüsselsteine immer bei sich.  
Woher hätte er auch zum Zeitpunkt seiner Flucht in der bereits angeschlagenen Arche ahnen sollen, dass diese kleinen unterentwickelten Würmer mal in der Lage sein würden die Rückseite ihres Mondes zu besuchen, als er Notlanden musste?  
Leider holten ihn dann seine sechs Brüder und Schwestern ein und schickten ihn unerbittlich in den Schlaf, damit er nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnte…  
Erst als diese kleinen Fleischsäcke die Überreste seines Schiffes entdeckt und sich daran gemacht haben die Einzelteile seiner Space-Brücke abzutransportieren, wurde er durch einen Alarm aus seinem erzwungenen Schlaf geweckt.  
Aber jetzt, wo er seinen Bruder kurz kennengelernt hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass dieser viel zu rechtschaffen war, als dass er sich von ihm auf die „dunkle“ Seite verführen lassen würde… Wenn es selbst der eigene Spark-Partner, der ja der Anführer der Decepticon war, nicht geschafft hatte?  
Innerlich fluchend gab er der Erschöpfung nach und fiel in Ladestasis.  
Bekam so nicht mehr mit, wie ein kleiner Schatten zwischen den Hangartüren hindurch huschte…

Primus war dem stummen Hilferuf seines Prime gefolgt.  
In den Schatten vor Entdeckung geschützt, beobachtete er die Interaktion zwischen Optimus und Sentinel.  
Ihm war klar, dass Sentinel den jüngeren Prime durch das Band gefunden hatte, welches alle Prime miteinander verband.   
Und ihm war ebenfalls klar, dass der ältere Prime dem Band gefolgt war, um zum einen auf den neuesten Stand gebracht zu werden und zum anderen den Jüngeren von seiner Sicht der Dinge „zu überzeugen“.  
Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete er, wie die anderen Autobots Sentinel mit unglaublichem Respekt entgegentraten.  
Für sie handelte es sich bei Sentinel um einen Teil ihrer Legenden und Geschichten.  
Die Legende der ersten Sieben, die jedem Sparkling bereits in den Sparklingskammern erzählt wurde.  
Leider wussten sie nicht, dass der Spark dieses Prime absolut korrupt war.  
Wer auch immer den alten Prime dazu benutzt hat, Cybertron zu ruinieren, hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
Primus konnte Sentinel kaum noch wahrnehmen.  
Was ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war.  
Als „erste Generation“ war Sentinel noch am engsten mit seinem Schöpfer verbunden.  
Aber Primus konnte seinen Sohn kaum noch spüren.  
Dermaßen gründlich war der „Hacker“ vorgegangen.  
Erst als er sicher war, dass Sentinel bei Ratchet auf der Krankenstation bleiben würde, wagte er sich aus den Schatten hervor.  
„Phil? Was machst du hier?“, fragte Sideswipe vollkommen erstaunt.   
Waren Philip und Samuel nicht gemeinsam mit Bee auf einer Mission unterwegs?  
Was also machte der junge Mann hier auf der Basis?  
Zumal sich der junge Scout noch nicht wieder zurückgemeldet hatte?  
Der Schwarzhaarige ignorierte den gelben ‘Bot und marschierte stattdessen geradezu zu Optimus.  
Erstaunt beobachteten die Autobots, wie der junge Mann selbst die Sparklinge nicht beachtete.  
Jene schienen jedoch zu spüren, dass Philip wichtige Dinge mit dem Prime besprechen musste und behelligten ihn nicht.  
Nahmen es ihm noch nicht mal übel, dass er sie ignorierte.  
Optimus hingegen bot seinem Schöpfer den Servo an und gemeinsam marschierten sie in seinen Hangar.  
Wo Primus den Verdacht bestätigte, dass an Sentinels Programmen ebenfalls herumgedoktert worden war.  
Und er später, wenn sich der ältere Prime in Ladestasis befand, diesen genauer untersuchen würde.  
„Brauchst du dafür nicht Sam?“, erkundigte sich Optimus ein wenig besorgt.  
Konnte er sich doch nur zu gut daran erinnern, dass Primus Sam als „Leiter“ benutzt hatte, als es darum ging, den „falschen“ Code in Megatron aufzuspüren.  
Lächelnd beruhigte der Schöpfer seinen Prime:  
„Keine Sorge, Optimus. Ich habe zwischenzeitlich ein wenig mehr an Energie dazu gewonnen. Sollte es von daher auch ohne Sam schaffen.“   
Nicht ganz überzeugt von diesen Worten, entließ Optimus den jungen Mann mitten in der Nacht aus seinem Hangar.   
Vorsichtig huschte Primus von Schatten zu Schatten, nur um schließlich zwischen den großen Türen der Krankenstation hindurch zu schlüpfen.  
Lautlos kletterte er an Sentinels Bett hinauf.  
Ließ seine goldenen Augen über die in Stasis befindliche Gestalt gleiten.  
Erkannte aus der unmittelbaren Nähe, dass das Äußere seines Sohnes minimal auf die Korruption des Sparks reagiert hat.  
Sentinel wirkte… härter, kantiger.   
Die Glyphen auf seinen Platten… zackiger.  
Jemandem, der Sentinel nicht oder kaum kannte, würde das nicht auffallen.  
Und in der derzeitigen Situation gab es so gut wie keine ‘Bots mehr, die den alten Prime noch so gut kannten, dass ihnen diese Unterschiede aufgefallen wären.  
Lediglich Primus, der den Körper Sentinels mit seinen eigenen Servos geformt und jede einzelne Glyphe persönlich ins Metall gemeißelt hatte, sah diese minimalen Veränderungen.  
Veränderungen, die ihm ins Herz schnitten.  
Sam, der seinen Schwermut spürte, zog ihn in eine warme mentale Umarmung.  
++Danke Sam. Er gehört zur ersten Generation… und es tut weh ihn so zu sehen…++  
++Sht… wir haben ja erkannt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und sind dabei es in Ordnung zu bringen… Bee und ich haben für die Nacht angehalten und er weiß Bescheid, dass ich dir helfe, solltest du diese Hilfe benötigen…++  
Stumm ließ sich Primus in die Umarmung seines Gefährten fallen.  
Was würde er nur ohne Sam tun?  
Einmal tief Luft geholt, dann strich er über die geschlossene Sparkammer Sentinels.  
Diese regierte, wenn auch wiederwillig, auf den stummen Befehl des Schöpfers.  
Der Schwarzhaarige keuchte erschrocken auf.  
++Sam…++, schickte er gequält an sein Herz. ++Sein Spark… shit…++  
Sam hingegen schloss die Augen.  
Lehnte sich in das warme Leder von Bees Sitzen.  
Vertraute darauf, dass der Scout ein oder auch zwei Linsen auf ihn werfen würde.  
Dann konzentrierte er sich komplett auf Primus.  
Versuchte den Geist des Älteren mit dem seinigen zu umfangen und ihm so die Stärke zu leihen, die er brauchen würde, um sein ältestes noch lebendes Kind aus den Klauen des Hackers zu reißen.  
Dieser Halt war es auch, der Primus dazu befähigte endlich das auszusprechen, was ihm dermaßen die Sprache verschlagen hatte:  
++Sentinels Spark… es sieht aus, als ob das Licht hinter einer schwarzen Wolke verschwunden ist…++  
Ein ‘Bot würde nur das helle Leuchten eines Sparks sehen.  
Doch Primus erkannte das engmaschige Netz, welches den Spark seines Sohnes so fest im Griff hatte, dass im Grunde genommen so gut wie gar nichts mehr von dem strahlenden Licht Sentinels übrig war.  
Dermaßen tief ging die Korruption.  
Und sie schien uralt zu sein.  
Als ob der Hacker so lange gewartet hätte, bis er endlich eingeschlafen war, nur um seine Fänge in den Prime zu schlagen und Verderben über Cybertron zu bringen.  
++Wie möchtest du vorgehen?++, holte Sam seinen Gefährten zurück in die Gegenwart.  
Jener seufzte tief auf:  
++Ich glaube, hier hilft keinerlei Fingerspitzengefühl…++  
Der Jüngere der Beiden nickte.  
Die Eindrücke, die er über Primus erhielt, zeigten ihm, dass die falschen Codes in Sentinel um ein vielfaches älter waren als bei Megatron.  
Das ihre Aktion bei Megatron im Vergleich zu Sentinel ein Kinderspiel gewesen war.  
Schöpfer und Spark holten gemeinsam tief Luft.  
Dann tauchte Primus seine Hände in den Spark des alten Primes…

Alle ‘Bots, die sich in dieser Nacht im NEST – Hauptquartier befanden, eilten zur Krankenstation.  
Sie wollten wissen, was diesen infarmen Lärm verursachte, der auf all ihren Frequenzen gesendet wurde.  
Vor allem, weil jene, die sich eigentlich in ihrem Ladezyklus befanden bei diesem Lärm nicht eine Optik dimmen konnten.  
Diese Schreie, die absoluten Schmerz und Horror nach draußen kommunizierten.  
Ratchet war es, der als erstes auf der Krankenstation eintraf.  
Fassungslos beobachtete er das Bild welches sich ihm bot:  
Phil, der über der geöffneten Sparkkammer Sentinels gebeugte war.  
Die Arme bis zum Ellenbogen tief im Spark vergraben.  
Bevor er jedoch nach vorn stürzen konnte, um den jungen Mann aus der gefährlichen Position wegzuholen, wurde er von Optimus zurückgehalten.  
Wütend wollte er sich losreißen:  
„Verdammt! Das ist gefährlich!“  
Optimus verstärkte den Griff um Ratchet.  
Schüttelte den Kopf und ignorierte die entsetzten Blicke der anderen ‘Bots.  
Nicht einer wagte es ans Bett zu treten.   
„Ratchet, beruhige dich! Er weiß was er tut!“  
„Er ist ein Mensch! Wir wissen nicht, was passiert, wenn Menschen der Strahlung unseres Sparks zu lange ausgesetzt sind.“, konterte der aufgebrachte Medibot.  
Der Prime ignorierte den Älteren und forderte stattdessen:  
„Schau hin!“  
Nicht wirklich beruhigt, aber nicht in der Lage sich gegen den Befehl des Primes zu wehren und von den erstaunten Ausrufen der anderen ‘Bots abgelenkt, blickte Ratchet wieder Richtung Bett.  
Was er sah, lähmte seine Stimm-Prozessoren.  
Die jüngeren ‘Bots sahen lediglich, wie sich von Philip aus langsam warmes goldenes Licht ausbreitete und sich Stück für Stück über jeden Zentimeter Sentinels legte.  
Am meisten konzentrierte sich das goldene Licht um die Arme des jungen Mannes und den Spark des alten Primes.  
Ratchet war alt.  
Älter als so manch anderer Autobot, der sich gerade auf der Basis befand.  
Alt genug, dass er noch die alten Geschichten über ihren Schöpfer kannte.  
Und er wusste, was das goldene Licht zu bedeuten hatte.  
Fassungslos sackte er in sich zusammen.  
Lediglich Optimus‘ starker Griff hielt ihn davon ab, zu Boden zu sinken.  
„Ist das…“  
„Ja.“, bestätigte ihm der Prime leise.  
„Seit wann…“  
„Seit einer Weile.“, wusste Optimus darüber bescheid.  
„Wie lange…“  
„Seit Mission City.“, wandelte ihr Schöpfer unter ihnen.  
„Primus!“, entfuhr es dem Medibot geschafft.  
Allerdings konnte er mit diesem Wissen akzeptieren was er sah und entspannte sich.  
Er wusste nicht, warum ihr Schöpfer den Spark von einem seiner ersten Söhne dermaßen unter die Lupe nahm.  
Optimus hingegen schien informiert zu sein.  
War er über das plötzliche Auftauchen des jungen Mannes vor ein paar Stunden nicht weiter überrascht gewesen.  
Schwieg sich derzeit jedoch noch dazu aus.   
Die anderen ‘Bots hatten natürlich nicht ein Wort zwischen ihm und Optimus verstanden.  
Aber sie verstanden, dass was auch immer ihr Anführer dem Medibot mitgeteilt hatte, dazu geführt hatte, dass dieser sich entspannte.  
Akzeptierte, dass ein junger Mann im Spark eines Mecha eintauchte.  
Was unweigerlich dazu führte, dass sie sich ebenfalls etwas entspannten und dem ungewöhnlichen Schauspiel folgten.

Primus hingegen kämpfte sich mühsam Code für Code für Code durch die „schwarze Wolke“.  
Es war anstrengender als er gedacht hatte.  
Doch mit Sam, der ihm ohne zu zögern von seiner Kraft gab, kam er schrittweise voran ohne gleich seine immer noch ziemlich niedrigen Energiereserven komplett aufzubrauchen.  
Bis er endlich die letzte Code-Reihe durchbrach und mitten im Spark Sentinels stand.  
„Schöpfer… Primus?“, hörte der junge Mann eine leise, schwache Stimme.  
Wachsam schaute sich der Schwarzhaarige um.  
Und entdeckte nicht weit von sich entfernt einen kleinen Sparkling – Sentinel.  
„Oh Sentinel…“, seufzte Primus leise auf und ging behutsam auf seinen Sohn zu.  
Hockte sich vor der kleinen, in sich zusammengefallenen Form hin.  
Streckte die Arme aus.  
Geduldig wartete der Schöpfer darauf, dass der Sparkling genügend Mut fand zu ihm zu kommen.  
So gern Primus Sentinel diesen Weg abgenommen hätte, ihn dabei unterstütz hätte ihn zu gehen, waren diese wenigen Schritte, Schritte die der alte Prime allein gehen musste.  
Wäre er nicht in der Lage diese kurze Distanz zurückzulegen, wäre Primus gezwungen den Spark seines ältesten noch lebenden Sohnes zum SparkBrunnen ziehen zu lassen.  
Schaffte es der Sparkling jedoch in seine Arme zurückzukehren, hatte Sentinel bewiesen, dass er über genügend Kraft verfügte trotz der Vorns hinter dem dunklen Schleier und dem seiner Natur wiederstreitenden Handlungen weiterzuleben.   
Nach endlosen Ewigkeiten, hatte es der Sparkling geschafft sich hochzuarbeiten.  
Taumelte mit abgehakten Bewegungen zu seinem Schöpfer.  
Bis er mit einem erschöpften Seufzer in die warme Umarmung Primus‘ fiel…


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne ComVerbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand  
> Femme = „weiblicher“ Cybertronier  
> Mech = „männlicher“ Cybertronier  
> Aft = Hintern (wird auch mit einer vulgäreren Bedeutung gern zum Fluchen genommen ;P)

Kapitel 23

 

Bee merkte, wie das goldene Licht um Sam zurückging und sein Schützling in einen leichten Schlaf glitt.  
Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder dieses warme, behütende Licht mit Sam in Verbindung zu bringen.  
Denn seit er mit seinen Prozessoren alles klar verstehen konnte, hatte sein Träger ihm alte Geschichten über ihren Schöpfer erzählt. Und immer wieder tauchte goldenes Licht oder goldene Linsen in dem Zusammenhang auf.  
Er verband also mit dem goldenen Licht Primus.  
Und ganz tief in seinen Prozessoren hatte er wohl immer noch nicht ganz verarbeitet, dass Sam jetzt ein Teil eben jenes Schöpfers war.  
Seufzend wandte er seine Sensoren wieder nach draußen.  
Sam vertraute darauf, dass er ihn in seiner jetzigen Verwundbarkeit schützte.  
Er hatte nicht vor, dieses Vertrauen zu brechen.

Mirage hatte sich nach der Standpauke seines Primes zurückgezogen.  
Hatte sich das Gesagte durch die Prozessoren gehen lassen und sein Umfeld beobachtet.  
Hatte mit Erstaunen die Kameradschaft gesehen, die sich zwischen den anderen ‘Bots und ihren menschlichen Gegenparts entwickelt hatte.  
Ganz zu schweigen von der völligen Akzeptanz der fleischlichen Younglinge als Optimus Primes „Zöglinge“.  
Er konnte auch nicht die Verbundenheit der Sparklinge mit den Younglingen nachvollziehen.  
Überhaupt nicht.  
Die Fleischlinge hatten nichts gemein mit Cybertroniern.   
Und doch schienen die Sparklinge von den beiden Younglingen angezogen zu werden wie ein Magnet vom anderen. Während sie den anderen Fleischlingen gegenüber etwas scheu waren.  
Was ihn aber am meisten erstaunte, war, das die fleischlichen Younglinge mit den Sparklingen zurechtkamen. Sich mit ihnen beschäftigten.   
Als er aber eben die Krankenstation betreten und gesehen hatte, das dieser… dieser… Fleischsack sich am Spark eines Primes zu schaffen machte…  
Und dann auch noch von einem der ältesten Primes.  
Er wollte schon vorstürmen und diesen… Fleischsack runterreißen.  
Doch Arcee und Cromia hielten ihn zurück.  
Erbost wollte er aufbrausen, doch mit einer energischen Bewegung forderten die Femmes ihn auf, seinen Blick zur Seite zu richten:  
wo ihr Medibot von ihrem Prime zurückgehalten wurde.  
Hieß das, dass Optimus wusste was hier passierte?  
Das er es guthieß, dass ein Fleischling in ihren Sparks rumhantierte?

Kraftlos fiel Phil nach hinten.  
Selbst mit Sams Unterstützung hatte ihm der Kampf um Sentinels Spark vieles abverlangt.  
Mit einer schwachen Handbewegung „zog“ er den fremden Code gefangen in einer Kugel goldenen Lichtes aus Sentinels Spark und verriegelte die Sparkkammer.  
Nachdenklich musterte er das Gewirr vor sich.  
Es war um einiges mehr, als das, was er Megatron entnommen hatte.  
Und es wirkte, als ob…  
Weiter kam er mit seinen Überlegungen nicht.  
Gaia war seinem stummen Ruf gefolgt und kniete besorgt neben ihn.  
„Bist du in Ordnung, kleiner Bruder?“, strich ihm der Ältere ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Nichts was ein bisschen Nahrung und ein bisschen Schlaf nicht kurieren könnten.“, lehnte er sich an den Schöpfer des Sol-Systems. „Kannst Du den Code an Chaos weitergeben? Ich komme im Moment nicht weg…“, grinste er ein wenig verlegen.  
Gaia nahm Primus die goldene Kugel ab und schnaubte:  
„Es würde mich wundern, wenn du auch nur im Entferntesten in der Lage wärst dich aus eigener Kraft hier wegzubewegen…“, hier verlor sich seine Stimme, da er den Code genauer unter die Lupe nahm.  
„…mmh… das sieht aus…“, überlegte er langsam.  
Der Jüngere nickte:  
„Ja, hab ich auch gesehen. Der Code ist um einiges komplexer als alles, was wir bisher gesehen haben. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist das hier der original Omega-Befehl… vielleicht haben wir damit die Möglichkeit die Handschrift des Hackers zu entziffern und ihn somit zu identifizieren…“  
Der ältere Schöpfer drückte seinen Bruder kurz, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Chaos. In der Hoffnung, dass er mit diesem Code den Schlüssel zur Lösung dieses vertraxten Problems in der Hand hielt.

Nachdem sich, wie Optimus vermutete, der anderer Schöpfer mit Primus‘ Fund aufgemacht hatte, schritt er neben das Bett Sentinels und nahm den Schöpfer behutsam auf seinen Servo:  
„Wheelie wird dir etwas zu essen in meinen Hangar bringen. Und danach kannst du schlafen.“ Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich lächelnd gegen einen der großen metallischen Finger:  
„Genau mein Plan…“   
„Und was ist mit Sentinel?“  
Seufzend gab P zur Antwort:   
„Er ist von der Korruption befreit. Allerdings kann ich nicht sagen, wann er aufwachen oder in welchem Zustand er sich befinden wird… Die Korruption war so absolut und so alt, dass er im besten Fall lediglich desorientiert ist und im schlimmsten Fall…“, hier zuckte er hilflos mit den Schultern. „Da nicht abzuschätzen ist, wann er wieder zu sich kommt, werde ich mich morgen früh wieder zu Sam begeben. In der Hoffnung, dass wir endlich eine Spur finden.“, grummelte er ein wenig. „Sobald er jedoch aufwacht, ruf durch und ich werde zurückkommen. Ich werde ihm dann bei der Reorga seiner Prozessoren und der Verarbeitung helfen…“  
Bevor der Prime darauf reagieren konnte, schaltete sich Mirage ein:  
„Einen Moment mal, was beim Großen Primus ist hier eben passiert? Warum hast du zugelassen, dass ein Fleischling im Spark eines unserer ältesten Prime rumpfuscht?“, schaute er vorwurfsvoll zu Optimus. „Was ist hier los?“, brachte Mirage sein Unverständnis/Unmut auf den Punkt.  
Der eine oder andere ‘Bot nickte leicht um zu zeigen, dass es ihnen wie Mirage ging und sie Antworten wollten.  
P und Optimus tauschten schnell einen Blick aus.  
Nach einem hilflosen Lächeln des Schwarzhaarigen, „seufzte“ Optimus auf:  
„‘Primus‘ trifft es ganz gut.“  
Unverständige Stille breitete sich in der Krankenstation aus.  
Welche schlussendlich von Ratchet mit einem Schnauben unterbrochen wurde:  
„Was unser Prime uns damit sagen wollte, ist, dass es sich bei dem jungen Mann auf seinem Servo tatsächlich um Primus handelt.“  
Die Stille wandelte sich von unverständlich zu ungläubig, während sich jede einzelne Optic auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann legte, der ihre Blicke mit einem schiefen Lächeln erwiderte.   
„Ich habe zwar immer gesagt, dass du ein bisschen mehr Humor zeigen sollst, aber selbst ich erkenne, dass das eben ziemlich geschmacklos war.“, meinte Sunstreaker nach einer Weile.   
#Wie gut, dass sich weder Optimus noch Ratchet einen Scherz erlauben.#, grinste Primus.   
#H-hast Du eben cybertronisch gesprochen?#, kam es unsicher von Wheeljack.   
Die warmen bersteinfarbenen Augen P’s blitzten golden auf und behielten diese Farbe bei als er mit einem ruhigen: #Ja.# antwortete.  
Dann breitete sich warmes goldenes Licht in dem Hangar aus.  
Umhüllte jeden ‘Bot. Badete sie in der Wärme.  
Und jeder einzelne ‘Bot hatte das Gefühl, als ob sich eine weiche Decke um sie legen würde. Als ob die Erinnerungen des Krieges in den Hintergrund treten würden und sie ein wenig leichter, ein wenig aufrechter stehen konnten.  
Sie spürten die Liebe und Zuneigung - und das Alter, das unendliche Alter, welches von dem scheinbar so jungen Mann ausging.  
Nach einigen Minuten zog Primus seine Aura zurück.  
Dann fielen ihm seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu und er schlief ein.  
Er hatte an dem Abend zu viel von seiner immer noch nicht erholten Energie gebraucht. Jetzt bekam er die Quittung.  
Optimus zog seinen Servo an den Oberkörper, so dass sein schwarzhaariger Passagier neben seiner Sparkkammer ruhen konnte, bis er ihn in einem Bett ablegen konnte.  
#D-das… d-das ist wirklich Primus?#, kam es leise und hoffnungsvoll von Red Alert.   
Ihr Prime nickte langsam.   
#A-aber…?#, hilflos wedelte Sideswipe mit einem Servo in die Richtung ihres schlafenden Schöpfers.  
Er konnte nicht wirklich in Worte fassen, was ihn bewegte, was ihm durch die Prozessoren ging. Seine Kameraden nickten jedoch, da es ihnen nicht anders ging.   
Optimus schien sie auch so zu verstehen. Fing er doch langsam an zu erklären:  
#Die ganze Geschichte ist zu lang… Aber die Kurzfassung ist, dass er mit der Zerstörung des AllSparks „wachgerüttelt“ wurde und kurz danach vollkommen entkräftet hier auf der Erde landete. Ich weiß, dass wir uns an eine andere Zeitlinie erinnern,#, unterband er den einen oder anderen Einwand. Schließlich war der AllSpark in Mission City zerstört worden und sie alle wussten, dass Philip und Sam sich schon vorher gekannt hatten. #Ich weiß auch nicht, wie die original Zeitlinie ausgesehen hat, aber Tatsache ist, dass er erst nach Mission City bei Sam Zuflucht fand.#   
#Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?#, fragte Ratchet.  
Der Prime war drauf und dran mit den Schultern zu zucken:  
#Wie bisher: Sam und Philip gelten vor den Augen der Erdenregierung als meine Schutzbefohlenen. Und so werden sie auch weiterhin behandelt. Sie werden sich schon melden, falls sie uns in ihren anderen Kapazitäten gegenübertreten:  
Philip als unser Schöpfer und Sam als unser AllSpark.#  
Bei Samuel handelte es sich um den AllSpark?  
Damit hatte es Optimus geschafft das Weltbild seiner ‘Bots komplett ins Wanken zu bringen.  
Die entstandene Stille nutzte er, um die Krankenstation zu verlassen, um P endlich ins Bett zu bringen.  
Kurze Zeit später befahl er aber noch:  
*Sorgt dafür, dass sich immer mindestens einer von uns bei Sentinel aufhält. Wir wissen nicht, in welchem Zustand er sich befinden wird, wenn er aufwacht. Es könnte sein, dass wir jemanden brauchen, der ihn beruhigt beziehungsweise sogar zurück hält.*  
Immer noch verdattert kamen seine ‘Bots der Aufforderung nach und arbeiteten einen Zeitplan aus.

Sam verließ San Fransisco mit dem nächsten Hinweis, da erschien P im Beifahrersitz. Lehnte gleichzeitig den Kopf gegen Sams Schulter und schloss geschafft die Augen.   
Der Braunhaarige hingegen hauchte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn seines Gefährten:   
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
„…mmh… mit dem was gestern passiert ist, ließ sich natürlich vor den anderen nicht verheimlichen, wer ich bin…“, gab P leise zur Antwort.   
Erneut strich Sam mit den Lippen kurz über die Stirn des Älteren.  
Ein paar Minuten herrschte entspannte Stille.  
Dann richtete sich P mit einem Seufzen auf und fragte:  
„So, wo führt uns der nächste Hinweis hin?“  
Der Jüngere schnaubte und Bee tschirpte amüsiert:  
„Nach Washington.“  
„Da waren wir doch schon… relativ am Anfang…“  
Sam nickte:  
„Ja, und genau deswegen vermuten wir auch, dass es sich hierbei um den letzten Hinweis handelt und wir endlich an unser Ziel kommen.“

„Okaaay…“, verwirrt starrten Primus und sein Spark auf den Zettel in ihrer Hand. Dann auf die jüdische Fleischerei, vor der sie standen.   
„Das scheint es zu sein: Mama’s Leckereien…“  
Schulterzuckend traten sie ein… und glaubten ihren Augen kaum.  
Denn kein geringerer als Agent Simmons stand neben einer älteren Dame hinter dem Verkaufstresen.   
Eben jener schaute gerade in ihre Richtung.  
Schien seinen Augen aber auch nicht zu trauen, wenn sie nach dem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln gingen.   
P zog eine Augenbraue hoch und hob die Hand mit dem Zettel höher.  
Simmons starrte auf den unscheinbaren kleinen Zettel, schien aber zu erkennen, um was es sich dabei handelte.   
Geschafft fuhr sich der ehemalige Agent übers Gesicht.   
Winkte sie dann jedoch durch, hinter die Theke in den hinteren, vom Laden abgeschirmten Bereich.  
„Wieso um alles in der Welt seid ihr es, die den Weg zu mir gefunden haben?“,  
war das Erste, was Simmons sie fragte.   
„Weil wir verzweifelt genug sind, jedem Brotkrumen zu folgen, in der Hoffnung, dass er uns zu einer Antwort führt?“, konterte Sam mit einem schiefen Lächeln.   
Der ältere Mann holte tief Luft und ließ sie langsam wieder raus.  
So als müsse er sich vor ihren Fragen stählen.   
„Ich hatte gehofft euch nie wieder zu sehen. Aber ihr seid die Einzigen, die es bisher hierher geschafft haben. Alle anderen haben zwischendurch aufgegeben.“  
Damit führte er sie in eine Kühlkammer, die er hinter ihnen festverschloss. Dann rückte er einige Kisten beiseite um eine Falltür freizulegen.  
Nachdem er das kompliziert aussehende Schloss mit einer Kombination aus verschiedenen Schlüsseln und Zahlenkombinationen geöffnet hatte, verschwand er ziemlich schnell unter dem Boden.   
Erneut wechselten Sam und P einen langen Blick.   
Jetzt waren sie aber so weit gekommen, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, ausgerechnet jetzt umzukehren. Vor allem, vielleicht lagen dem ehemaligen Agenten ja tatsächlich Informationen vor, die sie weiterbrachten?  
Also folgten sie dem älteren Mann die klapprige Leiter hinab in den Untergrund.   
Unten angekommen, folgten sie zunächst einem langen dunklen Gang bis zu einer Zentimeter dicken Stahltür.   
Als sie hindurchtraten, verschlug der Anblick ihnen zunächst die Sprache.   
Schien, als hätte sich der Agent seinen erzwungenen Ruhestand damit versüßt indem er alles an Akten mitgehen lassen hat, die Sektor 7 wohl eingelagert hatte.   
„Wow…“, brachte Sam nach einer Weile stummen Bestaunens heraus.   
„Also,“, versuchte Simmons zum Punkt kommen. „Nach welchen Informationen sucht ihr, dass ihr dieser Schnitzeljagd quer durch Amerika gefolgt seid? Und werden euch diese Informationen ausreichen, ohne dass ihr mich in eure Probleme verstrickt und mein Leben noch weiter ruiniert?“, schloss er bitter ab.   
Schließlich hatte er es diesen beiden jungen Männern zu verdanken, das Sektor 7 nicht mehr existierte. Diese beiden waren es, die die anderen extraterrestrischen Lebensformen zum Damm geführt und damit zum Zusammenbruch seiner Abteilung geführt hatten. Alles wofür er gearbeitet, alles woran er geglaubt hatte, zerrstört, weil sich diese beiden Jungspunde in Dinge eingemischt hatten, die sie nichts angingen.  
Die eindringlichen bersteinfarbenden Augen des Schwarzhaarigen suchten seinen Blick, ehe der junge Mann ruhig antwortete:  
„Die Decepticon suchen nach einem cybertrobnischen Artefakt, welches hier auf der Erde versteckt worden sein soll.   
Die wenigen Hinweise zu denen wir noch Zugang haben, bestätigen, dass sich das Artefakt noch hier befindet. Allerdings reichen die Hinweise nicht aus, um herauszufinden, wo es in Sicherheit gebracht worden war.   
Wir sind sicher, dass irgendwo in der Erdgeschichte Angaben zum Fundort verschüttet sind. Das Einzige, was wir tun müssen, ist diese wenigen Krumen zu finden, damit sie uns den Weg weisen können.“  
Simmons wusste wirklich nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.  
Das hörte sich nämlich nach einer Suche nach einem bestimmten Halm in einem ganzen Haufen Halme eines Heuhaufens an.   
Er wäre schon glücklicher, wenn sie wenigstens die Nadel suchen müssten.  
Aber es klang tatsächlich so, als ob es sich eher um einen Halm handeln würde.   
„Können wir wenigstens den zeitlichen Rahmen etwas eingrenzen?“, fragte Simmons seufzend. Ihm war klar, dass er die beiden Männer nicht wieder wegschicken konnte.   
Zum einen, weil er sich geschworen hatte, denjenigen welchen, die die Schnitzeljagd quer durch Amerika durchhalten um zu ihm zu gelangen, nach besten Wissen und Gewissen zu unterstützen – so viel Hartnäckigkeit musste irgendwie belohnt werden.   
Und zum anderen wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, sollte den Decepticon das Artefakt in die Hände fallen, dass es dann um die Erde nicht wirklich besonders gut bestellt sein würde.   
Samuel war es, der ihm schulterzuckend die Antwort lieferte:  
„Ich weiß nicht inwiefern es hilft, aber definitiv auf den Zeitraum vor Christi Geburt…“  
Augenrollend begann Simmons sich durch die verstaubten Kisten und Kartons zu wühlen und an die beiden jungen Männer weiterzureichen.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne ComVerbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand  
> Femme = „weiblicher“ Cybertronier  
> Mech = „männlicher“ Cybertronier  
> Aft = Hintern (wird auch mit einer vulgäreren Bedeutung gern zum Fluchen genommen ;P)

Kapitel 24

 

Fast vier Stunden durchforsteten sie bereits diesen Wald aus vergilbten Blättern und verstaubten Akten.   
Dann hielt Sam inne.  
„… mmh… Phil?“  
Der Schöpfer blickte von seiner Akte zu seinem Spark.   
Erkannte das Zögern im Jüngeren.   
Lächelnd stand er auf, trat um den Tisch herum und schaute Sam über die Schulter.   
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir hier etwas einbilde, aber…“, deutete der Braunhaarige auf die Fotos, die vor ihm lagen. Schließlich hatte er zwar ziemlich intensiven Kontakt zur cybertronischen Kultur gehabt, aber konnte ihrem Schöpfer noch lange nicht das Wasser reichen.   
Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen weiteten sich.  
Sah er doch genau das Gleiche, was auch seinem Gefährten aufgefallen war.   
„Nein,“, strich er fast schon ehrfürchtig über eines der Bilder. „Du bildest dir nichts ein.“  
Jetzt wurde auch Simmons hellhörig.  
Was war es was die Beiden gefunden hatten?  
„Ah… die Nazca-Linien… sogenannte Geoglyphen.“, erklärte Simmons die Fotos, als er einen Blick draufgeworfen hatte. „Keiner kann so wirklich ihre Funktion nachvollziehen. Noch erklären wie die einfachen Völker von früher solche genauen Muster in dieser Größe hinbekommen haben. Einige Theorien behaupten sogar, dass Muster von dieser Größenordnung nur von Außerirdischen stammen können.“, gluckste der ehemalige Agent leise vor sich hin.   
„Da könnten diese Theoretiker gar nicht mal so Unrecht haben. Gibt es noch mehr solcher Geoglyphen?“, fragte Primus nach. Dabei musste er sich auf die Wangeninnenseite beißen um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als er die weitaufgerissenen Augen des älteren Mannes sah.   
Jener nickte abgehakt, machte eine Kehrtwende und fing an die verschiedensten Kartons zu durchwühlen.   
Nachdem Simmons wie ein Wirbelwind alle Fotos zusammengetragen hatte, die er über die verschiedensten Geoglyphen besaß, legte er sie vor Sam und Philip auf den Tisch.   
Beobachte staunend wie sie versuchten die Bilder in eine Reihenfolge zu bringen, beziehungsweise einige Fotos gleich ganz aussortierten. Als ob diese nichts mit ihrer Sache zu tun hätten. 

Vollkommen überrascht starrte Primus auf die vielen Bilder, die ihnen der ehemalige Agent vorgelegt hatte.   
++Ich würde sagen wir sammeln erstmal alles, was uns in irgendeiner Form cybertronisch erscheint.++, schlug er vor.  
Sam stimmte ihm stumm zu und griff nach den ersten Fotos.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sie aus den hunderten von Bildern die rausgesucht hatten, die für sie von Bedeutung waren.   
„Haben Sie Klebeband und eine Wand, die wir benutzen können?“, schaute Sam zu Simmons. Dieser nickte, griff nach einer Rolle Malerkrepp und führte sie noch ein bisschen tiefer in den Raum hinein, wo er selbst hin und wieder seine Projekte an der Wand befestigte, um einen besseren Überblick über sie zu bekommen.   
Sofort fingen die beiden jungen Männer an ein Bild nach dem anderen an die Wand zu kleben. Hin und wieder tauschten sie Bilder aus, bewegten sie von der einen Stelle zu nächsten.   
Simmons selbst konnte nichts erkennen, was auch nur im Entferntesten irgendwie nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen aussah. Alles was er sah waren uralte, riesengroße „Bodenmalereien“.   
Endlich war das letzte Foto an der Wand und Sam und Phil traten zurück, um sich ihrer Arbeit von weiter weg anzuschauen.   
„Clever,“, bewunderte Primus den Scharfsinn seiner ältesten Kinder. „Sie haben die Botschaft auf dem gesamten Globus verteilt.“  
„Und diese zusätzlich als Teil alter Kulturen versteckt, indem sie sie in bereits existierende Bilder integrierten oder sich an Kultur und Zeitalter orientierten und dem entsprechend passende ‚Malereien‘ drum herum setzten.“, führte Sam die Überlegung zu Ende.   
Erneut schaute Simmons zu den Bildern an der Wand.   
Aber er konnte immer noch nichts in ihnen erkennen.   
„Seid ihr sicher?“, erkundigte er sich zweifelnd.  
Die Beiden nickten und Philip führte aus:  
„Die Botschaft ist nicht komplett. Aber das was wir hier vor uns haben, reicht glaube ich aus. Falls nicht, wissen wir jetzt aber, wo wir nach weiteren Hinweisen suchen können, sollten sie nicht dem Zahn der Zeit oder anderen Naturkatastrophen zum Opfer gefallen sein.“  
Sein Gefährte machte sich in der Zwischenzeit daran ihr Ergebnis abzufotografieren.   
Dankbar ergriff Primus die Hand des ehemaligen Agenten:  
„Danke. Sie wissen gar nicht, wie sehr Sie uns hiermit geholfen haben.“  
„Schon gut.“, winkte Simmons grummelig ab. „Sorgt dafür, dass die Erde am Ende eures jetzigen Abenteuers noch steht und wir sind quitt.“ 

„Habt ihr etwas gefunden?“, fragte Bee, als sich seine Brüder endlich wieder bei ihm einfanden.   
„Jupp,“, grinste Sam. „Und du wirst niemals glauben, um wen es sich bei RoboWarrior handelt.“  
Ein fragendes Tschirpen die einzige Reaktion auf die Aussage des Braunhaarigen.   
„Hinter RoboWarrior steckt kein geringerer als Ex-Agent Simmons.“  
Damit hatte Sam es geschafft dem Scout zunächst mal die Stimme zu rauben.   
„Und er hat sich seinen Ruhestand ins Zivilleben damit versüßt, indem er wohl alle Akten von Sektor 7 beiseite geschafft hat. Verschwörungstheoretiker der verschiedensten Theorien würden für viele dieser Akten ihre Seele, Großmutter und ihre nächsten drei Neugeborenen verkaufen.“, grinste P.  
Sein Spark schnaubte amüsiert:  
„Wenn das mal ausreicht…“

 

Erleichtert rollten die drei Suchenden zurück auf das Gelände der NEST-Einheit.   
Sie waren froh nach dieser Tour quer durch Amerika wieder daheim angekommen zu sein.   
Bee hielt vor dem Aufenthaltshangar an und ließ seine Brüder aussteigen.   
Er hatte es noch nicht mal geschafft, seine Verwandlungssequenz zu initiieren, da lagen seine menschlichen Brüder bereits unter einem vergnügt quietschenden Haufen Metall begraben.   
Lachend arbeiteten sich Schöpfer und Spark unter den enthusiastischen Sparklingen hervor.  
„Man könnte meinen, dass ihr den ganzen Tag auf der Lauer liegt, um unbescholtene, nichtsahnende Passanten anzufallen.“, drückte P Xamer einen Kuss auf die Metallplatte.   
Die Zwillinge von ‘Streaker und Sides‘ wechselten kurz einen Blick aus schelmisch blitzenden Linsen, ehe sie sich Specula und Roadster schnappten und lachend zurück in den Hangar liefen.   
„Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort.“, grinste Sam, während er Dew einen Arm um die Schulterplatten legte.  
Es hatte lediglich die für die Sparklinge typisch stürmische Begrüßung ausgereicht um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Anspannung der letzten Tage von den beiden jungen Männern abfiel.   
Ihnen war klar, dass das jetzige Abenteuer lange noch nicht vorbei war, doch im Moment konnten sie eine kleine Atempause genießen.

Sam und Primus konnten die fragenden, forschenden Blicke spüren, die ihnen verstohlen aus den Linsen der anwesenden ‘Bots zugeworfen wurden, während sie sich mit den restlichen Sparklingen an einen der Tische setzten.   
Die jungen ‘Bots hatten Monopoly für sich entdeckt und versuchten den menschlichen Younglingen die Regeln zu erklären nach denen sie spielten.   
„Wie seid ihr denn auf Brettspiele gekommen?“, erkundigte sich P lachend.   
Xamer war es der verlegen den Servo hochhob:  
„Ich habe beobachtet, wie die Soldaten sich abends nicht nur mit Videospielen, Billard und Karten beschäftigen, sondern auch mit diesen Spielen auf Brettern. Ich war neugierig, hab online nach Erklärungen gesucht und dann über Amazon ein paar der Spiele bestellt…“  
P und Sam wechselten ein Grinsen, dann konzentrierten sie sich wieder auf das lebhafte Spiel.

Die Autobots hatten Schwierigkeiten die lachenden Younglinge, welche mit den Sparklingen die Brettspiele durchspielten, als Primus und AllSpark zu sehen.   
Natürlich ließ sich das Erlebte in der Krankenstation nicht leugnen.  
Sie hatten alle das goldene Licht gesehen und gespürt.   
Goldenes Licht, welches die uralten Geschichten mit ihrem Schöpfer in Verbindung brachten. Und damit für sie eigentlich ein eindeutiges Zeichen sein sollte – eigentlich.  
Aber so ganz wollten ihre Prozessoren das Erlebte nicht verarbeiten.  
*Bee,*, wurde der Scout von Arcee über die ComVerbindung angesprochen. *Du kennst die Beiden doch am längsten von uns allen.*  
Der Scout brauchte nicht nachfragen, wen Arcee meinte.  
Er hatte schon mit einer „Vernehmung“ gerechnet, seit P erzählt hatte, dass die Katze sozusagen aus dem Sack war.   
Die anderen ‘Bots hingegen spitzten ihre Ohren.   
Handelte es sich doch um ein Thema, welches ihnen allen am Herzen lag.   
*Damit kennst du die Zwei doch am besten von uns allen – oder?*, fuhr die Femme fort.  
*Ich denke schon…*  
*Sind Phil und Sam tatsächlich unser Schöpfer und sein AllSpark?*  
Der junge ‘Bot antwortete seinen Kameraden nicht verbal, sondern zeigte ihnen eine Aufzeichnung des Ausfluges in die Wildnis. Den Ausflug, den P dazu genutzt hat Sam ein wenig näher an die Schöpfung heranzuführen und zunächst die ganze Umgebung in goldenes Licht gebadet hatte.  
Nachdem er diese Aufzeichnung abgespielt hatte, herrschte zunächst ehrfürchtiges Schweigen.  
*…mmmh… ich möchte die andächtige Stille nicht wirklich unterbrechen,*, war es Wheeljack der auf den Punkt brachte, was erneut ihnen allen durch den Kopf ging. *Aber wie verhalten wir uns den Beiden gegenüber?*  
Bumblebee lächelte leise in sich hinein:  
*Genauso wie vorher auch – als Younglinge unseres Primes.*  
*Aber…*, versuchte Sideswipe ihre Verwirrung auf den Punkt zu bringen. *…sie sind unser Schöpfer und unser AllSpark! Müssen wir ihnen da nicht etwas mehr Respekt…?*  
Zustimmendes Gegrolle war über die ComVerbindung zu hören.  
Könnten ‘Bots seufzen, dann würde Bee genau das jetzt tun. Stattdessen wanderten seine Optics zu dem Tisch an dem Sam und Phil mit den Sparklingen saßen.   
*Sehen die Zwei so aus, als ob sie von uns verlangen würden, sie jeden nano-kliks eines kliks auf den Servo zu tragen? Als ob sie von uns verlangen würden, dass wir ihnen jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen sollen? Als ob wir uns jedes Mal vor ihnen verneigen sollen?*  
Die restlichen Linsen im Raum folgten dem Blick des Scouts.  
Und es war klar, was ihnen der gelbe ‘Bot sagen wollte:  
Im Moment handelte es sich bei Phil und Sam lediglich um die Younglinge ihres Primes. Younglinge, die sie zum Teil bereits seit mehr als 2 Jahren kannten.   
Und in all der Zeit hatten sie nicht einmal durchscheinen lassen, um wen es sich bei ihnen handelte.   
Stattdessen hatten sie sich dem Leben auf der Basis angepasst und folgten sogar den Vorschlägen des menschlichen Captains, wie zum Beispiel das Training zur Selbstverteidigung – was zum Teil eher Folter, denn Training glich, wenn sie ehrlich sein sollten…  
Und sie versuchten die Risse, die im Witwicky-Familieverband aufgrund der veränderten Lebensumstände der beiden Younglinge endstanden waren zu kitten.   
Auch etwas, was sie eigentlich nicht machten mussten…  
So langsam breitete sich Verständnis und Akzeptanz in den einzelnen ‘Bots aus.   
*Eine Sache noch: wenn es sich bei Phil tatsächlich um Primus handelt, warum kümmert er sich dann nicht ein für alle Mal um die Decepticons?*, brachte Ironhide einen weiteren interessanten Punkt zur Diskussion.   
Das war das Zeichen für Optimus sich in das Gespräch einzuschalten:  
*Primus‘ Geschichte ist lang… doch: er selbst stand kurz davor für immer offline zu gehen als der AllSpark „vernichtet“ wurde… wie durch ein Wunder überlebte er und flüchtete hierher. Doch Aufgrund der Geschehnisse ist er immer noch extremst geschwächt… er findet langsam aber stetig wieder zu sich. Allerdings wird es noch unbestimmte Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, bis er wieder auf einem Level ist, in dem er großflächig in die Geschehnisse unserer Rasse eingreifen kann.*  
Er wollte ihnen nicht sagen, dass im Grunde genommen sie selbst an dem desolaten Zustand ihres Schöpfers Schuld waren. Das sie selbst es waren, die seinen Körper getötet hatten. Dessen Handlungen es waren, die ihm den Spark gebrochen haben – und zwar wortwörtlich.   
Das es lediglich Sam gewesen war, dem sie es zu verdanken haben, dass sie überhaupt noch einen Schöpfer hatten.   
Das war eine Bürde, die er als Prime auf seinen Schultern tragen würde.   
Es würde nichts bringen, seine ‘Bots mit diesem Wissen zu belasten.   
Die Autobots verstanden den stummen Befehl in der Rede ihres Primes.   
Sie würden dieses Thema nicht weiter verfolgen.   
Zumal sie sich sicher waren, dass mehr hinter dieser Geschichte stecken musste.   
Aber sie würden nicht weiter nachfragen. 

 

Abends trafen Lennox und Epps wie gewünscht in der Kommandozentrale ihrer mechanischen Mitbewohner ein.   
Optimus und Bee warteten bereits auf sie.   
Er wusste nicht, ob er sich auf die Apokalypse einstellen sollte oder nicht, als er Philip und Samuel auf den Schultern des Primes sitzen sah.  
Seiner Erfahrung nach bedeutete es nichts Gutes, wenn die ‘Bots die Teenager in ihre Sitzungen mit einbezogen.   
„Okay, wo brennt‘s?“, fragte Epps mit hochgezogene Augenbraue.   
Optimus war es, der mit den Erklärungen anfing:  
„Wir wissen, dass die Decepticon nach einem Artefakt suchen, welches vor vielen Vorn auf der Erde versteckt wurde. Ein mächtiges Artefakt, welches verheerende Folgen für dieses Sonnensystem haben kann, sollten sie es gebrauchen.“  
Die menschlichen Soldaten tauschten finstere Blicke aus.   
„Wovon genau sprichst du, Großer?“, versuchte Lennox das Gespräch auf den Punkt zu bringen.   
„Als die Erde noch jung war, reisten die ersten Sieben durchs All um Energie für Cybertron zu ‚ernten‘. Eine der wichtigsten Regeln lautete: wenn auf einem der Planeten des entsprechenden Systems bereits intelligentes Leben existierte, wurde die dazu gehörige Sonne verschont und weiter gesucht. Doch als sie auf die Erde stießen, war einer der Ersten der Meinung das Leben wäre nicht intelligent genug und wollte die Energie der Sonne trotzdem… ernten.“  
Die beiden Soldaten schluckten.   
Sie verstanden auch ohne weitere Details, was sich hinter dem scheinbar harmlosen Wörtchen „ernten“ verbarg. Schien, als wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Cybertronier auf der Erde landete, der darauf aus war, sie wenn schon nicht zu unterwerfen, dann doch zu zerstören. Denn ohne Sonne, kein Leben.   
„Die anderen sechs stellten sich gegen ihn,“, fuhr Optimus mit der Geschichte fort.   
„Sie sabotierten die Arche, ihr Schiff, welches zur Bruchlandung auf der dunklen Seite eures Mondes führte. Dann schickten sie ihren Bruder in den Schlaf und flüchteten mit dem Artefakt zurück zur Erde. Dort suchten sie ein Versteck, wo es bis heute geruht hat…  
Wir auf Cybertron wussten nur, dass die ersten Sieben nicht mehr nach Hause zurückkehrten. Wir wussten nicht warum. Nur, dass sie niemals von ihrer Reise zu uns zurückgefunden hatten und mit ihnen der Energiefluss aufhörte, den sie hin und wieder geschickt hatten, um Cybertron zu unterstützen nachdem die Energie unerklärlicherweise immer weniger wurde.  
Vor einigen Orns habt ihr das erste Mal Fuß auf die dunkle Seite eures Mondes gesetzt. Und seid über die Arche gestolpert.   
Dieser Fund war es, der die Decepticon auf die Möglichkeit aufmerksam gemacht hat, dass sich dieses Artefakt auf der Erde befinden könnte.“  
„Warum habt ihr nicht den gleichen Schluss gezogen?“, unterbrach der Brünette den Prime.  
„Wir respektieren in der Regel die Grenzen, die eure Regierungen um ihre Geheimnisse ziehen.“, zuckte Bee mit den Schultern. „Das ist allerdings auch der Grund, warum die ‘Cepticons erneut hinter Sam her sind. Sie hoffen, dass der AllSpark während seiner Zerrstörung den Aufenthaltsort der Matrix irgendwie an Sam weitegegeben hat.“  
„Ich nehme an, ihr wollt das Artefakt ebenfalls suchen und noch vor den Decepticon finden?“, hakte Epps nach.  
Optimus nickte:  
„Seit wir davon wissen, haben Bee und ich auf der Suche nach Informationen die uns weiter helfen könnten die bereits erwähnten Grenzen… überschritten.“  
Epps und Lennox grinsten. Konnten sie dem Großen doch nicht mal einen Vorwurf machen. Falls das Artefakt tatsächlich so mächtig war, wie der Prime es dargestellt hatte, galt ihre Sorge dem Finden desselbigen, bevor es weniger wohlgesonnenen Gestalten in die Hände beziehungsweise Servo fiel.   
„Und ihr habt etwas gefunden und wollt jetzt gemeinsam mit uns durchplanen, wie wir es am besten bergen?“, versuchte Lennox den Grund für ihre Anwesenheit zu finden.  
„Nicht ganz.“, machte Sam die Hoffnung des Captains zunichte.   
„Da weder Optimus noch Bee etwas online finden konnten,“, fuhr Phil fort. „Haben Sam und ich versucht eher unkonventionelle Quellen ausfindig zu machen.“  
Sam übernahm wieder:  
„Wir wurden nach langer Suche erstaunlicherweise sogar fündig… Allerdings ist das was wir gefunden haben unvollständig und verschlüsselt.“  
„Wir haben euch hierher gebeten, da ihr zu den wenigen Menschen gehört, denen wir vertrauen. Und da es sich um euren Planten handelt, auf dem die Matrix versteckt ist, hoffen wir, dass euch vielleicht etwas auffällt das uns, die wir erst so kurz hier sind, eventuell entgeht.“, schloss Bee die Rede seiner Brüder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …mmh… wie man an diesem Kapitel unschwer erkennen kann, habe ich, glaube ich, einmal zu viel bei „Ancient Aliens“ reingezappt^^°


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne ComVerbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand  
> Femme = „weiblicher“ Cybertronier  
> Mech = „männlicher“ Cybertronier  
> Aft = Hintern (wird auch mit einer vulgäreren Bedeutung gern zum Fluchen genommen ;P)

Kapitel 25

 

Die kleine Gruppe hatte sich bereits mehrere Tage und Nächte in der Kommandozentrale verschanzt. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Ironhide, der somit nicht mehr seiner Pflicht nachkommen und die Überwachung im Auge behalten konnte.   
Dann endlich, als sie schon gar nicht mehr an einen Durchbruch geglaubt hatten, fing Epps auf einmal an wie wild durch den Kartenhaufen zu wühlen, der sich auf einem der Tische angesammelt hatte.  
„Verdammt… wo…?“, fluchte er.   
Doch dann schien er Glück gehabt zu haben: mit einem erleichterten Aufschrei zog er eine der Karten hervor, stürmte dann zu einem der Laptops und rief Wikipedia auf.   
„Ah… passt auf, wir haben die Zeile ‚… unter dem leichten Meer…‘ zu wörtlich genommen. Das Versteck ist nicht auf dem Meeresgrund zu suchen… Hier: ‚… roter, felsiger Pfad…‘ und ‚… im Fels versteckt…‘, dazu müssen wir die wenigen Koordinaten so anlegen… und et voilà: kommen wir hier raus!“  
Aufgeregt trat er zur Seite, um so seinen Kameraden den Blick auf den Bildschirm und die Karte freizugeben.  
Und der Rest war beeindruckt.   
Es schien, als hätte Epps tatsächlich des Rätsels Lösung gefunden.   
Denn man konnte das Tote Meer wirklich als „Leicht“ bezeichnen. Schwamm doch ein Großteil der Sachen obenauf, als ob es nichts wiegen würde, also ziemlich leicht wäre.   
Und der Ort lag tatsächlich „unter“ diesem „leichten Meer“ – zumindest geographisch auf der Karte und nicht unter der Meeresoberfläche.  
Dazu die anderen wenigen Hinweise, die sie hatten und die wenigen numerischen Koordinaten, die sie bereits seit Tagen hin und her schoben, damit sie einen Sinn ergaben und es schien, als hätte Lennox‘ SIC tatsächlich das Versteck gefunden:  
Petra.   
Die Matrix musste sich in Petra, der Felsenstadt befinden.   
„Wie bist du darauf gekommen?“, erkundigte sich Sam neugierig.  
Verlegen blickte der schwarze Soldat nach unten:  
„Meine Familie und ich haben vor ein paar Jahren Ferien in der Gegend gemacht und haben einen Ausflug dorthin unternommen. In den letzten Stunden war ich so frustriert, dass ich immer häufiger gedacht habe: wenn das hier vorbei ist, brauche ich Urlaub…“, zuckte er schief lächelnd die Schultern.   
Ein amüsiertes Glucksen schlich sich durch den Raum.   
„Das führte dann dazu, dass ich mich an andere Urlaube erinnert habe und somit auch an den Ausflug nach Petra.“, erklärte Epps weiter. „Ich weiß noch wie beeindruckt meine Schwester von den roten Felsen war. Und die Stadt, die aus diesem Felsen herausgeschlagen worden war… Das führte zu einem Gedankensprung und meinem Geistesblitz…“  
Will versuchte die Gruppe auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen:  
„Wie wollt ihr das jetzt handhaben? Wollt Ihr wirklich da raus, um die Vermutung zu überprüfen?“  
Bee, Optimus, Sam und P tauschten Blicke untereinander aus.  
Schlussendlich nickte der Prime bedächtig:  
„Ja, ich denke, wir werden es vor Ort überprüfen müssen. Zumal es das erste brauchbare Ergebnis nach tagelanger Recherche ist.“  
Der Captain nickte.   
Er hatte mit einer ähnlichen Aussage gerechnet.   
Das Risiko war einfach zu hoch, als dass sie diese Chance, so gering sie auch sein mochte, einfach so verstreichen lassen konnten.  
Jetzt galt es nur noch zu klären, wie sie die Operation handhaben wollten… 

 

„Hey…“, schmiegte sich Sam von hinten an seinen Ehemann.  
Hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Nacken, dann lehnte der Braunhaarige das Kinn auf der Schulter des Älteren ab und ihre Augen trafen sich im Badezimmerspiegel.   
„Hey zurück…“, lächelte Primus sanft.  
Sie waren vor etwa drei Stunden in Aqaba gelandet und würden sich morgen für circa zwei Stunden ins Auto setzen um nach El-Gi zu fahren.   
Von dort aus würden sie zu Fuß durch die Felsenschlucht nach Petra laufen.  
Und hoffentlich am Ende des roten, felsigen Pfades auf die Matrix treffen.

Als es an die detaillierte Planung ging, hatten sie sich am Ende dazu entschieden die ganze Operation mit so wenig aufsehen wie möglich durchzuziehen.   
Das bedeutete, dass die Zivilisten unter ihnen ihren nächsten Urlaub in Jordanien verbringen würden.   
Es gefiel weder den Mecha noch den Soldaten, dass die beiden jungen Männer so ganz ohne Rückendeckung auf die andere Seite der Erdkugel geschickt wurden.   
Aber ihnen blieb keine andere Wahl.  
Sie mussten so unauffällig wie möglich bleiben, um den Blick der Decepticon nicht auf ihr Ziel zu richten.   
Zur Ablenkung würden die Autobots und auch die NEST-Soldaten mehrere aufwendige Übungsszenarien durchspielen, so dass die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Feinde weiterhin auf Amerika gerichtet blieb und Sam und Phil gar nicht erst auf dem Radar der ‘Cepticons auftauchten. 

Also hatten sie sich ein paar Tage später mit etwas Gepäck und ein paar Gebeten in den Flieger gesetzt und waren jetzt in Aqaba in einem herrlich klimatisierten Hotel untergekommen.   
Offiziell waren sie die Reise mit Pässen angetreten, die falsche Namen und Daten beinhalteten. Sie hofften nur, dass diese Coverstory genügte. Sie würden sehen…

Jetzt konzentrierte sich Primus aber lieber auf die aberwitzigen Finger, die seinen Rücken entlangstrichen, bis sie von dem Handtuch um seine Hüfte aufgehalten wurden. Die andere Hand schlich sich daraufhin zwischen seine Beine und strich ihm zärtlich über die Innenschenkel. Und je höher diese Finger kamen, umso höher wurde das Handtuch geschoben. P konnte wirklich nicht nachvollziehen, wie es immer noch um seine Hüften hängen konnte.   
Sam hingegen zeichnete inzwischen die Ritze nach, die sich ihm präsentierte.   
Stupste hin und wieder mit den Fingerspitzen von hinten an die Hoden seines Partners. Nebenbei küsste er jeden Zentimeter Haut, der ihm vor die Lippen kam.  
„Kann es sein, dass du mich vermisst hast?“, fragte P seinen Gefährten keuchend.   
Jener nippte ihm lediglich neckend am Nacken und schob zeitgleich eine Fingerspitze über seine Rosette.   
„Slag…“, beugte sich der Schwarzhaarige dem Jüngeren aufstöhnend entgegen.  
Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, dann war dieses Liebesspiel genau das, was er und sein Gefährte jetzt brauchten, um den Stress der letzten Tage ein wenig abzubauen.   
Leise in sich hineinlachend drang Sam ein wenig tiefer ein. Bewegte die Fingerspitze ein wenig hin und her. Dann entfernte er sie und griff mit der anderen Hand nach der Lotion die vor dem Spiegel stand. Verteilte die nach Kakao riechende Creme zwischen seinen Händen. Umfasste mit der einen sanft die samtene Härte des Älteren und mit der anderen stieß er gleich zwei Finger bis zum Anschlag in die Wärme Primus‘. Jener wusste nicht so wirklich wie ihm geschah.   
Sollte er sich jetzt nach vorn bewegen, in den sanften Klammergriff der ihn umschloss und nicht genug schien? Oder doch eher in die fast schon brutale Vorbereitung? Dieser Gegensatz brachte ihn fast um!  
Doch sein junger Gefährte ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.   
Stattdessen strich er fast schon spielerisch über das Nervenbündel welches so tief in ihm schlummerte und ihn fast in den Wahnsinn trieb.  
Zusammen mit der zarten Umklammerung seiner Härte schaffte es Sam ihn langsam aber sicher immer näher zu seinem Höhepunkt zu bringen. Auch wenn P das Gefühl hatte, dass dieser ihm aufgrund der fehlenden Stimulation eine Weile verwehrt bleiben würde.   
Frustriert öffnete er seine lustverhangenen goldenen Augen.   
Als er den verschmitzten, schokobraunen Blick Sams über seiner Schulter einfing, verstärkte dieser seinen Griff um die Erektion seines älteren Gefährten. Mit einer kräftigen Drehung des Handgelenkes und einem zielgerichteten Stoß gegen die Prostata, spritzte Primus mit einem leisen Aufschrei ab. Sogar der Spiegel blieb nicht verschont.   
Sam hingegen gönnte ihm keine Pause. Drehte er ihn doch mit einer kräftigen Bewegung um und setzte ihn auf dem Tisch ab, welcher das Waschbecken umgab.   
Das kühle Porzellan auf seiner erhitzten Haut brachte Phil zum aufstöhnen.  
Ließ aber ohne weiteren Wiederstand zu, dass Sam seine Beine um die Hüften des Jüngeren schlang, ihn bis zum Rand des Tisches zog und dann mit einem kräftigen Stoß in ihn eindrang.   
Die Wellen seines ersten Orgasmus hatten ihn noch nicht aus ihren Klauen entlassen und Sam schaffte es mit dieser Handlung, dass die Wellen wieder höher schlugen.   
Schluchzend verstärkte er die Umklammerung mit seinen Armen um Sams Hals und mit den Beinen um dessen Hüfte.   
Mit einem brutalen Kuss nahm der Braunhaarige die Lippen seines Gefährten in Beschlag. Verstärkte seinen Griff um einen der Oberschenkel und der Hüfte und stieß mit zügigen, regelmäßigen Abständen in die Wärme, die ihn umschlang.   
Seit mehr als zwei Wochen war es das erste Mal, dass sie sich wieder so nah sein konnten. Mit der Schnipseljagd und dann später dem „Workshop“ um das Rätsel zu lösen, hatten sie einfach keine Zeit für intimeren Kontakt gehabt. Und er hatte diese spezielle Nähe zu seinem Partner vermisst.   
Erst jetzt, wo er tief in ihm vergraben war, erkannte Sam, wie sehr er diese körperliche Nähe tatsächlich vermisst hatte.  
Und wenn er das Gefühlschaos, welches in Primus herrschte richtig deutete, ging diesem das nicht anders.   
Ein weiterer kräftiger Stoß seinerseits reichte aus, dass sie beide gemeinsam mit einem heiseren Schrei über die Klippe sprangen.  
Statt ihre Verbindung zu lösen, schob Sam seine Hände unter den Hintern seines Gefährten, hob ihn hoch und stolperte mit ihm durch die Badezimmertür zum Bett.  
Dort machte er sich daran, dem Schwarzhaarigen zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihre intime Nähe vermisst hatte…

Wohlig streckend arbeitete sich P aus der Umarmung Morpheus‘ hervor.   
Zumindest wollte er.   
Er hielt inne, als er merkte, dass er immer noch auf seinem jüngeren Gefährten lag und sie immer noch mit einander verbunden waren.   
Leise lachend löste er sich vorsichtig von dem immer noch Schlafenden.   
Drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er ins Bad ging, um die Spuren der vergangenen Nacht zu beseitigen.   
Nicht, dass er sich gewehrt hatte, als Sam die Gelegenheit genutzt hat, die Verbindung zwischen ihnen wieder zu vertiefen.   
Nein, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte er sich dem Jüngeren enthusiastisch entgegengebogen.   
Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, strich er Sam durch die braunen Haare und hauchte ihm einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er wisperte:  
„Hey, Schlafmütze! Wir haben heute noch viel vor.“  
Den nach ihm greifenden Händen wich er lachend aus. Ergriff sie stattdessen und zog seinen schläfrigen Gefährten aus dem Bett. Stupste ihn Richtung Bad und bestellte dann beim Zimmerservice ein kräftiges Frühstück.  
Nach einem gemütlichen Frühstück, packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich nach dem auschecken mit dem Mietwagen auf nach El-Gi.

 

Der Himmel wolkenlos, die Sonne brannte kräftig, als sie sich auf dem Asphalt durch die Wüste kämpften. Links und rechts nicht als Wüste. Hin und wieder staubige Felder. Hier und dort wurde das eintönige Rotbraun von Grün unterbrochen.   
Es erstaunte sie zu sehen, dass in dieser unwirtlichen Gegend die Menschen scheinbar trotzdem genug zum Leben finden konnten. Denn sonst hätten sich die kleineren Ortschaften entlang der Straße nicht bilden können.   
Nach etwas mehr als zwei Stunden erreichten sie El-Gi.   
Sie folgten der gewundenen Hauptstraße bis zum Petra Besucherzentrum.   
Dort parkten sie ihren gemieteten Jeep und machten sich mit ihren Rucksäcken auf den Rücken auf in die roten Felsen, welche sie bereits sehen konnten.   
Immer mit der Hoffnung im Gepäck, dass sie hier fanden, was sie suchten.   
Doch sie kamen nicht weit.   
„Entschuldigung, seid ihr auf den Weg zu Petra?“, wurden sie mit schwer akzentuiertem Englisch von einem der Mitarbeiterinnen des Besucherzentrums angesprochen.   
„Ja…“, nickte Phil.   
Sonst hätten sie wohl kaum ihren Wagen hier abgestellt – oder?  
Und das sie Touristen waren, ließ sich ja nun wirklich nicht verbergen.   
Und was sollten Touristen sonst in dieser trostlosen Gegend, wenn nicht die Felsenstadt besuchen?  
„Oh, das tut mir furchtbar leid. Ich weiß nicht, warum ihr nicht darüber informiert worden seid. Schließlich haben wir allen Hotels in der Gegend Bescheid gegeben.“, wurde die Dame immer aufgeregter.   
„Um was geht es denn?“, versuchte Sam ihren Gegenüber ein wenig zu beruhigen.   
„Entschuldigt bitte, aber seit ein paar Tagen lösen sich ständig Gesteinsbrocken aus den Felsen. Wir haben den Zugang zu Petra gesperrt, bis wir die Ursache dafür gefunden haben und die Sicherheit der Besucher wieder herstellten können. Die Geologen kommen in den nächsten Tagen um die ersten Untersuchungen vorzunehmen.“  
Sam und Phil hingegen tauschten ungläubige Blicke.  
Das konnte doch jetzt nicht tatsächlich ihr Ernst sein?  
Da hatten sie nach langer Suche endlich einen brauchbaren Hinweis und dann so etwas!  
P zuckte lächelnd die Schultern:  
„Danke für die Information. Aber jetzt sind wir schon mal hier. Ist es für Sie in Ordnung, wenn wir unser Auto hier stehen lassen und uns wenigstens den Ort und die Umgebung ein wenig näher ansehen?“  
Die junge Mitarbeiterin nickte verlegen:  
„Natürlich. Sie werden aber nicht wirklich viel sehen, außer Wüste.“, lachte sie ein wenig schüchtern.  
„Keine Sorge,“, zwinkerte Sam ihr zu. „Wir wollen lediglich ein paar Bilder schießen, damit wir daheim sagen können: schaut wir haben es so nah an Petra herangeschafft – dann wurden uns leider von der Natur Steine in den Weg gelegt.“  
Erneut lachte die junge Frau.   
Erleichtert, dass die beiden jungen Männer, die wahrscheinlich eine lange Reise hinter sich hatten, um dieses uralter Wunder in der Wüste bewundern zu können, ihr den Faux Pas des Hotels nicht zur Last legten.   
Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete sie, wie die zwei Fremden auf der Hauptstraße zurück in den Ort gingen und dann schließlich in eine der Seitenstraßen abbogen. 

„Denkst du das gleiche wie ich?“, fragte Sam seinen Gefährten.   
Dieser nickte mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln:  
„Ich denke schon: wir suchen uns einen der Seitenpfade, die mit Sicherheit existieren und schlagen uns so bis Petra durch.“   
Er konnte sich nämlich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass die Leute hier genügend Manpower hatten, um wirklich jeden einzelnen Seitenpfad abzusperren. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, dann hätten sie die Möglichkeit sich von der Seite an ihr Ziel heranzutasten.   
Und es war für sie natürlich von Vorteil, dass der Ort nicht von Touristen überlaufen war. So konnten sie sich für ihre Suche alle Zeit der Welt nehmen und wohl auch in Ecken kriechen, die der Öffentlichkeit sonst nicht so zugänglich waren.

Vorsichtig folgten sie dem kaum noch sichtbaren Hirtenpfad.  
Schien, als wäre er vor langer, langer Zeit angelegt und schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr benutzt worden.   
Aber er führte sie in die Felsen und somit näher an Petra heran.   
Nach einer Weile führte ihr Pfad sie zu einer großen offenen Fläche.  
In der Ferne konnten sie Ruinen ausmachen, sowie einer staubigen „Straße“, die in die Felsen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite führte.   
Instinktiv folgten sie jedoch dem Weg, bis an die Stelle, bis er in den Felsen auf ihrer Seite verschwand.   
Ohne sich weiter miteinander abzusprechen, folgten sie der Felswand, bis sie auf den Weg trafen, der sie zurück in die roten Steine führen würde. Auf ihrem Weg kamen sie an etwas vorbei, dass sie an ein aus Stein gehauenes Theater erinnerte.   
Und auch wenn es über einen ganz eigenen Charme verfügte, war es nicht das, weswegen sie den langen Weg auf sich genommen hatten.  
Die hohen Felsen kamen immer näher, bis sie nur noch wenige Meter voneinander trennte. Also nichts für jemanden, der von Platzangst geplagt wurde.   
Sie sahen auch, was die Mitarbeiterin des Besucherzentrums gemeint hatte. Mussten sie doch hin und wieder größeren Brocken, die auf dem Pfad lagen, ausweichen oder drübersteigen.   
Dann sahen sie Licht von vorn.  
Und blieben nach ein paar weiteren Schritten sprachlos stehen:  
Der Weg hörte abrupt auf und es öffnete sich ein weiter Platz, welcher von hohen, behauenem Felsen umringt war. Ihnen gegenüber erhob sich ein meterhoher tempelähnlicher Aufbau, komplett aus rotem Stein gehauen.  
Den hölzernen Verschlag, der links aufgebaut war und normalerweise Andenken für Touristen verkaufte, nahm das Ehepaar nicht wirklich war.  
Stattdessen waren sie komplett auf den Eingang des Khazne al-Firaun fixiert.   
Als ob sie magisch dort hingezogen würden.   
Nicht länger in der Lage sich dem unsichtbaren Gummiband zu entziehen, schritten sie zum Eingang der beeindruckenden Fassade und durch die meterhohe Tür.   
Fast sofort merkten sie den klimatischen Unterschied zwischen drinnen, angenehm kühl und draußen, gleißende Hitze.  
Zudem war der Innenraum eher schlicht gehalten.   
Kahle glatt gearbeitete Wände umschlossen sie.   
Fast schon in Trance ging Sam auf die linke Wand zu.   
Legte eine Hand darauf ab und zu seiner und auch Primus‘ Überraschung bröckelte diese unter der sanften Berührung.  
„Was…?“, schaute Sam über seine Schulter zurück zu seinem Gefährten.   
Dieser zuckte allerdings nicht minder ratlos die Schultern.  
Auch er konnte sich das nicht erklären.   
Zumal sie sich beide ziemlich sicher waren, dass diese „Schatzkammer“ von oben bis unten gründlich von Forschern und Wissenschaftlern abgeklopft und untersucht worden war. Und die Wand hatte bis heute gehalten.   
Verwirrt lenkten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zur immer größer werdenden Öffnung.   
„… P…“, kam es nach einer Weile erstickt von Sam. „Ich glaube, das solltest du sehen…“  
Stumm schritt der Schöpfer neben den Jüngeren.   
Und es schnürte ihm fast die Kehle zu.   
Sah er doch die sechs Ersten, die wie bereits vermutet, tatsächlich nicht mehr online waren. Stattdessen hatten sie ihre Sparkenergie dazu benutz, einen Schild um das kleine unscheinbar wirkende Artefakt zu ziehen, um welches sie wie ein schützender Wall aus Metall hockten.   
In dem Moment flackerte der unsichtbare Schutz – der Stein um sie herum ächzte.   
„Oh…“, erkannte Sam. „Der flackernde Schild löst die Steinschläge aus…“  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte grimmig:  
„Und jetzt, wo die Wand eingerissen ist, wird es mit Sicherheit auch nicht lange dauern, bis alle ‘Bots auf der Erde mitbekommen, dass die Matrix gefunden wurde.“  
„Slag!“  
Primus konnte dem Ausruf seines Sparks herzlich wenig hinzufügen.   
Stattdessen schritten sie vorsichtig in die natürliche Höhle, welche durch die Wand geschützt worden war.   
Schien, als hätten die Sechs sich eine kleine Höhle gesucht, welche später von den Menschen entdeckt und noch zusätzlich durch den Bau des Gebäudes geschützt worden war. Denn das die sechs metallenen Riesen etwas Wichtiges schützten war klar und deutlich aus ihrer Körperhaltung herauszulesen.   
Es sah so aus als hätten die Frühzeit-Menschen das erkannt und wollten ihren Teil beitragen. Da drängte sich natürlich schon die Frage auf, ob Petra tatsächlich aus den Gründen gegründet wurde, wie sie heute bekannt waren, oder ob diese eine Höhle hinter der Gründungsgeschichte steckte…  
Behutsam schlängelten sie sich durch die zusammengesackten leeren Hüllen, bis sie den Mittelpunkt des schützenden Kreises erreicht hatten.   
Wo sie tatsächlich nach der langen Suche die Matrix, eine um sich gewundene Doppelhelix welche sich nach oben und unten in eine Spitze verjüngte, fanden.  
Voller Ehrfurcht starrte Sam auf das kleine unscheinbar wirkende Artefakt.  
Nichts wies auf die gewaltige Kraft hin, welches in ihm schlummerte.   
Nichts wies darauf hin, dass die Ersten Sieben die Matrix mit Hilfe des AllSparks geschaffen hatten.   
++P?++, schaffte es Sam sich vom Anblick der Matrix loszureißen und nach seinem Gefährten umzudrehen.   
Dieser starrte hilflos von einer metallenen Gestalt zur Nächsten.   
Konnte nicht so ganz fassen, dass sechs seiner ersten sieben Kinder tatsächlich bereits ihren Weg zum SparkBrunnen gefunden hatten. Dass er sie nie wieder spüren, mit ihnen sprechen würde.   
++Oh Primus…++, zog der AllSpark den Schöpfer in seine tröstende Umarmung.   
Der Ältere vergrub sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des Jüngeren.   
Umklammerte ihn so fest, dass er ihm schon längst die Rippen gebrochen hätte, wenn Sam immer noch über die Konstitution eines Menschen verfügt hätte.  
So jedoch verstärkte Sam die Umarmung noch.   
Gab seinem Gefährten die Möglichkeit um seine Kinder zu trauern.   
Sam hätte nicht sagen können, wieviel Zeit vergangenen war, als er sich mit einem Kuss auf die Schläfe des Schwarzhaarigen von diesem etwas löste:  
++Hey, geht’s wieder?++  
Es schien wie ein Frevel in dieser Höhle seine Stimme zu erheben.   
P schien es ähnlich zu gehen.   
Beschränkte er sich doch auch auf ihre mentale Verbindung:  
++Es muss…++, schenkte er seinem Spark ein wässriges Lächeln.  
Er konnte wirklich nicht in Worte fassen, wie viel es ihm bedeutete, dass Sam an seiner Seite stand. Ihn unterstützte und stützte, wenn er es brauchte. Und ihm in Situationen wie diesen die nötige Kraft gab weiter zu gehen.   
Dann atmete er einmal tief durch und drehte sich so, dass er die Matrix im Blick hatte:   
++Da die Matrix ein Teil von dir ist, ist es denke ich angebracht, wenn du derjenige bist, der sie aus ihrem Schutz entfernt.++  
Der Braunhaarige schielte kurz zu seinem Gefährten, dann war er es, der einmal tief Luft holte. Vorsichtig schritt er an den flackernden Schild heran. Hob langsam seine Hände. Der Schild, der die Matrix solange geschützt hatte, brach zusammen sobald er ihn berührte. Und die Doppelhelix fiel in seine Hände.  
Fast sofort spürte er, wie er sich… frischer fühlte.   
Auch Primus schien etwas aufrechter zu stehen.   
Doch mit dem Zusammenbrechen des Schutzes, lösten sich die sechs metallenen Wächter langsam in Staub auf.   
Langsam verschwanden die Ersten, nachdem ihre letzte Aufgabe erfüllt war.   
Die Matrix befand sich wieder in den Händen ihres Schöpfers. Da wo sie hingehörte.  
Sam zog P in eine warme mentale Umarmung.   
Dieser lächelte ihm kurz zu, dann schritten sie gemeinsam zum Ausgang der Höhle.  
Nichts würde auf die ursprüngliche Nutzung dieser Höhle hinweisen, wenn die Menschen sie in den nächsten Tagen „entdecken“ würden.   
Sie würden lediglich einen natürlichen Raum neben dem Khazne al-Firaun finden, welcher mit Staub angefüllt war. Welcher jedoch vom Wüstenwind verwirbelt sein würde, so dass man ihre Fußspuren nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Kaum traten sie durch die riesige Tür zurück ins helle Tageslicht, hörten sie wie etwas über ihren Köpfen näher kam.  
Erschrocken blickten sie auf und konnten einen Kampfjet in der Ferne ausmachen-Starscream hatte sie gefunden. Schien, als ob sich Megatrons SIC nicht von den Autobots hat ablenken lassen.   
Voller Hast liefen sie zum Pfad zwischen den Felsen.   
Hofften, dass sie es schaffen würden aus der felsigen Falle herauszukommen, ehe der Decepticon bei ihnen ankam. Denn sie trauten es ihm durchaus zu, sie unter den Felsen zu begraben. Nur um später die Matrix hervor zu graben.  
Die Wände waren dabei sich zu weiten, da landete Starscream neben dem alten Theater.  
Wandelte seine Gestalt.  
Versperrte ihnen den Weg.   
„Gebt mir dir Matrix und ich lasse euch leben.“, grollte der Decepticon.  
Schöpfer und AllSpark wussten, dass es sich bei diesem Versprechen um ein leeres Versprechen handelte.   
Doch ehe sie in irgendeiner Form regieren konnten, wurde Megatrons SIC von eben diesem zur Seite gedrängt. Genau in das steinerne Theater hinein.   
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir den Befehl gegeben zu haben, hierher zu kommen.“, versuchte Megatron seinen Commander zur Vernunft zu bewegen.   
„Nachdem du in der letzten Zeit so gut wie nichts getan hast, hielt ich es für besser eigenständig zu handeln… sonst säßen wir immer noch auf unseren Afts und wüssten nichts von der Matrix, die dieser Fleischsack in seinen Servos hält…“, spie der Flieger zurück und lehnte sich gegen die gewaltige Gestalt seines Anführers.   
Dieser konnte nicht zulassen, dass sich Starscream losriss.   
Mit ganzer Kraft versuchte der LordProtector seinen Schöpfer und dessen AllSpark vor dem Decepticon zu schützen.   
Doch dann wurde ihm in den Rücken geschossen.   
Die anderen beiden Mitglieder der Flieger-Triade waren eingetroffen.   
Und Primus riss der Geduldsfaden.   
Ihm reichte es.  
Er würde nicht tatenlos danebenstehen, während sein LordProtector in die Mangel genommen wurde.  
Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sich seine Kinder weiterhin gegenseitig das Leben schwermachten und zum SparkBrunnen schickten.   
Voller Entschlossenheit stellte er sich hinter Sam.  
Umfing ihn von hinten in einer Umarmung und legte seine Hände über die seines Sparks, in welchen immer noch die Matrix ruhte.   
++Bist du dir sicher?++, erkundigte sich Sam bei seinem Gefährten.   
War sich Primus sicher, dass er es tatsächlich jetzt durchziehen wollte?  
Statt zu warten, bis er sich etwas mehr erholt hatte?  
++Totsicher!++, knurrte Primus zurück.   
Betend, dass die Energie der Matrix ausreichen würde.   
Gemeinsam schlossen AllSpark und Schöpfer ihre Augen.   
Konzentrierten sich stattdessen komplett auf die Bindung zwischen ihnen und auf das Artefakt, welches sich in Sams Händen befand.   
Langsam erwachte die Matrix zum Leben.   
Erhob sich, bis sie senkrecht über den Handflächen des Braunhaarigen schwebte.  
Langsam breitete sich goldenes Licht aus.  
Legte sich erst um die beiden menschlichen Gestalten.   
Dann schien es in alle Richtungen zu explodieren - sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit zunächst über der Erde auszubreiten, dann dem Sol-System und schließlich dem Rest des Universums.   
Und überall, wo es auf cybertronische Lebensformen traf, überprüfte es die Sparks.  
Wenn ein Spark korrupt war, drang es ein und löste die Korruption heraus.   
Und allen war, als ob die Mühen des langen Krieges von ihnen fallen würden.  
Als ob sie etwas aufrechter stehen konnten.   
Ihre Wunden verschwunden. Ihre Körper wieder im tadellosen Zustand.  
Die Scharmützel, welche zwischen Autobots und Decepticon ausgebrochen waren, stoppten. Stattdessen beobachteten sie erstaunt, wie das goldene Licht sie alle durchdrang und bei den ‘Cepticons etwas aus dem Spark herausholte.   
Wenn die ‘Cepticons danach ihre Linsen wieder online schickten, leuchteten diese erneut im strahlenden Blau.   
Und sie alle wussten, dass es sich dabei um keine Falle handelte.   
Sie vertrauten auf das Gefühl der Gewissheit, welches das warme Licht in ihnen zurückgelassen hatte.  
Dass ihre verirrten Brüder und Schwestern irgendwie ihren Weg zu ihnen zurückgefunden hatten. Dass sie sich gemeinsam mit ihnen auf den Weg zu dem Planeten aufmachen konnten auf dem ihr Prime Zuflucht gefunden hatte.  
Sie auf der Erde das erste Mal seit langem sich erholen und wieder zu sich finden konnten. Unter der Führung ihres Primes und dem LordProtector.

Sam hingegen konnte gar nicht anders, als Primus den Vortritt zu lassen.   
Stattdessen klammerte er sich an ihn und beobachtete mit großen Augen, wie sie sich immer weiter und weiter im Universum ausdehnten.  
Jeden einzelnen ‘Bot aufsuchten, ihn untersuchten und wenn nötig vom falschen Code erlösten.   
Jedem einzelnen ‘Bot die Mühen des Krieges abnahmen und sie geheilt und gestärkt zurückließen.   
Wie sie ihrem Volk wieder Mut gaben.   
Der Jüngere war erstaunt wie viele Cybertronier über das Universum noch verteilt waren. Und gleichzeitig breitete sich Melancholie in ihm aus, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie wenige es insgesamt waren… wenn er bedachte, wie viele einst Cybertron Heimat genannt hatten…  
Er wollte sich nicht wirklich zu Primus vortasten. Denn wenn er schon betroffen von diesem Punkt war, wie musste es dann erst dem Schöpfer gehen?  
Stattdessen verstärke er einfach nur seine Umarmung.   
Öffnete sich seinem Gefährten gegenüber und fing den Älteren mit seinen tiefen Gefühlen für diesen auf.   
Primus hingegen lehnte sich dankbar in die Wärme seines Sparks.   
Wenn er Sam nicht hätte, wäre ihm wohl schon längst im Angesicht der Zerrstörung das Herz gebrochen. So hielt ihn der Jüngere jedoch zusammen bis er jeden einzelnen lebenden Spark seiner Kinder aufgespürt und kontrolliert hatte.  
Erst danach konnte er es sich leisten, dass sie zusammenbrachen.   
Erst jetzt, nachdem er wirklich jeden einzelnen korrupten Code aus seiner Schöpfung herausgelöst und an Chaos weitergeleitet hatte, konnte er zulassen, dass sie vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrachen.   
Denn selbst mit dem Boost, den ihnen die Matrix gegeben hat, hatte diese Aktion fast ihre gesamten Energiereserven aufgebraucht.   
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sich jemand um ihn und Sam kümmern würde, sobald sie bewusstlos zusammenbrachen.  
Denn für alles andere fehlte ihnen die Kraft.

Kaum hatte Megatron erkannt, was das goldene Licht ihres Schöpfers tat, wandte er sich um.  
Erschrocken beobachtete er, wie Primus und Samuel gemeinsam in die Knie gingen.   
Und als das Licht zu den beiden zurückfand, wie die Matrix sich auflöste und die jungen Männer bewusstlos zur Seite wegsackten.   
Schnell löste er sich von dem verwirrten Starscream und hastete zu dem zusammengesunkenen Paar auf dem roten Sand.   
„Slag!“, fluchte er.   
Er konnte erkennen, dass beide flach atmeten und schwitzten.   
Soweit er wusste kein gutes Zeichen bei den zerbrechlichen Körpern der Menschen.   
Selbst wenn es sich bei den beiden um Schöpfer und AllSpark handelte, hausten sie in menschlichen Hüllen.   
Behutsam nahm er sie auf seinen Servo.   
*Orion, ich habe Primus und Samuel. Es scheint ihnen nicht gut zu gehen. Ich werde sie zu euch bringen.*, schickte er fast schon panisch an seinen Gefährten.   
Dann wandelte er sich in seine Fliegerform.   
Seine kostbare Fracht sicher im Cockpit verstaut.   
Den Fliegern gab er den Befehl sich vorerst zu ihrer Basis zurückzuziehen.   
Er würde sie kontaktieren, sobald er die beiden Menschen zu den Autobots gebracht hatte.   
Bevor die Flieger-Triade den Befehl verarbeiten konnte, hatte sich der LordProtector bereits in die Luft geschwungen und war kaum mehr zu sehen.   
Verwirrt kamen die ‘Cepticon dem Befehl ihres Anführers nach. 

 

„Ironhide! Stopp!“, kam der harsche Befehl des Prime.  
Knurrend kam der Waffenspezialist der Aufforderung nach.  
Auch wenn er nichts lieber täte, als dem sich nährenden Flieger eine zu verpassen.   
Sie alle hatten das goldene Licht wahrgenommen.   
Das Suchen. Das Heilen. Das Lösen der Fesseln, die sie bereits seit mehreren tausenden Vorns in diesem Krieg gefangen hielten.   
Sie verstanden nicht, warum ihr Schöpfer in der Lage gewesen war, einzugreifen. Schließlich hatte ihr Prime ihnen gesagt, dass Primus noch viel zu schwach sei um solch einschneidenden Eingriffe durchzuführen.   
Aber sie vertrauten auf ihren Schöpfer.   
Und wussten, dass sie vor dem nahenden Megatron nichts zu befürchten hatten.   
Das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass Ironhide dem gegnerischen Anführer trotzdem gern eine verpasst hätte.  
Die Menschen hingegen staunten nicht schlecht, als der, den sie als Megatron erkannten, von Optimus Prime scheinbar erwartet wurde.   
Und zwar ohne, dass die Autobots in irgendeiner Form aggressiv auf ihn reagierten.   
Verwirrt beobachteten sie das Schauspiel, welches sich ihnen bot.   
Noch verwirrter wurden sie, als sie in den Servos, des verwandelten Megatrons zwei bewusstlose Menschen erkannten, die ihnen mehr als nur bekannt vorkamen.   
Wieso um alles in der Welt brachte ihr Gegner Optimus Primes Schützlinge zur Basis?  
Erst als sich die ‘Bots bereits auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation befanden, fiel einem der Soldaten auf, dass die Linsen des Decepticon blau geleuchtet hatten…

Nachdem Ratchet die jungen Männer mehrfach gescannt hatte, konnte er die restlichen ‘Bots beruhigen:  
„Keine Sorge, sie sind lediglich vollkommen erschöpft. Wir sollten sie schlafen lassen. Sobald sie von allein erwachen, werden sie zumindest wieder soweit bei Kräften sein, dass sie sich ihrem Alltag stellen können. Auch wenn wir in naher Zukunft keine weiteren Wunder erwarten sollten...“, schüttelte der Medibot seinen Kopf. Was hatten sich die Zwei nur dabei gedacht?  
Sie wussten doch, dass sie sich noch nicht wieder auf einem Level befanden, auf dem sie so viel Energie freisetzen konnten.   
Beruhigt wandte sich der Prime seinem LordProtector zu.  
Jener schien sich nach dieser Diagnose ebenfalls erleichtert zu entspannen.   
Bemerkte den fragenden Blick seines SparkGefährten und folgte der stummen Aufforderung:  
„Ihr hattet mich ja vorgewarnt, dass ihr hofft den Aufenthaltsort der Matrix gefunden zu haben und Phil und Sam sich auf den Weg machen würden…“  
Weiter kam Megatron nicht.  
„Matrix?“, Ratchet klang, als würde sich seine Stimme überschlagen.  
„Vorgewarnt?“, kam es grollend von Ironhide.  
Hatte sein Prime etwa gemeinsame Sache mit dem Decepticon-Anführer gemacht?  
„Genug.“, wisperte Optimus warnend.   
Seine Stimme war mit genug Macht eines Primes durchsetzt, dass jeder ‘Bot auf der Basis innehielt und stattdessen dem Geschehen lauschte. *Megatron wurde bereits vor einigen Monaten von Primus „gereinigt“. Durch Megatron wurde Primus darauf aufmerksam, dass etwas nicht stimmte und hat seitdem, trotz seiner eingeschränkten Kräfte, daran gearbeitet, die Sache in Ordnung zu bringen. Um die Decepticon weiterhin im Griff zu haben, erklärte sich mein SparkGefährte bereit, die Illusion aufrecht zu halten.*   
Optimus konnte fast spüren, wie er mit dieser Aussage die Prozessoren so manch eines ‘Bots zum Qualmen gebracht hatte. Schließlich gab es nur noch ganz wenige die sich an die Tatsache erinnerten, dass sein Name einst Orion Pax lautete und somit der Gefährte des LordProtecors gewesen war und somit immer noch ist.  
Aber er war noch nicht fertig. Wenn er schon dabei war reinen Tisch zu machen, dann konnte er auch endlich dafür sorgen, dass sein Bumblebee sich nicht mehr zu verstecken brauchte.   
Durch das Band, welches ihn mit Megatron verband und in den vergangenen Monaten wieder an Stärke dazu gewonnen hatte, spürte er die Zustimmung seines Gefährten.  
*Primus half ihm seine Prozessoren zu ordnen und das Band zwischen mir, seinem Gefährten und Bumblebee, unserem Sparkling, etwas zu stärken. So dass wir in der Lage wären, miteinander zu kommunizieren, ohne dass jemand von außen diesen Kanal hätte stören können.*  
Fassungslose Linsen legten sich zunächst auf ihren Prime, dann auf den Scout, welcher mit einigen anderen inzwischen in der Krankenstation eingetroffen war.   
*Ist das etwa der Grund, warum du dich nie einem Kampf mit Megatron gestellt hast und immer geflüchtet bist?*, fragte Sunstreaker ungläubig.   
Und sie hatten es immer als Angst und Feigheit abgetan.   
Stattdessen hatte ein Sparkling versucht einer gewalttätigen Konfrontation mit einem seiner Eltern-Units aus dem Weg zu gehen.   
Fast schon beschämt wechselten er und einige andere, die ähnliche Gedanken gedacht hatten, Blicke aus.   
Bee nickte.   
Trat aber entschlossen zu seinen Eltern-Units und bildete mit ihnen eine Einheit gegen den Wall der Ungläubigkeit.   
*Mein Träger hat mir nie verheimlicht, bei wem es sich um seinen Gefährten handelte. Wir haben bis vor kurzem nicht verstanden, warum Megatron sich von ihm abgewandt hat. Stattdessen hat mein Träger alles getan, um mich so gut es ihm möglich war zu schützen. Selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er mich von Anfang an öffentlich verleugnen musste, damit die Information über seinen Sparkling nicht nach draußen gelangte und somit die Gefahr verringerte, dass ich Megatron in die Servo fiel…*  
Wie jeder andere Anwesende ignorierte er Tyger Pax.  
Es würde nichts bringen, inzwischen einigermaßen verheilte Wunden wieder aufzureißen.   
*Als Primus vor ein paar Monaten… den Fehler… in Megatrons Spark entdeckte, hat er uns Dreien die Möglichkeit gegeben uns besser kennenzulernen und unsere Bande als Familien-Unit zu stärken.*  
Was sollten die anderen ‘Bots gegen diese Argumentation vorbringen?  
Schließlich war ihr Schöpfer über alles informiert gewesen und hatte die Situation im Griff…   
Das erklärte aber auch, warum es in den letzten Monaten ruhiger um die Decepticon geworden war. Megatron hatte seinen Einfluss genutzt um seine ruhelosen ‘Bots etwas zurückzuhalten, nachdem er wieder zu sich gefunden hatte.  
*Und was ist das mit der Matrix?*, brachte Ratchet die Sprache auf den anderen Punkt, der Fragen aufwarf.   
Megatron war es, der antwortete:  
*Vor einer Weile fingen die Menschen an die dunkle Seite ihres Mondes zu erkunden. Während dieser Erkundungen fanden sie die beschädigte Arche der ersten Sieben… Meine ‘Bots wurden sehr schnell darauf aufmerksam und schlussfolgerten, dass die Matrix sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auf der Erde befand. Damit fing die Suche an.*  
*Megatron informierte uns über diesen Umstand.*, fuhr Optimus fort. *Seitdem haben Bee, die Jungs und ich versucht Spuren der Matrix zu finden.*  
*Und wir wurden fündig.*, grinste gelbe ‘Bot. Wenn er könnte, dann würde er wie ein kleines Kind auf und ab wippen. So jedoch beschränkte er sich auf ein breites Grinsen. *Sam und Phil sind vor ein paar Tagen nach Jordanien aufgebrochen, wo unser erster konkreter Hinweis hinführte. Und wie es scheint, sind sie fündig geworden?*, an dieser Stelle schaute er zu seinem Zeuger.   
Der LordProtector nickte:  
*Starscream hat mein ruhiges Vorgehen in der letzten Zeit nicht wirklich gefallen. Deswegen reagierte er sofort, als er die Matrix spürte und flog nach Petra, wo er den Beiden die Matrix abnehmen wollte.  
Primus sei Dank, habe ich das mitbekommen und bin ihm gefolgt.   
Denn als ich eintraf, stand er den Beiden bereits gegenüber.   
So schnell ich konnte lenkte ich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Während wir miteinander rangen, traf der Rest von ‘Screams Triade ein. Nach einem Schuss in meinen Rücken, breitete sich das goldene Licht aus… Primus und Samuel schienen die Matrix dazu benutzt zu haben, die Sparks der Decepticon zu reinigen… Als ich sicher sein konnte, dass Starscream blieb wo er war, drehte ich mich um und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie die Zwei kraftlos zusammenbrachen… daraufhin bin ich hergekommen.* Die ‘Bots meinten das verlegene Schulterzucken des LordProtectors fast schon durch die ComVerbindung zu spüren.  
Bevor die Erklärungen weitergeführt werden konnte, trat Captain Lennox vorsichtig durch die Hangartür.  
Ihm waren auf dem Weg hierher die stillen ‘Bots aufgefallen und er konnte sich denken, dass sie eine heftige Diskussion auf ihren internen ComVerbindungen ausfochten. Schließlich befand sich Megatron auf ihrer Basis und keiner unternahm etwas? Hatte er ein Memo verpasst?   
„...mmh… Großer… nicht das ich dieses fundamental wichtige Treffen unterbrechen möchte,“, räusperte sich der Captain mit unsicherem Blick auf den Anführer der Decepticon. „Aber was genau macht Megatron hier? Und warum rührt sich keiner?“ Oder im Klartext: warum verteidigt ihr nicht das Hauptquartier?   
„Und hat es eine tiefere Bedeutung, dass seine Linsen jetzt ebenfalls Blau leuchten? Und was ist mit Sam und Phil?“  
Hätte Optimus seufzen können, er hätte es jetzt getan.   
Dann hob er jedoch beschwichtigend einer seiner Servo:  
„Captain, Megatron und ich stehen bereits seit einiger Zeit in Kontakt. Durch Umstände, auf die ich im Moment nicht näher eingehen kann,“, wiegelte der Prime jeden Einspruch seines menschlichen Verbündeten ab. „können wir sagen, dass der Kampf mit den Decepticon vorbei ist.“  
Die ungläubig hochgezogene Augenbraue drückte klar und deutlich aus, was der Soldat von dieser Aussage hielt.   
„Oder um es anderes zu formulieren: es gibt keine Decepticon mehr.“, versuchte Megatron seinem Gefährten zu helfen. „Cybertonier haben wieder zu einem Volk zusammengefunden.“  
„…mmh…“, nachdenklich musterte Will den grausilbernen großen ‘Bot.  
Irgendetwas war anderes an Megatron. Etwas, das nicht so offensichtlich wie die Optiken war… Er wirkte… ruhiger? Nein, das war nicht das Wort, das er suchte.   
Glatter? Ebener?   
Dem Soldaten schien es, als ob die Glyphen, die Megatrons Leib schmückten nicht mehr ganz so zackig und abweisend wirkten, als zuvor.   
Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Optimus und er nebeneinander standen und es… richtig aussah. Selbst der gelbe Bumblebee schien da irgendwie mit ins Bild zu passen.   
Sich die Nasenwurzel massierend schüttelte der Captain am Ende den Kopf.   
Er wusste, dass die ‘Bots eine Menge Dinge schon allein durch die kulturellen Unterschiede nicht ansprechen konnten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass einige der ‘Bots, die sich gerade mit ihm einen Hangar teilten, älter als die Erde waren und sich in diesem langen Zeitraum Fäden zu komplizierten Mustern verwoben hatten, die er als Mensch mit Sicherheit nicht nachvollziehen konnte, ohne dass er enorme Kopfschmerzen bekam. Wenn er diesen Mustern denn überhaupt einen Sinn abgewinnen konnte…  
Er wusste allerdings auch, dass die Autobots niemals und unter gar keinen Umständen ihre menschlichen Verbündeten wissentlich in Gefahr bringen würden.  
Schon gar nicht die Schützlinge ihres Primes‘: Sam und Phil.  
Wenn Optimus Prime also meinte, dass der seit Jahrtausenden andauernde Krieg zwischen diesen zwei Fraktionen hier auf der Erde endlich ein jähes Ende gefunden hatte, dann konnte er es ruhigen Gewissens glauben.  
Auch wenn er zu gern wusste, was zu diesem Umstand geführt hatte…  
„Okay,“, nickte er nach einer Weile akzeptierend. „Aber was ist mit deinen Zöglingen?“, linste er hoch auf das Medi-Bett, auf dem die jungen Eheleute in einem Bett menschlichen Maßes zusammenlagen.  
Megatron war es, der versuchte eine glaubhafte Erklärung für den Zustand der Zwei zu finden:  
„Sie haben die Matrix in Petra gefunden.“, er hob seinen Servo um einen weiteren Frageschwall des Captains zu unterbinden. „Ich spiele Optimus bereits seit einiger Zeit Informationen zu. Unter anderem auch unsere Vermutungen der Matrix betreffend.“  
Will nickte verstehend.   
Wenn Megatron und Optimus bereits so lange zusammenarbeiten, erklärte das auch die ruhige Phase die sie bereits seit geraumer Zeit anhielt. Der schwarzsilberne ‘Bot schien seine Meute zurückzuhalten und so weiteren Schaden zu verhindern.   
Aber er würde abwarten wie sich das weiterentwickelte.   
„Starscream begehrte schon seit einer Weile gegen mein… ruhigeres Vorgehen auf. Deswegen schlich er sich von unserer Basis, um Sam und Philip weiter im Blick zu halten. Als er bemerkte, dass die Beiden tatsächlich die Matrix gefunden hatten, griff er an… ich konnte Primus sei Dank schlimmeres verhindern, aber am Ende lagen beide bewusstlos am Boden… unser Medibot kennt sich mit der Anatomie der Menschen nicht wirklich aus. Deswegen habe ich die Beiden hierher zu Ratchet gebracht…“  
Erneut nickte der Captain.   
Aber etwas ergab keinen Sinn.  
„Wenn der Krieg zwischen euch beendet ist, warum griff Starscream die Schützlinge Eures Primes‘ an? Und wo ist die berühmtberüchtigte Matrix?“  
Optimus war sich nicht wirklich sicher, wie er jetzt vorgehen sollte.  
Auf der einen Seite respektierte er Captain William Lennox und seine Männer als wertvolle Kameraden und wollte nicht noch mehr Geheimnisse vor Will haben.   
Auf der anderen wollte er nicht noch mehr cybertronische Geschichte und somit Primus offenbaren.   
Bee war es, der ihn rettete:  
„Will, hast du vor einigen Stunden das goldene Leuchten gesehen, welches sich über die gesamte Erde gelegt hat?“  
Das Unverständnis auf dem Gesicht des Captains muss Antwort genug gewesen sein. Schien als hätte sich Primus‘ Aura zwar über alles und jeden gelegt, doch nur sie als Cybertronier waren in der Lage gewesen, sie wahrzunehmen.   
„So unwirklich es sich anhören mag, aber die Matrix hat als Katalysator für den Frieden zwischen uns gedient. Allerdings haben Sam und Phil, die in dem Moment mit der Matrix in Berührung standen, als organische Lebensformen einiges abbekommen. Der Große hinter mir,“, hier zeigte er neckend mit seinem Servo auf Megatron. Wenn die ‘Bots nicht bereits gewusst hätten, dass es sich bei dem Scout und dem LordProtector um Erzeuger und Sparkling handelte, ihnen wäre spätestens jetzt aufgrund dieses neckenden Umganges der Spark stehen geblieben. Selbst jetzt fühlten sie sich nicht so wirklich wohl. Doch Megatron tat nichts, um den überschwänglichen gelben ‘Bot in die Schranken zu weisen.  
Auch wenn Will das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass Megatron mit den Linsen gerollt hätte, würde er es können.   
„Verfiel in Panik, als er sah, wie die beiden zu Boden gingen und nicht mehr aufstanden. Also hat er sie hergebracht.“, endete er Schulterzuckend.  
Er hatte zwar nicht gelogen, aber er hatte auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt.   
Der Captain schien jedoch zu spüren, das er nicht mehr aus seinen großen Kameraden herausbekommen würde.  
Seufzend gab er nach:  
„Dann sind die blauen Linsen also das Zeichen, dass ihr sozusagen zum Licht zurückgefunden habt?“  
Auf das belustigte Nicken des schwarzsilbernen ‘Bots hin, nickte er und meinte:  
„Also gut, ich werde mit den Männern reden und Keller vorwarnen. Die Details könnt ihr aber selbst erklären.“ 

Sie hatten Will gerade aus dem Blickfeld verloren, da spürten sie eine fremde Energie im Raum. Erschrocken wandten sie sich um und sahen, dass ein junger Mann neben dem Bett ihres Schöpfers und seinem Spark aufgetaucht war.  
Mit einem scharfen: „Ratchet!“ hielt Optimus den Medibot davon ab, sich auf den Fremden zu stürzen. Erkannte er doch in ihm das Wesen, welches aufgetaucht war, nachdem Primus den korrupten Code aus Sentinel herausgeholt hatte.  
Neugierig beobachteten die anwesenden ‘Bots das neue Drama.   
Auf den Ausruf ihres Primes schaute der Fremde hoch und beobachtete sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, während seine mehrfarbigen Augen schalkhaft aufblitzten.  
Mit einem grüßenden Nicken zu Optimus, erklärte der Fremde:  
„Bitte entschuldigt das ich unangemeldet hereinschneie, aber ich fürchte Primus‘ Stunt hat unser Rätsel gelöst und ich werde mir die Zwei für eine Weile ausborgen müssen.“  
Ehe einer der ‘Bots auch nur in irgendeiner Form darauf reagieren konnte, hatte der Fremde seine Hände auf Primus und seinem Spark abgelegt und nach einem kurzen Aufblitzen grünen Lichtes waren die Drei verschwunden.   
*Prime? Kannst du uns bitte erklären, wer das war und was er mit unserem Schöpfer möchte?*, grollte Ironhide.  
*Als wir den Fremden das letzte Mal gesehen haben,*, erklärte stattdessen Bee, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Träger mit dem heutigen Drama die Grenzen seiner hochgepriesenen Geduld erreicht hatte. *Hat Primus ihn „Bruder“ genannt…*  
Diese Bemerkung ließ er im Raum stehen und hoffte, dass sie bei den damals anwesenden ‘Bots die Erinnerung wachrüttelte.  
Er selbst vermutete, dass es sich bei dem Fremden ebenfalls um einen Schöpfer handelte. Und ihrem Schöpfer und seinem Spark mit Sicherheit nichts tun würde. Aber das war nur seine private Meinung.  
Megatron war es, der die entstandene Stille durchbrach:  
„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass ich zu meinen ‘Bots zurückkehre. Sie haben sich bisher ruhig verhalten, aber wenn sie sich im Entferntesten auch nur so fühlen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, nachdem Primus die Korruption aus meinem Spark entfernt hat, werden sie Erklärungen brauchen um anzufangen, die vergangenen Vorns zu verarbeiten.“  
Prime nickte:  
„Und ich denke, die Erklärungen werden mehr Gewicht haben, wenn ich dich begleite.“  
Die besorgten Einwände seiner ‘Bots unterband er mit einem kraftvollen: „Genug!“  
Nachdem wieder Ruhe auf allen Kanälen eingetreten war, erklärte er seine Beweggründe:   
*Trotz dem Wunder, welches wir Primus verdanken, wird eine Menge Arbeit von uns  
investiert werden müssen, um zu gewährleisten, dass wir wieder zu einem Volk zusammenwachsen. Und das ist der erste Schritt.*  
Seine eindringlichen blauen Linsen wanderten von Autobot zu Autobot.  
*Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass ihr mich… uns auf diesem schweren Weg unterstützen werdet?*  
Verlegene Zustimmung schwabbte über die ComVerbindungen zum Prime.   
Mit einem dankbaren Nicken, führte er seinen SparkGefährten aus der Krankenstation hinaus um mit ihm gemeinsam daran zu arbeiten ihr entzweites Volk wieder zu vereinen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *räusper* ein Hoch auf Onkel Google und Tante Wiki^^°  
> Ohne diese beiden Seiten hätte ich das Ganze drum herum um Petra wohl kaum so hinbekommen^^°


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne ComVerbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand  
> Femme = „weiblicher“ Cybertronier  
> Mech = „männlicher“ Cybertronier  
> Aft = Hintern (wird auch mit einer vulgäreren Bedeutung gern zum Fluchen genommen ;P)

Kapitel 26

 

Wie von einem Elektro-Schock getroffen, schnellten Sam und neben ihm P aus ihrer Erschöpfung hoch.   
Und schauten geradewegs in das verschmitzt lächelnde Gesicht Chaos‘:  
„Schön, dass ihr wieder unter uns weilt…“, begrüßte er sie.  
„Wa…?“, versuchte Sam benommen seine Gedanken zu sortieren.  
Standen er uns P nicht eben noch in der Wüste Jordaniens?  
Mit der Matrix?  
++Ich glaube wir sind bewusstlos zusammengebrochen, nachdem wir mit der Matrix wohl ein wenig zu enthusiastisch nach vorn geprescht sind…++, versuchte Primus seinem Spark verlegen auf die Sprünge zu helfen.   
Nicht das er sein Vorgehen bereute.  
Das mit Sicherheit nicht.  
Hatte sein Handeln doch dazu geführt, dass seine gesamte Schöpfung von dem fremden Omega-Befehl gereinigt worden war und seine Kinder in Ruhe und Frieden ihren Weg zur Erde antreten konnten, um dort endlich wieder zu einem Volk zusammenzuwachsen.   
Sam gab ihm mit dem Arm um seinen Schultern wortlos zu verstehen, dass er die Dinge genau wie der Schöpfer betrachtete. Und dankbar für die neue Chance war, die die Cybertronier jetzt hatten.   
„Mit eurer Säuberungsaktion habt ihr uns enorm viel Material zur Auswertung zukommen lassen.“, erklärte der älteste Schöpfer. „Das hat dazu geführt, dass wir gekoppelt mit allen anderen Codes, welche gefunden worden waren uns ein Bild von dem Hacker machen konnten.“  
Mit großen Augen schauten Sam und Primus zu ihrem Gegenüber.  
Hatte Chaos etwa eben das gesagt, was er gesagt hatte?  
Sie wussten, wer der Schuldige war?  
Und ihr Stunt mit der Matrix hatte dabei geholfen?  
Dann waren sie natürlich doppelt froh, dass sie das Wagnis eingegangen waren.  
„Nachdem ihr auf den Ruf zur Versammlung nicht reagiert habt,“, nahm Gaia, welcher sich neben ihrem älteren Bruder hingehockt hatte, den Faden auf. „Bin ich zu euch und habe euch hergebracht.“  
„Wo ihr dann dafür gesorgt habt, dass wir genügend Energie zugeführt bekommen, damit wir wieder aufwachen.“, führte Primus verlegen weiter.  
Es war ihm schon ein wenig unangenehm, dass seine Brüder und Schwestern ihm und seinem Spark einen „Schnellstart“ verpassen mussten, nur damit sie einen vollständigen Rat hatten.   
„Hey,“, legte Gaia eine Hand auf der Schulter seines jüngeren Bruders ab. „Alles gut. Das ist nichts, was wir nicht auch für jeden anderen tun würden.“  
P lächelte schwach zurück, akzeptierte jedoch den Aufmunterungsversuch des Älteren. Vor allem, weil er wusste, dass es sich bei der Aussage Gaias um nichts als die Wahrheit handelte.   
Schöpfer mochten den Großteil der Zeit Geschöpfe sein, welche mit der Entfernung, die zwischen ihnen allen lag, kreative Einsamkeit suchten. Aber sobald einer von ihnen Hilfe benötigte, konnte sich derjenige der Unterstützung seiner Brüder und Schwestern gewiss sein.  
Sam hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe:  
++Sowas nennt man dann wohl auch: Familie.++, neckte der Braunhaarige den Älteren. Fing sich dafür aber nur ein Augenrollen ein.   
Mit Hilfe von Gaia und Chaos arbeiteten sich die Beiden schlussendlich hoch.  
Zunächst wankten sie noch ein wenig als sie standen und waren froh über die zusätzlichen Hände, die sie stützten. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden fanden sie ihr Gleichgewicht. Dankbar nickten sie den älteren Brüdern zu und traten gemeinsam in den Kreis der wartenden Brüder und Schwester. Chaos als Ältester hingegen trat in die Mitte und ergriff das Wort:  
„Brüder und Schwestern. Unser Bruder Primus ist vor einer Weile mit einem Omega-Befehl für seine Schöpfung an uns herangetreten, der nicht von ihm ausgelöst worden war. Daraufhin habt ihr alle eure Schöpfungen akribisch bis auf Kleinste durchsucht und tatsächlich Befehle gefunden, die nicht von euch stammten.“   
Leises Raunen schlich sich durch die Reihen.   
Viele von ihnen hatten die Hoffnung gehegt, dass es sich bei Primus um einen Einzelfall handeln würde.  
Leider wurden sie aufgrund der ganzen Funde eines Besseren belehrt.  
„Gemeinsam mit einigen Freiwilligen unter euch haben wir jeden einzelnen Befehl Mikrosequenz für Mikrosequenz angeschaut und tatsächlich Teile einer ‚Handschrift‘ gefunden.“, fuhr Chaos fort.   
Unter Handschrift verstand man den Teil eines Schöpfers, der unweigerlich in jede seine Schöpfungen einfloss und somit eindeutig als sein geistiges Eigentum kennzeichnete.   
Dieser Vorgang war so tief in jedem Schöpfer verankert, dass es unmöglich war, die Signatur komplett aus dem Schöpfungsprozess herauszuhalten.   
Deswegen fanden sie in den Omega-Befehlen auch immer noch Bruchstücke. Zwar nicht viele, da der Hacker jede Menge Übung hatte, seine Handschrift zu verbergen, aber ganz gelang es ihm doch nicht.  
Damit war jede einzelne Schöpfung wie das Kunstwerk eines Künstlers signiert und somit eindeutig zu zuordnen.  
„Der Hacker hat sich große Mühe gegeben seine Signatur zu verschleiern. Aber wir wissen wie tief es uns verwurzelt ist, unsere Schöpfungen eindeutig als die unsere zu kennzeichnen.“  
Der ein oder andere nickte zustimmend.  
„Daher war es uns möglich in allen Omega-Befehlen die kleinen Fragmente herauszufiltern, welche auf eine Signatur schließen lassen. Zusammengesetzt ergaben sie das fast vollständige Bild der „Unterschrift“ einer Schwester, die wir längst tot glaubten.“  
Sam wandte sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an seinen Gefährten.   
++Ja,++, bestätigte dieser ihm seine stumme Frage.++Auch wir können sterben. Allerdings ist bisher noch niemand an hohem Alter gestorben – kann dir also nicht sagen, wie alt wir werden können.++, zwinkerte Primus schelmisch. Dann wurde er jedoch wieder ernst.++Alle bisherigen Brüder und Schwestern sind entweder in gewaltsamen Auseinandersetzungen gestorben oder sind durch den Freitod von uns gegangen.++  
Die Augenbraue blieb oben:  
++Freitod?++  
P nickte, legte einen Arm um die Hüfte des Jüngeren, damit er den körperlichen Abstand zwischen ihnen verringern konnte:  
++Entweder sie waren so eng mit ihrer Schöpfung verbunden, dass der Omega-Befehl auch ihr Leben genommen hat. Oder sie haben nicht mehr mit ansehen können, wie alles was sie schufen und ihr Herzblut reinsteckten irgendwann doch wieder ein Ende fand… oder sie kamen nicht mit der Einsamkeit klar…++  
Sam zog den Geist des Älteren in eine warme Umarmung. Dieser lehnte sich dankbar in die geliebte Wärme. Verstand auch ohne Worte Sams Botschaft:   
Du wirst niemals mehr allein sein.   
Denn wenn der eine ging, würde der andere ihm unweigerlich folgen – der Schöpfer konnte nicht ohne seinen Spark überleben. Und was sollte ein Spark ohne den dazugehörigen Körper der ihn beherbergte und dem er Leben einhauchen konnte?  
Das Ehepaar schüttelte die aufgekommene Melancholie aufgrund von Chaos‘ energisch in die Runde gerufenem: „Ruhe!“ ab. Gemeinsam konzentrierten sie sich wieder auf das aktuelle Geschehen.   
„Wir werden einen ‚Ruf‘ auslösen um unsere verirrte Schwester zurück in unseren Kreis zu rufen… und ihr werdet die Befragung mir überlassen.“, schob Chaos in die geschockte Stille, welche sich nach dem ersten Teil seiner Verkündung ausgebreitet hatte.   
Theoretisch wussten sie alle das es den ‚Ruf‘ gab.   
Und in Theorie wussten sie auch alle wie dieser ‚Ruf‘ ausgelöst wurde.  
Aber sie hatten dieses theoretische Wissen noch nie in der Praxis anwenden müssen.   
++P?++, versuchte Sam den Schock seines Gefährten vorsichtig zu durchbrechen.   
Jener schüttelte kurz den Kopf, ehe er dem Braunhaarigen erklärte:  
++Der ‚Ruf‘ ermöglicht es den versammelten Schöpfern jeden ihrer Brüder oder jede ihrer Schwestern in den Kreis zu zitieren… Es ist bisher noch nie vorgekommen, da wir alle Gesetze, die unser Dasein ausmachen, geachtet haben…++  
Durch ihre enge Verbindung konnte der Jüngere den Unglauben, dass es jemand aus ihrer Runde gewesen sein sollte, jemand den sie Schwester genannt hatten, jemand der wie sie die tiefe Verbundenheit zu den eigenen Schöpfungen kannte, dass ausgerechnet dieser jemand sie Omega-Befehlen ausgesetzt hatte, obwohl sie alle wussten, wie sehr sie diese Befehle mitnahmen… das ausgerechnet einer von ihnen Schuld an der Misere unzähliger Schöpfungen und ihrer Schöpfer sein sollte…  
An seinen Schuldgefühlen, welche er gegenüber seinen Kindern hegte…  
P konnte es nicht glauben.   
Aber Logik besagte, dass es nur einer aus ihrem Kreise gewesen sein konnte.  
Denn wer sonst kannte den Prozess der Schöpfung so gut?  
Kannte den Omega-Befehl?  
Trotzdem kam diese Neuigkeit für viele wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.  
Sam meinte, den Unglauben und Schmerz über diesen tiefen Verrat der sich in P’s Brüder und Schwestern in den wenigen Augenblicken angesammelt hat, mit den Händen greifen zu können.   
Er selbst konnte noch nicht ganz nachvollziehen, wie es ihnen ging.   
Dafür war er zu jung und ihm fehlte die Erfahrung.   
Doch das, was er durch Primus mitbekam, reichte ihm vollkommen aus.  
Er wollte sich wirklich nicht ausmalen, wie es ihm in dieser Situation ergehen würde, wenn er erstmal die nötige Erfahrung mitbrachte…  
Dann jedoch ging ein Ruck durch die Anwesenden.   
Sie stellten körperlichen Kontakt mit ihren unmittelbaren Nachbarn her.   
Auch Sam spürte wie seine eine Hand mit einem kräftigen Griff umschlossen wurde.   
Er blickte nach links und schaute geradewegs in Gaias ernsten Blick.   
Nichts ließ mehr auf den Schalk schließen, der diesem Schöpfer auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen schien.   
Mit seiner rechten Seite lehnte er bereits an seinen Gefährten.   
Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde zeigte dem Jüngsten, dass sie inzwischen alle einen durchgehenden Kreis um Chaos herum gebildet hatten.   
Jeder berührte zwei seiner Nachbarn.   
Chaos hingegen nickte kurz, dann fing er leise und eindringlich an Anweisungen zu geben:  
„Entspannt euch… öffnet langsam eure Energien… konzentriert sie auf den Kreis… gestattet, dass sie sich mit den anderen Energien verbinden… erlaubt mir, mit der angesammelten Kraft unsere verlorene Schwester zurückzuholen…“  
An dieser Stelle verlor Sam den Bezug zur Realität.  
Denn vor seinen Augen breiteten sich sichtbar die Energiefelder in den unterschiedlichsten Farbtönen aus. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass viele der Farben normalerweise mit dem menschlichen Auge nicht wirklich erkennbar waren.   
Doch das hier führte ihm einmal mehr vor Augen, wie sehr er sich seiner Rasse bereits entfernt hatte.   
P’s Händedruck erwiderte er mit seinem eigenen.  
Zeigte seinem Gefährten so, dass es ihm trotz der erneuten Erkenntnis gut ging.   
Die Farben hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit immer mehr vermischt.  
Bis die unterschiedlichen Energien zu einem strahlend weißem Licht gebündelt waren. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Chaos behutsam die Kontrolle über diese gewaltige Menge Energie übernahm und mit einem kräftigen Stoß in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerstob.   
Und Sam hatte das Gefühl, dass er überall gleichzeitig hin geschleudert wurde.   
Das glich in keinster Weise der vergleichsweise fast schon entspannten Suche, die er und Primus mit ihrem goldenen Licht durchgeführt hatten.  
Hier explodierte er in alle Richtungen.  
Spürte alle anderen Schöpfer so nah bei sich, wie er sonst nur Primus spürte.   
Explosionsartig breiteten sie sich über das gesamte Universum aus.  
Spürten im Hintergrund die leitende Hand ihres ältesten Bruders.   
Bis eben jener in der hintersten und dunkelsten Ecke des Universums, in die sich noch keiner von ihnen hin verirrt hatte und somit noch von jeder Schöpfung unberührt war, den Funken ihrer verlorenen Schwester fand.   
Dann richtete er jedes bisschen Energie, dass ihm dank ihnen zur Verfügung stand, auf ihre Schwester.   
Sie alle spürten, wie sie sich mit allem was sie hatte gegen den ‚Ruf‘ wehrte.  
Doch am Ende kam sie nicht gegen die gebündelte Kraft aller an und wurde schließlich von ihnen mitgerissen.   
Chaos hingegen leitete sie alle vorsichtig zurück zum Kreis.   
Dort half er ihnen die Energien zurückzurufen und den Wirbelsturm der schöpferischen Kraft zunächst zu einer lauen Briese und schlussendlich ganz einzudämmen.   
Nach und nach fanden sie und somit auch Sam und Primus zurück in die Gegenwart.   
Und blickten gespannt in die Mitte des Kreises.   
Dort fanden sie die gebeugte Gestalt der „verlorenen“ Schwester.   
Nach genauerem Hinsehen, erkannte Sam, dass die Gestalt so weit nach vorn gebeugt war, dass sie sogar einen Krückstock benötigte, um in der Lage zu sein, sich fortzubewegen.  
Dazu schneeweiße, strähnige Haare die der Gestalt ins verrunzelte Gesicht hingen.   
Insgesamt wirkte die Gestalt… vernachlässigt… unordentlich…  
Als ob das Äußere inzwischen die innere Hässlichkeit wiedergab.  
Primus stimmte der Einschätzung seines Gefährten stumm zu.  
Als die Gestalt es dann doch endlich schaffte ihren Kopf zu heben, entlud sich ein ungläubiges Zischen im Kreis.   
„Unicron…“, wisperte Primus fassungslos.   
In dem Wrack, dass vor ihnen stand erkannten sie ihre Schwester Unicron.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> ++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
> #cybertronisch#  
> *interne ComVerbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*
> 
> Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
> nano-klik = ~1 sek  
> klik = 1,2 min  
> Breem = 8,3 min  
> mega-cycle = 83 min  
> Orn = 13 Tage  
> Joor = 1 Jahr  
> Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)
> 
> Cybertronisch:  
> Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
> Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
> Youngling = Teenager  
> Servo = Hand  
> Femme = „weiblicher“ Cybertronier  
> Mech = „männlicher“ Cybertronier  
> Aft = Hintern (wird auch mit einer vulgäreren Bedeutung gern zum Fluchen genommen ;P)

Legende  
++Gedanken/Spark-Verbindung++  
#cybertronisch#  
*interne ComVerbindung zwischen den ‘Bots*

Aufgrund der widersprüchlichen Informationen im I-Net bezüglich der cybertronischen Zeitangaben, habe ich mich für folgende Angaben entschieden:  
nano-klik = ~1 sek  
klik = 1,2 min  
Breem = 8,3 min  
mega-cycle = 83 min  
Orn = 13 Tage  
Joor = 1 Jahr  
Vorn = 83 Jahre (83 Joors = 1 Vorn)

Cybertronisch:  
Slag = so viel wie Shit, Mist oder Verdammt  
Sparkling = Baby/Kleinkind  
Youngling = Teenager  
Servo = Hand  
Femme = „weiblicher“ Cybertronier  
Mech = „männlicher“ Cybertronier  
Aft = Hintern (wird auch mit einer vulgäreren Bedeutung gern zum Fluchen genommen ;P) 

 

Kapitel 27

 

Hasserfüllte grüne Augen nahmen die Veränderungen in diesem für Schöpfer Heiligen Ort auf.   
Dann folgte ein hämisches: „Chaos.“, in einer kratzig rauen Stimme. „Womit habe ich dieses zweifelhafte Vergnügen verdient?“  
Der Unglauben von zuvor verwandelte sich in aggressives Zischen.   
Doch die Schöpfer hielten sich an die Anweisung Chaos‘ und überließen ihm die Befragung. Selbst als die alte verrunzelte Gestalt mit einer spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue in die Runde schaute, ehe sie sich wieder auf Chaos konzentrierte.  
Chaos hingegen entschloss sich dazu nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden:  
„Warum hast du dich totgestellt? Warum hast du dich in die Schöpfungen anderer gehackt?“  
„Darf eine Lady sich nicht zurückziehen, wenn sie genug vom Leben hat?“, schoss die verkommene Gestalt zurück.  
Chaos ließ sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.   
Starrte sie hingegen weiterhin ruhig an.  
Seine Taktik schien aufzugehen.  
Zischte Unicron doch aufgebracht:  
„Du fragst tatsächlich, warum ich mich von euch abgesetzt habe?“  
Chaos zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Wie um zu sagen: sonst würde ich wohl kaum fragen-oder?  
Erneut zischte ihre vor der Zeit gealterte Schwester:  
„Ihr wisst doch alle ganz genau, dass jede meiner Schöpfungen immer irgendwie, irgendwo unvollständig waren und von mir so gut wie nie ein Omega-Befehl gegeben werden musste. Sie gingen ständig von allein ein. Während eure Schöpfungen wuchsen und gediehen. Habt mir bei unseren Treffen meine Unfähigkeit immer wieder mit euren Erfolgen unter die Nase gerieben.“  
Unglauben breitete sich in dem Kreis aus.  
Keiner konnte so richtig glauben, was sie hier hörten und worauf es am Ende hinauslaufen würde.   
++P?++, fragte Sam vorsichtig bei seinem Gefährten nach.  
Dieser musste erst kurz den Kopf schütteln, ehe er in der Lage war, seinem Spark zu antworten:  
++Sie ist lediglich ein wenig älter als ich. Und doch sieht sie aus, als ob sie um einiges älter als Chaos ist.++, erklärte der Schöpfer schwermütig. ++Sie war immer ein wenig tollpatschig. Wir alle haben versucht ihr Tipps und Tricks zu zeigen, wie sie besser werden kann. Aber sie hat sich immer gegen unsere Hilfe gewehrt. Bis sie sich wohl zum Schluss verbittert von uns und unserer Lebensweise abgewendet hat… Sie ging sogar soweit, ihren eigenen Tod vorzutäuschen…++  
Dann brach ihm die Stimme weg. Konnte nicht aussprechen, welchen Aufgaben sie sich stattdessen zugewandt hatte.  
Aber das brauchte er auch nicht, dass übernahm Unicron für ihn:  
„Irgendwann konnte ich mir eurer selbstgefälliges Gehabe nicht mehr anschauen. Ich wollte nur noch meine Ruhe haben.“, giftete die alte Vettel.  
Sam hingegen konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.   
Der ehemalige Mensch war noch nicht lange Mitglied dieses Kreises.   
Aber die paar Mal, die er sich in Gegenwart anderer Schöpfer befunden hatte, hatte er sich immer willkommen gefühlt. Hatte immer die Wärme und den Respekt gespürt, der sie alle miteinander verband.   
Somit konnte er nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, wovon Unicron sprach.  
„Also täuschte ich meinen Tod vor. Verzog mich in eine unentdeckte Ecke des Universums und überlegte mir, wie ich euch den Schmerz beifügen konnte, den ich mit jeder meiner… nicht funktionierenden Schöpfungen gespürt hatte.“   
Hier fing sie an höhnisch zu grinsen:  
„Damit fing ich an, mich in anderen Schöpfungen einzuschleichen und ganz langsam Omega-Befehle einfließen zu lassen, die nicht von euch stammten.“  
Das Schweigen, welches sich über den Kreis legte, war drückend.  
Es schien dem Braunhaarigen fast die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen.  
Er wollte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie es den anderen ging. Stattdessen nahm er Primus in eine warme behütende Umarmung – geistig und körperlich.  
Versuchte ihn so ein wenig vor der Wahrheit abzuschirmen.  
Die Wahrheit, dass eine eifersüchtige alte Schachtel Schuld an unendlich viel Leid und wohl auch dem einen oder anderem Freitod anderer Schöpfer war, als ihre Schöpfungen ohne ihren Omega-Befehl eingingen.   
Vor allem wenn man bedachte, wie knapp Primus diesem Ende entgangen war. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, um den Schöpfer im Leben zu verankern…  
Jetzt brauchte er jemanden, der ihn in den Arm nahm…  
Sein Wunsch wurde erhört.   
Gaia war es, der seine Arme um sie beide legte und sich an sie schmiegte.   
Ohne lange zu überlegen kamen sie der stummen Bitte nach und nahmen den Älteren in ihrer Umarmung auf.  
Überall im Kreis lehnte sich Schöpfer an Schöpfer. Versuchten sich angesichts dieses reuelosen Verrates gegenseitig Halt zu geben.  
Es war klar, dass ihre Schwester an ihrer Unfähigkeit gescheitert und durch dieses Scheitern am Ende verrückt geworden war.  
Das änderte jedoch nichts an dem Leid und den Verlusten, die durch diesen Wahnsinn ausgelöst worden waren.  
Schwermut legte sich über die Anwesenden als ihnen klar wurde, dass dieser Konflikt nur auf eine Art und Weise gelöst werden konnte.  
Chaos war es dann auch, der aussprach, was sie alle dachten:  
„Du hast für eine sehr lange Zeit sehr viel Chaos zu uns gebracht. Und so wie du dich hier präsentierst, ist klar, dass du nicht von deinem gewählten Weg abweichen wirst. Das lässt uns nur eine Wahl.“  
Das Gesicht der alten Schöpferin verzog sich zu einem arroganten Lächeln.  
Doch sie rührte sich nicht.   
Sie wusste, dass es für sie, jetzt wo man ihr auf die Schliche gekommen war, kein Entkommen mehr gab. Also stellte sie sich ihrem Schicksal hocherhobenen Hauptes.   
Beziehungsweise so hocherhoben, wie es ihre gebeugte Gestalt zuließ.  
Nach und nach stellten die Schöpfer wieder Kontakt zu ihren Nachbarn her. Stellten so erneut einen geschlossenen Kreis her. Und wieder konzentrierten sie einen Teil ihrer Kräfte auf Chaos.   
Dieser hingegen leitete das weißte Licht zu ihrer verirrten Schwester und betete schweren Herzens, dass sie auf der anderen Seite von ihrer Bitternis loslassen konnte.  
Als das gebündelte Licht auf die gebeugte Gestalt traf, löste sich der Körper Unicrons mit einem wahren Funkenregen auf. Ihr Tod war um einiges schöner als ihr Leben es jemals gewesen war…  
Mit ein paar einfachen Worten verabschiedete der älteste Bruder sie:  
„Geht. Erholt Euch. Bringt eure Schöpfungen in Ordnung. Tankt Kraft. Und dann kehrt zu eurem Leben zurück.“  
Da sie wussten, dass er recht hatte, überließen sie ihm das letzte Wort und nahmen sich vor, seinem Rat zu folgen.

 

Sie hatten sich auf Bees Spark konzentriert und landeten im Aufenthaltshangar.  
Sam wandte sich schief lächelnd an Primus:  
„Geht. Ich komme nach.“  
Dieser nickte lediglich dankbar, schickte warme Dankbarkeit durch ihre Verbindung, bevor er seinen Halt um Gaia verstärkte und sie beide aus dem Hangar zu ihrer Wohnung führte.  
Den Älteren hatten die Erkenntnisse um Unicron ziemlich mitgenommen.   
Somit war es für ihn und P selbstverständlich gewesen, Gaia mitzunehmen. Denn allein lassen wollten sie ihn in dieser Situation nicht.  
Zudem wurde Sam das Gefühl nicht los, dass Primus und Gaia nicht die einzigen Schöpfer gewesen waren, die nicht allein nach Haus zurückgekehrt waren, um sich vorerst weiterhin gegenseitig zu stützen.  
Der Braunhaarige spürte die fragenden Blicke der anwesenden ‘Bots.  
„Hey.“, grüßte er in die Runde. „Könnt ihr mir verraten, wie lange wir unterwegs gewesen sind?“  
Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, dann hatte er bei dieser Versammlung das Gefühl für die Zeit komplett verloren.   
Bei den anderen Versammlungen hatte er irgendwie noch eine Ahnung über den irdischen Fluss der Zeit behalten können.   
Doch jetzt, wo sie bis in die hintersten Winkel des Universums geschleudert worden waren, hatte er jedwedes Zeitgefühl verloren.  
Mirage war es der ihm antwortete:  
„Euer… Bruder?.... hat euch vor acht Tagen geholt.“  
„Oh.“, war alles was Sam rausbekam. Doch so lange.  
„Gibt es irgendetwas, über das wir informiert werden müssen?“  
Bee schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Nichts wichtiges. Megatron und Optimus haben in den vergangenen Tagen daran gearbeitet, den Riss zwischen den beiden Fraktionen zu kitten. Zudem haben sie mit Keller geredet und ihm klar gemacht, dass es keinen Krieg mehr gibt.“   
An dieser Stelle wurde seine Stimme ein wenig warmer: „Geh zu Phil, kleiner Bruder. Ihr seht aus, als ob ihr Schlaf benötigt.“  
Und mit diesem einen Satz hatte Bee es geschafft, sowohl Sam als auch den ‘Bots klar zu machen, dass sich nichts geändert hatte. Das alles beim Alten war.  
Sah man mal davon ab, dass zwischen zwei verfeindeten Seiten endlich Frieden herrschte und auch sie endlich zur Ruhe kommen konnten.  
Sam hingegen folgte der liebevollen Aufforderung des gelben Scouts.  
Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, dann wollte er jetzt nichts anderes machen, als sich für die nächsten 48 Stunden im Bett zu verkriechen.  
Lächelnd winkte er den ‘Bots zu, dann machte er sich auf zu ihrem Quartier.  
Vollkommen geschafft entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung, bis er nur noch seine Shorts trug. Dann kroch er neben Gaia ins Bett, sodass der ältere Schöpfer zwischen ihm und P lag.  
Kurz bevor er einschlief, war ihm, als ob Dew, Roadster und Xamer zu ihnen ins Bett krabbelten. Dann jedoch ließ er sich in Morpheus‘ Arme fallen…

 

Gaia hatte das Gefühl vor Wärme zu vergehen.  
Langsam wachte er auf. Und je wacher er wurde, umso klarer wurden seine Erinnerungen. Verlegen blickte er sich um und sah, dass er tatsächlich zwischen Primus und dessen Spark lag. Die beiden hatten ihn in ihre Mitte genommen. Die Arme fest um seine Hüften geschlungen, lagen sie dicht an ihn geschmiegt.  
Und um sie herum konnte er die Formen von drei Sparklingen ausmachen.  
Kein Wunder also, dass ihm so warm war.  
Aber das war tatsächlich etwas, das er gebraucht hatte, ohne es zu ahnen.  
Ihm seine zwei jüngeren Brüder aber gegeben haben, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken. Was Unicron… hier schüttelte er sachte den Kopf. Als ob er so die Erinnerungen an seine verlorene Schwester losschütteln könnte.  
„Scht…“, murmelte Primus in seine Schulter, während er die Umarmung um den Älteren verstärkte. „Schlaf weiter.“  
Lächelnd kam er der verschlafenen Aufforderung nach und ließ sich durch die Wärme in ihrem kleinen Kokon zurück in den Schlaf leiten.

Das nächste Mal kam Primus zu sich, weil auf dem Nachttisch eines ihrer Handys vibrierte. Verschlafen tastete er nach dem technischen Störenfried und meldete sich mit einem gegähnten: „Jaaaa?“  
„Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich störe,“, Primus konnte das Lachen in Optimus‘ Stimme ganz genau ausmachen. „Aber Sentinel ist aufgewacht.“ Jetzt war der Schöpfer auch hellwach. „Bee wartet auch dich.“ Damit unterbrach der Prime das Gespräch.   
Der Schwarzhaarige hingegen rollte aus dem behaglichem Nest, welches sie sich geschaffen hatten. Schaute sich nach seiner Kleidung um, konnte auf dem Boden lediglich ein Mischmasch der verschiedensten Klamotten ausmachen. Augenrollend schritt er zum Kleiderschrank und warf sich das Nächstbeste über. Dann jachtete er nach draußen, um sich von Bee in die Krankenstation bringen zu lassen.  
Und bekam nicht mal mit, dass er aus belustigten Augen und Linsen beobachtete wurde.  
Kaum war er draußen, nahm Bee ihn behutsam auf den Servo und trug ihn zur Krankenstation.   
„Optimus war bei ihm, als er erwachte.“, führte der Scout aus. „Sentinel ist soweit bei sich, dass er Optimus als einen jüngeren Bruder erkennt. Allerdings ist er vollkommen verwirrt. Kann sich an so gut wie gar nichts mehr erinnern. Und ist somit natürlich total verunsichert. Optimus hat ihm versichert, dass Hilfe kommt. Da er seinem jüngeren Bruder vertraut, hat er sich etwas beruhigt.“  
P ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen:  
„Weiß er, dass ich es bin, der ihm helfen wird?“  
Bee schüttelte den Kopf.  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte kurz und lehnte sich zurück.   
Er konnte das weitere Vorgehen eh erst bestimmen, wenn er Sentinel gesehen hatte.  
++Wo brennt‘s?++, durchbrach Sam belustigt seine Gedanken.  
Leicht lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. Er war nicht gerade vorsichtig gewesen, als er aus dem Bett gestürmt war. Kein Wunder also, dass sein Spark inzwischen ebenfalls wach war.   
++Nirgends.++, zog er den Jüngeren in eine warme Umarmung.++Optimus hat sich gemeldet: Sentinel ist zu sich gekommen.++  
Sein Gefährte erwiderte die Umarmung wortlos.  
Gab ihm so zu verstehen, dass Sam ihm bei den nächsten Entscheidungen ohne jeden Zweifel unterstützen würde. Sei es lediglich mit seiner Gegenwart oder auch mit seiner Energie.   
Schließlich waren sie beide noch ziemlich geschlaucht.  
Während ihres Austauschs hatte Bee die Krankenstation betreten und ihn zu Sentinels Bett gebracht.  
Der alte Prime saß ruhig auf seinem Bett.   
Optimus lehnte am Bett gegenüber.  
Beide schauten auf, als der jüngere ‘Bot durch die Hangartür schritt.  
Die alten Linsen legten sich fragend auf ihn.  
Dann wandte sich Sentinel fragend an seinen Bruder:  
#Wie soll ein Einheimischer mir helfen können?#  
Der jüngere Prime schnaubte belustigt auf:  
„Beurteile das Buch nicht nach seinem Einband.“  
Sentinel beobachtete mit leicht schiefgelegtem Kopf wie der gelbe Scout näher kam und übernahm automatisch die zerbrechliche Fracht, als der Jüngere sie ihm hinhielt.   
Primus schaute lächelnd hinauf in die verwirrten blauen Linsen.  
Dann legte er sie Hände auf den Metallplatten vor sich ab.  
Sofort legte sich goldenes Licht um ihn und breitete sich immer weiter aus, bis es Sentinel komplett umhüllte.  
Dieser krächzte erschrocken: „Schöpfer…?“ ehe das Licht in seinen Linsen gedimmt wurde und er den Blick komplett nach innen richtete. Wo er tatsächlich auf seinen Schöpfer traf.  
Primus hingegen ging in die Hocke. Breitete die Arme aus und wartete geduldig darauf, bis die kleine Gestalt Sentinels sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte.  
Als der Sparkling ihm endlich in die Arme fiel, spürte er, wie Sentinel am ganzen Körper zitterte.   
„… Scht…“, strich er dem Sparkling beruhigend über den Rücken.   
Dieser reagierte auf die behutsamen Berührungen seines Schöpfers und kuschelte sich am Ende eng an die warme Gestalt, die er so lange vermisst hatte.   
„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht-oder?“, durchbrach Sentinel nach einer Weile die Stille.  
„Ich meine, Ihr habt die Gestalt einer anderen Rasse und ich selbst trage hier drinnen die Gestalt eines Sparklings. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass wir uns nicht mehr auf Cybertron befinden und ich keinerlei Erinnerung daran habe, wie ich hierher gekommen bin.“  
P seufzte auf.  
Es würde nichts bringen, wenn er die Wahrheit beschönigte.   
Damit würde er seinem Sohn keinen Gefallen tun.  
Durch ihre Verbindung spürte er, wie Sam kurzzeitig die Umarmung kurz verstärkte.  
Das gab ihm die Kraft, dem noch ältesten lebenden Prime zu erklären, was passiert war.  
Dieser hörte sich die Geschichte stumm an. Unterbrach seinen Schöpfer nicht einmal. Dieser jedoch gab ihm am Ende die Wahl:  
„Wenn du es wünscht, kann ich dir helfen, Ordnung in das Chaos deiner Prozessoren zu bringen. Du könntest dich dann in deinem Tempo durch die ‚verlorene Zeit‘ arbeiten. Oder ich kann dir einen Neuanfang geben. Dein Äußeres deinem derzeitigen innerem Ich anpassen. Ohne die Erinnerungen an dein Leben als Sentinel.“  
Der Prime ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen.   
„Eure Schwester hat mich zu dem Omega-Befehl gemacht, den Ihr noch lange nicht geben werdet…“, fing er nach einer Weile an laut zu überlegen. „Damit hat sie den Sentinel, so wie Ihr ihn geschaffen habt, im Grunde genommen ausgelöscht. Wie man unschwer an meinem inneren Ich erkennen kann.“, lächelte der Sparkling verloren.   
Primus verstärkte die Umarmung um die kleine Gestalt.  
Falls es Sentinel am Ende wünschen würde, würde er seinen Spark auch zum SparkBrunnen schicken. Das war zwar nicht das, was er seinem Sohn wünschte, doch er würde sich dem Wunsch Sentinels beugen.  
„Ihr habt mir nicht die Reise zum SparkBrunnen angeboten.“  
Es schien, als ob Sentinel seine Gedanken lesen würde. Sprach er doch genau das an, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war.  
Doch der alte Prime lenkte das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung, als er sich leise erkundigte:  
„Wenn ich mich für den Neuanfang entscheide, werden die anderen ‘Bots mich denn trotz allem akzeptieren können? Ich meine, schließlich bin ich schuld daran, dass wir im Moment ohne richtige Heimat sind…“  
„Oh Sentinel…“, drückte er dem kleinen Sparkling einen Kuss auf die blankpolierte Kopfplatte. „Du trägst keine Schuld. Und das wissen die anderen ‘Bots auch.“  
Der kleine Körper schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn. Als ob er in ihm verschwinden könnte.  
Nach einer Weile nickte er jedoch entschieden.  
Löste sich etwas von seinem Schöpfer und blickte ihm entschlossen in die warmen goldenen Augen.  
„… I-ich entscheide mich für den Neuanfang… bitte…“  
Primus lehnte sich erleichtert nach vorn. Drückte dem kleinen Sparkling erneut einen Kuss auf die Kopfplatte. Mit diesem Kuss schickte er den jungen Sentinel jedoch in den Schlaf.   
Dann konzentrierte er sich. Sammelte alles an Energie, was ihm zur Verfügung stand. Spürte wie Sam näherkam, damit er auch auf die Reserven seines Sparks zurückgreifen konnte.  
In einer Explosion goldenen Lichts kam er kurzzeitig in der Krankenstation zu sich, glitt dann jedoch sofort in Bewusstlosigkeit.  
Sam und er waren immer noch viel zu geschwächt, als dass sie es sich erlauben konnten, so viel Energie abzugeben. Dennoch verstärkte er die Umarmung um den kleinen Sparkling in seinen Armen und rollte sich behütend um die kleine Gestalt.

Optimus und Bee beobachteten, wie nach einigen kurzen Momenten die goldene Aura ihres Schöpfers so hell explodierte, dass sie ihre Linsen kurzzeitig abschalten mussten. Wenige Sekunden später schickten sie sie wieder online.   
Legten jedoch zeitgleich einen Servo über ihrer SparkKammer ab. Sie spürten…  
Mit dem Bild, welches sie auf dem Bett vor sich sahen, verstanden sie jedoch.  
Und akzeptierten das kleine Wunder, welches ihr Schöpfer gewirkt hatte.  
*Orion? Bee?*, nahm Megatron Kontakt zu seinem Familienverband auf.*Was ist passiert? Wieso…?*  
Wieso spürte er einen Sparkling in ihrem Verband?  
*Beruhige dich…*, schickte Orion glucksend zurück. *Primus hat lediglich eines seiner Wunder gewirkt, welche er eigentlich noch nicht durchführen sollte, da er immer noch ziemlich geschwächt ist.*  
Bee und sein Träger konnten Megatrons hochgezogene Augenbraue durch die Verbindung hindurch spüren.  
Das jüngste Mitglied lachte kurz auf:  
*Was dein SparkGefährte dir mitteilen möchte, ist, dass Primus Sentinel zurück in einen Sparkling gewandelt und unserem Familienverband hinzugefügt hat. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr seid erneut Eltern geworden.*, grinste der Scout amüsiert. Nicht das er etwas gegen einen jüngeren Bruder einzuwenden hatte.  
Sein Grinsen verwandelte sich in herzhaftes Lachen, als er Megatrons fast schon panisches: *Was?* vernahm.  
Auch Orion konnte sich ein kleines amüsiertes Lachen nicht verkneifen, während er weiterhin versuchte seinen Gefährten zu beruhigen.

 

Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Gaia, wie Sam langsam in die Bewusstlosigkeit glitt.  
Seine Brüder fanden in der letzten Zeit aber auch wirklich keine Ruhe und überschritten ständig ihr derzeitiges Limit.  
Er hoffte jedoch, dass jetzt, wo sie Unicron endlich zur Strecke gebracht hatten, dass die Zwei endlich zur Ruhe kommen und ihre Energiereserven auftanken konnten.  
Um ihnen ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen, legte er seine Hand auf Sams Oberkörper ab. Gab ihm etwas von seiner Energie, damit er ein wenig schneller wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.  
Dann stand er auf und warf sich die Kleidung über, die er zuvor im Halbschlaf abgestreift hatte, bevor Primus ihn zum Bett geleitet hatte.  
Lächelnd wandte er sich zu den drei kleinen Sparklingen um, die immer noch das Bett besetzt hielten und ihn aus grünen Linsen neugierig musterten.   
„Möchtet ihr hierbleiben? Sam weiterhin Gesellschaft leisten? Oder wollt ihr mich nach draußen begleiten?“, erkundigte er sich leise.  
Die drei Sparklinge tauschten kurz Blicke untereinander aus. Legten sich jedoch kurzerhand um Sam herum, sodass jeder von ihnen sich an den jungen Mann kuscheln konnte.  
Sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich, als das grüne Licht in den Linsen nachließ und die Sparklinge erneut in ihren Ladezustand fielen.  
Zum Abschied strich er seinem jüngsten Bruder ein paar der dunkelbraunen Strähnen aus der Stirn, dann suchte er nach Primus‘ Energie und peilte diese an.   
Kurzerhand befand er sich auf einer großen Metallplatte, welche sich nach näheren Betrachtung seiner Umgebung als riesiges Bett herausstellte.  
Vor ihm lag Primus mit einem kleinen Sparkling in den Armen.   
Er wiederholte das Kopfschütteln, ließ sich jedoch neben dem Jüngeren in die Hocke gleiten, um ihm ebenfalls etwas von seiner Energie abzugeben.   
Dann drehte er sich zu den zwei ‘Bots um, die gegen das Bett gegenüber lehnten.   
Erkannte in ihnen Primus‘ Primes.  
Lächelnd nickte er ihnen zu:  
„Keine Sorge, Primus und Sam schlafen lediglich. Sie sind in der letzten Zeit einfach zu häufig über ihre derzeitigen Grenzen hinaus geprescht.“, schüttelte der ältere Schöpfer augenrollend den Kopf.  
Er bezweifelte, dass er an ihrer Stelle anders gehandelt hätte.  
Aber das musste er den Beiden nicht auf die Nase binden.

Orion beobachtete, wie Primus‘ Bruder sich neben eben diesem niederließ.  
Mit einer Berührung floss grüne Energie in seinen schlafenden Schöpfer.  
Neugierig erkundigte er sich nach dessen Versicherung, dass mit seinen beiden Zöglingen alles in Ordnung war:  
„Ihr seid ebenfalls ein Schöpfer – oder?“  
Der junge Mann mit den kunterbunten Augen nickte lächelnd.  
Und stellte sich dann vor:  
„Ich bin Gaia. Einer von Primus‘ älteren Brüdern und der Schöpfer dieses Sonnensystems.“  
Bee stellte die nächste Frage:  
„Hat… habt Ihr denn Euer Problem lösen können?“   
„Jupp, dank Primus und Sam haben wir herausgefunden, wer für das… Durcheinander…“, an dieser Stelle verdunkelten sich die hellen Augen. Und das hilflose Schulterzucken diente als Entschuldigung für die saloppe Umschreibung. „… verantwortlich war. Wir haben die Schuldige gefunden und zur Verantwortung gezogen. Wenn wir alle bloß ein wenig aufmerksamer gewesen wären…“, grollte der Schöpfer wütend auf sich selbst. Sie hatten durch Unicron nicht nur diverse Schöpfungen verloren, sondern auch einige Geschwister, die an dem unerklärlichen Untergang ihrer Schöpfung zerbrochen waren.  
Kopfschüttelnd kehrte er zurück in die Krankenstation:  
„Ich habe Primus und seinem Spark die Verantwortung für dieses Sonnensystem übergeben. In der Hoffnung, dass ihr euch hier gemeinsam mit meinen Geschöpfen eine neue Heimat aufbaut. Ihr seid lang genug im All umhergeirrt und verdient ein neues Zuhause.“, lächelte er den zwei ‘Bots aufmunternd zu.  
Auf das von Herzen kommende: „Danke.“ des rot-blauen ‘Bots zwinkerte er ihnen lediglich verschmitzt zu und ließ die Krankenstation mit einem grünen Lichtblitz hinter sich. Das Universum war groß und er hatte noch so viele Ideen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das wars für mich mit der Hauptstory^.^  
> Es folgt lediglich der Epilog^__^


	29. Chapter 29

Epilog I

 

Mit den Schlüsselsteinen von Sentinel holten sie die die Space-Brücke zurück, nachdem sie Keller kurz Bescheid gegeben hatten, damit dieser das Labor in dem sie sich befanden vorwarnen konnte.  
Danach machten sich die ‘Bots an die Erkundung des Sonnensystems. 

Miles glaubte zu träumen.  
Er hatte letzte Woche seinen Abschluss in Astrophysik und Mathematik gemacht und jetzt stand er hier in der Zentrale der ‘Bots und blickte über einen Bildschirm auf den Mars. Und über den anderen auf die Venus.  
In den letzten Jahren hatte er gemeinsam mit Leo immer wieder die Basis besucht, um den Anschluss zu Sam und Phil nicht zu verlieren.  
Aber nicht einer, nicht mal Tim der olle Verräter, hatte ihm gesagt, dass die ‘Bots inzwischen einen sicheren Weg gefunden hatten, das System zu erkunden.  
Auf seinen ungläubigen Blick hin, hatte sein Lebensgefährte lediglich gezwinkert und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gehaucht. Oller Verräter.  
Zumal er erst jetzt sah, wie viele der umherirrenden Cybertronier den Weg hierher geschafft hatten.  
Denn sowohl auf dem Mars als auch auf der Venus konnte er unzählige und unterschiedliche ‘Bots ausmachen, die zum einen dabei halfen, auf jedem der Planteten je eine Stadt zu bauen und gleichzeitig auch für Menschen bewohnbar zu machen.   
Miles glaubte zwar nicht daran, dass seine Generation ohne Raumanzug einen Fuß auf diese beiden Planeten setzen konnte. Aber vielleicht die Nächste, wenn nicht sogar mit Sicherheit die Übernächste.   
Aber wie cool war das denn?  
Er durfte an einem der größten Projekte der Menschheit mitwirken!  
Gemeinsam mit seinen besten Freunden: Sam, Phil und Leo.   
Denn Zwischendurch hatte sich das junge Ehepaar dazu entschieden, die Uni über Online-Kurse abzuschließen.   
Da es sich bei den Beiden um die besten Studenten der Universität handelte, hatte die Dekanin schweren Herzens zugestimmt.   
Und die Zwei hatten daraufhin innerhalb kürzester Zeit mehrere Doktorarbeiten geschrieben und somit mehrere Doktortitel erarbeitet.   
Aber wenn er sich die beiden Bildschirme so anschaute, dann konnte er den Beiden noch nicht mal Böse sein, dass sie versucht hatten, die Uni so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, damit sie sich hierauf konzentrieren konnten.  
Und er bewunderte die ‘Bots dafür, dass diese es innerhalb weniger Jahre geschafft hatten, diesen Riss, der ihre Rasse so lange gespalten hatte, zu kitten und sich stattdessen daran machten, ihre Umgebung zu einer neuen Heimat für sich und ihre kleinen, viel jüngeren Mitbewohner umzubauen.   
Und das die jüngeren Mitbewohner bei diesem Projekt mitmachten, ohne sich über Territorien die Köpfe einzuschlagen…  
Er war gespannt, wo die Reise noch hinführen würde.  
Vor allem jedoch war er dankbar, dass er auf dieser Reise dabei sein durfte.

 

Epilog II

Sam und Primus schwebten etwas außerhalb des Sol-Systems.  
Der Braunhaarige Spark von hinten eng um seinen Gefährten geschlungen.   
Der Schwarzhaarige Schöpfer hingegen lehnte sich in die warme Umarmung.  
Voller Stolz und Wehmut blickten sie auf die verschiedenen Planeten, die das System ausmachten.  
Jeder einzelne ‘Bot, den sie damals in den turbulenten ersten Jahren hier auf der Erde kennengelernt hatten war schon längst zum SparkBrunnen zurückgekehrt und hatte Einzug in die Geschichten und Legenden dieses Systems gehalten.  
Von ihren menschlichen Freunden und deren Familien ganz zu schweigen.  
Es erfüllte sie mit Stolz, dass die Menschheit die Cybertronier am Ende als Nachbarn akzeptiert hatten.   
Dass sie gemeinsam mit den metallenen Riesen daran gearbeitet haben, dieses Sonnensystem zu ihrer gemeinsamen Heimat zu machen.   
Über die Zeit hatten sich beide Rassen über jeden Planeten des Systems ausgebreitet.   
Hatten nach einer Weile Kontakt zu ihren galaktischen Nachbarn gesucht.

Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto mehr traten sie in den Hintergrund.   
Bis nur noch die Primes wussten, wer sie waren.   
Und ihr Geheimnis bewahrten. 

Doch jetzt, nach all der Zeit, war das Ende nah.  
Die Sonne hatte in den letzten Jahrtausenden immer mehr an Kraft verloren.   
Natürlich hatten die Bewohner des Systems die Warnzeichen erkannt.   
Viele waren inzwischen in die Nachbargalaxien geflüchtet.   
Doch viele hielten hartnäckig an ihren Wurzeln fest.  
Wollten nicht glauben, dass das Ende nahte.

Sam verstärkte die Umarmung, als Primus den Omega-Befehl gab.  
Gemeinsam beobachteten sie, wie die Sonne kurz hell aufleuchtete, dann implodierte. Und alles in ihrer Umgebung mitriss. Die Welle der Zerstörung sich immer weiter ausbreitete bis noch nicht mal mehr die Oortsche Wolke übrig war.  
Während das Universum daran arbeitete, dass Sol-System von den galaktischen Karten zu löschen, drehte Sam seinen Gefährten um.   
Umschloss zärtlich dessen Gesicht und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss.  
In den sich der Ältere ohne zu zögern fallen ließ.   
Nachdem sie sich lösten, lächelte Primus etwas schief, nahm ihn bei der Hand und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf ins Universum, um nach der zündenden Idee zu ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Projekt zu suchen…


End file.
